Et si Sora avait perdu?
by Agonoize
Summary: Et si Xemnas avait vaincus nos héros? Que se seraitil passé? Réponse ici! Cette fanfic est une parodie, a rire ou a pleurer écritent par 2 folles: Saix et moi.Upd! Chapitre 33 le 8 juillet
1. 1: Le régne du simili

**Kingdom Heart**

_**Et si Sora aurait perdu ?**_

**Chapitre 1**

**Le règne des similis**

_Le ténèbre avait vaincue le jeune maître keyblade. Xemnas, victorieux, à présent le maître suprême des mondes. Tous ses sbires décédés, furent ressuscités. Les royaumes s'agenouillaient devant la puissance du numéro un. Chose que personne ne croyait possible ! Sora avait pourtant fait ses preuves de ses capacités ! Répugnance, néanmoins soumission de l'Univers. _

Riku, au sol, trempé dans le sang de son allié, tendit une main tremblante. Il serrait les dents, fronçant les sourcils, se forçant à avancer. Pitoyable, un véritable asticot ! Son souffle oppresser par le liquide rouge, sortant de ses fines lèvres. Le simili scrutait l'insecte, posant un pied sur sa tête. Riku était ridiculisé. Xemnas éclata de rire, lui infligeant le coup de grâce.

« Repose en paix » fut les paroles du supérieur. D'une note froide, sans regret.

Les mains serrées contre le cœur, Kairi sentait une fissure. Inquiète, les larmes aux yeux. Elle guettait l'arrivé de Sora. Ayans tellement foi, l'amour l'aveuglait, face à la réalité. Un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose n'allait pas. Mickey, Donald et Dingo cherchaient à la réconforter. Défaite certaine. Elle se vida de larmes.

« C'est lui que tu cherches ? » murmura une personne, se trouvant derrière eux.

Son organe se bloqua net, plus d'air pendant quelques secondes. Elle se tourna lentement, l'air hésitant. Il cri brisa le silence. Ses yeux écarquillés, un cauchemar vint. Frissonnant, tremblant, sa gorge bloquée. Son visage était tendu, l'effroi et l'anéantissement venant comme un coup de marteau. Un cadavre sur l'épaule de Xemnas. Il le projeta comme un vulgaire sac.

« Im…impossible » balbutia la jeune femme. Les trois compagnons de route, restèrent figés.

Kairi s'agenouilla, portant ses mains sur le visage ensanglanté de son défunt amour. Il était bel et bien décédé.

« Son allié est un peu plus loin, si vous chercher son corps » annonça Xemnas d'un air nonchalant. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de se trimballer un décapité. Et puis quoi encore, apporter des fleurs ! Au fond, il éprouva une satisfaction de s'être débarrassé des deux cloportes.

Mickey braqua sa keyblade face à Xemnas. Sa mine était sombre, une colère émanait de la petite souris. Un deuil et une vengeance. Il pensait que le numéro un ne survivra pas à un second duel. Donald et Dingo firent de même, présentant leurs armes.

« Tans que nous seront là ! La lumière règnera ! » Rétorqua le roi d'une voix déterminé.

« Oserais tu la voix face au supérieur » fit remarqué une voix grave.

Un autre simili. Le numéro Sept, au loin, les yeux assassins. Il avait sa claymore en mains, l'air près au combat. Donald et Dingo , synchro, avalèrent la salive de travers. Il était mort, cela était improbable ! Ils se crurent fou.

« Laissez les parler ! Ils n'ont aucune notion du danger ! » Dénonça un autre simili. Xaldin, ses lances prêtes. Il fit un sourire bestial, quand les trois compagnons tournèrent leurs visages vers lui.

« Leurs corps me seront utiles ! J'ai besoin de cobayes ! » Demanda un troisième. Vexen, le scientifique de l'équipe. Son teint pâle, sa mine blasé, le visage creusé.

« Un petit jeu ! J'ai besoin de me défouler… Regardez les moi ! Toujours aussi prétentieux ces humains ! Ils ne voient pas plus loin que leur nez ! Chose inconnue pour l'organisation ! » Critiqua Xigbar, apparaissant son sniper en main. Il remit son cache œil bien en place, un sourire amusé.

« Avec un peu de musique ! Ça manque d'harmonie mélodieux » proposa Demyx, sitar en main, air enfantin.

Les trois compagnons sentirent un lourd poids sur leurs épaules. L'espoir fut brisé. Toute l'organisation XIII, excepté Axel et Roxas , était présente. Encerclé, prit dans le piège, aucune fuite n'était possible. Etre suicidaire ou rendre les armes ? Kairi pleurait continuellement, tenant le corps du jeune héro. Cela devenait insupportable. Pire qu'un nourrisson poussant ses premiers cris.

« Oh la ferme ! » grogna Xaldin projetant une lance sur Kairi. Celle-ci recevant l'arme en plein dans le cœur « là tu pourras affirmé avoir le cœur brisé ! »

Le corps de la jeune femme tomba raide, la tête sur le ventre du mort. Son sang se mêlant à celui de Sora.

« Quel bel union » gloussa Larxene d'une voix de psychopathe.

« Quel dommage, elle aurait pu faire une excellente péripatéticienne !tan pis ! » dit Xemnas en haussant des épaules.

Outré, les trois associés se décidèrent d'affronter l'organisation XIII. Le duel commença rapidement et finit aussi hâtivement. Ils durent assumer leur échec, se préparant à présent au pire.

La mort des héros fut annoncée dans chaque monde. Un simili arrivant dans la place de chaque royaume, expliquant d'une voix ferme et neutre, la situation. Les humains manifestèrent leurs rages, néanmoins, elle fut rapidement maîtrisée, par une horde importante de similis. Tous ceux qui connaissaient le trio et les coéquipiers pleurèrent l'assassina.

« Hey, si on ajoutait une date en l'honneur de notre victoire ? » proposa Xigbar souriant.

Xemnas approuva cela, il fit mettre en place la date, ainsi qu'un sculpture à l'endroit exacte où finirent les défunts. Marluxia y ajouta quelques touches personnelles : des mauvaises herbes.

Une fois cela mit en place, il fallait organiser le système les royaumes, dont s'assurer qu'aucun trouble ne vienne les déranger, voir même mettre un bâton dans les roues. Xemnas réunit donc les membres, un dossier en main. Il fit mine sérieuse, observant chacun des similis présents. Tous s'assirent quand il y eu le signal. Un sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit le dossier, puis expliqua :

« Mes chers, nous sommes à présent ici réunit afin d'organiser nos territoires ! Il faut bien préserver ce que nous avons mis en place ! J'ai donc décidé de vous offrir des statues dignes de vos capacités ! Chacun d'entre vous devra se charger de sa fonction ! Bien entendu ! Aucun n'a de privilège sur les autres ! Un grand rôle à tenir »

Tous prirent un air satisfait. Ils se demandaient au fond, ce que chacun allait obtenir. Xemnas se leva, prenant le dossier. Il distribua quelques pages agrafées à chacun des similis. Tous se ruèrent sur leurs feuilles, lisant avec attention. Le nez collé à la paperasse, un silence s'imposa.

Ainsi, chacun avait obtenu à rôle de ministre. Tous remercièrent du regard le numéro un. Même Marluxia et Larxene respectèrent à présent le supérieur.

Xigbar sera ministre des finances. Il s'imaginait déjà plongeant dans une piscine d'or. Son sourire large, riant intérieurement.

Xaldin sera ministre des commerces, associé avec Luxord qui obtiendra les fichiers. Tous les deux s'imaginaient entrain d'élucider un complot, trafique de fausse keyblades.

Lexaeus s'occuperait de l'administration, pas de problème, il avait déjà des idées, devoir retranscrire des nouvelles familles, un bon petit père.

Vexen, ministre des sciences. Il sauta sur place, poussant un cri de joie. Au dessus de tous les scientifiques, traversant des longs couloirs d'études, découvrant des nouveautés. Il en tomba de son siège.

Zexion ministre des affaires occultes et magie, il resta calme, observant le numéro Cinq tout excité.

Saix ministre des l'armées. Il resta silencieux, adressant un sourire respectueux envers Xemnas. Le numéro un le lui rendant.

Demyx , ministre de l'art et la musique. Il sortit sa sitar, jouant l'air euphorique. Xigbar tournant son regard vers lui.

Larxene, ministre de la justice, l'air psychopathe, elle pensait déjà à des injustices. Ils allaient souffrir !

Enfin, Marluxia, ministre de la faune et flore, aucun problème ! La nature était son pêché mignon.

« Maintenant que tout le monde connaît son grade ! Que diriez vous d'un repas raffiné !? » Proposa Xemnas, l'air posé, un sourire constant aux lèvres. Tous approuvèrent, les yeux tournés vers le supérieur. Celui-ci prit une clochette posée à côté de la table, la secouant. De la vaisselle luxurieuse apparut devant eux. Puis, une personne entra. Vêtu comme une servante, couleur rose bonbon, dentelle et bas de soie, portant un plateau d'or : Axel. Il avait mine dégoûté, voyant les visages tournés vers lui, quelques rires s'entendant. Le plateau contenait une immense cloche en argent. Une odeur envoûtant, réveillant les papilles. Une fois posé, Xemnas souleva la cloche.

L'œil curieux, Xigbar murmura d'un air affamé :

« Oh ! Du canard à l'orange ! »

Et oui, Donald avait servit de repas. Un bon souvenir pour les similis. Tous se servirent dégustant l'air satisfait. Une soirée merveilleuse ! Un repas succulent, rien de plus motivant. Boisson furent apporté. Du champagne, des grands crus. Axel se mordait les lèvres, Xaldin, Marluxia et Xigbar s'amusaient à lui toucher le postérieur, histoire de l'agacer. Le numéro huit tremblait de rage, de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles. Cependant, il ne pouvait attaquer, Xemnas le scrutait. Il partit lentement, en entendant Xaldin se moquer de lui :

« Hey beau rouquin ! Tu sais que tu as un cul de femme ! »

Xigbar éclata de rire, crachant le vin, il en avait une larme à l'œil. Il manqua d'en perdre la gravité. Demyx, l'air timide, qui jetait des petits coups d'œil en direction du numéro deux, n'osa pas montrer sa présence, finissant son assiette.

Du côté du supérieur, des petits jeux de regard entre lui et le numéro sept. Marluxia ayans remarqué cela, eut un sourire amusé. Larxene suivit son regard, haussant les épaules.

Saix, silencieux, savourait le repas. Xemnas , l'ayans fini, avait ses mains posées sur ses lèvres, observant délicatement le berserk. Xaldin, un peu bourré, tapa sèchement le dos de Saix, le faisant tomber. Le numéro trois riait aux éclats, commençant à chanter des chansons très perverses. Xemnas avait rattrapé le berserk juste à temps, le relevant lentement. Il se regardèrent, puis, le numéro sept détourna son visage sur le côté, reprenant place sur son siège.

« Hey Xaldin ! » demanda Xigbar en ricanant « je suis sur que tu arriveras pas à boire cul sec cette bouteille !»

« tuai sur !?... Dout'rais tu de moua Xig… Bouar… » Balbutia Xaldin l'air saoule et joyeux.

Demyx, l'air inquiet, observa d'un air fondant Xigbar. Il conseilla, la voix timide, le teint rougissant :

« Xigbar ! Il faut l'empêcher ! Il peut devenir dangereux »

« Mais nan » contre dit Xigbar, l'air euphorique, éclatant de rire, assis sur le plafond « il va s'endormir après cette bouteille »

Le numéro neuf prit mine inquiète. Il observait Xaldin vider la bouteille d'un traie. Il prit une respiration bruyante, essuya la bouche et tomba dans un sommeil profond. Son ronflement s'entendit dans toute la salle. Demyx rougit de honte, baissant la tête. Le numéro deux ayans vu cette expression, lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Le jeune simili le lui rendit.

Le repas finit calmement. Axel du amené Xaldin dans sa chambre. L'épaule trempé par de la bave puante. Les similis partirent dans chacun de leur salon privé, se préparant pour le lendemain. Tous savaient qu'ils se devraient de prouver leur valeur. Xigbar avait raccompagné Demyx, qui n'aimait pas traîner dans les couloirs. Du moins, c'était probablement une excuse pour tenir un avant bras du numéro deux. Xemnas de son côté avait voulu faire de même. Cependant, le simili s'était téléporté à la fin même du repas. Marluxia avait ouvertement dragué Vexen, le scientifique partant l'air tendu et irrité. Quand au reste, chacun avait trouvé sa manière de rentrer.


	2. 2:L'inspiration

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain c'était avéré très difficile, surtout pour Xaldin qui avait déjà bien fêté son nouveau grade…. Il s'était réveiller sans se souvenir de grand chose, c'est quand il croisa Axel et son uniforme de servante rose que, soudainement, tout lui revint à l'esprit dans un rire bruyant, voir lubrique… Il se sentait cependant assez lourd, apparemment, celui qui avait préparer le canard avait du oublier quelques plumes ! C'était-il dit en frottant son estomac.

Il arriva alors à la réunion que lui avait imposé son coéquipier Luxhord. Au début, le fait de se lever après une tel fête l'avait un peu rechigné, mais c'était important, et c'est en traînant les pieds qu'il y était aller.

Luxhord était frais, pas une cerne ne gâchait son visage de faux-blond, il sourit légèrement en voyant son collègue dans cette état, mais d'un coté voir Xaldin bourré hier l'avait encore fait rire davantage.

Il lui propose de s'assoire lui demande innocemment comment il va, puis sourit encore une fois.

Tu veux quelque chose peu être ? Pour te réveillé ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il était prés a convoqué un servant.

Xaldin hocha la tête, il était grognon comme un gorille.

Soit, Luxhord claqua des doigts, et Xaldin sursauta.

« Viens ici bon à rien ! On a un invité ! »

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir l'ex coéquipier de Sora, le seul encore en vie, cet abruti de Dingo, raide comme un piquet dans des vêtements de cuir trop serré.

Xaldin ne pu retenir son fou rire, il crut tombé à la renverse tant la vue de ce parasite insignifiant était pitoyable.

« Il est encore là celui-là ? » Avait-il réussit a articuler entre deux crises de rire.

Luxhord hocha la tête un rire sadique aux lèvres.

« Eh bien disons que quand j'ai demandé au maître ce qu'il voulait en faire, il m'a dit de faire à ma guise, alors que je suis dit, qu'un nouveau porte manteau, de surcroît mobile, nous aurais été utile a tous.

Xaldin regarde un instant le bon a rien de dingo, la mine triste et défaite de celui-ci lui donnait envie de se marrer, mais il n'en fit rien, il essayait d'abord via les neurones non-atteintes par l'alcool de la veille de comprendre pourquoi un porte manteau…Son regard s'arrêta sur le nez proéminent de l'ancien héros, il ne pu retenir un petit sourire.

« Tu es brillant Luxhord !

-Je sais » Il agrémenta d'un clin d'œil. « Allez je t'en prie, il est la pour ça ! »

Xaldin enleva alors son long manteau noir puis s'avança vers l'esclave, le regarda un instant.

« J'aime tes yeux, même si ils sont limite inexpressifs, j'arrive a y lire de la pitié. »

Et un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il laissa tomber son manteau sur….eh oui…le nez de dingo.

Luxhord souris, voir son collègue ainsi de bonne humeur dés le matin allait facilité la discussion.

« De quoi veut tu donc me parler Luxhord ?

-Et bien de notre grade biensure, il faut bien que l'ont se partage les taches. »

Xaldin lui lança un regard étrange, il connaissait Luxhord pour ça ruse et il allait s'en méfier.

« Roh mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous fou notre rouquinette « Femme ! j'ai soif ! » S'exclama Luxhord irrité claquant plusieurs fois des doigts.

Axel poussa alors la porte, essayant de maintenir en équilibre le plateau qu'il tenait, contenant une tasse et une théière, l'odeur sentait bon la menthe, et difficilement droit sur ses talons il s'avançait vers Luxhord.

Xaldin lança un regard vicieux au numéro dix qui ne put s'empêché de sourire, et c'est tout innocemment que le numéro 3 tendis sa jambe, faisant tomber Axel en avant, le plateau de thé volant sur la tête de Dingo, resté immobile jusqu'à maintenant.

Xaldin et Luxhord rirent aux éclats, Dingo qui avait été prévenus de son sort si jamais il bougeait un muscle, souffrais en silence tendis qu'Axel, fesse à l'air, essayait de réaliser ce qui lui était arrivé.

« La vache, t'as vraiment un sacré cul ! » Lança Xaldin « Cette tenue sans doute..

Il se releva à la hâte les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

« Ramènes-moi un autre thé ! Et cette fois marche droit ! » Avait essayé de dire Luxhord mort de rire.

Ils reprirent alors leurs discutions, là ou elle avait commencé, c'est a dire, nulle part, le but de cette réunion en duo était de diviser les taches.

« Je prendrai le monde du coliser, j'aime bien le coliser, et puis y a des trucs sympas a faire la-bas.. »

Xaldin Hocha la tête.

« Et puis le monde des pirates, ont ce le fait a deux, ça sent la magouille là-bas.

-Sans blague ? » Ironisa Xaldin.

Ils discutèrent longuement sans grandes prises de tête, ils se mirent ainsi d'accord, ils allaient devoir travailler a deux et ils allaient s'amuser sec.

« Tu imagines… » Commença Xaldin en se frottant les mains « Tu imagines comment ont pourraient les faire parler ? »

Luxhord eu un sourire carnassier à ses mots.

«Ooooh oui, j'imagine très bien… » Avait-il répondu s'imaginant déjà faire souffrir ses crétins d'humain. »

Demyx quant à lui, avait été demandé aux coté de Xemnas, c'était plein d'angoisse qu'il y était arrivé, il se frottaient les mains, pensant à autre chose qu'a Xemnas ou qu'a son cher numéro 2.

Il avait compté jusque trois et pris d'un élan de courage frappa à la porte.

Xemnas l'avait invité d'un ton agacé a entré, Demyx se rendit alors compte alors qu'il dérangeait un conversation entre le supérieur et le numéro 7, celui-ci semblait même rougit.

A la vue du jeune punk Xemnas eu un sourire.

« J'ai besoin de tes services…Ou plutôt d'un avis »

Il hocha la tête, buvant les paroles du supérieur.

« Voilà j'ai remarqué que les humains aimaient se représenter dans des dessins très élogieux et les exhibés chez eux. »

Demyx resta de marbre.

« Moi aussi, je veux être représenté tel un guerrier conquérant des mondes, un dieu qui créa l'univers dans lequel ses subordonné existaient, un…. »

Il vit la mine d'incompréhension du numéro 9, après tout, c'était un gamin.

« Bref ! Je veux être peint ! Et je veux que tu trouves la manière dont je le serai ! »

Demyx le regarda avec incompréhension, certes, si ça avait été lui il aurait aimer voir son maître représenter sur une toile tel un rockeur, la veste en cuir , les cheveux en pétard et la guitare en main, jouant un air enjoué sur celle-ci.

Mais il doutait que ça plairai à l'intéresser…Mais pour lui, c'était déjà si majestueux.

Il sortit de ses pensés, certes être peint était une idée, mais qui allait…

« Dois-je faire sortir la gamin blonde de son cachot ? Pour vous peintre ? »

Xemnas réfléchit deux secondes, puis regarda le numéro 7 qui ne lui prêtait aucun regards, puis sourit.

-Oui, mais elle ne sera pas la seule a me peintre…J'aimerai que Saix le fasse aussi… »

Saix crut avaler de travers, il toussa légèrement et devins rouge comme une tomate…voir pire. Il regarde Xemnas d'un air assassin, celui-ci se contenta d'un clin d'œil.

« Tu as compris Demyx ? Je veux que tu t'inspires de l'imagination des humains et que tu trouves comment me peintre… »

Demyx avait déjà une petite idée sur la chose, mais se tut, il hocha la tête et demanda de se retirer…Xemnas le lui accorda, et il partit…

Il soufflait dehors quand soudain il vit une ombre à coté de lui, il sursauta, c'était Xigbar adossé au mur…il regarda d'un œil étrange un endroit dans le vide.

« Regarde donc ce que Luxhort a fait de se crétin ! »

Demyx tourna les yeux, il vit alors Dingo dehors devant la porte du bureau de Luxhord, tenant sur son nez un long manteau, a croire que Luxhord l'avait fait sortir…La raison était biensure inconnue…

Le numéro 2 observa la mine triste du musicien, il était prit au dépourvus, c'est vrai qu'il ne supportait pas le voir ainsi..

Soudain une idée brillante lui vint à l'esprit, il fit apparaître une de ses armes, Demyx le regardait les yeux pleins d'étonnement.

« Ca te dit de voir comment réagit un porte-manteau avec une balle dans les fesses ? »

Demyx sourit et hoche la tête, sitôt Xigbar visa l'arrière train du pauvre dingo et, sans hésiter, tira. Dingo sauta sur lui même en criant son traditionnel cris de douleur

« Huk ! »

Demyx ce mit a rigoler, le numéro 2 le regardait tout en lui souriant, le voir rire c'était tellement mignon.

« Encore une fois ! » Cria-t-il enjoué au vieux sniper.

Sitôt, il tira une nouvelle fois, le cris raisonna une fois de plus dans le couloir et Demyx éclata de rire…

Ainsi commença une nouvelle ére…


	3. 2 bis: Dessine moi un Simili

_**Suite du chapitre 2**_

Une conférence avait été organisée dans la grande place de la forteresse oubliée. Des gens intrigués, la plus part magiciens et scientifiques, prirent un air interrogateur. Léon, au loin, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenait pas cette attroupement. Tous se parlaient entre eux, ils avaient été invités, pour une affaire sur la science. Forcement, beaucoup on été motivé, étant des passionnés. Deux similis apparurent, l'un petit, l'autre grand et maigre. Vexen monta sur l'estrade, un sourire large. Zexion, un peu plus loin, était à quelques mètres de son coéquipier. Il tapota sur le micro, pour s'assurer que tout le monde l'entendra. Le numéro six, à gauche, avait une moue blasé, il s'attendait au pire.

Une fois l'attention de chaque personnes présente, obtenue, Vexen toussota, adressa un sourire digne d'un fou, prit un micro et enfin récita son long discours :

« Scientifique, mathématicien, scientologue, magiciens, alchimistes et bien d'autres ! Je me présente, je suis votre ministre ! La science est chose fondamentale, sans elle nous ne nous connaîtrons pas, sans elle, nous serions tous incultes, des hommes de néandertales, ne vivant que de la chasse et l'accouplement ! Hors, le fait d'avoir apprit tans le fonctionnement de notre organisme, les facultés des plantes médicinales, et d'autres merveilles, nous ont permit tans de chose ! Entant que ministre, j'ai décidé une chose très simple ! »

Tournant son regard, vers son équipier, il prit un air excité. Son visage prenait une mine de folie, un œil plus grand que l'autre. Zexion lui conseilla de rester calme. Le numéro cinq, tendit les bras au ciel, montrant la forteresse oubliée. Les regards furent posés sur le bâtiment qui était presque aboutie dans ces réparations. Léon prit mine de s'intéresser, une oreille tournée vers le simili. La voix de Vexen fut pour emplit de haussement euphorique :

« Une fois les réparations terminés, cette demeure sera un immense laboratoire ! Vous aurez le privilège de pouvoir faire toute sorte d'expérimentation ! Plus d'interdit ! Plus de loi qui nous empêches des sujets risqués ! »

Le public applaudit, Vexen prenant un air supérieur. Epaules droites, thorax soulevé, regard de haut. Il flattait ses ego. Un pur instant de bonheur. Il s'imaginait déjà dans son bureau, dans la chapelle, un scientifique l'appelant pour une nouvelle découverte. L'air extasié, accourant voir la merveille. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire maléfique.

Sous une motte de livres, manuscrit, papier, tableaux, Demyx recherchait un tableau digne de représenter le supérieur. Il soupirait, visiblement ne trouvant aucune manière, suffisamment intéressante. Il fallait mettre en avant la beauté, la puissance et l'autorité du numéro un, chose tellement difficile. Xigbar, pour aider la petite tête blonde, cherchait dans l'immense bibliothèque, derrière le numéro neuf.

« Tu penses que cela ira ? » demanda le numéro deux.

Le jeune ministre se retourna, observant le livre :

« S'il avait une poitrine, qu'il était disforme, cela aurait pu mettre en avant, mais, je doute que le cubisme soit la meilleur technique pour le représenter ! » expliqua Demyx d'un air désespéré. Il prit un air attristé, cela faisait à présent quatre heures, qu'ils cherchaient à travers les documents. Rien, soit trop contrasté, déformés, nature morte, géométrique, abstrait, enfantin, …

Il déprima, il pensait ne pas assurer son statut. Xigbar le voyant ainsi, sauta à ses côtés. Il lui fit une tape amicale, mais rien. Il avait encore besoin de réconfort. Un petit être si sensible, c'était une chose qui plaisait bien au numéro deux.

« Booo, ne fait pas cette tête…tu t'y donne à fond, il sera fier de ton acharnement ! Allez ! Ne laisse pas tombé ! » L'encouragea t'il, l'air souriant.

« J'ai l'impression que je suis trop jeune pour ce travail…Je n'ai aucun talent pour reconnaître un tableau digne de représenter Xemnas » répondit Demyx l'air anéantit.

Il poussa brutalement les livres sur le côté, l'air attristé, une façon de passer ses nerfs. Xigbar fit mine inquiète de le voir dans cet état. Puis, il fut attiré par un livre, celui qu'il utilisait limite comme oreiller. Il le secoua, sautillant sur place :

« Heyyy, tu l'as trouvé, regarde ! C'est parfait ! » Fit-il remarqué.

Demyx prit un air interrogateur, observant quelques instants Xigbar. Le numéro deux, lui montra le livre qu'il avait en dessous de ses mains. Le numéro neuf posa son regard vers le bouquin, il l'ouvrit, feuilletant les pages. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Demyx, un air victorieux. L'air fier, le ministre des finances, lui tapota l'épaule à nouveau :

« Tu vois bien que tu n'as pas obtenu ce rôle pour un rien ! »Complimenta t'il, afin de pouvoir admirer à nouveau le visage rayonnant du jeune simili.

Le bouquin en main, il se leva, marchant en compagnie de Xigbar, vers le bureau du supérieur. Un lueur d'espoir, il se sentait mieux à présent, sur de lui. D'un pas dynamique, l'air enthousiaste, ils s'approchèrent de la porte, menant au salon privé. L'endroit exact où la peinture aura lieu. La timidité reprit dessus, il hésita. Après tout, peu être que le numéro sept est encore présent. Il prit une grande inspiration, posa sa main sur la poignet. Xigbar lui adressa un sourire encourageant, puis, il le lança entrer seul. Le supérieur, des documents en mains, leva la tête. Il travaillait. Néanmoins, voir Demyx arriver, un livre en mains, ne put que le sortir de ses lectures infernales. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur un siège. Demyx accepta, mine craintif. Il lui tendit le livre, le laissant feuilleter les pages. Ses mains crispées, il attendait le verdict. Il regardait ses genoux, peureux, stressé, espérant ne pas s'être trompé.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Saix tenant Naminé, entra dans la salle. Xemnas adressa un sourire bienveillant à son cher berserk. La petite blonde essayait de fuir. Celle-ci était réapparut, il y eut quelques jours, après la mort de Kairi. Son visage tendu, elle pensait être punis sévèrement. Le supérieur se leva, il s'approcha du numéro sept. Il lui présenta une page, qui semblait lui plaire :

« Voilà exactement ce que je veux ! Vous deux allez peindre cela ! Je prendrai la pause bien entendu ! » Expliqua t'il d'une voix calme. « Une recherche parfaite ! Demyx nous a trouvé un tableau digne de me représenter »

Saix manqua de s'étouffer, il avait les yeux écarquillés. Il regarda d'un air abasourdi Xemnas. Pourquoi c'était lui qui devait peindre ? Naminé était artiste, non lui. Sa mine stupéfaite devint blasée.

« Bien, préparons tout cela ! » ordonna t'il aux similis basic dans la salle. Demyx se leva de son siège, demandant à partir. Xemnas acquiesça, le remerciant. Il partit de la salle, en silence.

De l'autre côté, Xigbar l'attendait les bras croisés. Demyx tout joyeux ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur celui-ci. Le borgne tomba sous le choc, surprit par la hausse d'allégresse. Demyx secoua les épaules du simili, lui faisant comprendre sa réussite. Le numéro deux ria aux éclats, lui proposant de fêter cela. Tous les deux se téléportant pour aller manger des glaces.

Une fois la salle préparée, Xemnas arriva en peignoir. Il observa le siège romain qui avait remplacé le bureau. Saix était mal à l'aise, tournant son visage vers la fenêtre. Il se sentait misérable, où était passé sa dignité ? Devoir peindre le supérieur… Il prit une expression déconcertée. Xemnas arriva vers le berserk, il posa une main sur son épaule, lui murmurant :

« Ne dit pas que tu es pudique ! »

Il ria, s'approchant de siège pour s'y allonger. Il attendait que les deux peintres soient près. Les chevalets mis en place, les deux similis firent signe que c'était bon. Du moins, Saix n'osa pas poser une seconde son regard vers Xemnas. Il fit tout de même l'effort de se préparer à peindre.

Délicatement, avec féminité, le supérieur enleva son étoffe, dévoilant une nudité parfaite. Sa carrure élancée, une musculature parfaite, il prit la pause. Allongé, un genoux plié, une main tendu. Le visage tourné vers le plafond, l'air imposant. Saix, en observant la scène, fut pétrifié sur place. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Entre admiration et honte, il n'était plus qu'un pantin.

Après une remise sur pied, il commença à peindre, Naminé faisant de même. Un silence total. Pinceau en main, peignant les courbes, faisant des dégradés, créant un paysage imaginaire, contraste parfait, un boulot long, concentré pendant plusieurs heures. Aucune pause. Un courage pour tenir longtemps. Xemnas était déterminé, il voulait ce tableau.

Naminé poussa une exclamation, en détournant son visage vers le travail du numéro sept.

Ceci, touchant intérieurement le supérieur, alors son bras droit avait des dons en art !

Les chefs œuvres finit. Xemnas se revêtir de son peignoir, s'approchant des deux feuilles, format grand aigle. Il resta en admiration devant celui de Saix. La représentation exacte de _la naissance de l'homme_ par Michel Ange. Xemnas représentant l'homme allongé tendant sa main à un immense cœur, qu'était le Kingdom Heart. Bien évidement, il vit une censure, l'intimité cachée par une innocente feuille du rapport d' Ansem. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, sous cette petite délicatesse du Berserk.

« Monsieur est pudique » affirma Xemnas, l'air taquiner, faisant rougir son cher bras droit.

Il observa le tableau de Naminé, quelques secondes, pour enfin jubiler d'admiration devant celui du numéro sept. Il avait décidé, il l'afficherait derrière son bureau. Il remercia les deux, mais d'avantage Saix.

Saix remarqua que Xemnas le collait étrangement, l'air tout joyeux. Le simili se contenta de regarder sur le côté, l'air silencieux. Enfin, il lui dit d'une voix neutre :

« Si vous voulez bien ! J'ai du travail à présent, je dois m'occuper de l'armée »

Xemnas fit une petite moue déçue, il aurait bien voulu rester un peu en présence de son préféré. Mais, il ne pouvait pas le bloquer, il avait un grade, il devait travailler. Il était triste, acceptant. Le supérieur resta à observer le tableau, seul. Naminé ayans été reconduit à sa cellule.

Fin du chapitre deux

A suivre.


	4. 3:Mécontentement

Chapitre 3 

Xemnas était dorénavant seul face à lui même…Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse au nom qu'il allait donner à l'œuvre qu'avait réalisé le numéro 7. Il observait chaque traits, chaque contrastes, et étrangement, il se sentait être emporté par les émotions, sans doute les émotions que Saix avait ressentit lors de la création du tableau et qui, malgré lui, avaient laissés des traces sur celui-ci.

Il souris tout en se grattant le menton, il était fier de se voir ainsi.

« Quand même, je suis canon » n'avait-il pas pu s'empêcher de dire tout haut.

« On se rassure sur son ego ?… » Avait alors lancé une voix au loin.

Xemnas avait sursauté, puis se retournant, il vit la personne qui avait faillit le tuer, un homme au cheveux long rose le regardait avec un drôle de regard.

Xemnas c'était alors souvenus que Marluxia, lors d'une époque lointaine, avait voulus se rebeller contre lui, prendre sa place…Et c'est comme par instinct maternelle qui cacha son tableau.

Marluxia se mit a rire, décidément, on dirai une nana quand il rit lui, c'était dis Xemnas.

« Que cachez vous maître ? » Lui avait-il alors demandé d'un petit air enjoué.

Xemnas ne répondit pas, il savait ce que pouvait faire Marluxia pour l'embêter , biensure, il n'aurai pas fait ça face à lui au risque de se retrouver dans la même cellule que Naminé et de l'entendre dire des conneries à longueur de journée.

« Oooh maître, laissez-moi voir, c'est une peinture ? J'ai toujours aimé l'art vous savez hum ?. »

Il essayait d'écarter Xemnas de son précieux, le numéro un était coriace, il était hors de question que Marluxia le voit…

Mais évidemment, il le vit.

La mâchoire du numéro 11 se décrocha et toucha le sol, ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. Il balbutia quelques incompréhension à la vue de son supérieur (presque) entièrement nu, puis, tremblant légèrement, il explosa

« JE SUIS JALOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX !!!! JE VEUX LE MEME !!!! »

Xemnas regarda avec appréhension le numéro 11 en pleine crise de jalousie, il n'avait apparemment pas encore comprit que le seul maître ici, c'était lui…

« Du calme Marluxia, si tu veux qu'ont te peigne, demande qu'ont fasse sortir Naminé de sa cellule… »

Il regardait le tableau tel un amateur d'art, quelque chose clochait

« C'est pas Naminé qui a dessiné ce tableau ! C'est quelqu'un d'autre ! Naminé est nulle en dessin de toute façon !»

Xemnas resta sans réponse, il allait devoir dénoncé le coupable de ce chef d'œuvre et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Eh bien, c'est le numéro 7 qui a réalisé ce tableau nommé….. »

Il y eu un blanc entre les deux similis, quand soudain un éclaire de lucidité apparut à Xemnas

«_ Le premier des Similis !_ » Lança-t-il d'un air glorieux le torse gonflé et la main levé vers le ciel.

Il y eu un bref silence.

« Alors c'est Saix qui a fait ce tableau ? Je veux qu'il en fasse un de moi »

Xemnas se retourna, on pouvaient lire un éclat de panique dans ses yeux.

SON Saix dessiner Marluxia nu ??

Ca allait l'achever…

« Mais, mais pourquoi tu veux un tableau à la fin ? T'as pas encore compris que t'étais ministre seulement ?

-Oh mais si, mais quand même, j'ai faillit te détrôné, alors j'ai droit à mon heure de gloire, je veux un tableau !!!

Xemnas restait sans voix, dans sa tête il tentait de trouver un excuse valable...

Quand soudainement quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Ouf, c'est sans doute Larxene qui viens me faire son rapport…

« Entrez ! »Lance-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Ce même ton joyeux qu'il perdit lorsqu'il vit la personne entré dans la pièce.

Sa crinière mauve, sa cicatrice très particulière.

C'était un cauchemar ! Saix.

« Ahhh Saix !!! Tu tombes ! » bien je voulais te voir s'exclame alors Marluxia s'avançant vers lui.

« Naaaaaooooonn »s'exclama Xemnas tendant la main vers Saix (Imaginez cette scène au ralentit comme dans les films quand un truc tragique va arrivez ).

« Tu as un don pour la peinture a ce que je vois, je veux que tu me peignes, là tout de suite ! »

Il dégrafa son manteau et le laissa glisser au sol, du coté de Xemnas on ne pouvait voir qu'un petit fil rose glisser entre les deux fesses du numéro 11.

Vu la tête que tirais Saix y s'imaginait que c'était pire vus du devant.

Soudain, Xemnas vit son favoris saigner du nez et tomber dans les vapes.

« Saiiiiix » S'exclama-t-il en courant vers le numéro 7 qui semblait partit dans un autre monde.

Il claqua des doigts, Axel apparut alors, vêtus de rose comme toujours, un air blasé sur le visage. Il reçus l'ordre de transporter le pauvre Saix dans ses appartements et qu'il s'occuperai de lui après avoir réglé le problème Marluxia. Ce qui fut, très vite fait.

Il accourut alors voir comment se portait le numéro 7, celui-ci était toujours inconscient.

Il le regardait la, couché sur le canapé du supérieur, son canapé à lui. Mais ça lui était complètement égale que ça soit son canapé. Ciel qu'il s'en remette…

Ses yeux scrutèrent chaque traits du berserk, il avait même rougit quand, soudainement, il vit les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrir d'un coup.

Le berserk semblait éreintée, et il jeta un œil a son supérieur avant de partir.

« Merci pour la pub » Lança-t-il au numéro 1

-Saix atteeeennnds… »

Il laissa seul le maître, lui laissant bien le temps de trouver quelques choses pour ce rattraper de cet accident …


	5. 3 bis : Mauvaise nouvelle

_**Suite du chapitre 3**_

A la citée du crépuscule, Xigbar et Demyx, une glace à la main, ils discutèrent paisiblement sur une terrasse. La tête blonde avait la tête levée, on pourrait croire qu'il parlait tout seul. Xigbar allongé sur le plafond, l'air paisible, riait aux éclats. Le teint empourpré, le numéro neuf, fit mine adoucie, affirmant d'une voix douce et déterminé :

« Mais si, le père noël existe, je l'ai vu ! Il m'a apporté des cadeaux, l'année dernière, avant dernière, avant avant dernière ! »

Xigbar ria à en se décocher la mâchoire. Il en fit tomber sa glace, suivit de peu, pour atterrir sèchement sur le siège en face de Demyx :

« Tu ne le trouvais pas étrange, le père noël ? » fit-il remarqué

« Il était petit, puis grand, puis musclé, voir très félin, mais, je pense qu'il doit chercher sa carrure, ou que tout simplement, il n'a pas fait suffisamment de sport… Où que quelqu'un lui a fait boire d'étrange potion… » Supposa t'il, en se grattant la tête. « Je suis certain qu'il a du trouvé une manière pour qu'on ne sache pas exactement à quoi il ressemble, ce qui est très rusééé ! »

Demyx battait des cils, ses mains collées au niveau du menton. Un véritable petit admirateur du père noël. Xigbar en pleurait de rire, tellement l'histoire était absurde pour lui. Croire à un mythe ! Et puis quoi encore !

« Tu vas lui demander quoi pour ton noooeeel ? » demanda le borgne, entre deux rires.

« Maiiiis, arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je le prendrais en photo cette année, tu auras la preuve qu'il existe ! » Rétorqua le jeune simili « je lui ai commandé une sitar électrique ! Comme ça je prouverais que je peux jouer du rock avec !»

« D'accord ! Mais je doute qu'il voudra être prit en photo ! Une créature mystérieuse s'éclipse aussi rapidement, qu'elle ne rentre dans la demeure des enfants » expliqua Xigbar, le sourire tendu, se retenant d'un nouvel éclat.

« Et bien je serai le premier à l'avoir prit en photo ! » dit Demyx d'un air déterminé, gonflant les joues.

Xigbar poqua une joue de Demyx. Il ressemblait à un petit hamster. Un bruit se fit entendre, provoquant un fou rire. Les deux similis complètement hilares. Les clients les regardant d'un air incompris.

Dans le Colysée, tous les habitants furent mis en ligne. L'air bestiale, observant chaque personne, l'autre notant. Xaldin et Luxord. Tous droit comme des piquets, l'air tendu, la mine grave. Certains aurait aimé les laminés, mais impossible ! Ils régnaient sur les royaumes. Xaldin commença par Hercule, il prit mine amusée et critiqua :

« Je déconseille les muscles en plastique ! C'est un trafic très répandu ici à ce que je vois ! »

« Une amende, ne pensez vous pas mon cher coéquipier ! Pour régularisé ce haut trafic ! »

Phil trembla de colère, osé insulter un héros, pour lui s'était incorrigible. Il tapa sèchement au sol, crissant :

« Mais vous n'avez aucune raison qui prouve que c'est du caoutchouc ! C'est du muscle ! Pas des vulgaires ballons de baudruche collé sur les bras ! »

Xaldin tourna son regard vers la petite créature. Il prit un air une peu plus provocatrice. Se tournant vers le minus, il sortit un mètre, mesurant sa taille. Phil rougit, ne pouvant contenir sa rage. Il se jeta net sur Xaldin. Une épaisse fumée empêchait de voir le combat, entre le simili et l'entraîneur d'Hercule.

Se fut donc à Luxord de prononcer ce que Xaldin s'apprêtait à dire :

« Les personnes n'atteignant pas les un mètre cinquante, sont priés de rentrer chez leurs parents respectif ! »

Dans sa salle de bain, un être androgyne se recoiffait. Il prenait une telle intension à sa chevelure rose bonbon. Frustré de n'avoir eu son tableau, il s'admira pendant des heures entières devant son miroir. Soupirant, Saix avait perdu la tête à la vue de son séduisant corps. Il prit un air rusé. Et s'il cherchait à s'emparer du précieux berserk ? Après tout, il avait remarqué à quel point Xemnas tenait tans au numéro sept. Un amour naîtrait t'il entre eux ? Son sourire devint psychopathe, il trouverait un plan immonde. Il s'imaginait déjà, dans les bras du simili balafré, l'embrassant devant le numéro un. Celui-ci tentant d'appeler Saix, mais, se faisant snober. Marluxia ria, tirant ses bras de chaque côté.

« Oh, comme je suis bon… Si intelligent…Toi aussi miroir tu le dis ! Tu m'admires ! Je suis si parfait ! Hin hin, Il s'en mordra ses doigts ! »

Assis sur leurs sièges, Demyx finissant sa glace, il poussa une exclamation en voyant Xaldin et Luxord arriver. Xigbar se retourna. Il ne put s'empêcher de se marrer, se retenant pour ne pas tomber du siège. Le numéro neuf se posa ses questions. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de lever son pouce, que le borgne se chargea de poser la question :

« Et bien, qui t'a fait ses blessures ? On dirait qu'on t'a fait une chirurgie dévastatrice, avec autant de bandages sur le visage ! »

Xaldin grogna. Il avait du mal à articuler, sa joue gauche enflée :

« Oh… Ché Chuste Phil… Il Ché montré trrrès agréchif ! Ch'ai du le maitriché ! »

« Pas chance, Xaldin a pu le mettre les quatre pattes en l'air ! Il est actuellement en prison, notre pauvre petite bête sera jugée par Larxene » termina Luxord.

Un éclair traça le ciel derrière eux. Probablement un remerciement de la part de la nymphe. Visiblement, satisfaite de commencer son travail. Demyx sous le coup de panique, avait sauté sur Xigbar, se blottissant dans ses bras. Le borgne tenta de ressaisir son ami, le numéro neuf tremblotant. Xaldin prit un air amusé, les observant. Luxord conseilla à son coéquipier de continuer le travail, il accepta, faisant un « salut » de la main. Délaissant les deux feignants.

« N'oubliez pas que vous avez des affaires vous deux ! » rappela Luxord avant de disparaître. Xigbar acquiesce, puis leva la tête, il sentait ses joues le cramer.

Sous une motte de paperasse, Xemnas, il déprimait complètement. Saix qui le fuyait étrangement, Marluxia qui lui en avait fait subir ses caprices, à présent, des dossiers à lire, trier, signer. Un lourd travail. Il aurait bien voulu, juste un instant, une micro seconde, pouvoir contempler la lune, au côté de son bras droit. Il soupira. Chaque membre de l'autre, arrivèrent, sauf le numéro sept, pour apporter d'autres documents. Il prit une grande inspiration, se motivant, il se promit d'aller de voir, une fois la paperasse terminée.

Puis, il entendit des similis rirent non loin de son bureau. Il grogna, ils avaient finit et non lui. La figure ratatiné contre la table, il continua son travail. Mais, le brouhaha s'entendait, une pointe de curiosité le poussa à écouter discrètement leur discussion.

« Ah, rien de mieux qu'une bonne soirée… Et si on allait se faire une soirée restaurant ! On va pouvoir fêter notre première journée de travail ! » Proposa sagement Vexen.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Zexion « qui vient avec nous ?»

Quatre personnes répondirent un « oui » joyeux.

« Chut ! Le supérieur doit travailler » souffla Demyx, l'air gêné « il ne faut surtout pas le déranger, sinon il va nous passer un savon ! »

« Hey les amis ! Vous m'oubliez ! » Hurla Larxene »

« Mais chuuuuut, vous allez chauffer les nerfs du supérieur » insista Demyx.

Larxene éclata de rire :

« Toute manière, c'est pas ça qu'il l'énerverait… J'ai plutôt une affaire, qui le mettrait fou de rage ! »

Tous s'emblèrent s'éloigner soudainement, comme s'ils craignaient être entendu. Xemnas se leva de son siège, marchant à la pointe des talons. Il cherchait à entendre l'affaire. La curiosité lui montait à la tête, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui cache les moindres histoires, qui pourraient le concerner. Il scruta, l'oreille collée à la porte, la discussion.

« …Marluxia sort avec Saix… »

Se furent les seules paroles que Xemnas entendit. Il poussa une exclamation, ouvrant en grand les portes, qui se fracassèrent contre les murs. Tous les similis prirent un air angoissé. Il avait tout entendu ! Il avait le teint rougit de ressentiment. Mais au font, il souffrait atrocement. On lui volait, SON précieux Saix. Comment Marluxia avait-il pu mettre le grappin sur le berserk ? Préférait-il les hommes androgynes ? Où la couleur rose ? La jalousie lui monta à la tête. La troupe s'enfuit net, sous la panique, ne cherchant à finir sous les griffes du supérieur.


	6. 4: Noel

Chapitre 4

Les membres de l'organisation XIII étaient tous revenus à leurs occupations plus ou moins sadique, Xemnas ne s'était toujours pas remis de la déclaration de Larxéne et sortait très peu de son bureau, tous ignoraient se que le maître mijotait derrière les portes de son bureau.

Le temps était alors passé à une vitesse folle et c'est avec surprise que tout les membres avaient reçus leurs convocation à l'annuel rassemblement de Noël, tous sauf Demyx biensure.  
Tous était attablé à la grande table de la salle de réunion, Axel qui c'était habitué aux talons de servante servait avec plus d'adresse chaque verre qui était posés sur la table…Ca discutait ferme, il manquait quelqu'un, Zexion.

Le petit simili arriva alors essoufflé, il s'excusa de son retard et prit place dans le seule siége vide.  
C'était la nymphe qui cette année avait été choisie pour siéger au conseil, elle frappa violemment sur la table et le silence ce fut.

« Bien, nous sommes ici comme tout les ans, pour discuter de notre réveillons de noël, et surtout…pour élire la personne qui fera le père noël cette année… »

Tous soupirèrent…Puis une main se tendit vers le plafond.

« Larxaeus ?

-Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement dire a Demyx que le père noël n'existe pas ?

-…Parce que tu crois qu'on a pas déjà essayé ? » Soupira le numéro 2.  
Larxéne acquise.

« Donc, comme tout les ans, je vais vous demander, qui se porte volontaire pour incarné le père noël cette année ? »

Le silence régna alors dans la salle, les membres de l'organisation XIII restèrent tous muette, hors mis Marluxia qui ne pu s'empêcher de toussoter comme une fillette. Evidement, aucunes mains ne s'étaient levées.

« Je m'en doutait… » soupira-t-elle d'un air blasé. « Donc comme tout les ans…Ont va devoir tirer au sort…. »  
Elle claque des doigts, Axel apportât alors (toujours le visage blasé) une plateau ou était placé un récipient replis de petite tiges de métal.

« Vous connaissez le principe ? Celui qui tire la plus courte devra s'y coller… »

Chacun avala sa salive difficilement, Larxene, elle c'était lever tenant les tiges dans sa main, chacun prit une tige, Zexion soupira lorsqu'il vit que sa tige était dans la moyenne des tailles de ses voisins.

C'est alors qu'elle vint face au numéro 2…il grimace puis prit une des tiges qui s'avéra minuscule.

« QUOI ???

-Et bien, je crois que nous avons notre père noël…

-C'est hors de question !!! Je…

-Tu as tiré la plus petite tige Xigbar… »souffla Larxéne alors que Xaldin était déjà en train de faire part de ses idées à Luxhord qui ricanait…

Il cacha alors sa tête dans ses mains, tout en grimaçant.

« Je compte donc sur toi le soir de noël pour faire ton show…Soit crédible… »

Xaldin était maintenant mort de rire, caché derrière ses cheveux ont l'entendais rire à l'autre bout de la table.

« Bien, le conseil est terminé, je vous laisse au préparatifs . »

Tous se levèrent et partirent, sauf Xigbar qui avait du mal a se remettre de la catastrophe qui allait arriver.

Soudain une main réconfortante se posa sur lui, il leva les yeux et vit le numéro le regarder avec compassion.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je suis passé par là l'année dernière… »

Le numéro 2 hocha la tête puis se leva, tout deux se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie.

Le jour de Noël était arrivé plus vite que prévus le repas avait alors débuté, tout les membres de l'organisation XIII était présent, Demyx arriva alors et se plaça a coté du numéro II qui semblait très peu bavard. Le maître arriva ensuite et, voyant le numéro 7 attablé seul, hâta le pas pour s'assoire à ses cotés…quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au numéro 11 de prendre place sur la chaise de l'autre coté de Saix. Les deux rivaux s'échangèrent un regard malsain, tendis que Saix lui, complètement stoïque, sirotait son premier verre de vin  
Le repas commença alors, L'entrée fue très apetissante…Xaldin demanda même au maître si la viande n'était pas des restes de ce cher Donald…  
Xemnas se contenta d'hocher la tête, le regard rivé sur son rival aux cheveux roses qui semblait apparemment davantage capter l'attention du numéro 7.

« Tu es suuuur tu ne veux vraiment pas me peeeeinnntre ?

-Non

-Pourtant tu es si talentueux, oooh Saix tu l'as bien fait pour Xemnas, je t'en prie, comme cadeau de noël

-Non. »

Xemnas était jaloux, à lui il répondait au moins, même si sa réponse se limitait a un mot.

« Tu as vraiment de très beau cheveux Saix, tu fais commennnt ? Et puis, ta cicatrice…Elle est bizarre tout de même, mais elle te donne vraiment du charme. »

Xemnas sentit tout d'un coup l'envie d'aligné un couteau entre les 2 yeux du numéro 11.

Le repas arriva alors, c'était une raclette, tous avait voter à l'unanimité pour ce repas riche en matière grasse, histoire de compenser les litres d'alcools qu'ils allaient sans doute avaler. Les sourirent aux lèvres ils entamèrent leurs festins.

Larxaeus regardait le numéro 2 d'un air incrédule, puis se pencha vers Zexion son jeune voisin.

« Comment ça ce fait que Xigbar est là…il ne fait pas ?…

-Tu oublies qui je suis ! »

Un éclaire de lucidité traversa l'esprit du colosse, il avait compris, le Xigbar présent était en faite une illusion de jeune simili.

De l'autre coté de la table, Luxhord observait Xaldin rire dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas…

« Arrête donc de rire tout seul et dit moi ce qui te fait marrer ainsi ! »

Xaldin reprit son souffle et observa son collègue.

« Une idée, une tréééés bonne idée…J'ai décidé de fêter noël comme il se doit. »

Luxhord le regarda d'un air incrédule, puis, vit Xaldin lever son verre.

« A notre cher père noël ! »

Luxhord eu un hochet, il avait comprit les magouilles de son collègue et pouffa de rire tout en trinquant.

Le repas continuait tranquillement, Demyx regardait autour de lui, tout semblait trop calme pour lui, c'est pour ça que, soudainement, il eu une idée.

« Et si ont faisait un concours en attendant le père noël ??

-Oué… » Souffla le Vexen…Et si nous expérimentions la capacité de nos estomacs a manger du fromage.

Il y eu un profond silence.

« Et si on essayait de voir lequel d'entre nous mangerait le plus de fromage… » reprit Vexen d'un air blasé.

Toute l'assemblé approuva. Ils se divisèrent en deux équipes, Chacun devait choisir son mangeur de fromage et les autres, devaient l'encourager, et le hasard fut que Marluxia soit choisis dans la première équipe et que Xemnas fut choisis dans l'autre (c'est fou le destin…)

Chacun se positionna alors face à face, une assiette de fromage fondu placée à leurs droites. Ils se regardèrent tel deux lions prêt a se manger tout crus…Si l'électricité passait par leurs yeux, il y aurait eu suffisamment de courant pour alimenter le palais pendant 2 siècles. Pendant le compte à rebours, leurs yeux avait quitter les yeux d'en face pour rechercher les cheveux mauves du numéro 7 et surtout s'assurer qu'ils regardaient bien pour voir celui qui allait mettre la pâté à l'autre.

Le concours avait alors commencé, Xemnas et Marluxia se jetèrent sur le plat de fromage à leur dispositions sous les cris de leurs congénères qui commençaient doucement à être un peu éméché.

« Tu crois que si ont leurs dit que le vainqueur passe la nuit avec Saix ça les motiverait ? » Demande Xaldin d'un air carnassier a son collègue blond.

Luxhord se mit a rire « Essaye si tu veux ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Xaldin s'avança alors vers Xemnas, chuchota quelque chose a son oreille, puis prés de Marluxia où il fit de même, les yeux des deux adversaires se révulsèrent soudainement, et comme munis d'un second estomac, ils mangèrent de plus belle.

Soudain Larxéne stoppa net l'affrontement, le fromage avait été engloutit et il n'en restait plus.

« Arbitre de l'équipe A donnez le nombre de votre concurrent !

-Trente, trente morceaux… » Soupira Vexen… « C'est impressionnant Marluxia, comment as-tu fait ? Il faudra que tu viennes te faire examiner un jour et puis…

-…Equipe B »

L'équipe B déglutit, Xemnas était affalé sur sa chaise, le ventre sortant légèrement tel un ballon de baudruche

« Trente

-QUOI ?? »

Xemnas et Marluxia, oublièrent leurs lourdeurs et saisirent les résultats, puis se lancèrent un regard menaçant

« Tu as triché ! » lancèrent-ils en chœur

« Non c'est toi !

-C'est toi je dis ! »

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, on ne vit qu'un énorme nuage de poussière, Luxhord et Xaldin observaient la scène d'un air blasé.

« Quand même Xaldin, t'aurais p'tet pas du leur dire ça…

-Ouais »

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Demyx se retourna d'un air joyeux.

« C'est lui, c'est le père noël !!! »

Il se jeta alors sur la porte d'entré et l'ouvrit, face à lui, un homme très grand tout habillé de rouge chevauchait un de ses rênes, l'autre rêne lui, portait sur son dos un sac entier de cadeaux.

« Oh oh oh joyeux noël tout le monde ! »

Tous observèrent le numéro 2 dans son rôle…Puis Larxéne chuchota a Zexion qu'elle avait enfin comprit pourquoi Axel n'était pas là, en effet, celui-ci faisait office de rêne, Xigbar c'était majestueusement assis dessus…tandis que le second rêne, qui n'était autre que Dingo, semblait étouffé sous le poids de l'énorme sac.

Xigbar descendit de sa monture, triomphant, il s'avançait, la honte était dissimulé sous sa grande barbe blanche.

Demyx le dévisagea soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit ?

-Pourquoi es-tu borgne ? »

Il réalisa alors le problème de son œil, détail qu'il avait complètement oublié, il fallait lui trouver une excuse et vite.

« Mon rêne m'a donner un coup de sabot quand je l'ai préparé ! » S'exclama-t-il en frottant son œil.

Demyx le regarda d'un air triste…le pauvre père noël c'était fait frapper par un rêne…Il lui sourit…Noël avait commencé.


	7. 4 bis: Noel

_**Suite du chapitre 4**_

Une aura entourait Demyx, il sautillait sur place, un véritable asticot. Impossible de le calmer. Il croyait tellement à ce mythe, qu'il crut naïvement à l'excuse, qui révélait pourtant, qui se trouvait derrière cette épaisse barbe blanche. Il prit mine timide, observant la montagne de cadeau derrière lui. Puis, il reposa sa vue sur le père noël, prenant la moue d'un enfant timide, emplit d'une innocence angélique. Le reste de la salle, restèrent figée, sauf peu être Xaldin, qui pleurait de rire sur l'épaule de Luxord.

Prenant un air calme, ne prêtant attention au numéro trois. Préparant à lui tordre le cou, après la soirée. Il n'eut même pas à proposer à Demyx d'aller sur ses jambes, que celui-ci sauta net dessus. Le numéro huit battait des cils, adressant un immense sourire au faux père noël. Il tourna son regard vers l'illusion de Xigbar, qui était encore assis, lui montrant l'être vêtue de rouge, lui faisant comprendre, qu'il avait tord de ne pas y croire.

Enfin, le célèbre moment arriva. Xigbar du modifier sa voix, pour donner cette impression d'être un papy joyeux :

« Oh oh oh ! dit moi mon petit Demyx, est ce que tu as été sage cette année ? » demanda t'il l'air joyeux.

Demyx posa son index sur le doigt, réfléchissant longuement.

« Oui papaaaa nowwweeelll » affirma t'il timidement. « J'ai travaillé durement ! »

Xaldin poussa une exclamation, tombant à la renverse, tellement la scène était pitoyable aux yeux du simili.

« Hey papy ! » dit-il d'une voix provocatrice « que diriez vous d'une bonne boisson ! Vous devez crever de froid sur votre traîneau ! »

Xigbar acquiesçait, faisant genre avoir froid. Demyx l'air enfantin, observait cette être admirable, lui faisant un câlin. Le pauvre simili sentit ses joues cramer violement. Le numéro neuf était un véritable amour, quand il lui offrait une telle étreinte. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisissent, surtout pas mettre en avant ses pensés. Xaldin arriva, il avait profité de l'instant où tout le monde observait la scène, pour préparer une mixture digne d'être inoubliable !

« Voilà mon cher » lui dit il en passant le verre alcoolisé. Xigbar devait faire en sorte de ne pas déplacer la barbe, lorsqu'il buvait. Il eut un frisson, dégoûté, manquant de recracher le liquide sur Demyx. Il se retint fortement, pour garder un sourire très tendu. Au début tout allait bien, il lui offrit son cadeau.

Puis, il se sentit tout bizarre. L'alcool faisait effet au bout de cinq minute, exactement le temps qu'avait calculer Xaldin, entre la recherche du cadeau et l'offrir à la tête blonde. Etrangement, les propos de Demyx changeaient. Il lui demandait de prendre une photo, Xigbar entendit :

« Ça te dirait une photo sensuelle… »

Son regard devint pervers. Il accepta. Demyx fut souriant, il sortit son appareil photo, luxord se chargeant de la prendre. Xigbar se sentait tout chaud, il mit en avant ses pulsions, au jeu du père noël. Demyx sentit une main parcourir son échine lentement. Le faisant frissonner. Au début, il crut cela à un simple coup de vent. Puis, il s'aperçu que les mains de l'être vêtue de rouge, descendait dangereusement. Il posa un cri sur aigue, se cachant derrière Saix :

« Mais, c'est pas votre cerf qui vous a donné un coup de sabot, c'est vous qui tentiez de violer un enfant, et les parents se sont défendu ! »

Il cria à nouveau, le voyant se lever, marcher un peu de travers.

« Le père noël est vicieux !!!! » rétorqua t'il d'un air dégoûté. « Il aime coucher avec les enfants… c'est un pédophile aaaah !»

Une poursuite dans la salle arriva. Xigbar avait de drôle de pulsion, cherchant Demyx. Xaldin pleurait de rire, il était complètement au sol. Tous se poussèrent, laissant les deux dans leurs courses. Jusqu'à ce que Xigbar se rétame au sol, Xaldin ayans fait un croche patte. Il s'endormit net d'ivresse. Un ronflement digne d'un tremblement de terre, s'entendant.

Une fois tout cela finit. Le faux père noël fut emmené dans la chambre de Xigbar. Axel se chargeant de le revêtir de son pyjama… Zexion fit genre que l'illusion était partit voir ce qui se passe. Dingo imitait continuellement le renne. Les cadeaux placé sous le sapin. Demyx pleurnicha pendant un instant. Il était son plus grand idole.

Une fois cela finit. On apporta une immense bûche de glace chocolatée. Marluxia et Xemnas, furent tous les deux attractés par la cerise qui décorait la bûche. L'épreuve finale ! S'était ce qu'ils pensèrent. Ils se lancèrent des éclairs. Celui qui apportera la part à Saix, serait celui qui passerait la nuit, dans les couettes du berserk. Lexaeus coupait les parts, lentement, ce qui stressait les deux similis. Xaldin, un mouchoir en main, continuait de rire. Décidemment, il ne regrettait pas cette soirée ! Le sourire large, il observait le supérieur et le numéro onze, se retenir de s'entre tuer. Tout cela pour un simili, qui ne comprenait rien à l'affaire.

Xaldin fit un cercle avec les autres similis, ils commencèrent à faire des paris sur celui qui gagnerait. Tous sortirent un billet, ceux qui gagneront les paris, remporteront la somme. Un véritable jeu d'équipe. Saix, au loin, alla voir Demyx. Il s'assit à côté de lui. Il n'avait aucun art pour le réconfort, mais il se contenta de lui dire :

« Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont tous bizarres aujourd'hui ? »

Demyx leva la tête, l'air intrigué. Puis, après mure réflexion, il répondit d'une voix saccadée par les larmes :

« Oui… Entre Xigbar qui est raide et silencieux ! Le père noël vicelard ! Xaldin qui ne peut plus s'empêcher de rire ! Les autres qui forment un groupe ! Le supérieur et marluxia qui semble tendu… Mais, où est passé la magie de noël ? »

« L'alcool et le fromage leurs sont passés au travers ! » termina t'il, en se levant. L'air blasée, il partit de la salle. Trop d'agitation, cela stressait le simili Berserk.

Xemnas et Marluxia virent cela. Ils prirent mine attristée.

« Ne t'en va pas Saixounettttt !! » supplia Marluxia avec des yeux de braises. Il ne lui porta même pas un regard, ayans fermé la porte.

Tous les deux semblèrent échouer. Visiblement, il ne reviendra pas. Comme d'habitude. Il était le simili de l'équipe le plus distant. Difficile de l'avoir plus longtemps.

« J'ai même pas eu le temps de sortir le gui » murmura Xemnas.

Il aurait tans voulu avoir une scène plus romantique. Un bras enroulé sur la hanche de Saix, l'air joyeux, les deux collé, s'embrassant sous le gui. Marluxia lui s'imaginait sur les genoux du simili, lui faisant goûter la glace et lui volant un baisé, Xemnas servant de pose pied.

« C'est de ta faute ! » accusa Marluxia d'un air colérique

« Et toi alors ! Tu penses être innocent ! Tu l'as stressé ! » Rétorqua Xemnas en serrant les poings.

« Tu rêves ! Il me préfère à toi ! Tes cheveux ne sont pas classe du tout ! Ça fait personne âgée ! » Critiqua le numéro onze

« Tu penses peu être qu'il a un point faible pour une poupée barbie » fit de même le supérieur

Tous les deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, une nouvelle fumée empêcha de voir le duel. Xaldin voyant cette hausse de violence, alerta les autres membres. Un cercle se forma autour d'eux. Ceux qui encourageait Xemnas et ceux pour Marluxia. Ils étaient tous enthousiaste de voir autant d'action.

Au loin, Demyx prit mine blasée. Il approuva l'idée de Saix. Sortir de la salle. Lexaeus le voyant partir lui proposa une part. le numéro neuf au début refusa. Puis, il se rappela de Xigbar . Il n'était pas de retour depuis un moment. Il demanda de couper une seconde pas. La petite tête blonde, lui apportera le dessert. Il remercia Lexaeus et partit avec les deux assiettes, en direction de la chambre du borgne.


	8. 5 Rivalité

Chapitre 5 

« 20 munies sur le maître ! » S'exclama Luxhord en déposant dans une petite coupole en argent qui circulait.

« Moi j'en parie 30 sur Marluxia, parce que je sais pas, il semble plus en forme » Soupira Zexion en déposant les pièces dans cette même coupole.  
Les deux rivaux continua a se frapper se griffer et même parfois se mordre, parfois ont pouvaient voir sortir du nuage de poussière des touffes de poils rose et argentés signe que la dedans ça se battait sec.

« Ont devraient peu être les séparés » Soupira Larxéne qui regardait le spectacle…Elle avait beau se persuadée que Xemnas était son supérieur.

« Meuh na, je suis sur qu'ils vont se fatiguer » Soupira Zexion à coté d'elle.

Il observa encore le nuage de poussière qui semblait ne pas s'atténuer.

« Un jour peu-être, ils se fatigueront »

Soudain ils cessèrent de bouger, le nuage de poussière se dissipa, et , les membres de l'organisation pouvaient admirer la scène, Xemnas était couché sur le dos, sur lui, a califourchon dominait le numéro onze qui avait posé ses 2 mains sur le coup du maître.

« Je t'ai euuuuuu !!! » S'exclama-t-il « Ahahaha, Saix est à moi ! Et toc ».

Xemnas se sentait impuissant, mais il ne pouvait PAS être vaincus, il pensait à sa réputation au sein de l'organisation, se faire battre par Barbie rose bonbon était une idée insupportable. Et puis…non, il n'osait même pas imaginer la scène, Saix, couché sur son lit, devait regarder l'insupportable spectacle de Marluxia lui faisant un streap-tease…Il aurait vu voler ce manteau noir et puis et puis ce…ce…

Ses yeux brillèrent tel deux ampoules, il avait une idée, il se jura de s'autoproclamer génie si cela fonctionnait. Son regard de braise se posa sur le postérieur de son adversaire…et si…

Ooooh oui c'était évidant.

Ses mains glissèrent doucement, puis d'un geste vif il remonta la robe de marluxia, dévoilant l'arrière train de celui-ci.

« MARLUXIA PORTE DES STRINGS ROSE A FLEUREUUUUUH « S'exclama le numéro un alors que Xaldin, tomba au sol et fut prit de convulsion suite à la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, Luxhord les yeux fermés ventilait son camarade, se disant tout bas « ne PAS ouvrir les yeux, ne PAS ouvrir les yeux » Larxène fut presque jalouse de la lingerie du numéro onze, Larxaeus avait par réflexe caché les yeux de Zexion.

Marluxia avait viré au vert, vert de honte, pétrifier, il sentait l'air caressé ses fesses rougies, et se fut sans mal que Xemnas se dégagea de l'étreinte du simili aux cheveux roses.

« A moi le pieu à Saix ! Ahahaaaa !!»Il partit en gambadant, tout un sifflotant un air joyeux.

Il les avaient tous mis KO .

Le numéro 2 affalé sur son lit, entendit soudainement quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, il se réveilla et réalisa la situation, il était vautré sur son lit tel un ivrogne. Et ne se souvenait de rien. Juste que le numéro 3 lui avait fait boire quelque chose et qu'il c'était sentit tout drôle puis…

« Oh le salaud » avait-il soupiré en se souvenant de l'horreur qu'il avait commise… Cependant il poussa un soupir de soulagement, Demyx ne savait pas que le monstre de tout à l'heure n'était autre que lui.

Ont re frappa à nouveau à la porte, une voix presque enfantine traversa l'épaisseur de bois, Xigbar la reconnus aussitôt, c'était Demyx.  
Il rougit, il était gêné de ce qui était arrivé, mais il devait faire comme si face au numéro 2.

« Oui… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

La porte s'ouvra doucement, des petits yeux bleus apparurent dans l'encadrure de la porte, il était mignon a être timide comme ça, il sourit doucement au jeune simili.

« Entre »

Le petit musicien entra alors et referma doucement la porte, son teint rougit, il voyait le numéro deux vêtu d'une tenue de nuit, qui plus est –très- mal boutonné, ce qui dévoilait des morceaux de peau encore inconnus pour le jeune simili.

« Je…Je me demandais si..si tu allais bien. »

Le borgne hocha doucement la tête.

« Je t'ai apporté une part de bûche… » Souffla-t-il en tendant le morceau de glace.

Xigbar voyait bien sur les yeux du petit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il savait biensure de quoi il s'agissait mais...

Il devait faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il prit l'assiette et regarda son jeune ami d'un air inquiet, puis, lui fit signe de s'assoire à coté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Demyx regarda le sol, les yeux commençant à s'emplire de larmes.

« Le père noël…c'est qu'un méchant pervers ! Je…je veux plus le voir. »

Une silhouette de tristesse se dessinait sur les traits du vieux simili, il maudissait Xaldin, car, même si incarner le père noël tout les ans était pénible…

Au moins, Demyx était si heureux…

Il avait soudain envie de l'étreinte, mais il n'en fit rien…

« J'ai décidé de ne plus croire au père noël, Xiggy…Tu penses que c'est mal ?

-Biensure que non, si il a été méchant ! C'est bien fait pour lui ! »

Mon dieu si il savait…se disait le numéro 2..

Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux, assis sur le lit de Xigbar a manger leur part de bûche.

« Xiggy…je…j'ai peur que le père noël reviennent… » Soupira le jeune simili alors qu'il posait l'assiette sur la table à coter du lit.  
Xigbar ne savait que dire, il se contenta de lui dire que le père noël ne reviendrait plus, et qu'il en était certain, puis imita son ami et posa l'assiette sur la table.

Les yeux bleus du numéro 9 fixèrent ceux du numéro 2, celui-ci trouva ce regard si mignon qu'il en fut complètement attendrit.

« Xiggy…est….est-ce que…je peu…dormir….avec toa ? » Demanda le jeune simili devenus rouge pivoine.  
Le borgne crut s'étouffé et tomba en arrière.

« Je t'en priiie…j'ai si peur… »

Xigbar regarda alors le numéro 9…celui-ci lui lançait un regard si suppliant…si triste…

« J'imagine que je n'aie pas le choix… » Soupira-t-il.

Le numéro 9 se jeta sur le lit, étreignant le borgne de toute ses forces Xigbar sentit ses joues le brûlés légerement, il fallait qu'il se calme.

_**Suite du chapitre 5**_

Une étrange musique, ressemblant éperdument à « ti amor » s'entendit comme fond de la salle. Du moins, dans l'esprit de Xigbar. Une nuit avec Demyx, le rêve. Le plus beau cadeau de noël ! Du moins, l'un des plus beaux. Celui qui resterait unique, était encore enfui à travers les rêvasseries du borgne. Le numéro deux resta figé, lorsque son préféré, entreprit d'enlever son lourd manteau : le motif étant d'avoir trop chaud. Se faufilant sous les couvertures, blottit dans les bras de son admirable sniper, Demyx commença à fermer les yeux. Il humait l'odeur du simili, profitant du peu de chaleur qu'il produisait. Xigbar sentit le thermomètre éclater, il leva l'œil au plafond, suppliant ses hormones de ne pas faire de même. Comment résister à une pulsion, quand l'âme sœur se trouve dans vos mains ?

« Dit Xigbar » murmura la tête blonde « les cheveux détachés, ça te va bien »

Et là, comme une éruption, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Sa main caressant les piques couleurs paille. Au fond, cette soirée s'achevait bien. Il en avait même oublié son mal de tête. Comme ci la présence de Demyx était le meilleur remède. Pelotonné l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent lentement.

Une course se déroula dans les longs couloirs. De temps en temps une statue, un simili ou un mur se brise sous l'impacte d'un des deux adversaires frappé par l'autre. L'air pitoyable, Xemnas et Marluxia fonçaient en direction des appartements privées du numéro Sept. Ralentit souvent par les croches pattes, balayage, frappe, encastrement dans un mur, cogné contre un poteau, une créature, un vase géant, une sculpture. Zexion, aidé par Lexaeus, l'ayans prit sur son épaule, courant à toute allure, observaient la course. Le numéro six se permit des commentaires, l'air amusé, un micro en main, permettant aux autres d'entendre son discours, sous des fonds d'explosion, à partir du radio :

« …. Ils s'approchent du grand hall menant au bureau du supérieur, Marluxia sort sa faux, Xemnas ses sabres, oooh mais que vois je, c'est un véritable combat… Ils se frappent…Marluxia a dit bonjour au un mur, il en saigne du nez…. Xemnas rit aux éclats, il ne voit pas la racine… wouuuaalala … Il fait des rouler boulet et nous dévale les marches des escaliers…Marluxia repasse à l'attaque, il dépasse Xemnas, mais Xemnas ne perd pas partit, il emploie les grands moyens, un laser se prolonge jusqu'au postérieur de son concurrent…. Ouuua quel saut, c'est un record magistral…. Il a rencontré un simili sur le passage…la faux s'est planté dans la tête du simili… Mais que vois je… Un nouvel adversaire, il n'est pas mort et s'en prend violemment à Marluxia… Xemnas repart dans la course, il dépasse le numéro onze, qui visiblement n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de son second adversaire…notez que le string à Marluxia est rose avec une jolie fleur… certain en serait content…reprenons la course…Xemnas est suffisamment éloigné… Il prend un raccourcit, mais, ce n'est pas possible, Marluxia s'est téléporté, il a l'air hors de lui ! Ses narines fumes… Xemnas enlève son manteau, il le tient comme un vulgaire bout de tissus… Ahhh mes amis, nous avons un toréador parmi nous ! Marluxia fonce, mais Xemnas l'esquive, faisant magnifiquement passer son manteau au dessus de la bête, celui-ci ne voyant pas qu'il le mène à un mur…ahhh, les cheveux de Marluxia sont coincés dans le mur, Xemnas reprend sa longue course… Sera-t-il le gagnant… ? »

Courant à toute allure, Xemnas faisait en sorte que Marluxia ne revienne pas le rejoindre. Visiblement, son adversaire n'abandonnait pas, déterminé à rejoindre aussi la chambre de Saix. Au fond, le supérieur ne comprenait pas pourquoi Marluxia tenait tans à rejoindre Saix. Il se posait pas mal de question, commençant à se rendre compte, qu'au fond, il ne changerait jamais. S'arrêtant net, il choppa son rival, le regardant d'un air franc, autoritaire et déterminé. Il ne souriait plus, pour lui, ce n'était pas un jeu. Rien n'était drôle, si le numéro onze trouvait cela distrayant, il se devrait de le corriger. Toutefois, il se demandait, s'il n'agissait pas ainsi par jalousie, après tout, d'après les rumeurs, Marluxia et Saix formerait un couple. Son visage prit une pointe de mélancolie, toutefois, la colère reprit le dessus. Il le prit par le col, lui demandant avec sincérité :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de lui ? »

« Mon cher…tu devrais savoir que moi et chaton formons un si beau couple ! » Répliqua t'il d'un air provocateur « Il ne t'aime pas, il me l'a dit, alors, ne viens pas barrer nos projets ! »

Xemnas manqua de perdre le souffle. Les yeux écarquillés, l'air incompris, il sentit comme un pincement. Le supérieur avait qu'un désir, lui trancher sèchement la tête. Mais, il eut un tilt et questionna :

« Quel projet ? »

« Ooooh ! C'est une que seul les couples envisages, cela ne te regarde pas ! » Riposta t'il sèchement, un sourire dessiné, l'air hautain.

Ses mains se serrèrent, il aurait voulu ne jamais entendre ces paroles. Le rire de Marluxia fit écho dans sa tête. Néanmoins, une partie de lui l'empêchait de sortir ses armes. Il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser Saix. Après tout, et si cela était vrai. Il ne voulait pas imaginer le visage de son simili préférer, exprimer de la douleur. Il lâcha Marluxia, abandonnant l'idée de rejoindre le numéro sept. Un air de victoire se lut sur le minois de son antagoniste.

Brossant ses cheveux, avant d'aller rejoindre son lit envahit d'oreiller et de couvertures de luxe, Le berserk avait l'air perdu. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais le duel l'avait stressé, il avait préféré prendre refuge dans sa chambre. Ses yeux d'or scrutaient au loin la lune. Le simili s'était changé, vêtu d'une sorte de tunique, ressemblant à un yukata, mais pour homme. Il était de soie, assez fin, dévoilant les courbes de sa musculature imposante. Toutefois, ayans quelques légers traies androgynes à peine lisible. Un bruit le fit se retourné, l'air interrogateur, regardant l'arrivant. Vexen s'approcha de lui, croisant les bras. Il avait des questions qui trottinaient dans sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de les poser :

« Dit moi Saix, as- tu écouter les rumeurs ? »

« Lesquels ? » répliqua le berserk, posant la brosse sur la commode.

« Il paraîtrait que tu auras une relation avec Marluxia, est ce vrai ? » posa t'il calmement

A cette question, Saix sentit comme un poids sur ses épaules, ses yeux exprimèrent de l'incompréhension. Il s'approcha de son lit, préparant les oreilles.

« Que je sache, non ! » réfuta-il

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » Vexen se retourna à ses mots, s'éloignant lentement « Xemnas à mal de cette fourberie ! »

Saix se figea. Le supérieur allait mal. Lorsque le numéro cinq s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, laissant le berserk à nouveau seul, il prit une mine mélancolique. Un oreiller en main, il observait le matelas, le vide. Le numéro sept n'en croyait pas ses nouvelles. On croyait qu'il avait un faible pour Marluxia, engendrant une déprime du numéro un. Mais, pourquoi Xemnas se sentirait-il mal ? Qu'il en sache, il avait toujours mis une grande distance entre eux deux, le regard stoïque. Après un instant, où il était resté figée, il trouva qu'une hypothèse. Aller voir le numéro un. Il se leva, sortant de la chambre, puis aller chercher le roi simili.


	9. 6 : La surprise

Chapitre 6 

Au palais, tout les similis étaient silencieux, c'est vrai, le maître était triste, très triste, et biensure, cela peinait tout le monde.

« Mais on peut pas être triste, ont a pas de cœur !

-Xaldin, la prochaine fois que tu veux sortir un truc aussi intelligent, pitié, tais-toi, ça fait un choc » Lui lança Larxéne comme si elle lui lança une de ses piques.

Xaldin assis accoudé sur la table de Noël en pagaille, regardait la bouteille de champagne a peine entamé et trouva ça si triste, qu'il se dévoua à la vider pendant que ces congénères discutaient.

« Je n'ai jamais vu le maître comme ça… » Soupira Luxhord.

« C'est vrai…il me fait mal au… »

Zexion marqua une pause, réalisant l'énormité de sa phrase.

« …Me fait mal au crane !

-Il faudrait trouver un moyen de lui remonter le moral, avec tout ça, il aurait grand besoin de savoir que nous sommes à ses cotés pour le soutenir. » Lança le numéro cinq.

Tous assis, ils réfléchirent en silence a un plan pour remonter le moral du numéro un, qui en avait sacrément pris un coup.

Soudain le numéro 6 se leva et cria « J'ai trouvééééééé !!!! »

Le numéro un avait rejoins ses appartements, il souffrait terriblement, il souffrait tellement qu'il avait voulus s'isoler de tout, Marluxia l'avait achevé…

« De toute façon, tant que Saïx est heureux » Essaya-t-il de se convaincre en se versant un verre d'alcool très fort.  
Il le but d'une traite, son teint devint pourpre un court instant avant de redevenir normale, mourrant de chaud, il dégrafa un peu son manteau et regarda l'heure d'un air triste…Minuit n'avait pas encore sonné.

Il s'imaginait déjà ce minuit fatidique où Saix, au bras de Marluxia, allait vivre le plus beau noël de sa vie…Et….Non, il ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête, il était masochiste de penser ça…

Bon sang…si seulement.

Il savait l'heure venue, il devait dés a présent faire ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

Il se dirigea vers un des meubles de son appartement, un grand meuble fermer, puis, devant, il sortit une petite clef en argent et ouvrit grand le placard. Dans celui-ci, plusieurs étagères contenant des livres format poche, leurs couvertures étant recouverte d'une couleur rose.

Xemnas la mine triste, regarda alors sa précieuse littérature, puis, finalement, en prit un.

« Celui-là, je ne l'ai pas lus depuis longtemps »

Il prit alors le fameux livre puis, se posa dans son canapé.

« C'est de la folie !

-C'est tout simplement génial ! »

De l'autre coté, les membres de l'organisation XIII débattaient depuis déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes sur l'idée de Zexion, alors que certains pensaient ça fou, d'autres, s'extasiaient.

Vexen hors de lui de les entendre se chamaillés comme des gosses haussa le ton, ce qui eut l'effet de les faire taire.

« Nous allons votez ! Qui est pour l'idée de Zexion ? »

Une multitude de main se levèrent en tout…cinq, sur les 7 membres présent dans la place.

« Qui est contre ? »

Deux mains se levèrent, celle de Xaldin et de Lexaeus qui sentait l'idée très mal…

« Bien soupira t'il…5 voix à 1…

-Ont étaient deux ! » S'exclama alors le numéro 5

-Xaldin ne compte pas, il est bourré. »

Et effectivement, le numéro 3 avait tenue sa promesse faite a son amie la bouteille et l'avait vider d'une traite.

« Jeuh suis coantre ça ! » S'était-il alors exclamé.

« Et contre quoi ? » Lança Vexen comme une provocation

« Contre la maltraitance des similis c'est hips. Inaaaoudmissibleuh ! »

Il s'écroula a même la table.

« Bien, nous allons donc suivre l'idée de Zexion, que moi même je trouve très bonne…Convoquez Axel »

Quelqu'un claqua des doigts et Axel mine blaser arriva face aux Similis.

Tous se regardèrent, et le numéro 5, à la base contre le projet, se frotta le menton avant de dire.

« C'est vrai….y a un air… » Soupira-t-il comme pour admettre ses tords.

Zexion se frotta les mains et s'avança vers Axel

« Toi, ont a besoin de ton aide ! »

Celui-ci regarda tout les similis s'avancer vers lui d'un air inquiet.

Le numéro 7 regardait le paysage sombre dehors, en faite, il faisait tout pour retarder son arrivé à son lieu dit. Car après tout, il appréhendait expliquer le mal entendus au maître. Et puis, et si c'était faux ? C'est vrai, Vexen aurait pu lui faire une blague en lui annonçant que le maître souffrait, et il serait alors ridiculisé.

Il imagina cette scène, le maître…Le supérieur…Lui. Se serait mis a se moqué du numéro 7, lui disant qu'en faite, il s'en fichait royalement.

Non seulement il aurait été ridiculisé…Mais tout ses espoirs seraient partit en fumé.

Il faillit alors faire marche arrière, alors que au loin, le bureau du supérieur.

Il jeta un regarde à cette porte, puis au couloir qui l'aurait emmener chez lui, puis a nouveau à la porte, avant de décider de continuer, marmonnant tout ce qu'il allait dire à Xemnas.

Arrivé face à la porte, il prit encore un quart d'heure avant de se décider de frapper.

Le maître sursauta, en pleine lecture il se demandait bien qui venait le déranger.

Il courut silencieusement vers la porte et regarda dans le trou de la serrure, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, c'était Saix !!!

Il crut mourir étouffé, il devait rangé sa lecture avant qu'il n'entre.

Il se hâta, trébucha dans un des nombreux objets au sol ce qui eu l'art de faire un grabuge monstre.

Saix dehors, était alors devenus inquiet.

« Maître ? Vous êtes là ? »

S'en suit aucune réponse.

« Maître si vous ne répondez pas, j'ouvre la porte…. »

Xemnas était en panique, il se relevé difficilement son livre a la main et jeta celui-ci dans l'armoire sans remarqué qu'il en avait fait tomber un second, il referma la porte de l' armoire alors que déjà il entendait Saix entrer.

Comme prit au dépourvut, il se plaqua dos à l'armoire, tendant ses bras comme pour la protéger.

Le bersek regarda son maître d'un air suspicieux, effectivement, il allait mal, se disait-il.

« Bonjours » Osa-t-il alors lancer

« Bonjours…Saix ! » Répondit Xemnas d'un air tendus.

Le numéro 7 s'avança alors vers son supérieur

« Etes vous sur d'aller bien ?

-Très ! Pourquoi ? »

Il s'approcha encore, afin d'être à a peine quelques pas de lui, puis, son regard dévia vers un objet rose poser à terre. Il le ramassa alors.

« Oui oui et le magicien… » Souffla-t-il en lisant la première de couverture.

Xemnas devint tomate, tellement qu'ont aurait pu cuir un œuf sur son visage, ont avaient même l'impression que de la fumé émanait de ses oreilles.

Saix frappa sur l'épaule du numéro avec le coin du livre, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Je ne savait pas que vous aimiez la bibliothèque rose ! »

Xemnas ne su quoi répondre, Saix le regardait comme si il attendait que Xemnas lui sorte une excuse qu'il n'aurait pas crus, puis, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas, il lui lança un sourire d'ange. Xemnas crut tomber dans le pomme d'émotion.

Xigbar avait soudainement ouvert son unique œil, il avait cru entendre des gens rires, il cesse de respirer, essayant de distingué quelconques bruits…Mais rien ne semblait revenir à ses oreilles et il referma les yeux, paisible resserrant l'étreinte avec laquelle il tenait le numéro 9 prés de lui.

« AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! »

Il sursauta à se son, cette fois c'était sur, ça venait d'a coté.

Il regarda son jeune ami, il dormait comme un ange. Il mourrait d'envie de rester là avec lui, mais l'hilarité des personnes à coté était devenus insupportable.

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Demyx, osant même lui poser un baiser sur le front, puis, se faufila hors de la chambre.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre d'à coter.

« Bon, ça suffis maintenant !! Y a des similis qui…. »

Le numéro deux n'eut pas le temps de terminer ça phrase, le spectacle qui voyait lui avait complètement clouer le bec, et ses lèvres commençait a trembler, il avouait retenir son sourire.

Axel était assis sur une chaise, autour de lui s'agitaient Zexion et Larxéne, Il entendait les bruits de ciseaux s'agitant, et aussi d'un spray.

Il s'avança alors un peu, ne croyant pas ce qu'il vit. Autour du siége était étalé des touffes de cheveux rouges.

Luxhord s'avança alors vers lui et lui donna en coup d'épaule.

« Alors, pas mal hein ? On après ont l'habille

-Nom d'un simili… » Soupira le borgne.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Xiggy ? »

Le numéro 9 c'était réveillé et était arrivé prés de Xigbar. Luxhord les regardaient d'un air suspicieux.

Il y eu un court silence.

« Retourne donc voir ce qui trafic avec Axel, Luxhord » Soupira Xigbar.

« Il est merveilleux !!!! » S'exclama Larxéne ! Je vais chercher une de mes plus belles robes.

La jeune nymphe hystérique sortit de la chambre.

Le silence régnait entre le supérieur et son bras droit, Xemnas était apparemment encore gêné de la découverte qu'avait fait le numéro 7, même si celui-ci avait affirmer ne rien dire à personne.

Ils s'étaient alors assis face à face, chacun observait le sol, a croire que le sol était resplendissant.

Saix rougit soudainement.

« Au sujet de Marluxia… »

Xemnas sursauta, il crut bon de rassurer son ami

« Euh, oui, je suis au courant….je….ne t'en fais pas… ça ne me dérange pas que tu…

-Je sais que…vous avez toujours apprécier Marluxia au fond »

Quoi ??? Pensa alors le maître, mais, mais, il méprisait Marluxia !

« Je hais Marluxia. »

Saix sursauta alors.

« Ah….Enfin, je voulais dire…il n'y a rien avec Marluxia… »

A ses mots Xemnas cru ne plus se commander, il maudissait l'alcool qu'il avait bu…Ses lèvres se mirent a trembler et sans qu'il ne comprenne il les souda a celle du numéro 7, celui-ci d'abord surpris, ferma les yeux…

Axel était fin prés, et ça, tous l'eurent compris quand Larxéne poussa un cris hystérique… il déboula alors dans la salle, vêtus d'une robe noir dos nu, les cheveux coupé et mauve…Oui…il ne manquai plus que.

« Et la cicatrice ? » Lança Xigbar.

Ils lui dessinèrent au trait une cicatrice en croix entre les deux yeux.

« Magnifique…. » Soupira Zexion « Le maître va être heureux »

Ils traînèrent Axel…Ou plutôt Saix…(vous l'auriez comprit ) Jusqu'à la chambre du numéro 1.

Arrivant tous devant la chambre du maître, mourrant d'envie de voir son visage éliminé à la vue d'un faux Saix en tenue de soirée. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de frapper et déboulèrent dans le bureau en criant :

« SURPRISEEE MAIIITREEEUUUUH »

Ce qu'ils virent fut tout simplement irréaliste, Saix sous Xemnas était à moitié dénudé, tandis que celui-ci avait le manteau dangereusement ouvert. Tous deux virèrent tomates. Tandis que Xaldin pleurait de rire, alors que Xigbar avait caché les yeux de Demyx, lui expliquant que la scène n'était pas de son age.

« MAIS QU EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ TOUS LA ? » Demanda le maître excédé… « Et lui ! C'est qui ? » S'exclama-t-il en montrant Axel du doigt.

« Ben c'est Axel ! » S'exclama Zexion

« Je suis Saix… » Lança Axel d'un air blasé. « Maître je vous aime…

-T'étais pas sensé dire ton texte là Axel !!!! » Lança Larxéne rouge de honte.

Fou de rage, et surtout de honte le maître leurs cria de dégagés, alors que Saix lui avait déjà réajuster ses vêtements.

Et dire qu'il n'était pas encore minuit….

_**Kh :Suite de la scène six**_

La troupe se mit à courir, le plus rapide fut bien entendu Zexion. Le plus petit du groupe et surtout le plus léger. Ils foncèrent, criant dans tous les couloirs, Xemnas au loin les poursuivant, des sabres lasers en mains. Il était furieux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir un moment plus intime, il fallait qu'une personne le dérange. Décidément ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir une seule minute à lui tout seul, même lorsque Saix est là, il faut qu'on tape à sa porte. Mais là ! Le fait d'être entré, Axel ayans joué le rôle, non humoristique pour Xemnas, et les autres l'air joyeux, avait éperdument blessé le supérieur. Il n'allait pas les laisser ainsi ! Ah ça non ! Une punition leur était préparée. Demyx commença à faiblir dangereusement. Il s'éloignait du groupe. Celui-ci appelait Xigbar, les yeux perlés. Dans un moment de souplesse, il utilisa la gravité, choppant son petit chouchou, tout juste, avant que Xemnas ne l'atteigne. Trop prit dans sa course, le supérieur fonçait, traçant en direction des autres. Ce fut une longue course, qui dira plus d'une heure, avant qu'il ne s'essouffle, après avoir frappé sèchement chaque simili. Excepté Xigbar et Demyx, qui s'étaient planqués.

« On a l'air bien beau » répliqua Xaldin encore prit de fou rire.

Tous avaient plus ou moins des cocards, brûlure, cheveux, visage et corps en sale était, et les vêtements pitoyable.

« Ça tu peux le dire ! J'en ai le dos tout cassé… » Rétorqua Larxene au sol.

« Et c'est de qui l'idée ? » grogna Luxord en se tenant contre un mur.

Tous observèrent d'un air incendier Zexion. Le petit simili prit ses jambes à son coup. Cette fois ci, c'est lui qui fut poursuivit par l'horde de simili.

Planqué, blottit, une main sur la bouche du jeune simili, celui-ci se retenant d'hurler de

peur : Le numéro deux et neuf. Les larmes perlant les rebord de ses yeux bleus, il se faisait du soucis. Après tout, c'était trop silencieux, probable que le supérieur ne se trouve pas bien loin.

Xigbar scrutait, il protégeait l'être innocent, près à se battre pour empêcher qu'on lui face du mal. Il l'avait enlacé, lui frottant le dos afin de le rassurer. Une oreille tendue, il guettait le moindre bruit. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas, il fit son possible pour calmer le numéro neuf. Celui-ci angoissé, tremblant fortement. C'était bien Xemnas, qui retournait dans sa demeure. Il le voyait au loin. Par chance, il ne cherchait plus. Xigbar pouvait lire une telle haine sur le visage du numéro un. Signe qu'une réunion prochaine serait organisée. Voir, des travaux à en devenir fou.

Une fois rentré dans la salle, il chercha Saix, l'appelant. Mais, le berserk était probablement partit. Chose tout a fait normal. Il savait à quel point son tendre simili n'aimait pas finir dans une position délicate. De plus, il était très pudique, ce qu'il avait remarqué, lors du début du roucoulage. Au fond, il se sentit mal. Il craignait que cette affaire l'ait vexé. Il prit un air déprimé posant ses mains sur son visage, soupirant. Il s'était sentit si bien, aussi près de cet être aimé. Le fait que ce sentiment soit consentant, ne pouvait que lui avoir fait un tel soulagement. Il aurait voulu tenir en secret leur relation. Du moins, pour s'assurer que les autres ne se moqueraient pas d'eux. Visiblement, se fut le cas.

L'air inquiet, il se leva, il finit par aller rejoindre son Saix. Il voulait à tout prit s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas moralement touché. Il finit par le chercher dans sa chambre, rien, il n'y était pas. Il le cherchait, dans tous les endroits où il était sur de le voir. Cependant, il ne le vit… Il avait comme disparut. Xemnas commençait à paniquer. Le berserk avait sûrement été bouleversé. Il s'en voulait, il commença à culpabiliser, le cherchant à travers Illusiopolis.

Toujours suspendu, caché, une planque parfaite. Xigbar et Demyx se posaient pas mal de question. Pourquoi le numéro revenait plusieurs fois dans les couloirs environnant. Au début, il avait un visage froid. Mais l'expression qu'ils lisaient, ne pouvait être que souciant. Demyx avait voulu un moment descendre de la planque, mais le borgne lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas prudent. Toutefois, il commença lui aussi à prendre un air intrigué. Il devina, puis chuchota bien bas, dans l'oreille de Demyx :

« Saix semble avoir fugué »

« Probable, la blague était de très mauvais goût pour lui » répondit Demyx, ayans mal pour le supérieur. « S'il ne le retrouve pas… On va avoir plus qu'une simple punition »

« On peut peu être faire quelque chose » pensa le borgne, en prenant un air réfléchit

Demyx prit un air curieux. Il suivit Xigbar qui profita d'un moment où Xemnas n'était plus là, pour former un portail, se téléportant tous les deux.

Après avoir puni Zexion, le groupe revint dans la salle de fête. Ils avaient des bandages partout, là plus part ressemblant à des momies. Xaldin riait toujours autant, probablement dans un état d'ivresse. Il prit une nouvelle bouteille, la vidant. Lexaeus l'empêcha d'en prendre d'autres, le simili commençant à chanter de chanson paillarde.

« Pour un moment inoubliable, c'est un moment unique ! Révélation… Deux couples gays et on se fait laminé » répliqua Vexen, faisant craquer son dos douloureux.

« Les amis, la situation empire » avertit Xigbar apparaissant avec Demyx à ses côtés. Vexen toussota, espérant qu'ils n'aient rien entendu à ces propos. « Saix s'est enfuit de la demeure… Si nous ne le retrouvons pas… ce n'est pas un travail supplémentaire, c'est la mort assurée ! Xemnas commence à désespérer ! On va devoir le retrouver ! Et surtout ! Avoir une très bonne excuse ! »

Le groupe pâli net. Eux qui pensaient faire rire le supérieur, pour le sortir de la déprime. Ils avaient profondément blessé son amant. Saix n'allait sûrement pas remettre les pieds d'aussi tôt. Et qui dit pu de Saix, dit effroyable Xemnas. Ils s'imaginaient déjà, en enfer, Xemnas ayans une langue de serpent, les fouettant pour qu'ils travaillent plus vite. Des piles et des piles de papiers, des missions plus qu'impossibles, pas de repos, pas de repas.

« Bon… On ferait bien de partir à sa recherche » proposa Zexion d'une petite voix.

« On va se séparer ! Par groupe de deux et chercher à travers tous les mondes ! On se donne une heure chacun pour le retrouver ! Faite vite ! » Expliqua Xigbar, l'air déterminé.

Une fois tout mit en place, les similis disparurent. Demyx regarda avec admiration le numéro deux. Enfin, ils partirent aussi.


	10. 7: Disparition

Chapitre 7

La recherche au Berserk avait débuter, les membres de l'organisation savait éperdument qu'ils risquaient gros si ils ne le trouvaient pas et vite. Donc, tous se séparèrent en groupes de deux et partit dans différents mondes. Alors que Lexaeus et Zexion était arrivés à Halloween Town, Vexen accompagné de Larxéne était quand à eux arrivés à Hollow bastion. Dans l'espoir de retrouver le numéro 7.

L'idée de Vexen avait été d'épingler des avis de recherches partout dans la ville. Récompensant quiconque aurait ramené le berserk au péril de se prendre quelques coups de griffes.

Luxhord et Xaldin eux, était partit en direction d'Aggrabah. Durant le trajet dans la ville Luxhord du subit la panique du numéro 3.

« Bon sang Lux, ont est dans la merde !

-Sans blague

-Tu imagines si ont ne retrouve pas cette tafiole aux cheveux mauve.

-Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas parce qu'ont l'a retrouvés ainsi avec le maître qu'il est gay… »

Xaldin lui lança un regard menaçant

« Ca va, j'ai rien dit … »

Ils décidèrent d'user de leurs influences pour faire parler les gens. Ils aimaient les voir trembler face à eux, et si ils ne parlaient pas, ils les menaçaient sitôt de subir le même sort que le petit mioche aux cheveux en pétard dont ils avaient déjà oubliés le nom.

Mais leurs menaces furent vaines, personnes ne semblaient avoir vu le numéro 7.

Ils commencèrent doucement à paniquer.

Pendant ce temps, le numéro 1 lui était mord d'inquiétude, c'est vrai, après tout, non seulement ses crétins de similis avaient débarqués avec un faux Saix, mais en plus à ce moment là.

Mais d'un autre coté, il culpabilisait, après tout il n'avait rien su commander. L'émotion d'apprendre que Saix était venus là exprès pour lui dire qu'il ne sortait pas avec Marluxia lui avait fait directement penser que le simili berserk avait des sentiments pour lui. Et il s'était jeter dessus comme Xaldin sur une bouteille de vin .

Il repensa à ce moment, il maudissait les autres, mais leurs sorts pour l'instant lui était strictement égale.

Saix avait disparut, celui qui….

Il rougit, une fois de plus la scène de tout l'heure lui remonta dans la tête et l'empourprait.

Xemnas avait traversé tout le château, courut dans toute les pièces, fouillés les moindres recoins.

Rien, personne.

Il c'était alors assis sur un de ses fauteuils et avait caché sa tête dans ses mains, que faire ? Bon sang que faire ? Il en était tout retourné, perdus sans son Saix.

Il crut bon de se reposer, les émotions lui était montré à la tête et déjà, malgré l'inquiétude, il sentait le besoin de dormir .

Mais il ne dormirait pas seul. Persuadé que personne viendra le surprendre, il glissa une main dans un tiroir sous son lit et retira une peluche…Cheveux mauves, cicatrice entre les deux yeux et manteau noir. Oui, vous avez devinez…

S'allongeant dans son lit, il sera la petite peluche dans ses bras, d'une mine inquiète.

« Rien ! Absolument rien ! »

Les similis étaient rentré au palais pour faire leurs rapports, Demyx c'était mis a sangloter, craignant ce quoi allait arrivé si jamais le maître ne trouvait pas Saix demain à son réveil, Xaldin avait eu l'envie soudaine de vider une bouteille, mais Luxhord l'en empêcha, il fut d'ailleurs remercier par tout.

« Mais où pourrait-il bien être ??? » S'exclama Zexion légèrement colérique.

Il y eu un long silence

« Huum j'ai tet une idée » Lança Xaldin

« Vas-y

-Vu la situation , il est peut être dans un bar gay

-Heiiiin ? »

La réponse de l'organisation fut unanime. Saix dans un bar gay…Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer.

« Ben quoi ? Ca se peut non ? »

Les membres se mirent alors a cogiter, après tout, c'était possible, Saix était introuvable, il fallait bien l'admettre.

« Bon, et y en a où des bars gays ?

-A la cité du crépuscule ! C'est le plus grand ! Je connais bien, j'y vais souvent ! » Lança le numéro 11 fier de pouvoir aider.

Les autres similis le regardaient d'un regard suspicieux.

« J'ai encore dit une bourde moi… » Soupira-t-il.

« Bon, nous allons y aller… »

Tous se téléportérent, et discrètement, pénétrèrent dans le bar, la foule était abondante et ils n'eurent aucun mal a se faufilé, d'ailleurs Vexen semblait s'être fait un ami. Tous se séparèrent pour trouver le numéro 7…Xaldin et Luxhord arrivèrent au environs d'une scène où les jeux de lumières dansait. Soudain, Xaldin se figea sur place et attrapa le bras de Luxhord, celui-ci lança un regard interrogateur a son ami, mais le numéro trois était trop occupé a regarder la scène, ses yeux étaient devenus complètement vitreux et les articulations de sa mâchoire semblait avoir lâché .

« Quoi ??? T'as trouvé Saix ???

-Na….Pire… »tenta-t-il d'articulé en montrant du doigt l'objet de son étonnement.

Luxhord leva les yeux vers la scène et sursauta, il vit un petit gosse aux cheveux blonds et le reconnut aussitôt.

« Mais c'est Roxas !!!! » Hurla-t-il outré.

« Alors c'est pour ça qu'Axel lui tournait autour… » Lança Xaldin d'un air suspicieux… « Mais c'est pas vrai, sont tous gay ici où quoi ?

-Xaldin

-Oui Luxhord ?

-Tu es dans un bar gay »

Il regarda le vide dans un profond silence, enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit a Luxhord, se dernier était sur que le numéro 3 était plus occupé a regarde l'ex numéro 13 danser avec une barre de fer habillé de vêtement qui lui rappelait étrangement ceux d'Alice dans le pays des merveilles.

« Mais comment ça se fait qu'il est là lui ?

-Peu être parce qu'ont a tués le hérisson. »

Xaldin réfléchit durement

« C'est sûrement ça »

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre coté du bar, Xigbar était plus occupé a protéger le jeune Demyx, en effet, celui-ci semblait aux goûts de grands nombres de prédateur aux griffes acérés, il fut d'ailleurs aborder par l'un d'en eux. Le guitariste avait doucement sourit et avait attrapé la main de Xigbar pour que celui-ci l'entraîne ailleurs.

Après avoir fait le tour de leurs périmètres, les membres sortirent. Ils devaient se mettre à l'évidence que le numéro 7 n'était pas là .

_**Suite du chapitre sept**_

Les minutes passaient, Xemnas, malgré la présence de la peluche, n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Impossible, il angoissait. Il aurait préféré passé sa nuit, enlaçant le véritable Saix. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ne se trouvait plus à Illusiopolis ne faisait que troubler d'avantage le supérieur. Allez… Il reviendra, il est probablement partit réfléchir… Il tremblait, sentant ses yeux se perler. Il maudissait les autres. Il sentait déjà que le lendemain, il leur ferait subir les pires souffrances. Il les ferait courir jusqu'à ne plus avoir de jambe, travailler même si leurs mains les font souffrir. Il leur ferait comprendre qu'ils ont fait du mal à son Saix. Il secouait la tête… Saix ne lui avait fait avait pas dit s'il était consentant envers ses sentiments. Il se replia sur lui-même, et si jamais s'était cela qui l'avait fait fuir ? Et s'il le fuyait ? Il sera sa peluche. Il s'en voulait… Il n'aurait jamais du laisser sa pulsion lui donner se désir interdit. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir…c'était plus fort. Il s'assit, tira les rideaux, la lune était si belle. Il serait toujours ce Chibi Saix. Il avait le regard suppliant, désirant le retour de son amour.

La déprime continua. Demyx commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Il était complètement épuisé, des cernes creusaient son visage d'enfant. Xigbar commençait à se soucier pour lui, en plus de l'état. Il finit en pleur, collant son visage à l'épaule de borgne. Le numéro deux tapota son dos, cherchant à le réconforter.

« T'inquiète pas… On le retrouvera et tout ira bien ! » Murmura t'il au jeune simili

« Xigbar, il faut se mettre à l'évidence, Saix est plus que planqué, on dirait qu'il a limite disparut des royaumes… On va souffrir… On va être punis… » Répliqua t'il d'une voix attristé.

« J'aime pas ça…Xemnas semble terriblement attaché au berserk … et on est même pas foutu de le trouver » rétorqua Larxene qui commençait elle aussi à se faire du soucis. « Faudrait qu'on se sépare à nouveau en groupe… et cette fois ci… On s'y met à fond, sinon… ça va mal finir »

« Je vais utiliser mes clones… Ils vous aiderons afin de rendre les recherches plus minutieuse » proposa Zexion.

Tous acquiescèrent de la tête. Et c'était partit pour les recherche, chacun de téléporta à nouveau. Fouillèrent chaque royaume pendant des minutes, demis heures, heures…

Demyx finit par s'endormir sur Xigbar. Celui-ci le portant, rendant la tache plus lourde. Heureusement que les clones de Zexion l'aidaient.

L'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever, ils s'étaient tous regroupés dans la salle de conseil. Epuisé. Zexion dormait, Demyx de même. Les autres avaient la mine de zombie, ils luttaient pour ne pas fermer les yeux et surtout pour réfléchir.

« C'est la fin !...Je sens que cette bouteille … Hey rend la moi » grogna Xaldin qui n'en pouvait plus.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ils crurent tous à leur fin. Que le supérieur arrive. La plus part virent se planquer sous la table. Un rire se fit entendre. C'était Marluxia. Il avait la forme, limite flottait il.

« Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! On dirait que vous êtes déguisés pour halloween ! » Dit-il en posant ses main sur les hanches « sympathique en tout cas !mais on est noël »

Tous sortirent de sous la table, sauf bien entendu Xigbar qui était resté aux côtés du numéro neuf endormit. Et le numéro six qui rêvassait, affaler sur son siège.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » critiqua Larxene irritée « tu te permets de te moquer de nous ! Alors qu'on va tous se faire tuer ! Même toi »

Marluxia prit un air interrogateur. Visiblement, il n'avait pas entendu l'évènement qui s'était passé. Il croisa les bras et demanda des explications. Larxene lui raconta tout en détail. Puis, il en savait, plus son teint rosé tourna au bleu. C'était grave en effet. Il se frotta la tête, il ne l'avait pas croisé…

« Je suis désolé ! J'ignore aussi où il est allé… Je n'ai rien entendu … Sauf Xemnas qui l'appelait à un moment… Je croyais qu'il jouait à cache cache… » Expliqua Marluxia gêné.

« Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'on peu faire… S'il nous retrouve ici… Il va forcement nous passer un savon… » Répliqua t'elle d'un air perdu.

« On peut continuer les recherche » conseilla Luxhord

« Inutile, on a cherché partout ! » fit remarquer Xaldin en s'asseyant.

Xigbar assis à côté de son petit protéger, cherchait un moyen afin de le protéger en cas de crise risqué de supérieur. Même s'il n'avait plus la force de lever les jambes, il se devrait de le défendre coûte que coûte.

Ouvrant les yeux, le supérieur remarqua le soleil à l'horizon. Il s'était assoupit. Couché le côté, la peluche dans ses bras. Il se leva lourdement, de fourmis dans les bras. Il s'étira, se levant l'air nonchalant. Bayant à s'en décocher la mâchoire, se frottant les yeux, il se prépara à un levé digne d'une personne déprimée. L'air molasse, il se motivait pour aller changer de manteau… Celui quoi avait été trop salit par la sueur. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, marchant pour aller faire un tour. Il voulait vérifier s'il n'était pas de retour. Il marcha d'un pas zombifier dans les couloirs, jamais il n'avait été aussi lent et l'air pitoyable. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de se coiffer les cheveux. Il regarda les similis basic comme un chien ayans la peau fripée. Il avait même pas prit le raccourcit habituel, rallongeant éperdument le trajet.

Après un long moment d'attente, Xigbar prit Demyx afin de le mener dans sa chambre. Vexen fit de même pour Zexion. Les quatre simili partant ensemble pour se séparer à un couloir. Une fois dans la chambre. Xigbar allongea le jeune simili sur son lit, lui enleva délicatement le manteau, enfin, la tête fut confortablement mise sur l'oreiller. Il fit un grand sourire, lorsqu'il l'observait somnoler. Les paupières comme les mains de Demyx remuaient. Le borgne rougit. Il alla poser leurs manteaux sur une chaise.

« Sacré journée » murmura t'il d'un air fatigué.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a aller dormir aussi sur le lit, il trébucha et se retrouva sur Demyx, ses deux mains de par et autre du simili. Par malchance, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il remarqua vite fait la situation, ses joues changeant brutalement de teinte. Gêné, Xigbar s'éloigna du lit, il alla vers la fenêtre, sentant ses joues le brûler :

« C'est…désolé, je voulais pas… » Trouva t'il à dire, l'air mal à l'aise.

Devant le couloir qui menait à la demeure de Saix, Xemnas. Il était complètement blasé, hésitant à continuer sa route. Il était figé. Il repensait à cette soirée. Sa poitrine faisait tellement mal, un pincement si fort. Il finit par avancer. Surprit, il vit que la porte était déjà ouverte. Mais, il se rappela les mainte fois où il avait fait les allé retour. Il s'avança. D'un pas lent, il arriva jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il leva son regard, il resta comme frigorifié. Un silence religieux parfait, puis, un mot :

« Saix »

Il marcha, s'approcha du simili. Le berserk était dans sa chambre, il semblait plus que troublé. Ils se regardaient. Saix finit par détourner son visage sur le côté. Il était à bout de force, des traces de larmes serpentaient sur ses joues. Il recula, n'osant pas s'approcher de Xemnas.

« C'est… C'est moi qui t'ai fait fuir ? » Demanda le supérieur

Saix hocha un « non » de la tête. Il tremblait complètement. Xemnas aussi, il avait mal de le voir dans cet état. Il prononça encore son nom. Le numéro sept ne bougea plus, laissant le maître arriver jusqu'à lui. Celui-ci essuya les larmes ressentent, pour enfin le prendre dans ses bras. Une étreinte emplit d'un tel soulagement. Il s'était fait des soucis pour lui. Il lui demanda où il était passé, mais, le simili resta sans voix, laissant Xemnas humer son cou et le réconforter.

« Saix… Je t'en supplie dit moi quelque chose… un mot, n'importe quoi ! Je ne désire pas de voir ainsi éternellement ! Je t'ai cherché partout dans le royaume, je me suis fais un sang d'encre… ce silence ne peut pas atténuer cette douleur » lui supplia t'il

Il le regarda dans les yeux. Xemnas lui montrait physiquement ce qui ressentait. Cela était étrange, Saix avait su faire naître autant d'émotion... Le berserk luttait pas mal pour ne pas s'endormir, ses yeux a peine ouvert. Xemnas lui proposa de s'allonger , histoire qu'il reprenne des forces. Il lui dirait tout une fois qu'il serait en forme. Ne se séparant pas l'un de l'autre. Xemnas s'allongea le premier. Saix le suivant, s'allongeant à ses côtés, la tête sur son ventre. Le supérieur lui caressait les cheveux, laissant le numéro sept s'endormir lentement sur lui.


	11. 8: Etrange rêve

**Chapitre 8**

Alors que beaucoup dormaient paisiblement, Luxhord avait raccompagné Xaldin qui était encore légèrement éméché. Celui-ci avait effectivement réussit a récupérer une bouteille restante qui gisait sur la table, lorsque le blond avait détourné son regard de lui, et d'ailleurs, il l'avait sitôt regretter, si il n'avait fait que regarder le numéro 3, il ne serai pas a le traîné dans les couloirs du palais .

« Luxxhwoarrd hips Tu es un ami très cher à mes yeux hips.

-Ouais Xaldin je sais, je sais.

-Tu sais luxhwoard, tout à l'heure, hips j'ai été choqué de vouar Roxas danser en nuisette, tu sais ?

-Je comprends , je comprends » lui répondit-il d'un air blasé.

Xaldin resta silencieux quelques minutes, minutes que Luxhord bénissait plus que tout, d'ailleurs, il espérait qu'il s'endorme, ça abrégerai ton supplice.

Mais très vite il recommença ses déboires.

« Mais tu sey ce qui m'a le plus choqué ?

-Non Xaldin. »

Le numéro 3 commença a sourire bêtement

« C'est qu'a un moment, pendant quelques minutes, j't'ai imaginé à la place de Roxas ! Bwaha-hips- ha…

Luxhord lâcha son ami, les yeux exorbités, le teint rouge, Xaldin, lui mort de rire.

« Tu vas dormir ici cette nuit »

Le blond laissa alors Xaldin là, adossé au mur

« Et t'était plutôt mig –hips- non ! »

Le silence vint alors dans le couloir, lorsque Xaldin, trouva finalement le sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, Xigbar avait réussit a bredouiller l'explication de sa posture au réveille du numéro 9. Celui-ci rougit, assis sur le lit, il regardait le matelas, une mine déçue, sur le coup, il avait été surpris, puis pour finir, il voulait plus que cette position, il pensait que le numéro 2 aurait agit, mais d'un coté, lui, aurait pu agir ainsi.

Il rassura le borgne, lui assurant que ce n'était rien. Lui demandant de le rejoindre.

Xigbar avait alors rougit, il ne savait pas a quoi s'attendre si il entrait dans les draps en compagnie du numéro 9. En effet, le malheurs avait fait qu'il n'avait perdus qu'un œil et qu'il voyait parfaitement de l'autre, et ce qu'il voyait fasse à lui, lui donnait des pulsions difficilement contrôlable.

Le regard soutenus, puis suppliant du jeune similis finirent par avoir vaincre sa raison . Il se mit doucement dans le lit, le numéro neuf, en caleçon, lui fit une petite place.

Il regarda alors Xigbar de haut en bas, puis se mit a rougir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda alors le borgne inquiet.

« Tu n'as pas chaud en pyjama ? »

Xigbar crut tomber à la renverse, ou bien tout simplement faire une syncope. Il tenta de retenir le sang qui lui montait doucement aux joues, mais en vains, il cacha alors son visage en regardant le matelas.

« Non ça va ! » Lui lança-t-il paniqué.

Il sentit alors soudain quelqu'un lui tirer le t-shirt, il releva les yeux et vit Demyx en train de rigoler.

« Ne soit pas gêné !

-C'est hors de question »

Demyx continua a forcer, ainsi commença une dur bataille, et malgré sa petite carrure, Demyx s'avérait très résistant.

Pendant ce temps, d'autres membres de l'organisation XIII voyaient cette soirée comme la dernière agréable qu'ils allaient vivrent avant longtemps. Ainsi, Vexen par exemple, était rester au chevet de Zexion, il ne savait lui même pas pourquoi, peu être parce que rester seul a imaginer le lendemain lui était devenus insupportable.

Incapable de fermer l'œil, il regardait le petit simili dormir paisiblement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi non plus, mais ça l'apaisait, ça lui évitait de penser à l'horrible lendemain qui approchait de seconde en seconde.

Ainsi il observa le simili nain d'un air attendrit, et il le remercia tout bas d'être aussi apaisant.

Soudain, Zexion se retourna brusquement, il se trouva sur le dos, puis, resta immobile quelques minutes avant de rebouger, flan droit cette fois-ci.

Le silence revint, puis, Vexen crut l'entendre gémir, Zexion se tourne à nouveau et se mit alors sur le dos.

Les yeux fermer, il avait toujours le visage paisible.

« gnngnn » Entendit-il alors

Il sourit, commence c'était mignon, il rêvait, il décida alors d'aller s'assoire sur une chaise et prit un magazine traînant sur la table.

« Vexx…en… »

Le blond sursauta, il crut halluciner, il avait entendus son nom. Il lança un regarde à Zexion celui-ci dormait sans broncher.

Lui pensant que la fatigue lui faisait avoir des hallucinations, replongea dans sa lecture.

« Hmmm vexen »

Il releva les yeux.

Là il avait vraiment pas rêvé.

Il s'approcha alors du petit simili qui dormait paisiblement .

Il tend l'oreille et entendit a nouveau son nom, le numéro 4 pâlit, la lecture lui était devenue inutile, tout comme rester dans cette chambre.

Il sortit, sitôt ses joues se teignirent de rouge… C'était sûrement l'émotions de la journée qui lui avait fait rêver de ça, et puis il y avait peu être un mal entendus.

C'est en titubant et en regrettant d'avoir voulut rester avec Zexion que Vexen rejoignit ses appartements.

Pendant que d'autres dormaient paisiblement, certains paniquaient maladivement. Au point qu'ils avaient décidé de ranger le banquet de noël.

« Bon sang ont est fichus !

-Ouais, tu l'as dis »

Larxéne, Marluxia et Lexaeus, avaient unis leurs forces pour débarrasser la salle.

« Ne paniquez pas les amis ! Je suis sur que tout va bien aller ! » Dit Marluxia comme pour essayer de rassurer ses amis.

« Ah ouais ? C'est toi qui dit ça alors que t'as essayé de voler Saix au maître ? Pense un peu à ce que tu as dit. « Répliqua Larxéne d'un ton agressif

Il y eu quelques instant de silence.

« Tu as raison, on est fichu » Souffla Larxéne.

Lexaeus lui ne disait rien, comme prit dans ses pensés, il essayait de ranger tant bien que mal, malgré la fatigue.

Tout trois espéraient de cette action en peu plus de clémence de la part du maître, et c'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent a ranger sous les raillerie mutuelle de Larxéne et Marluxia et le silence presque inquiétant de lexaeus

_**Suite du chapitre 8**_

Un véritable ange, tel fut les pensés de Xemnas à la vue innocente de son berserk adoré. Il dormait, la tête sur le ventre du supérieur. Légèrement replié, il n'avait plus l'aspect du grand guerrier mystérieux, mais plus d'un enfant. Le maître ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux ou les joues du numéro sept. Xemnas avait l'air très protecteur, voir son préféré dans un état aussi pitoyable l'avait pas mal troublé. Deux heures étaient passés, les yeux d'amande du simili s'ouvrirent lentement. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Puis, un souffle le réveilla net. Il leva la tête, pour regarder Xemnas. Le numéro un lui adressa un sourire tendre.

Une fois assis, il frotta ses yeux. Se fut au tour du maître de se blottir dans les bras de son bras droit. Saix resta figée, puis enlaça lentement le chef. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Xemnas en profitait pour sentir le cou de son amant. Un instant de réconfort, un moment pur de tendresse. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Xemnas fut poussé par un désir. Il attrapa les lèvres du simili avec les siennes, le rapprochant de lui. Saix rougit à se geste, se laissant faire. C'était une manière de dire « bonjour ».

Et se fut à nouveau au tour du chaton d'aller dans les bras du maître. Xemnas s'allongea, laissant Saix sur son ventre, celui-ci ne voulant pas sortir de sa demeure. Alors pourquoi ne pas rester dans les bras de son amour ?...Juste histoire de se sentir bien. Il savait éperdument qu'ils n'auraient pas beaucoup d'instant à se consacrer l'un à l'autre. Le travail et les autres, en était la raison. C'est pour cela, qu'il profita de ce matin, pour empêcher Xemnas de se lever. Celui-ci contrant de servir de matelas. Mais, cela ne gênait pas le supérieur, qui passa une main sur le dos de son amant. Comme un félin, il suivit la colonne, caressant doucement. Rien de mieux, pour le détendre.

Une bataille oui, les couvertures formant des vagues lors d'une tempête. Demyx sur Xigbar ne cessait de jouer avec son cher ami. De temps en temps, les positions changeaient. Des rires, supplices s'entendaient. Un moment de pur jeu où le numéro neuf était provocateur. Le pauvre numéro deux, il se retenait éperdument, cherchant un moyen de contenir une pulsion. Mais comment résister ? Comment de pas aller droit au but ? Surtout quand un jeune simili vous entraîne dans un jeu qui pouvait mener loin ! Un pantalon fut propulsé en l'air. Pour le punk, il était trop vêtu pour aller dormir… Il s'apprêtait donc à dévêtir un peu son cher borgne.

« Ouuuuuua ! Quel jolie caleçççoonnn ! » Répliqua Demyx , observant d'un air curieux le sous vêtement du simili.

« Demyx… » Grogna t'il d'un air gêné, le teint rouge sur ses joues

« Mais je t'assure ! Les motifs de bateau te vont bien » complimenta t'il.

« Demyyyyx… » Assista t'il.

Xigbar le regardait d'un air mal à l'aise. Il était un peu trop curieux…même si cela le touchait, le fait qu'il le cherche ne pouvait que le chauffer. La bataille s'en finit. Demyx allongé sur le ventre du simili avait trouvé un nouveau jeu. Il imitait une course de voiture sur les cicatrices de Xigbar. Celui-ci leva les yeux au plafond, suppliant qu'on arrête cette torture démoniaque. Il avait de plus en plus mal, et visiblement s'était loin de s'arrêter. Il en frissonna complètement.

« Demyx, s'il te plais » murmura t'il l'air désespéré.

« OUUUUUA ! Tu as froid ? Faut pas que mon cher Xigbar tombe malade ! » Dit-il d'un air enfantin enlaçant le numéro deux.

Bon, visiblement, le jeu était terminé ! pas de problème, il pouvait enfin dormir. Du moins, un souci…pour ses pulsions. Demyx était encore sur lui. Avait-il l'ambition de dormir ainsi ? Hum..Bon ok, surtout ne rien penser… Surtout ne pas avoir d'idée perverse.

« Xigbar j'ai froid ! Je veux un câlin » implora Demyx d'un air innocent.

Et voilà, c'était repartit ! Xigbar devint rouge tomate. Il finit par enlacer la petite tête blonde. Cela ne semblait suffire. Il décida de lui frotter un peu le dos. Mais, il apprit une chose, le manipulateur d'eau était hyper chatouilleur et s'était repartit pour les gesticulations. Cette manière de se frotter fit craquer totalement Xigbar qui fit pivoter la position, l'embrassant par la même occasion.

Midi n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Zexion revint dans le salon où tous sauf six membres, étaient là. Il avait un grand sourire, digne d'une personne qui s'était bien reposé. Il alla vers Vexen et remarqua qu'il s'éloignait de lui. L'air interrogateur, il entreprit de le suivre. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande :

« Mais, qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Rien » rétorqua Vexen, l'air irrité.

« Alors pourquoi cette distance ? Mon cher » posa t'il.

Vexen gonfla les joues, prenant un air irrité. Zexion posa ses mains sur ses hanches, décidé à comprendre la raison de ce trouble. Il insista jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise :

« Tu as eu des paroles très perverse durant ton sommeil ! Sur moi ! À croire que ma présence te chauffe !» critiqua t'il.

« Han ! J'en était sur ! Sous cet apparence de nain, tu es en fait un voyeur » supposa Larxene d'un air amusé.

Le numéro six montra de l'étonnement, ne comprenant pas la situation.

« Ça dévoile le mystère qui t'entoure mon cher » répliqua Marluxia en riant

« Bah voyons, si on peut plus rêve d'une cookies party ! » répliqua Zexion en croisant les bras.

« Quoi ? » hurla Vexen « ça veut dire que tu t'imaginais moi entrain de faire de la cuisine ? »

« Nous tous ! On faisait des gâteaux et visiblement, tu avais fait le plus gros ! » Expliqua t'il d'un air amusé.

Un sourire pervers, Xaldin rêvassait. Dans son rêve, la scène se passait dans la boite de gay. Xaldin assis sur une table devant un pilier où s'exhibait Luxhord avec provocation. Tournant autour de la barre, se frottant, le regard de braise. Il lui jeta son string sur la figure. Puis, il s'approcha d'un pas félin. Il enroula ses jambes sur les épaules de Xaldin, mettant en avant son intimité.

« Dit moi mon beau brun ! Fait moi monter au septième ciel »

Des jets de sang sortirent de nature du numéro trois, qui accepta.

Le véritable, lamentablement endormit contre un mur, ne cessait de dire « oui » d'un air enthousiaste. La plus part des similis basic le prenant pour un fou.


	12. 9: Il neige!

Nb : Je tiens a tous vous remercier, nous avons passé le cape des 400 lectures alors c'est étonné que je vous écrit ce petit mot….409 lectures et pas de revieuws, na mais c'est quoi ça ?? MDR

**Na je plaisante, merci à tous de nous lire : ) : )**

**Chapitre 9**

Alors que les similis s'adonnaient à leurs activités, les deux tourtereaux, a savoir, le maître et le numéro 7, s'éveillaient.

Ou du moins, un des deux.

Saix se réveilla, il ne sais d'ailleurs pas la raison de cette éveille, toujours est-il qu'une fois ses yeux ouverts, sa vue encore trouble, il ne pu que constater le vide à coté de lui.

Alors ses yeux encore mis clos s'ouvrire entièrement, c'est vrai, il fut prit d'une grande frayeur quand il constata la non-présence du maître à ses cotés…Lui qui avait su le bercer tout au long de la nuit.

Il se redressa sur le lit, commençant a fouiller sous les draps, rien, pas de maître, puis sous le lit, rien, c'est pas vrai, il a voulu se venger où quoi ? Se disait-il en continuant ses recherches.

Toujours sur le lit, le numéro sept empoigna les vêtements du maître et les secoua violemment. Il entendit alors quelque chose tomber au sol, quelque chose de mou apparemment étant donner le peu de bruit que cela avait produit.

Intrigué, le Berserk pencha sa tête vers le sol en direction de la fameuse chose, il s'agissait d'une figurine en mousse que l'ont nommait peluche, de taille moyenne qui gisait au sol lui tournant le dos. La curiosité de Saix l'emporta et c'est sans attendre qu'il prit la fameuse peluche, il la retourna et sursauta en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une copie de lui même en miniature.

Il voulut rire, mais il fut surpris par la porte qui grinça, se retournant, il vit le numéro 1 arriver avec un plateau contenant du pain, du jus de fruit et surtout – indispensable- du nutella.

Le maître semblait étonné de voir Saix dans une tel posture, celui-ci affichait alors un sourire tendre. Il se retourna et s'assit en indien sur le lit…Les mains toujours derrières son dos. Xemnas lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Finalement, le berserk dévoila sa découverte, le maître sursauta un instant, puis gêné tel un enfant il baissa les yeux, Saix le vit même rougir, puis, après quelques secondes de honte, il lança à Saix un regard qui en disait trop. « Tu m'ennnn veuuuux ? » Suivi d'un petit sourire enfantin.

Saix lui répondis par un sourire timide, un sourire qui était si rare sur ses lèvres, Xemnas en eue des frissons. Puis finalement, le berserk reprit sa place, le dos contre la tête du lit, attendant son serviteur et son petit dej'.

Xemnas sourit, et délicatement arriva posant le plateau entre eux deux. C'est dingue, c'était-il dit…Mais vraiment, on dirai un couple.

Il se rappela alors qu'il pouvait se considéré comme tel dorénavant, et il faillit brailler d'hystérie comme une fille qui venait de voir son idole.

Soudain il se rendit compte de la situation en faite, Saix ne semblait pas vouloir toucher au plateau, il le regarda d'un air interrogateur, puis lui lança d'un air triste.

« Tu m'en veux d'avoir une peluche de toua ? »

Saix hocha la tête négativement, Xemnas en fut surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? »

Saix ne répondit pas, il voulait que le numéro 1 découvre dans ses yeux ce que lui voulait, il dirigea son regard vers le plateau, puis, fit une mine malade et fatigué, fixant son cher Xemnas.

Celui-ci sursauta, il paniquait, il n'arrivait pas a comprendre ce que son cher et tendre souhaitait, puis soudain, un éclaire de lucidité parcouru son esprit et il sourit d'un air coquin.

« Tu es trop fatigué pour manger c'est ça »

Le simili aux cheveux mauves répondit d'un clin d'œil, ce qui fit sourire Xemnas.

« Je dois t'aider hummm ? » Fit-il en s'avançant vers Saix un tranche de pain beurré au Nutella dans sa main.

Saix souriait, le numéro 1 aura donné son royaume pour que jamais il ne cesse de sourire.

Ainsi ils restérent tout les deux appréciant sans doute un des seuls moments de paix qu'ils auraient.

Le borgne quant à lui, venait de réaliser l'horreur de la situation, une pulsion soudaine, incontrôlable, l'avait fait basculer sur Demyx, mais la n'était pas le pire, il avait aussi réaliser avec horreur qu'il l'avait embrasser, et que c'était en Demyx tout rouge qu'il avait sous lui.

Il priait cependant pour que la situation ne soit pas encore pire, vous savez quel genre de « malaise » peuvent subir les hommes dans ce genre de situation, et il priait pour que ces hormones ne l'aie pas déclenché.

Dégageant ses lèvres de celle du numéro 9 il jeta un coup d'œil, tout avait l'air normal, tout allait bien, respire xigbaaar se disait-il alors que le numéro 9 lui le regardait d'un air étonné, toujours rouge pivoine.

Soudain, alors que leur position était rester inchangé, quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement la porte, surpris Xigbar et Demyx tournèrent la tête en direction du grabuge et virent un homme ( ça c'est parce qu'ils savaient, sinon, on se serai posé la question) aux cheveux roses tirant une tête étonnée, puis éclata d'un rire de sale gamine.

« Ooooooh comment c'est trop mignoooon.

-Marluxia….ferme la porte… » Soupira Xigbar gêné

Le numéro 11 répondit un sourire sadique.

« XIGBAR ET DEMYX Y FONT DES CHOSEUUUH

-Toi….T'es mort !!! » S'exclama Xigbar qui c'était par réflexe levé et qui avait commencer a courser le simili aux cheveux roses dans les couloirs du palais, Demyx aurait bien aimé lui rappeler sa tenue, mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps et surtout, il ne c'était pas encore remis de la scène de tout à l'heure.

Ainsi, Marluxia poursuivit par Xigbar, commencent leur course folle dans le palais. Tel deux fusés ils passèrent devant Xaldin assit aux coté de Luxhord.

Le numéro 3 plongé dans des pensés obscures sursauta et donna un coup de coude a son collègue.

« Luxhord

-Oui Xaldin ?

-C'est moi, où ont vient de voir Marluxia poursuivit par Xigbar en caleçon.

-Non tu n'as pas rêvé » Soupira Luxhord d'un ton froid .

Il s'en suivit une longue pose d'a peu prés deux minutes où ont pouvaient entendre les mouches voler avant que Xaldin ne relève la tête.

« Sympas le caleçon.. » Avoua-t-il pour finir.

Luxhord le regarda un air de panique dans ses yeux avant de détourné son regard, il espérait que Xaldin avait de rester d'alcoolémie de la veille pour dire de tel chose, et qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre coin du palais, Vexen était seul, il avait préféré s'isoler suite à l'humiliation qu'il avait subie avec Zexion, toute fois, un soupçon de paranoïa l'avait pousser a croire que le dire du jeune simili était faux.

Mais là n'était pas le pire, le pire c'était que depuis cette terrible expérience, il se surprenait a penser à Zexion de plus en plus, et sans cesse il jurait dés que ça lui prenait.

Il c'était donc isolé, espérant voir une chose qui allait changer ses penser pour un bon bout de temps.

C'est a ce moment là que le scientifique passe devant la porte des appartements du numéro 7…Il repensa alors…Saix était toujours porté disparut.

Soudain, alors que le silence régnait il entendit d'étranges bruits émaner de la chambre de Saix, intrigué, il tendit l'oreille la plaquant contre la porte, il arrive alors a discerner davantage l'origine du bruit : Des grincements.

Puis aussi des rires.

Des grincements

Et puis….Ahhhhh.

Il releva la tête, s'en était trop…Blanc comme un mort il décida de rejoindre les autres.

« Ben alors Vex ! Ont dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ! » S'exclama Larxéne en constatant le teint pale du scientifique.

« Pire Larxéne…Pire…

-Ben alors ? Raconte nous ! » Demanda Zexion en s'approchant de lui

Par réflexe il fit un bond en arrière, regardant avec méfiance le simili nain.

« Oh ça va ! Tu va te remettre de ce rêve à la fin , alors raconte !

-Saix….J'crois qu'il est revenus…

-Ah bon, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Le numéro 4 vire alors rouge pivoine

« A ouais d'accord, ont a pigés …»

Soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en éclat, le simili punk arriva en courant sautillant comme une enfant.

« Il a neigééééé il a neigéééé il a neiigéééé venez voiiiir il a neigééééé, ouiiiii »

Le petit simili sautillant tel un kangourou quitta la salle tout en continuant a hurler dans tout les couloirs. Les autres eux, se lancèrent un regards avant de se précipité à la fenêtre.

Et dire qu'ils pensaient se mettre au boulot .

**_Suite du chapitre 9_**

_Voici par exactitude ce qui c'était passé entre le maître et le bras droit, lorsque Vexen avait entendu des bruits bien étranges._

Alors que Xemnas s'apprêtait à aider son cher berserk, pour manger une tartine de nutella. Une noisette de la pâte à tartiner tomba sur le torse du numéro sept. Dont le haut de soie était légèrement descendu : probablement dû à un sommeil agité ! Saix aurait voulu le retirer à la pointe de ses doigts, mais Xemnas avait trouvé une meilleure solution. Il lui embrassa le torse, l'exact endroit où se trouvait la pâte chocolatée. Saix dévoila un côté sensible, frissonnant. Cela plus au Supérieur, qui se jeta sur le berserk, lui faisant subir des baisées rapide sur le ventre. Saix tentait désespérément à éviter ce jeu qui semblait réveiller un désir interdit. Le numéro sept se retourna subitement marchant à quatre pattes, et encore tirant son corps avec ses mains. Xemnas lui enlaçant le bassin, afin que le bloquer. Limite écrasée, Saix ressemblait à une étoile de mer sous une pierre. Il éclata de rire en suivit de Xemnas.

Au début, il pensa que c'était finit. Mais, Xemnas était loin d'être calmé.

« Mon cher, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais tu as un postérieur de femme » expliqua t'il en pelotonnant de fessier de Saix « n'empêche ! bien formé »

Une grimace, Saix lui fit un regard de chien abattu, ayans comprit où en voulait venir le maître simili. Il n'était pas encore près à ce genre de pratique, préfèrent y aller doucement dans leur relation. Xemnas était en admiration du derrière de son amant, n'arrêtant pas de le tripoter. L'air blasé, il croisa les bras, faisant un bruit rappelant qu'il attendait. Il étudia la peluche qui le ressemblait, celle-ci souriant. Lui, souriant ? Il fallait une épreuve de titan pour qu'il exprime un sourire. Certes, il avait de temps en temps adressé une expression de joie, mais qu'en présence du supérieur.

Soudainement, Xemnas le retourna. Il crut qu'il allait en faire une crise cardiaque. S'il avait un cœur, il aurait pu faire un tour sur lui même. Un baisé langoureux, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se tenir. Saix cherchait une solution, n'importe quoi, pour calmer les pulsions du supérieur. Sentant les mains du maître commencer à dévoiler un comportement luxurieux. Lorsqu'il entendu Demyx courir dans les couloirs. Une ampoule s'alluma dans sa tête, il profita d'un moment où Xemnas lui embrassait le cou, pour proposer :

« Hmm..Que diriez vous de sortir…Il neige, c'est tellement rare sur Illusiopolis »

Xemnas leva un sourcil, il regarda la fenêtre. En effet ! Il neigeait. Il scruta ensuite son amant. Saix rougissait. Il ne voulait aucunement frustrer le maître, encore moins qu'il lui fasse la tête. Il n'était tout simplement pas près. Le simili comprit, il s'assit, adressant un sourire à Saix pour le rassurer. Soit, une sortie n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Dehors, un match se déroulait. Après que chacun se soit vêtu chaudement, les similis partirent en direction d'une place, qui ressemblait à présent à un paysage enneigé. Xaldin fit une poignet de la neige et balança le tout sur Xigbar. Le numéro deux en fit de même, mais ce dernier esquiva, Vexen se recevant la boule de neige en pleine face. Frustré, il imita les autres, visant Xigbar, mais ce fut Marluxia qui se le prit. Ainsi débuta une redoutable bataille de neige. Au milieu de se conflit, Demyx faisait un bonhomme de neige. Qui étrangement, avait l'effigie du borgne. Tout fier de son chef œuvre, il enfonça la carotte, qu'il avait précédemment prit dans la cuisine, pour en faire un nez.

« Heeeyyy ! Mais c'est qu'il ressemble bien à Xiggy ! » Taquina Xaldin, en regardant l'éborgné. « Tu devras rajouter des oreilles de cochons pour que ça soit plus réaliste »

L'œil de Xigbar se plissa, il sortit son sniper et fourra de la neige, se préparant à viser le numéro trois. Un point rouge apparut sur le sommet du crâne, descendant juste entre les deux yeux de Xaldin. Celui-ci recula lentement, signalant de ses mains à Xigbar de se calmer. Un sourire de psychopathe se lut sur les lèvres du numéro deux qui tira quatre boules, d'une vitesse à en perdre le souffle. Courant à toute allure, on entendit Xaldin hurler, fuyant la horde de boules à têtes chercheuses.

« Au moins, ça diminuera l'alcool qui fait flotter son cerveau » répliqua Luxhord, l'air zen.

Le gagnant de la bataille, pour l'instant s'était Vexen, qui d'un calmement de doigt, fit tomber une montagne de neige sur Marluxia. Deux jambes en l'air, sortant de la masse glaciale. Larxene avait implanté des boules sur ses shurikens, l'air vexé, elle les projeta sur le scientifique. Celui-ci pour se défendre créa une tempête de neige.

« Lexaeus, attaque spécialllee » hurla Zexion, caché dans son tunnel. Cherchant à se protéger des attaques adversaires. L'immense simili attrapa une boule de neige ayans la taille d'une voiture. Il la projeta en direction de Larxene. Celle-ci crie, fonçant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Xaldin cavalait toujours, les boules faisant de même. Il tourna légèrement son regard sur le côté, s'apercevant de l'absence des missiles :

« Ahhh trop pourave, ils ont fondues ! » cria t'il pour que Xigbar l'entende.

Mais, il parla trop. Le numéro deux éclata de rire, dans le trouble de Xaldin. Pourquoi se moquait-il de lui ? Se tourna, il ne s'aperçut pas de l'exactitude. Mais, il se reçut une énorme boule de neige. Larxene le remercia, en secouant sa main. Le seul membre hors de la motte blanche.

Dans un plan très américain, le pas lent, Xemnas et Saix arrivèrent. Le berserk examina la situation. Les jambes de Marluxia qui gigote, Xaldin bloqué aussi, Lexaeus qui prépare une nouvelle boule de neige, Demyx admirant son bonhomme de neige, Xigbar pleurant de rire à se pisser dessus, et d'autres probablement planqué. Xemnas avertie Saix qu'on lui projeta une multitude de boule de neige, toutes tailles, toutes vitesses. Le supérieur se colla au berserk. Celui-ci calculant un angle. Puis, dans un mouvement de rotation, sa claymore apparut, il fit un effet miroir. Xigbar, Vexen et Lexaeus sous une masse de neige.

Xemnas se retourna, il fit genre l'autoritaire, refroidissant un instant l'ambiance, plus qu'elle ne l'était. Puis un sourire amusé :

« Je vous ai eu ! Bon, une proposition, et si on faisait du pantin sur glace ? »

Tous ceux qui purent se regardèrent, puis acquiescèrent, approuvant l'idée du Supérieur.

Et c'était partit, chacun vint chercher ses chaussures, puis, ils se dirigèrent vers l'est de la forteresse, pour trouver le lac glacé.

Sans le moindre problème, Demyx et Vexen se précipitèrent, faisant des figures dirigèrent de professionnel. Xigbar hésita, regardant la plaque. Puis, voyant son préféré s'amusé, il prit son élan et fonça :

« J'arrriiiiveee ! Attention, ouuuua, _what the fuck_, où sont les freins ? Les freiiinnns aaahhhh »

Hurla t'il avant de se prendre un arbre. Demyx vint s'approcher de lui, l'air souriant. Un petit rire, il lui prit la main, l'aidant à le relever. Un instant, ils ne cessèrent de se regarder dans les yeux. Leurs visages proches. Demyx lui adressa un large sourire, au bonheur du borgne. Puis, il l'aida, l'entraînant à bien patiner.

De leur côté, Xemnas et Saix s'apprêtait à entrer, quand le berserk avoua n'en avoir jamais fait. Les cheveux hérissés, comme ceux d'un chat qui n'apprécie gère le froid et l'eau, il douta d'entrer sur la piste. Une main rassurante vint le prendre à la taille. C'était bien Xemnas qui voulait le mettre en confiance, lui faisant une bise sur son front. Il lui prit une main, l'entraînant lentement vers la piste.

Avec Xaldin, c'était plus drôle, lui qui voulait faire son grand et fort, c'était rétamé à peine un pied mis sur la glace. Zexion riant en entrant avec finesse, sans le moindre problème.

« Un jour j'y arriverai » cria le numéro trois en se relevant comme un faon qui apprend la première fois à tenir debout. Luxhord non loin de lui, étudiait la manière misérable de se relever, se retenant de rire. La bête était devenu un être instable, faisant souvent des grand écart, finissant limite à glisser avachit au sol.


	13. 10: Ou ont joue au Hockey

**eChapitre 10**

L'amusement battait son plein, Xaldin commençaient a être davantage sur de ses jambes et patinait presque comme un professionnelle, Saix également, bien qu'il ne s'éloignait pas trop du supérieur. Cependant, patiné sans but devint rapidement ennuyeux pour grand nombre de Similis et en particulier pour Marluxia qui trouvait ça fortement ennuyeux.

C'est là que son cerveau eue un déclique notoire, il releva la tête fier de son idée oh combien sadique et, tout en se raclant la gorge commença a crier.

« J'ai une idée j'ai une idée »

Les autres similis se regardaient avec appréhension quand Marluxia avec une idée, généralement elle était mauvaise.

« Dit toujours, ont sais jamais… » Soupira Zexion.

« Et si ont faisait une partie de hockey sur glace ! C'est vrai quoi ça pourrait être marrant ! »

Tous se regardèrent

« Pitié, pas encore un de ses jeux qui va finir en rivalité incessante » Soupira Larxéne

« Moi j'trouve que c'est une bonne idée » Lança Zexion enthousiaste. « Tirons au sort les équipes ! »

Ainsi furent réparties (biensure dans le plus grand des hasards ) les équipes : Lexaeus, Xaldin, Zexion, Vexen et Marluxia composaient l'équipe un . Pour l'équipe deux, il y avait donc : Xemnas, Saix (ils se lancèrent un large sourire à cette nouvelle) Xigbar, Luxhord et Demyx. Larxéne ayant tout simplement décider de ne pas participer a ce combat de coq en furie.

En voyant la composition des deux équipes, et surtout le fait que Xaldin et Lexaeus se trouvait dans la même équipe, elle ne doutait nulle de l'équipe qui allait remporter le match, et c'est d'un air blaser qu'elle se préparait a admirer le spectacle.

Toute fois, Luxhord émis un désaccord quand à la répartition des équipes, mais il fut tout clairement remballé.

Xemnas c'était positionné au but de fortune qu'ils avaient construit, dans l'autre équipe c'était Vexen qui s'y était coller, ainsi ils étaient tous fin prés.

Le palet fut disputer entre Xaldin et Xigbar, après deux tentatives pour déstabiliser l'adversaire (du genre croche pied tout ça, vous voyez ?) Le palais arriva à l'équipe numéro un.

Ainsi commença une course folle au petit point noir, Xaldin qui avait réussi à l'attrapé un court ainsi perdit le palet en faveur de Xigbar qui fonçait alors vers les buts, mais cependant, Vexen lança un attaque de glace qui forma un petit tremplin, le numéro 2 décolla laissant seul le palet a celui qui souhait le prendre.

Zexion l'attrapa alors. Il observa lentement la situation.

« Zexiion !! » Hurla alors Vexen « C'est pas un jeu de stratégie, va marquer !!! »

Le simili nain se sentit légèrement rougit, en effet, il était en train de réfléchir. Prit dans élan de panique, il passa le palais a Marluxia, celui-ci s'avançait vers les but adverses avec grâce, prenant garde a ses chevelures, puis finalement arriva face au simili gardien, à savoir le maître.

Il devait trouver un moyen de marqué.

Il eue soudain une idée brillante.

« Oohh Xemnas regarde !! La bas ! Y a Saix tout nu en train de danser la lambada !!

-Où ça , où ça ???!! » Répondit le maître presque hystérique alors que le palet filait tout droit dans ses filets.

« Bwahahahaha » S'exclama le numéro 11 qui brandissait déjà ça cross dans les airs, victorieux, il était fier de son but.

Equipe 1 : 1 Equipe 2 : 0

Le palet fut remis en jeu dans l'équipe deux. Luxhord l'attrapa le précieux morceau de plastique et s'élança vers les buts adverses. Il croisa alors le numéro 3, très peu d'accord de le laisser passer il le regardait d'un regard menaçant

« Désolé cher collègue, mais ici, nous sommes ennemis » Lui lança-t-il avec un regard menaçant

Luxhord resta silencieux, puis, un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Ahh boooon ? C'est vrai mon Xaldy Chou ? » Lui souffla-t-il mielleusement avec un clin d'œil.

Le nez de Xaldin commença tout simplement a pisser le sang, prit de panique il porta ses mains à son précieux nez laissant Luxhord continuer sa route jusqu'au but de Vexen, et il su qu'il avait marqué par les cris de joie de l'équipe adverse.

Il senti alors le numéro 10 arriver dans son dos et se pencher sur son oreille

« Sa t'apprendra a trop parler quand t'es bourré Xaldy-chou ! Hahaha !!! »

Xaldin serra les dents, son nez commença doucement a ce calmer, la partie voulait recommencer.

Larxéne elle, observait le spectacle d'un air blasé, et pariait dans sa tête le temps restant avant que ça ne dégénère, bien que, pour elle, tout c'était déjà dégénéré depuis longtemps.

Egalisation de l'équipe 2 : 1-1

Le palet était remis en jeu par l'équipe un, ainsi la bagarre aux buts recommença, Larxéne regardait le palais aller de gauche à droite continuellement, voyant de temps à autre des nuages de fumés se former, signe d'une bagarre.

Le palais arriva alors dans la crosse de Saix, qui silencieux regarda d'abord le palais, puis, les membres de l'équipe adverse lui foncer dessus, Xemnas lui observait avec appréhension, il avait effectivement peur que Saix soit encore trop faible pour jouer au hockey et mourrait d'envie de quitter ses buts pour le protéger, mais il vit rapidement qui cela n'était pas nécessaire, en effet, le numéro 7 avait déclenché le mode berserkeur et avait rugis violemment, la terre avait d'ailleurs trembler et les membres, même Lexaeus et Xaldin firent un bond en arrière, tous tremblaient alors de peur face à un numéro 7 plutôt pas content.

Sifflotant, il s'avança alors lentement vers les buts adverses, et face à un gardien apeurer, donna un léger coup de cross dans le palet qui glissa légèrement au fond du but .

Dans le silence le plus complet ont ne pu entendre que les applaudissements presque hystérique du maître qui regardait, les yeux pleins d'étoiles son numéro 7 triomphant qui venait de marqué un but peu être salvateur pour leurs équipes.

« Bravo Saix bravo, je savais que tu allais marqué !! C'est super

-Maître… »

Le numéro 1 lança un regard au numéro 10

« Si vous vouliez qu'ont ne sache pas que vous sortiez avec Saix, permettez moi de vous dire que là, c'est mort »

Il s'en suivit un long silence, ou Xemnas, les mains prêtes a applaudirent restèrent immobilisé et où son regarde de braise fixait la classe.

« Merde… »

L'équipe 1 reprit le score 2-1

L'équipe 2 remit alors le palet en jeu, d'une bagarre de cross il ressortit et tomba dans la cross de Demyx qui, prit d'une panique soudaine se mit a trembler.

Mais quel ne fut pas l'horreur sur son visage quand il vit Lexaeus et Xaldin lui foncer dessus tel deux bulldozers en furie. Les larmes commencèrent a couler sur ses joues, un regard d'enfant apeuré.

«Demyx ! Fait pas ta tafiole tapes dans le palais !! « Hurla Luxhord alors que Xigbar lui, était horrifier par la scène, il cachait presque son œil de peur de voir ce qui allait arriver.

Mort de peur il tapa violemment dans le palais avant de se coucher sur la glace en criant « Xiggyyyy »

Le palais traversa tout le terrain et parvint dans les buts adverses.

L'équipe un était bouche bée

Demyx leva les yeux, il regarda la situation, Xigbar avait accourut prés de lui, les deux mastodontes n'avaient pas put s'arrêter et c'étaient retrouver à terre, mangeant de la glace.

Demyx leva les yeux vers le numéro 2 et lui adressa un énorme sourire.

« J'ai marquéééé ? »

Xigbar hocha doucement la tête, mais il sursauta en sentant le numéro 9 se jeter dans ses bras

_**Suite du chapitre 10**_

Un sacré match, finissant limite avec leurs facultés magiques. Zexion utilisant ses clones, Vexen formant un épais barrage de glace, Lexaeus éjectant les plus faibles, Saix en berserk, Xigbar utilisant la gravité pour patiner dans les airs, avec le palet, Xemnas qui astucieusement profite de l'inattention des gens pour faire un piège, creusant la glace en formant un cercle, celui qui y tombe dit bien évidement « bonjour » à l'eau. Demyx utilisant ses doubles d'eau pour arroser ses adversaires, Xaldin provoquant une tempête pour déséquilibrer les maigrichons. Bref, s'était plus vraiment du hockey sur glace.

Après cela, tous rentrèrent dans la forteresse, l'équipe numéro deux hurlant victoire. Bien évidement, Xemnas collait Saix, enlaçant d'une main, ses hanches. Un large sourire, l'air digne de son grade. Saix, lui était plus détendue, il regardait en face de lui. Il n'avait plus à cacher ses sentiments en présence des autres, après tout, tout le monde le savait à présent. Derrière, Demyx prenait un air timide, ses mains liées repliées sur son torse. Il s'imaginait la même scène, sauf que Xigbar prenait la place de Xemnas, lui celle de Saix.

« Ils sont mignons » murmura t'il l'air rêvasseur. « Ahhh, c'est tellement beau »

Le borgne non loin, scrutait le couple, puis Demyx, plusieurs fois de suite. Jusqu'à ce que le punk lui fasse les beaux yeux, battant des cils. Xaldin ayans remarqué les intentions du numéro neuf, tapa sèchement le dos de Xigbar. Celui-ci manqua de se rétamer au sol, le souffle coupé.

« Aloooors Xigggyyy d'amour, on ne se préoccupe pas de son mignonnet ? » rétorqua Xaldin « mêle toi de tes affaires…. Va plutôt boire ta bouteille qui t'attend sagement » grogna Xigbar le teint rouge, gêné.

« OOOOH un autre couple de gay ! » rajouta Marluxia ayans écouté la conversation.

« Toi si tu veux pas dire adieux à tes chéris, t'as intérêt à te la fermer » protesta le borgne, sentant ses nerfs fumer dangereusement.

Marluxia prit un air irrité, marchant plus rapidement, la tête haute, snobant les autres. Xaldin remarqua à quel point le numéro onze roulait du postérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une évocation :

« Heyyy ! Rose bonbon ! Tu sais que tu me fais penser à une péripatéticienne ainsi »

Marluxia devint soudainement raide, marchant comme un pingouin. Tous éclatèrent de rire, au désespoir du simili androgyne. Le principal fut satisfait, il aimait bien que l'on descende Marluxia. Juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre pleurer et se plaindre : de soit disant pas assez plaire aux autres.

« Alors Xiggy ! Depuis quand tu as un faible pour le petit blondinet ? » Murmura Xaldin à l'oreille elfique du borgne. Xigbar sifflotait, il vérifiait que Demyx n'était pas trop proche d'eux. Au fond, il n'avait pas envie de le dire. Après tout, c'était sa vie personnelle ! Et puis, pourquoi il le dirait. D'un air provocateur, il regarda le numéro trois. Xaldin n'attendait qu'une chose : une réponse.

« Et toi, avec ton cher Luxhord, ça se passe comment ? » questionna le borgne, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Un silence engendra, une mouche passa. Il resta scotché, voyant au loin, le groupe rentrer dans la salle de réunion. Après tout, ils avaient oubliés une chose : les cadeaux !

L'immense pièce aux couleurs de noël fut vite faire remplis par les similis, qui se précipitèrent vers les cadeaux. Chacun cherchaient le sien. Le maître des lieux arriva vers son berserk, il avait trouvé un cadeau qui était de sa part. Saix le regarda l'air curieux, prenant délicatement le paquet que lui tendait Xemnas. Regardant son amant ouvrir le cadeau, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Maître… Hmmm…pourquoi ces rubans ? » Demanda t'il d'un air timide.

« Je me suis dit que ça irait bien avec tes si beaux cheveux » lui répondit-il en caressant la cascade bien de son simili adoré.

Un silence vint à nouveau. Xemnas posa un regard sur toute la troupe qui les regardait avec admiration.

« Heu… Pourquoi vous nous regardez ainsi ? » Posa le Supérieur en relevant la tête.

« Et bien,… On dirait les feux de l'amour !» répondit l'air gêné Demyx.

Tous approuvèrent, Saix et Xemnas tombant au sol. Pourquoi faire référence à une série qui est aussi déprimante et pour mamie frustré ?

Du côté de Luxhord, Xaldin lui avait offert des strings de toutes les couleurs. Celui-ci fit mine que le cadeau n'était pas de sa part, mais deux mains agrippèrent les dread lock du simili.

« Jolie idée mon cher… Je me disais qu'il me fallait remettre à jour ma lingerie » remercia le numéro dix.

Xaldin crut faire une fontaine avec ses deux narines, tellement le souffle qu'il eut dans le cou, le faisait frissonner. Il se contenta d'ouvrir son cadeau, composé d'une boite de préservatif. Il fit les yeux ronds. Puis, il comprit, tournant son regard vers le joueur de cartes.

Enfin côté Xigbar, il hésita à ouvrir son présent, en voyant surtout ce qu'avait obtenu les autres. Le borgne resta assis, observant le papier en silence. Il prit une grande inspiration :

« Bon… Il faut bien que je le regarde un jour » murmura t'il, l'air nonchalant.

Demyx qui venait d'ouvrir le sien, sautant de joie. Tout ce qu'un petit punk aime, il avait déjà entouré ses bras de bracelet à pique, chantant un bon grunge. Puis, il alla vers son numéro deux adoré, attendant de voir ce qu'on lui avait offert.

« Ouuua un pull… tiens… qu'est ce qu'il y a marque… ? » Xigbar éclata de rire. Le numéro neuf rougit, content ce qu'il lui avait tricoté lui plaise.

« I'm a pirate… Yeah, ça c'est bien moi »

Vexen, lui, avait obtenu des nouveaux outils pour scientifiques, une boite du parfait petit alchimiste. Pour Zexion des livres limites incompréhensible : sudoku, casse tête…. Marluxia admira le petit cactus lui ayans déjà donné un surnom « niu niu ». Larxene par chance n'eut que des livres, elle bénit le ciel qu'on ne lui ait fait aucune salle coup.

Enfin chacun avait un cadeau. Sauf peu être le Supérieur qui se posa des questions. Il remarqua mine déçut, l'air de dire : « et moi ? ». Saix le rassura, lui faisant comprendre que sa surprise allait arriver bientôt. L'air curieux, il posa plein de questions, mais le numéro sept ne répondit pas. Cela devait être quelque chose d'unique, au fond, ça lui plaisait. L'air enfantin, il prit un des rubans, se plaçant derrière le berserk et lui fit une coiffure digne d'une petite fille coquette: Un innocent nœud dans les cheveux.


	14. 11:Y a d'la jalousie dans l'air

**Chapitre 11**

« Regardez moi ça comme c'est t'y pas gnongnon » Soupira Xaldin en regardant le supérieure placer le ruban dans les cheveux du numéro 7

« De vraiiiiis tourtereaux » Lança Luxord. Tenant sa tête dans ses deux mains grimaçant face à cette scène romantique.

Il y eut un bref silence entre les deux similis, tout deux se lancèrent des regards discrets avant de regarder à nouveau le sol tandis que Saix lui, exhibait ses magnifiques rubans sous les yeux admiratif du maître qui ne cessait de demander a ses semblables si Saix était mignon ainsi

« Oui maître, Saix est mignon, non maître, inutile de changer sa coiffure, oui maître je l'envie oui …Quoi ?? »

Vexen était devenus la nouvelle victime du numéro 1, depuis que celui-ci c'était casé avec Saix, il n'avait cessé d'être de bonne humeur.

Vexen était donc là, attablé dans la salle principale du palais en train de retirer ses patins à glace tandis que le maître élogiait Saix, à coté de lui, le petit Zexion le regardait d'un air triste, il était vrai que le maître n'avait pu se taire depuis l'instant où il était installé prés de Vexen, un moment, il en eu marre au grande joie du scientifique.

Il continua a défaire ses patins, soupirant, murmurant tout bas « c'est pas vrai, mais quelle nunuche ce maître » Alors que Zexion le regardait toujours.

Il stoppa son action et lança un regard au simili nain.

« Ma photo ? »

Celui-ci ce mit a rougir

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

Le simili nain regarda le sol d'un air gêné.

« J'a…euh…comment expliquer euuuh…mes chaussures sont trop euuuh…Serrés… »

Vexen observa le jeune simili d'un air d'incompréhension, il est vrai qu'il était un scientifique, ce que Zexion lui disait lui paraissait trop irréellement pour être vrai.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas enlever tes patins ? »

Zexion hocha la tête négativement, gêné

« Beh euh…non … »

Vexen tomba a la renverse, c'était impossible.

« Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plait ? » Lui lança le numéro 6 avec un regard de chien battus

Vexen se frotta la tête, gêné mais il ne put que accepter, prit par une soudaine pitié.

Il essaya d'abord discrètement, puis se rendant compte de son impuissance face au patin gauche de Zexion, il s'agenouilla face à lui.

Le regard des deux similis se croisèrent soudainement, Vexen rougit, faute d'avoir essayé de retenir son flux sanguin, quand à Zexion, il dévia rapidement la tête, cette scène le rendait…Bizarre.

Pendant ce temps là, alors que la scène se dévoilait sous ses yeux Lexaeus sentait son cœur inexistant le picoter, il baissa d'ailleurs les yeux au sol.

Marluxia au loin remarqua l'était du numéro 5 et tel un félin s'en approcha discrètement.

« On a bobo a son petit cœur ?

-J'ai pas de cœur !

-Oh mais pourtant tu as l'air si déprimé… Raconte moi donc cher collègue, qu'est-ce qui te déprime comme ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas au numéro 11, se contentant de dévier ses yeux vers Vexen et Zexion, celui-ci venait d'enlever un des patins du numéro 6 qui souriait de soulagement, tandis que le scientifique lui, levait triomphant la chaussure vers le ciel.

« Bien joué Vexen ! » C'était exclamé le numéro 6 fou de joie d'avoir un pied libéré de cette torture.

Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule de Lexaeus. Il leva son regard et vit la chevelure rose fluo de Marluxia briller à la lumière d'un lampadaire, tel un dieu venait d'un autre monde.

Le numéro 11 s'approche de Lexaeus et lui murmura.

« Ahhhh je voiiis, tu râles parce que tu a le béguin pour Vex' !!! Oh petit cachottier va ! »

Lexaeus sursauta, cria un non avant qu Marluxia ne lui demande de se taire. Celui-ci se tut mais hocha la tête pour continuer de dire à Marluxia que Vexen n'était pas l'objet d'un amour particulier, au contraire.

Marluxia posa alors un doigt sur ses lèvre et se mit a réfléchir, ce qui prit plusieurs minutes, puis, il observa au loin Zexion regarder Vexen d'un air admiratif, celui-ci tentant courageusement d'enlever le deuxième patin qui semblait résister davantage que le second et sursauta

« Ne me dit pas que c'est le petit qui…. !!!!

-Marluxia, tais toi… »

Il regarda le guerrier, puis, le numéro 6, puis a nouveau le numéro 5

« Dit, c'est moi où y a pas un petit problème de euuuuh….proportions ? »

Lexaeus regarda le numéro 11 d'un air choqué. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur

« J'ai dit une bêtise ?»

Lexaeus poussa un soupir déprimé puis se leva, Marluxia semblait être affecter par le fait qu'il avait blessé le numéro 5, le voyant partir il courut après

« Ooooh Lexy ! Je plaisantais, rigole quoi c'est pas la fin du monde si il préfère les blonds ! »

Le numéro 5 le fusilla du regard

« Bon ok, c'est peu être la fin du monde, mais y a moyen d'arranger ça non ? Tu t'rappelles que j'ai faillit foutre la pâté à notre maître !

-Tu t'es fait rétamé par un gamin de quatorze ans. »

Il y eu un bref silence

« Oui mais ça c'est un détail Lexy ! »

Ils continuèrent a marcher dans le palais, tandis que Marluxia continuait de persuadé Lexaeus de lui faire confiance.

« Alllezzzz, laisse moi t'aider Lexy, j'uis sur qu'après le petit nain va venir te pleurer dans les bras ! »

Lexaeus s'arrêta, regardant le numéro 11 le supplier

« Pourquoi veut tu m'aider ? » Lui demanda le numéro 5 intrigué.

Marluxia lui lança un sourire carnassier

« Toi c'est plus fort que toi, tu veux foutre le bordel »

Il sourit doucement, puis un petit rire aigus s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Fait ce que tu veux….

-Ouééééé !!!! » Cria Marluxia brandissant sa faux dans les airs. « Va y avoir de la baston dans l'air !!! »

C'était donc décider, Marluxia allait se mêlé des affaires d'autrui.

Pendant ce temps là, le maître tournait autour de son favoris comme un félin attendant sa proie, il tournait en sautillant, presque comme un gamin.

« Et ma surprise ? » Le supplia-t-il les yeux plein d'étoiles. Le berserk lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, Xemnas frissonnait a ce contact. Saix lui prit la main et l'entraîna doucement. Le supérieur suivit aveuglement son favoris, la hâte de voir son cadeau était devenue intenable, il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant alors le numéro 3 et 10 seuls face à eux même.

Ils se lancèrent un regard furtif, puis, ils baissèrent les yeux vers le sol, pour, après relevé le regard leurs yeux comme aimanté par ceux de l'autre.

« C'était…sympas ton cadeau… » lança Luxord tout gêné.

« Ah…euh….Et bien tant mieux ! »

Xaldin ne savait pas trop où se mettre, le fait qu'il aie pu savoir l'origine de ce cadeau originale l'avait mis très mal à l'aise. Mais Luxord, lui semblait le prendre très bien. Trop bien même.

Le blond s'étendit de tout son long, poussant un long soupire .

« Et bien, nous voilà seuls » Lança-t-il au numéro 3 qui fit mine de ne pas entendre.

Il approcha doucement son visage de Xaldin puis lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Si tu veux je peux essayer ton cadeau là, tout de suite ».

Le flux sanguin ne fit qu'un tour, Xaldin se sentit défaillir et ce fut le cas, une rivière de sang se mit a couler de sa narine gauche alors que déjà, il tournait de l'œil et s'évanouissait, on ne voyait dorénavant que les pieds de Xaldin dépasser du banc.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloirs, Saix traînait toujours son numéro 1, celui-ci ravis de pouvoir découvrir la surprise de son tendre berserk.

Il souriait, suppliait même Saix de lui dévoiler la surprise, mais celui-ci ne dit mot et continua d'avancer.

Arrivé devant une porte, il posa ses mains sur les yeux de Xemnas et le fit entrer.

Il était prés pour la surprise de sa vie.

_**Suite du chapitre 11**_

Dans un large couloir, Lexaeus marchait l'air pensif. Le pas nonchalant, la mine sombre, il réfléchissait. Une partie de lui, lui disait que Marluxia allait encore faire des misères, l'autre, que la ruse du simili l'aiderait certainement. Il ne cessait de penser à Zexion. Ce jeune simili d'une petite taille, un ami. Mais, il ignorait pourquoi, plus il était avec lui, plus il se sentait apaisé, enthousiaste. Le fait qu'il soit aussi réfléchit, qu'il arrange si bien les situations, qu'il rassure le groupe, il avait toujours apprécié cet être. Cependant, plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte, que sa présence lui était indispensable. Comme s'il avait un cœur à ses côtés. Mais, la vue de Vexen en compagnie de Zexion l'avait refroidit. Pourquoi était-il si proche du vieux scientifique ? Du moins, souriait t'il plus en présence de Vexen que de lui ? Lexaeus fit mine jalouse, continuant sa marche.

Les mains sur les yeux, avançant en compagnie de son préféré, Xemnas s'impatientait. Il voulait savoir ce qu'on lui avait offert. Un large sourire, on aurait pu le comparer à un enfant. Saix l'arrêta, ce qui fit frissonner Xemnas, les deux étant collés. Les mains retirées, il put enfin voir son cadeau.

« De la part de tous les membres de l'organisation XIII »

Xemnas cria de joie. Sautillant partout. Sa chambre avait eut un étrange réaménagement :

« Des cœurs, partout ! Ouuuua un lit en forme de cœur, des oreillers en cœurs, cœurs cœurs cœurs !!! Partout… »

Saix le regarda l'air surprit. Visiblement, le cadeau lui plaisait. Un véritable gamin, sautillant sur le lit, enlaçant un oreiller. Le berserk l'observait collé contre un mur. Les bras croisés, il s'amusait intérieurement de voir le maître aussi foufou. Vautré sur le lit, Xemnas le regarda, il lui fit les beaux yeux, puis, il demanda d'un geste de main de le voir. Saix leva un sourcil, enfin, s'approcha de lui. L'air méfiant, il savait bien qu'actuellement, le comportement du numéro un était imprévisible.

Ce qui fut le cas. D'une main, Saix fut tiré, pour tomber sur le lit.

« Tu pensais rester sur ce mur… Allé, détend toi…merci pour cette décos… » Murmura t'il ses lèvres proches de son oreille, se plaçant sur le berserk.

« Je leur transmettrais, maître » répondit-il calmement regardant le supérieur allongé sur lui, sa tête proche de son cou.

« Saix…S'il te plait ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça…. Ça fait sado maso » conseilla t'il commençant à bisouter le cou de son amant « appel moi par mon prénom… »

Saix accepta. L'enlacement fut plus affectif. Xemnas était à nouveau prit par un désir. Le berserk le regarda d'une mine timide. Il essayait de se dégager sans brusquer. Le supérieur se rendit compte de cette réaction, il releva la tête, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je te dérange ? »

Saix hocha la tête, pour dire : non. Xemnas prit mine inquiète, il se crut coupable d'une faute.

L'air paisible, Vexen était partit lire un livre. Demain, il reprendrait son travail comme tout les membres de l'organisation XIII. Finit les vacances… Quelques jours à remettre tout en ordre, avant une seconde fête : celle du jour de l'an. Il sourit, il allait enfin pouvoir aller dans l'immense laboratoire. Probable qu'il vivra sur place, si l'endroit lui plaira. Curieusement, il entendit quelqu'un parler… Du moins des mots qui semblaient être prononcer avec euphorie. Il tendit l'oreille. Cela devait se passer plus loin. Il se leva, fermant son livre, le posant sur une table devant lui.

« Tiens… Zexion me semble bien joyeux… Qu'est ce qui le met dans cet état ? » Se posa t'il en marchant dans le couloir. Il arriva devant une porte qui menait dans la chambre privée du simili. Le scientifique hésita, la dernière fois qu'il avait passé sa journée seul en présence du petit, il avait pu entendre des propos troublant sur lui.

Il se décida quand même à entrer. La salle était vide, du moins personne en vue. Il s'aperçut que Zexion prenait sa douche à entendre le bruit de l'eau. Il entendit encore ces mots.

La chambre était toute simple, limite une bibliothèque remplit de babiole étrange et livre illisible. Son lit en cercle placé au milieu, les couvertures mal rangé, les oreilles limite au sol, quelques livres dessus, ouverts. Il s'assit sur le lit, attendant.

« Oh ouuuuiiiii »

Vexen manqua de se retrouver au sol, lorsqu'il entendu ces propos poussés d'une tel jouissance. Il s'imaginait subitement Zexion dans une position de soumission jouant érotiquement avec le pommeau de la douche. Secouant la tête pour faire partir ces vilaines pensés. Il traita mentalement Zexion de pervers.

Des pas se firent entendrent. Il tenta de sortir de la chambre, mais le numéro six était déjà arrivé, répliquant d'une voix enthousiaste :

« Tiens ! Vexen…ça tombe bien que tu sois là »

Géniale…Il pensait qu'il allait servir de jouet pour ces drôles de jeux…

« Tu devrais tester le hermalounet… Sa sent bon et tu te sens siiiii biiiien ! »

Alors c'était un vulgaire shampoing qui le mettait dans cet état ? Il tomba à la renverse.

Côté Demyx, il gambadait joyeusement sa cithare en mains. Il était vêtu grunge, avec les bracelets en pique. Le simili se posa sur un balcon qui menait face à une cour remplit de similis.

« YYYEEAAAH, voici THE new rock ! Bah oui, un rock avec une cithare ! Attention ça va pêter »

Imaginer une chanson style Rammstein avec une cithare. Demyx était le seul à s'éclater, s'imaginant une guitare électrique en main, un public euphorique l'appelant. Xaldin batteur, Xemnas chantant, Saix ayans une seconde guitare, Xigbar à la base, Zexion et Marluxia au cœur, Vexen au synthé. Demyx ayans les yeux fermés, ne vit pas Xigbar arriver. Il manqua de l'assommer, lorsqu'il fit une rotation.

« Demyyyyyyyyx » appela t'il en secouant le petit punk.

Le numéro neuf ouvrit les yeux, il adressa un sourire à Xigbar.

« Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t'il naïvement

« Tu tiens à mourir ou quoi ? Tu es sur le rebord de la terrasse ! » Expliqua Xigbar, qui le tenait par la capuche. Puis, il l'aida à descendre. Demyx rougit de honte. Malheureusement, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Xigbar.


	15. 12:Le début d'une longue guerre

**Chapitre 12**

Cette scène produisit alors un flash dans la mémoire du jeune simili blond, il se rappelait soudainement de la situation dans laquelle il c'était trouvé avec le numéro 2, biensure, avant que Marluxia ne viennent les déranger.

Le rouge monta aux joues du numéro 9. Il demanda pardon mais ne bougeant pas pour autant, bloquant le numéro 2 au sol.

Il y eu un profond silence entre les deux similis un silence lourd et étrange, un silence qu'ont aurait pu remplacer par n'importe qu'elle chanson fleur bleue existante.

Mais biensure, Demyx rattrapa la situation et se jeta sur Xigbar, remerciant son aîné d'avoir rattrapé sa chute. Il souffla, pensant la situation sauvé.

Mais Xigbar serra ses bras autour de ses hanche, dans une étreinte qui risquait de le faire défaillir. Se retrouver ainsi avec son cher numéro 2…Aurait-Il pensé cela réelle ? Non, Impossible…

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie du palais, Marluxia était retourné a ses appartements, il avait décidé de se faire une beauté, ainsi, lime à ongle, sèche cheveux et manucure avait été sortit du placard.

Il avait fait couler de l'eau chaude et mis une musique relaxante, il avait ensuite versé abondamment du savon à l'odeur de rose. Ainsi que quelques pétales puis, dégrafant son peignoir s'y était jeter en poussant un long soupir d'aise.

Son bras droit glissa alors sur le rebord de la baignoire, se promenant à tâtons sur celui-ci, au fur et a mesure de sa progression, une mine inquiète se dessina sur sa tête, puis, un grand sourire de soulagement prit possession de son visage.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le tend devant lui l'air admirateur, criant presque hystérique « JE t'ai trouvéééé »

La chose qu'il tenait un main était un canard en plastique rose décoré de fleurs multicolores. Marluxia, heureux d'avoir trouvé son compagnon le posa dans le bain pleins de bulle et commença à le faire gigoter dans l'eau, s'écriant telle un enfant « Wiii Wiiii »

Lexaeus avait le sommeil agité, en effet, ses « sentiments » étranges pour Zexion le turlupinait et surtout, le fait que Vexen et lui soit si proche représentait un réelle danger pour lui.

Ainsi, il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, fermant les yeux tant bien que mal, mais en vain, Fou de rage il se leva d'un coup sec, se qui manqua presque de briser le lit en 2.

Il fit les cents pas, c'est dangereux, dangereux, dangereux, dangereux, il DEVAIT faire quelque chose.

Mais quoi ??

Il stoppa net, une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit, une idée presque suicidaire, mais au combien salvatrice.

Aller parler à Zexion.

Il rougit rien que d'y penser, voir sa réaction le stressait profondément, mais avait-il le choix ? C'était ça ou faire confiance au numéro 11, ce qui ma foi ne l'enchantait guerre.

Et puis flûte, se dit-il, il n'avait après tout rien a perdre, mis a part sa fierté. Il s'élança alors dans les couloirs du palais, sur de son coup, se répétant ses paroles dans sa tête pas par pas, il stressait, si il avait eu un cœur dans sa poitrine, nulle doute aurait-il déjà prit la fuite. Il continua sa course poursuite, car plus il traînait, plus il risquait de faire demi tour.

Arrivé devant la dite porte, il sentit comme une âme le retenir, sa fierté sans doute qui le suppliait de l'épargner. Il n'osait pas, mais, inspirant profondément il se prépare a ouvrir la porte quand soudain…

« C'est vrai ? Tu connais pas ce shampoing Vexen ??

-Hum…Non désolé…

-Comment est-ce possible ?!!! Ont en parle partout ! Il te donne des ailes ! Tu veux essayer ? »

Il entendait ses mots a travers l'épaisse couche de bois, et pourtant, il arrivait a en distinguer la douceur, la douceur avec laquelle il avait prononcé « Tu veux essayé » l'avait fait défaillir complètement, déjà, il s'imaginait les pires films romantiques qui étaient pour lui insupportable.

Il entendit le scientifique accepter la proposition du Simili nain, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il crut que ses oreilles et ses narines allaient se transformer en soupape a vapeur par laquelle la chaleur de son énervant allait pouvoir s'évacuer.

Il revit alors, soudainement dans sa tête, la tête rose du numéro 11, qui lui avait presque trop gentiment proposer son aide.

Aide qu'il allait accepter.

Malgré l'heure tardive, et malgré la reprise du travail le lendemain, Lexaeus, plus en rogne que jamais marcha telle un géant en furie en direction des appartements de Marluxia.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autres pièce. Larxéne c'était retrouvée seule, elle travaillait déjà ; prenant de l'avance sur son boulot, elle avait longuement réfléchit aux sentences de ses jugements, quand soudain, le numéro 10 – qui semblait bizarre gaie – avait déboulé dans la pièce, se servant un grand verre d'alcool non identifié.

La nymphe le regarde alors du coin de l'œil, puis, après avoir hésité, lui adressa la parole.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Luxord lança un regard étrange un Larxéne avant de répondre positivement, celle-ci ne voulant rien savoir sur ses activités passés se contenta de la réponse.

Cependant, lisant un ancien rapport, elle vit un nom familier, celui du numéro 8, Axel, et à ce moment, une question vint lui turlupiner l'esprit.

« Mais au faite ? Tu as vus Axel depuis notre idée de noël ? »

Luxord marqua une pause dans sa dégustation, réfléchit puis répondit négativement

« Il ne s'en est peu être pas remis…

-Et si tu claquais des doigts ? »

Luxord claqua alors doucement des doigts… Un énorme trou noir apparut alors, et ce qu'ils virent apparaîtrent les firent tomber à la renverse.

« Axeeeel ???? »

Larxène se reprit de son choc et s'avança vers le numéro 8, elle voulait être bien sure qu'il s'agissait de lui…Elle tourne autour, remarqua ses yeux caractéristique, oui, c'était lui.

« Mais !!! Mais qu'as-tu fait…de….de tes cheveux ??? »

En effet, il semblerait que la crinière rougeoyant du numéro 8 ne soit plus, Larxéne sous le choc, passa délicatement son doigt sur le crâne du simili de feu et sursauta.

« C'est ….c'est lisse !!!! »

Luxord lui, ne semblait ne pas s'être remis du choc, et, toujours au sol, était prit d'un fou rire monstre, issus d'un court circuit entre ses nerfs.

« Il a bien fallut que je les coupes… » Soupira Axel d'un air blasé. « Vu dans quel état ils étaient.

« Mais, mais c'est….c'est horrible !!

-Merci de compatire Larxène… »

Ainsi nous laissons l'horrible découverte de la nymphe pour revenir à Marluxia, celui-ci étant en effet toujours en train de barboter avec son canard en plastique, la mousse et les bulles volants ça et là dans la salle de bain.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment, Marluxia cria telle une fillette et réfugia sa tête derrière son canard en plastique. Un ombre imposante était apparue dans l'encadrure de la porte.

Le numéro 5, regard brillant de rage, il s'avança vers le numéro 11 effrayer.

« J'accepte ton aide ! Fait le souffrir !!! »

Marluxia, ou du moins sa tête apparut, il posa le canard en plastique sur l'eau et un sourire enfantin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« C'est vraiii ? Tu veuuux ? »

Lexaeus hocha la tête en guise de confirmation

« Super ! »

Sans prévenir, le numéro 11 sortir de la baignoire, dévoilant son corps plein de mousse à Lexaeus qui, sursautant, se retourna d'horreur.

« Hi hi hi, voyons, ne soit pas choqué Lexy ! Je n'aie rien de moins que toi

-J'en suis pas si sur » murmura alors Lexaeus.

Ainsi il enfila un de ses multiples peignoirs a fleur.

« Tu vas voir on va s'amuser ! J'ai déjà des excellentes idées pour faire souffrir Vexen…Des choses que je n'aie pas pus faire jadis ! » Lança-t-il un regard sadique scrutant le plafond .

_**Suite du chapitre 12**_

Que dire de mieux ! Rien à se plaindre ! La nuit est belle… Des cœurs filants, et un petit punk enlacé dans ses bras ! Celui-ci regarda, l'air ressemblant à celui d'un chien abattu, le borgne. Son regard fondant, innocent, d'un bleu azur. Sa petite moue suppliante, Xigbar cherchait à en deviner la raison. Il en rougit, situation difficile,. Personne en vue, oh miracle ! Pas de Marluxia planqué…Il pouvait enfin ! Passer un instant avec sa petite tête blonde. Néanmoins, il devait quand même se contenir, ils étaient dehors, il ne voulait en aucun cas que son cher numéro neuf tombe malade ! Un bruitage de chiot priant, demandant quelque chose. Il le regarda longuement, essayant de déchiffrer le message qu'il articulait légèrement du bout des lèvres. Le rouge de ses joues s'éparpilla sur tout son visage, tellement il était intimidé par ce comportement. Son étreinte se resserra, plus amoureusement… Demyx en rougit d'avantage. Ils ressemblaient à de vraies cerises.

Dans le même genre de situation, inversé, Xemnas faisait du charme à son berserk. Il avait l'impression d'enchaîner erreurs sur erreurs. La mine attristée, il ne cessait de regarder le numéro sept. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape, hors de question de perdre son cher amant. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, dos à Saix, il se sentait mal de ne comprendre le comportement du simili. Posant ses mains sur son menton, coudes aux genoux, il pensait. Puis, il sentit Saix l'enlacer, posant sa tête sur sa nuque, ce qui le toucha, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Xemnas surprenne le numéro sept, décidé à s'amuser. Il avait juste retiré les mains, s'étant retourné, pour sauter sur lui. Saix fit mine de montrer les crocs, exprimant de la provocation. Une bagarre s'en suivit, on put bien entendre des étranges miaulements et Xemnas rire. Des cœurs furent balancés de partout, dans ce duel, qui n'était qu'un seul but, réussir à plaquer l'autre ventre aux draps.

« Hey, je crois que j'ai tilté… Tu veux prendre mon rôle c'est ça… ? » Répliqua Xemnas acharné

« Ça se pourrait » Répondit Saix en lui faisant les beaux yeux.

« Hors de question ! C'est moi le seme » grogna le Supérieur en tentant de maîtriser le berserk.

Le duel se continua jusqu'au sol, les deux roulant comme des quilles. Impossible de déterminer qui sera le gagnant, ils étaient bien décidés à utiliser toutes leurs ressources d'énergies. Ayans du mal, ils enlevèrent synchro leurs manteaux. Le combat reprenant de plus bel.

Un livre en main, un sourire large, Zexion était allongé dans son lit, attendant sagement que Vexen revienne de sa douche. Il entendit un cri provenant de la salle de bain. Son premier réflexe fut bien entendu d'aller voir ce qui se passe. Les yeux ronds il put observer une nouveauté :

« Vexen ! Tu as bronzé ? Où sont passés tes cernes ? »

L'air étrangement tout joyeux, Vexen sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette à la taille. Il alla vers la glace, s'admirant d'un air coquin battant des cils. Zexion prit un air interrogateur, prenant son cher herbal essence, lisant la notice :

_Massez le cuir chevelu lentement pour laisser la senteur du champoing vous enivrer. Rincer si le shampoing touche les yeux. Nb : Ce produit sur les blasée de la vie, les rend gaie. Un changement de comportement est aperçut sur les blonds généralement. _

Zexion se frotta les yeux d'un air calme. Puis, il relut plusieurs fois.

« C'est le shampoing de Marluxia…J'avais oublié qu'il trafiquait tout ce qu'il a chez lui… »

« Ohhh Zexyyyy regarde comme je suis mignon » miaula Vexen les mains liées, collées sur une de ses joues.

« ah nan… Il va pas parler comme lui » marmonna t'il l'air ronchon. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour le voir, ce ne fut pas un cri, mais plusieurs et il sortit de la salle de bains à la quatrième vitesse. Malheureusement, il se rétama contre un livre, finissant au sol. Vexen le suivit sautillant comme Bambi. Il le rattrapa sans le moindre problème.

« Vexen… » Hurla t'il, les yeux écarquillés « qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux… »

Il recula à quatre pattes, cherchant à fuir.

« C'est normal mon petit sucre d'orge ! C'est un shampoing spécial cheveux bouclé !... Elles sont pas choux mes anglaises »

Ce fut le moment parfait pour que Marluxia se pointe. Celui-ci scruta les deux similis. L'un collé contre un mur, les yeux près à sortir de leurs orbites. L'autre sautillant comme une gamine, le regard étincelant. Marluxia resta un instant bouche bée, puis, il appela Vexen. Celui-ci se tourna, galopant vers lui :

« Marluuuu… Ton shampoing est géniaaalleeuh…j'avoue que tu as de bon goût ! »

« C'est vrai ?...ça te dirait de te faire belle ? » demanda t'il d'un air enfantin.

« Oh ouiiii… J'adorai…. Montre moi toutes les merveilles que tu as » demanda t'il en suivant le numéro onze naïvement.

Zexion resta un instant collé contre le mur, ne réalisant pas la situation. Ils étaient pas censé être rivaux ? Clignant des yeux, il se leva lentement, complètement perdu. Il se croyait tomber dans le pire de cauchemar. Un Vexen joyeux, impossible. Il tirait toujours des tronches à en déprimer, et là !... Il gambadait aux côtés de Marluxia.

Assis dans son bureau, Xaldin lisait les piles de dossiers qui inondaient la table. À force de faire la fête, ils en avaient négligé le boulot. Il appela Luxhord ayans trouvé un dossier qui menait à une enquête digne d'un des plus grands policiers. Il n'entendit pas les pas venir de son collègue, hurlant son nom, en espérant que l'écho vienne jusqu'à l'oreille du joueur de cartes. Un bruit de talons se rapprocha de lui.

« Tiens, on a une affaire à la ville d' halloween… On vient de retrouver une montagne importante je suis sur qu'une fausse keyblade se trouve dedans !... Qu'est ce que t'en pense… Luxhord qu'est ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ! »

Manquant de tomber au sol, il scruta le simili qui avait un vêtement non réglementaire aux membres de l'organisation XIII.

« Quoi… Y a un problème ? C'est trop moulant ? » Demanda t'il en voyant un filet de sang ruisseler du nez du numéro trois.

Luxhord était simplement vêtu d'un débardeur, d'un jean taille basse mettant en valeur :

« Sympa le string qui ressort du pantalon » murmura t'il un sourire vicelard se dessinant.

Marchant avec un déhanchement féminin, il s'assit sur les genoux du dreadeux. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire grimper la température du simili, manquant de faire de la fièvre.

Tel un cow-boy et le bandit, un chat et un chien, la position de sumo, Xemnas et Saix se regardaient, près à se jeter sur l'autre. Au fond, c'était plus un amusement qu'autre chose. Mais, ça permettait de définir le rang que voulait le Principale. Et se fut l'élancer, s'attrapant avec des prises de catchs, ils finirent comme une véritable tornade, emportant tout sur leur passage. Et pas chance, Saix atterrit presque dans la position convenue, se retenant aux draps du lit. Les oreilles en arrières, grognant comme un félin mécontent, il faisait tout pour tenir le coup.

« Saix »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais que tu prends une position qui met en avant ton postérieur »

« Y a un problème à cela ? »

« C'est une position de Uke »

Saix se mit à rire, faute qui le fit tomber. Xemnas le bloqua, s'allongeant sur son dos. Lui murmurant au creux d'une oreille qu'il avait perdu. Le berserk tenta de se relever, à présent, il ressemblait à une tortue, Xemnas servant de carapace. Il finit par rester collé à terre, regardant un oreiller en forme de cœur en face de lui.

« Xemnas… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'écrases ! »

L'air inquiet, il se releva tout de suite, laissant le numéro sept reprendre son souffle en s'asseyant. Assis, il admira le berserk remettre avec autant de délicatesse ses cheveux bleus. Il finit par se placer en face de lui, réclamant un bisou. Saix le regarda d'un air questionneur, puis, sauta sur Xemnas pour lui faire un câlin.

Uke : Dominé dans les couples Yaoi, le Seme c'est l'inverse.


	16. 13: Le combat du siecle

**Chapitre 13**

Marluxia, l'air radieux, entra dans la chambre de Lexaeus, celui-ci sirotait un café sous sa tonnes de dossier a faire, il leva un œil sur l'androgyne qui sautillait joyeusement.

« Bonjours Lexy ! Tu vas bien ?

Il lui jette un regard suspicieux

-Toi, t'as fait une bêtise… »

Marluxia pencha sa tête de manière a ce qu'elle soit face au guerrier, le sourire qu'il exhibait était caractéristique de la petite fille fière de ses blagues. Tout en fermant les yeux, il lança.

« J'en connais un qui va pas être sympas au réveille ! »

Lexaeus resta silencieux, cherchant ce qu'il voulait dire, il sursauta, un sourire sadique apparut sur sa tête.

« Raconte moi tout »

Marluxia eut alors un sourire monstrueux sur son visage, ses yeux brillants de méchanceté il regarda le plafond.

Il était a peu prés midi, quand, encore engourdit, Vexen ouvrit les yeux, il regarda le cadran de son réveille en forme de tube a essais, puis se frotta doucement les yeux, il avait l'impression d'avoir bu un litre entier de vodka, sauf qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool.

Il se frotta les yeux, que c'était-il passé hier ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour être si fatigué ?

Le scientifique se leva, encore embrumé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il alluma la lampe et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il crut faire une crise cardiaque suite a cette vision.

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans une bonne partie du palais.

_**Voici ce qui c'est passé après que Vexen aie suivit Marluxia**_

« Hihi, Marly ! J'adore ton intérieure, il est si…Joyeux ! Et puis ces fleurs sont magnifiiiiques. » S'exclama Vexen en admiration devant un pot de géranium rouge.

« Merci, merci mon Vexy-chou ! Je sais que je suis extrêmement doué pour la décoration intérieur…D'ailleurs j'ai raté ma vocation j'aurais du faire ça. »

Vexen gambadait dans l'appartement caressant le drap de lit en soie, sautillant sur le lit en rigolant, bref, Marluxia lui, souriait dans sa barbe (qu'il n'avait biensure pas).

« Bon Vexy-chou, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux, je reviens, j'ai un shampoing a préparé. »

Il entra dans la salle de bain sous un cri hystérique de Vexen, une fois la porte fermé il sentit des cornes imaginaires pousser sur sa tête, il se frotta les mains, un regard presque vicieux avait déformé ses yeux.

« Tu va voir mon p'tit Vexen, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, surtout quand on doit en plus rendre service a un collègue » Souffla-t-il.

Il ouvrit une de ses armoire rose et en sortit un paquet, ont pouvaient y lire « Teinture …» Mais le deuxième mot était caché par la main de Marluxia.

Il versa la poudre dans un pot et la mélangeait, la mixture fut rose, et ainsi le mot caché était rose.

Marluxia, prit alors dans un de ses tiroirs un pinceau long généralement utilisé en coiffure. Il mélangea l'étrange substance, retenant un rire démoniaque. Une fois celle-ci prête il ouvrit la porte.

« Vexyyyy ton soin est prêt ! » S'exclama-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain, tout joyeux.

Vexen poussa un cri hystérique et se posa sur une chaise se frottant les mains.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que va donner ! »

Marluxia mourrait d'envie de lui répondre que lui aussi, mais il hocha la tête et lui expliquait que le soin allait rendre les cheveux de Vexen, encore plus blond et plus soyeux, celui-ci ne pu contenir sa joie, bondissant presque. Marluxia ui demanda alors de ne pas bouger. Il commença a appliquer la mixture rose sur les cheveux de Vexen, celui-ci continuait son monologue joyeux. Quand il demandait l'avis de Marluxia, celui-ci se contenta de lui répondre des oui et des non ça et là. Finalement, la longue chevelure blonde de Vexen fut recouverte abondamment de la mixture, Marluxia fier de son coup, demanda à Vexen de patienter 15 minutes puis d'aller rincer.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, Marluxia mesurait son œuvre, évitant de se prendre un fou rire face a un Vexen aux cheveux rose fluo. Le scientifique lui, ne c'était pas rendu compte des dégâts et élogiait le numéro 11, certes, ses cheveux étaient plus doux.

**Fin du flash back**

C'est donc avec horreur que le numéro 4 avait découvert sa chevelure rose fluo. Risquant la mort. Il respirait profondément face à son miroir, il ne reconnaissait pas la personne qu'il avait face à lui.

L'horreur fut encore plus grande quand il se rappela alors que Xemnas leurs avaient demandé a tous d'être présent à une réunion.

Il était horrifié, non seulement, il avait les cheveux roses, mais en plus, tout le monde allait le voir.

Des larmes de panique vinrent a ses yeux. Qu'allait-il faire ?

De l'autre coté du palais, Lexaeus était écroulé sur sa table, mourrant de rire.

« Tu as VRAIMENT fait ça ? »

Marluxia hocha la tête d'un air joyeux

« Oui, et encore, je n'en aie pas terminé ! »

Lexaeus le regarda avec admiration

« Oui je sais, je sais, je suis un génie.

-Tu es monstrueux, mais tu es un génie quand même ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, un rire franc, de deux enfants fière de leurs bêtises.

La réunions avait alors commencé, tout le monde était assis, attablés, les similis étaient au complet, où presque.

« Où est Vexen ? » Demanda le numéro 1 d'un air inquiet.

Tous haussèrent les épaules, Marluxia et Lexaeus se lancèrent un regard discret, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

Chacun du retenir ses yeux, afin que ceux ci ne sortent pas de leurs orbites respectives. Tous hors mis Marluxia qui, déjà était avachit sous la table, un immense fou rire l'ayant mis KO.

Un grand silence s'en suivit, tous étaient silencieux, les lèvres de Xaldin se mirent a trembler, puis, plus fort que lui, il céda au fou rire, s'écroulant sur la table.

« C'est plus fort que toi, hein faut TOUJOURS que tu rigoles des autres ! » S'était exclamé Luxord outré par la réaction de son ami.

« Mais, mais, attends, il a les cheveux roooses, rossseees, si y a bien en gay ici c'est lui !

-Dois-je te rappeler la couleur de tes sous vêtements ? »

Le numéro 3 se tut, il ne savait plus que dire

« Alors ne la ramène pas ! »

Vexen s'installa à sa place. Honteux, gêné, il voyait le regard du petit simili posé sur lui, il voulait fondre et quitter cette pièce. Il lança un regard vicieux à Marluxia… Les retombés étaient imminentes.

A la fin de la réunion, Vexen fut le premier a sortir, il courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à être isolé et claqua des doigts.

Axel apparut, même lui troqua son regard blasé pour un regard étonné.

« Je vois que tes cheveux repousse ! Content pour toi ! » Lança Vexen agacé par ce regard inquisiteur.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, toi qui fait le ménage dans les chambres, tu as accès a celle que je souhaite. Je t'offre ce que tu veux en échange de ta complicité. »

Axel ne comprit pas.

Vexen porta sa bouche à l'oreille d'Axel, celui-ci rougit, puis sursauta.

« Tu as bien comprit ramène moi ce que je souhaite à mon labo et dans les plus brefs délais »

Quelques instant plus tard, Axel réapparut avec l'objet convoité, une bouteille de shampoing. Vexen eue un sourire tellement monstrueux que même Axel prit peur. Il vida le shampoing dans un évier et prit une bouteille d'acide, qui ne diluait biensure que la Kératine, substance dont étaient formé les cheveux. Il referma la bouteille et l'essuya lui donnant son aspect d'origine.

« Remet là à ça place d'accord ? Et pas un mot ! »

Axel hocha la tête et disparut.

Vexen se frotta les mains.

« Rira bien qui rira le dernier, cher numéro 11 ! »

_**Suite du chapitre 13**_

Comme l'eut prévu Vexen, notre cher simili androgyne gloussant, se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Il fêta cette victoire en prenant un bon bain. On se demandait souvent : combien de douche il prenait ? Certainement deux à trois fois par jours, voir plus en période où il avait trop d'activité. Il riait comme une truie, tellement il avait l'image en tête du Vexen aux cheveux roses !

« On devrait l'appeler barbie à présent… » Pouffa t'il en jouant avec un petit poney aux couleurs de petits filles. Le brossant avec attention, arrivant vers son local à shampoing.

« Dit poupette… Je prends quel shampoing aujourd'hui? »

On put voir devant lui, une armoire remplit d'une centaine de flacons. Il énuméra les noms, l'air hésitant, jusqu'à ce qu'il en voit un sur un coussin rouge, tel un bijou. Il le prit timidement, le présentant à sa poupée.

« Tu penses que c'est le mieux ?... Oui… Tu as raison… Senteur de l'infime paradis… Hmmm… Je ne l'avais jamais utilisé »

Comme par prudence, il lit l'étiquette, l'air enfantin, parlant à haute voix, comme s'il racontait un conte de fée :

« Vos cheveux sont roses bonbon, tellement bien entretenu que même blanche neige ne va pas plus haut que vos pieds, ce shampoing est fait pour vous, il entretient vos cheveux jusqu'à la racine, reste fidèle à la couleur que vous aimez et offre une odeur à en faire tomber son prince charmant »

Une fois le shampoing fait, il alla vers sa glace, prenant sa brosse, posant son cheval sur la table à maquillage.

« Tu vois, mes cheveux vont être les plus beaux…. AAAAAAAHHHHH »

De son côté, Vexen ricanait, se frottant les mains. Entendre le cri au lointain fut une jouissance. Assis sur son siège, étudiant les produits qu'on lui avait envoyés, il s'imaginait le résultat. Enfin il s'était vengé. Mais, il y repensait, il avait un rendez vous d'ici quelques heures. Il allait inaugurer l'ouverture du laboratoire. Un rêve qui se réalisait. Enfin, il allait pouvoir faire des études, immonde ou non, afin de d'approfondir des domaines inexploités.

Une fois les études de chaque tube à essaie, il alla dans sa chambre. Enlevant sa blouse, avançant vers l'armoire :

« Bien…Qu'est ce que je vais prendre pour hollow bastion… ? »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit avec effrois des robes gothique lolita, avec froufrou, dentelles, de couleurs flashant. Des véritables costumes de soubrettes. Déjà les cheveux, maintenant des vêtements de bonnes, il hurla. Il y avait même les chaussures en talons aiguilles, le petit chapeau à fleur, les gans de soies ou dentelles. L'horreur totale, Vexen pleurnicha de dégoût. Il chercha partout dans sa chambre ses vêtements.

« Marluxia… Tu vas voir… »

Reprenant sa blouse, il courut voir chaque membre de l'organisation XIII, l'air suppliant, demandant s'ils avaient pas des affaires de rechange à sa taille. Luxhord lui proposa des vêtements très moulants, il refusa. Xaldin n'avait que des accoutrements très grunge, trop grand. Demyx plus vers le métalleux, trop de piques, il manqua à plusieurs reprise de se piquer. Lexaeux même pas à y penser, beaucoup trop large. Zexion beaucoup trop petit, le petit simili prenant un air interrogateur en voyant son ami furieux. Larxene à rêve, c'est une femme. Saix avait la bonne taille, néanmoins, Vexen s'aperçut qu'ils étaient fait sur mesure, donc manche trop large pour ses bras maigrichon, il avait l'air d'un hippie. Xemnas demanda la raison, lorsqu'il l'apprit, il fut plié en deux de rire, Xigbar qui n'était pas bien loin entendu, suivant le moment euphorique du Supérieur. Par chance, le borgne lui prêta des vêtements. Il le bénit sur le coup, soulagé.

Demyx sortant de son lourd travail, la tête en compote. Des demandes infernales de concerts. Au début, il appréciait, mais plus les heures passaient, plus il avait apprécier la table comme oreiller, lisant les pavées. Marchant dans le couloir, il ne prit pas la peine de regarder le visage de la personne qui arrivait :

« Tiens salut Vexen… Finalement tu t'es vêtue en bergère… »

Marluxia n'en crut pas ses oreilles, de la fumée sortant de ses narines. Il manqua de se jeter sur lui près à donner des leçons à en faire pleurer le punk. Malheureusement, Xigbar passa par là, un dossier en main, une tasse de café de l'autre.

« Hey, Sexy le blond Marlu…ça te va mieux que le rose… Comment tu as fait pour avoir les cheveux aussi long en une soirée ? »

Le numéro neuf frotta les yeux et affirma :

« C'est vrai ça…comment cela se fasse t'il ? Tu n'es pas censé avec noir cheveux rose bonbon ? »

« J'ai comprit… Y a une affaire entre toi et Vexen… Avoue que tu as un point faible pour lui » rajouta Xigbar un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Plus tendu que jamais, il partit en courant pleurant de honte. Marluxia ne digéra pas leurs propos. Après l'affaire de Zexion, il s'occuperait d'eux deux.

Le soir, Saix sortit de son bureau, il avait finit son travail, fermant la salle derrière lui. Il remarqua un petit attroupement de simili. Larxene se grattait le menton avec un kunai, un air de psychopathe. Xaldin rouspéta :

« C'est moi où y a des gays partout ! Maintenant Marluxia et Vexen… J'y crois pas »

« Y a-t-il un problème à cela » murmura sagement le berserk. Xaldin se fit tout petit, sentant la main griffue du numéro sept. « Il viendra pas nous embêter… Préoccupé par son rival éternel »

« Rival… Hmmm, plus maintenant » Répliqua Luxhord « et si on leur préparaient un mariage… »

« Ooooh bonne idée… Mais faudra trouvé un jour où on a pas de travaille… » Rappela Demyx sautillant l'air joyeux. « et puis… Qui portera la robe ? »

Tous se regardèrent, et un nom fut prononcer : Marluxia !

Plus loin, Zexion les regardait. Il prit un air attristé, s'éloignant du groupe. Demyx le surprit, allant à l'endroit où se trouvait le simili. Prenant un air interrogateur, il lui demanda s'il se portait bien. Aucune parole, il avait disparut. Le punk prit un air pensif, revenant vers le groupe.


	17. 14: Le complot des similis

**Ayame et Seph** : Merci beaucoup pour ta revieuws, c'est qu'ont commençait a se demander si ont appréciaient notre fan fic lol Voilà la suite :p

**Chapitre 14**

Marluxia lui, réfléchissait dans sa chambre, assis, tenant son bisounours rose dans les mains, il rageait, Vexen allait payer, c'était évidant, ooooh oui, c'était la guerre ! La guerre !

Il prit quelques instants de réflexion, en effet, il paraissait complètement stupide mais il ne l'était pas, la ruse, les piéges étaient pour lui un rayon connus de sales tours a réaliser. Il prit en considération également le fait que Vexen se soit introduit dans sa chambre pour y insérer le dit shampoing. Très bonne idée, il note, maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ?

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

En effet, l'androgyne avait apprit auparavant que le scientifique était partit. Ce qui lui laissait le champ totalement libre afin de déchaîner ses idées monstrueuses, et pour ça, il en avait.

Un éclaire apparut dans son esprit, au diable le travail, il avait un autre boulot a faire, ce venger.

Il entra dans une pièce caché de son appartement, il y trouva une veille paire de pantoufle rose a tête de lapin beaucoup trop petite, il continua ses recherche, une aiguille ? hm oui, ça pourra toujours servire… Se disait-il. Bref, le plan était déjà dans sa tête, restait a trouver ce qu'il fallait, Vexen allait avoir non seulement le sommeil perturbé mais tout son quotidien, il allait morflé c'était évidant, se disait-il en imaginant les moments de souffrance qu'il allait lui faire subir.

Il claque des doigts, demandant à Axel de venir, celui-ci avait retrouver ses cheveux a une étrange vitesse.

« Tu as retrouvé tes cheveux ! C'est magnifique chéri ! » C'était exclamé le numéro 11 dans un élan de gentillesse. Axel lui, le regardait toujours d'un air blasé.

« Dit moi beau rouge, Vexen n'est pas dans ses appartements huuum ?

-Non

-C'est merrrveillleuuuux ! Emmène moi donc là bas chéri, et tu auras tout ce que tu veux ! »

Axel avait l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, bon après en moins hystérique, mais soit, il s'en fichait de toute manière, ce genre de querelles mettaient l'ambiance.

« Une minute » Fit Marluxia, je reviens, d'accord ?

Il gambade vers sa chambre, chatonnant un air inconnus, puis reviens avec une caisse énorme.

« Tu veux bien m'aider Axy-Chou ? Ooh merci, tu es un ange ! »

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Vexen, Axel ouvrit la porte et Marluxia, prit dans son hystérie, prit Axel par le coup et lui fit une bise sur la joue, le remerciant, celui-ci sentit du sang lui couler des narines il s'écroula au sol, devant Marluxia étonné.

« Oh le pauvre chéri, c'est l'émotion… »

Il leva les yeux en direction de l'appartement de Vexen, la porte ouverte le narguait énormément. Ca allais barder !

Il entra dans l'appartement du numéro 4, et c'est un intérieure très sobre qui l'accueillit. Il se frottait les mains tout en observant l'endroit, il y avait du dégât a faire. Il jeta un œil au pantoufle du scientifique et avec un sourire sadique, les remplaça par les pantoufles roses d'enfant bien trop petite pour ses pieds.

Ensuite, il se posa sur le lit, confortable certes, mais pas suffisamment, son regard se tourna vers le réveille du scientifique. Il hésité, huuum, je le fais ou j'le fais paaas ? Se demanda-t-il.

Trop séduit par cette idée, il se leva et prit le réveille.

« Alors comme ça ont se réveille a 8 heure mon petit Vexen ? Huuum, ça va changer….Alors, réglé l'heure….4 heure….non…3….Oui ça sonne bien trois ! «

Il changea l'heure de manière à ce que le réveille qui affichera 8 heure, sonnera en faite à 3 heure du matin puis, continua son avancé, il observa la lampe de chevet du scientifique, et se demandait si il n'y avait pas moyen de changer ceci en objet démoniaque. Un aiguille posé sur sa table de chevet répondit a la réponse, il la glissa doucement dans le câble d'alimentation prés de la prise, ainsi, si il la branche, il allait se prendre un court circuit. Il se frotta les mains, sa vengeance était géniale.

Il continua, croissant la clinche de porte des toilettes, il constata que la clinche extérieur et intérieure étaient différentes, celle de l'extérieur un clinche pour appuyer, celle de l'intérieur que l'ont devait tourner.

Il imagina alors une scène bien agréable, Vexen, a peine lever ayant une envie présente se pressant au toilette et….se prenant la tête dans la porte.

Jouissif, il allait donc démonter les clinches et les inverser. Une fois cela fait, il ferma doucement la porte. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Un relookage s'imposait il prit le pot de peinture rose et en peignit les murs, chantonnant Baby girls d'Aqua.

Une fois son travaille fini il admira son œuvre, un mur rose avec des pâquerettes le parsemant il voulait le même intérieurs. Il passa alors devant le lavabo, il constata la distance qui séparait le tube de dentifrice et celui de cirage a chaussure c'est a dire, une distance minime , et sans attendre, inversa les deux tubes.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, fier de lui, il se dirigea vers le salon, et principalement vers le bar.

Ouvrant celui-ci il constate qu'il n'y avait que du Coca et de la vodka….Mais c'était suffisant pour faire un salle tour.

Il prit la bouteille de coca et la secoua de toutes ses forces pendant dix minutes, celle-ci n'était pas encore entamée, tant mieux, ça allait être plus drôle. Pour ce qui est de la vodka, il trouva rapidement l'idée infaible grâce a la cuisine, et surtout, au sel de cuisine qu'il versa dedans.

Il referme le bar et se dirige vers le bureau, il s'étonne de voir un appareil de communication humain en ses lieux, mais savait comment ça marchait.

« Alooors répertoireuh….Service international des sciences, oui, non supprimons…. Laboratoire de la forteresse oublié, supprimé ! Hihi j'adore ça, Supprimer, Supprimer, Supprimer Hahaha »

Une idée encore plus drôle lui traversa alors l'esprit, le répertoire une fois vide, il pouvait tout simplement le remplir, ainsi, il remplaça les numéros des labos par d'autres numéros et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Fier de lui, satisfait, il se frotta les mains, fit le tour de l'appartement, vérifiant n'avoir rien oublier dans ses piéges, et sortit heureux, fermant la porte et rendant la clef à Axel. Il partit en gambadant, chantonnant.

A l'autre bout du palais, un autre complot se montait, les membres de l'organisation ayant oubliés leurs travails c'étaient décidés a organiser le mariage de Vexen et Marluxia.

« Bon alors, quand organiseront nous cette petite fête ? » S'extasiait déjà Larxéne prête pour les préparatifs.

« D'ici une semaine le travail aura diminué, et puis on aura le temps d'organiser tout ça

-Y aura d'la boissons ? » Demanda Xaldin d'un air grave.

Un silence profond se fit dans la salle

« Ca va, j'me tais… »

Soudain, Demyx timide, leva la main

« Question peu être stupide mais, comment va t ont faire pour les attirer ici ?

-Ont aura qu'a inventer une raison différente pour chacun » Répondit Xigbar.

Le musicien lance un regard doux vers son borgne préféré, il n'osait s'avouer qu'il préférerai que se soit son mariage a lui que l'ont prépare, il s'imaginait déjà, vêtu de blanc porté par son merveilleux Sniper.

Il en soupira.

Mais rapidement il fut sortit de sa rêverie.

« Bon très bien dans ce cas, ont fera ça dans une semaine »

Luxord se frotta les mains

« Comme ses merveilleux ! Organiser un mariage, trouver la robe du marier, servire le champagne, la pièce montée tout ça

-Ohhh toi ça va, je te vois venir, c'est hors de question ! » l'interrompis Xaldin d'une voix lassé.

« Pourquooi Xaldy chou ? Je serais pas mignon en robe de mariéée ? » Insista Luxord.

Il y en un profond silence

« J'ai entendus assez d'horreur pour aujourd'hui, je sors » Lança Xigbar. « Et puis, j'ai sommeil, en espérant que cette vision ne vienne pas perturbé ma nuit. »

Demyx se leva sitôt, accompagnant le numéro 2.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Vexen était rentré, il c'était aussi tôt couché et endormit d'un sommeil profond.

Le réveille sonna trop tôt, il soupira de lassitude, il était donc rentré si tard ? Il se sentit aveugle, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, il se leva, mettant ses pantoufles qu'il trouvait vachement rétrécies, il entra tant bien que mal les pieds dedans, les compressant dans une atroce douleurs avant de se dirigé vers les toilettes.

Les yeux mis clos, il s'appuya sur une clinche inexistante et se cogna contre la porte, il essaya plusieurs fois avant de réalisé qu'il se trompait dans la manière de l'ouvrir.

Trop dans le gaz pour réaliser l'état de ses pantoufles il jura d'en changer, il rentra a nouveau dans sa chambre et ouvrit la lampe de chevet, en vint… Inquiet, il s'abaissa au niveau de la prise, elle était débranché.

Au moment où la prise entra en contact avec l'électricité, l'aiguille produisit comme prévus, un court circuit, Vexen hurla, faisant un bond en arrière. Ses cheveux hérissé sur la tête comme un hérisson. Il se releva, ce n'était qu'un simple court circuit, et ça l'avait bien réveillé. Allant dans son salon, il constata avec catastrophe que, l'horloge affichait 3h30 du matin. Il ne comprends plus là.

Dépité, il ne comprit toujours pas, mais essayera de comprendre plus tard. Il alla donc se recoucher.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut debout, pas en forme, il décida alors d'appeler le labo pour dire qu'il ne serait pas présent aujourd'hui, après tout, une journée de congé lui aurait permis de travailler ses recherches.

Il sortit du lit, assis sur le rebord il fait trop sombre pour qu'il constate encore l'état de ses pantoufle, il se dirige vers son bureau et se servit un verre de coca, celui-ci une fois ouvert lui explosa à la figure. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour aujourd'hui. Bref, il s'installa a son bureau une fois débarbouillé et prend son téléphone, appuyant sur le bouton de la mémoire où était indiqué le nom du labo.

« Service similis pour les alcooliques anonymes bonjours ? «

Il sursaute à ces mots affichant une mine intrigué

« C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Il raccrocha sitôt, essayant un autre numéro.

« Salut, besoin d'un beau mec pour t'envoyer au 7eme ciel ? »

Il raccroche, un air choqué se dessine sur son visage. Il baisse alors les yeux sentant ses pieds le faire souffrir, il constate alors avec horreur ses pantoufles.

Il commençait doucement a comprendre…

Enlevant ses horrible pantoufle, il décida d'aller à la salle de bain se brosser les dents, en ouvrant la lampe il constata avec horreur l'état de ses murs…

« Lui, il est mort !! » c'était-il dit en parlant du numéro 11.

Mais cependant, sage comme il était, il préfère la patience, préparant un plan infaible au simili rose. Et c'est dans une salle de bain rose que Vexen commença a se brosser les dents

Evidement, par réflexe, il prit le tube qui initialement était le tube de dentifrice. Un goût acre se dispersa dans sa bouche alors que la substance visqueuse recouvrait ses dent

MARLUXIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA cria-t-il d'une vois étouffé par le cirage.

_**Suite du chapitre 14**_

Alors comme cela il foutait le bordel ! Trafiquant, changeant les numéros, repeignant sa chambre ! Il allait voir ! Une guerre, parfait, sans le moindre problème, ça allait saigner et là, il aurait comprit qu'il ne fallait pas se foutre de lui ! Il allait succomber, il l'entendait déjà pleurer, implorer pardon ! Mais là, s'en était trop. Vexen se dirigea vers son téléphone, il prit son annuaire et appela un numéro. Tout allait s'organisation tel qu'il le souhaitait. Il s'en frottait méchamment les mains. Le travail… Après sa vengeance. Il savait une chose, à cette heure, il est partit à sa réunion pour présenter ces horreurs de fleur aux couleurs sucreries. Il ne prit pas la peine d'appeler Axel. Il fera le coup seul, signé de sa main…

Arrivant devant la précieuse chambre de Marluxia, il glaça la poigné, la porte tout court, qu'il brisa sans le moindre problème. Une fois rentré, il examina avec stupeur, l'horreur de décors, rose partout, des poupées, peluches, figurines représentant des êtres qu'on nommait : Kawai. Des fleurs assorties écœurant toujours aux couleurs flashes. Première chose qu'il fit, il prit toutes ces babioles et jeta le tout hors de la salle. Il ordonna à des similis de bas niveau, d'emmener le tout dans les souterrains. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il vida complètement l'appartement. Plus rien, juste les murs roses. Même la baignoire avait trépassé. Il regarda le grand vide, un sourire narquois. Allez au boulot ! Il demanda à des similis berserk de démolir certains murs, ce qu'ils firent avec une telle délicatesse. Les morceaux furent transportés avec le reste. Il ne restait plus qu'une immense salle rectangulaire. Il construit un immense mur de glace pour boucher la baie vitrée. Avec une fraîcheur pareille, la glace tiendra éternellement.

La commande fut enfin reçut. Des toilette et une tonnes de matelas. Il fit installé les couettes sur les murs, au sol et sur le plafond. Juste un petit carré pour le WC. Il alla chercher un vaporisateur pour désinfecter l'air puis ferma la porte qu'il fit réinstallé par la suite. Une porte blindé, épaisse et lourde. Enfin, il ne manquait plus qu'un seul endroit : la serre. Ooooouuuh que de mal… Il allait souffrir là. Ces amours, Vexen s'en foutait, il allait leurs montrer la colère d'un scientifique. Il remplaça l'eau par une substance étrange, qu'il avait préparée. Il appuya sur un bouton, pour arroser toutes les plantes. Partant, il s'enfuit tel un chat, se dirigeant dans sa chambre, attendant l'heure de gloire.

Allongé dans son lit en cercle, Zexion regardait le plafond. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir préparer un soit disant mariage entre Marluxia et Vexen. Il prit un air déprimé, serrant une peluche dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela. Son cher ami allait subir la pire atrocité. Puis, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. A en examiner la force, cela ne pouvait être que Lexaeus. Il autorisa le simili à entrer. L'air gêné, le grand guerrier entra. Tout de suite, il fut prit par une admiration, regardant le petit être enroulé dans ses couvertures.

« Hum…On voulait savoir si tu viendrais pour le mariage…Après tout, tu es partit rapidement, comme me là dit Demyx…Je pensais que t'en parler te ferait du bien ! »

« Tu es sur de ce que tu dis ? Que cela me fera du bien » posa t'il en levant un sourcil.

Le simili regarda le sol, l'air gêné, visiblement, Zexion n'était pas de bonne humeur. Du moins, la manière dont il avait posé la question, le faisait dire. Il resta silencieux un instant, figée, puis hocha un « non ». La jalousie de Lexaeus revint, il faisait de son mieux pour rester stoïque, mais, cela était tellement dur. Même le plus sage pour tomber dans l'ivresse de la rage.

« Tu sais Lex… Je trouve que ce baratin est consternant… Vexen ne pourrait jamais supporter ce mariage… Il va péter un câble et c'est tout ce que ça engendrera ! » Expliqua Zexion en serrant d'avantage sa peluche.

« C'est juste une plaisanterie, rien de plus ! » assura t'il.

« Une plaisanterie… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle la dedans, appart si tu tiens tellement à finir une faux sous le coup ou congelé comme un homme de Cro-Magnon ! » Rétorqua t'il d'un air franc. « Après tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne veux aucunement être dans votre complot ! »

« Tu ne sais plus plaisanter, tu commences à te faire vieux mon cher » répliqua t'il en ayans un rire amusé.

Zexion lui tourna net le dos, ce qui eut pour effet de brisé le moment de gloussement du guerrier. Il ne voulait plus le voir, du moins, pas maintenant. Ces pitreries l'énervaient, même lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il était habituellement le premier dans la liste de ceux qui cogites des plans machiavéliques. Là, il n'appréciait pas. Il lui demanda même de partir, d'une voix assez sèches. Ce qui fit mal au simili. Exécutant la demande. Il partit en courant, claquant la porte. Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas ?... Il s'en voulait, mais à la fois, c'était meilleure idée pour que Zexion ne soit plus derrière Vexen. Puis d'un côté, il voulait tout pour le rendre heureux. S'enfuyant, il hurla de rage, pour estomper cette colère qui faisait trembler.

Côté la troupe des petits plaisantins, Demyx aidé par Larxene cousaient une robe de mariée. C'étaient les plus doués dans l'art de la couture. Luxhord avait fait les commandes, pour la date prévue, c'est-à-dire dans quatre jours. A un moment, Xigbar arriva, une feuille à la main, il voulut jeter un coup d'œil, histoire d'être au courant de ce qui se passait. Il surprit Demyx vêtue de la robe, Larxene faisant les ourlets. Il perdit la tête, tombant au sol et se fut Xaldin qui le trouva lamentablement allongé sur le parquet.

« Hey ! Regardez qui je viens de trouver au sol… »

« Xiigggggyyyyyyy »

« Bouge pas.. Sinon je vais … »

« Aiiiie ! »

« Je t'avais prévenue ! J'avais encore mon aiguille en main »

Rentrant l'air paisible, Marluxia se dirigea vers son bureau pour poser sa pile infernale de documentation. Il avait en plus de cela profité de sa journée, pour acheter des nouveaux vêtements, parfums et maquillages. Et pas pour n'importe qui… Il avait en idée de saouler Zexion suffisamment pour qu'il se vêtisse ainsi…Il avait un sourire, posant les merveilles sur la table.

« Hu hu hu… Regarde moi ces merveilles… Il va être beau le petit Zexyyyyy….Lexaeus va avoir une de ses poussés d'hormones… Une soirée avec son tendre amour… » Gloussa t'il regardant la jolie robe violet crème qu'il avait prit. Des petits sandalettes, barrettes, un parfum et de quoi lui faire un visage très séduisant. Il ne cessait de rire, sautant sur place.

« Ce que tu vas être beau… Mais, faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'il se saoule… Hmmm difficile… Je suis sur que j'ai noté ça quelque part… allons voir dans ma chambre»

Se dirigeant vers ses appartements, il sautillait tel bambi, les similis basiques ne comprenant pas ce comportement. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il tenta de l'ouvrir, ayans du mal…

« Hmmm… Je devrais remettre de l'huile… »

Et là, se fut l'effroi, un cri fut poussé. Sa chambre ressemblait à celle d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Il vit sur un des matelas un mot. Marchant d'un air abasourdit, il attrapa le bout de papier :

_A mon cher rival !_

_J'espère que la décoration te plaira… Je me suis dit que le rose ne t'allais pas depuis que tu portes cette magnifique perruque … Alors j'eux pensés que de cette manière, tu te sentirais plus dans ton élément _

Marluxia pleura de rage, posant ses mains sur son visage. Il eut un blanc, ayans un mauvais pressentiment. Courant l'air angoissé, il se dirigea vers sa serre. Il fut soulagé quand il arriva à l'intérieur, regardant ses bébés qu'il embrassa. Mais, il sentit quelque chose lui caresser le dos. Riant du à ce touché, il se retourna et vit une liane. Oh rien de grave. Puis, lorsqu'il voulut s'avancer, il s'aperçut trop tard qu'il avait les jambes enroulées. Il ne comprit pas, mais les plantes s'agitèrent tous, commençant limite à le déshabiller. Il cherchait à les contrôler, seulement rien ne marcha, il hurla, appelant un simili, mais rien…

« Veeexxeeennnn salopart…. Il a du jeter un produit… YYYYAAAAA »

Le pauvre tenta désespérément de fuir les lianes chaudes… Le pauvre allait finir… Par un nuit.. Hard et non consentante… des cris s'entendant aux loin.


	18. 15: Vengeance du scientifique

Chapitre 15

Marluxia avait passé une nuit atrocement indéfinissable, c'était Axel qui l'avait retrouvé à l'agonie, incapable de se tenir debout. Ces plantes qu'ils chérissait tant, était devenue…Affectueuse, un peu trop même.

La bonne âme qu'était le numéro 8 avait traîné le faux blond jusqu'à sa chambre, celui-ci ayant ordonné a ses similis avec le peu de force qui lui restait de remettre tout l'appartement en état, ainsi que lui. Ainsi, il fut entourer de simili qui le tamponnait doucement de désinfectant.

« Il va mourir, lui, il va mourir, il est mort, il va mourir, Vexen. » Ne cessait-il de répéter a longueur de temps.

Alors que les similis tentaient tant bien que mal de le soigner, Marluxia lui réfléchissait a un plan dans la douleur la plus profonde. Vexen avait oser s'en prendre a ses chéris, il allait donc s'en prendre aux chéris de Vexen.

Et qu'est-ce qui comptait le plus pour le scientifique huuuuum.

Son laboratoire !

Une lueur démoniaque apparu dans ses yeux tandis qu'un simili lui pansait les fesses. Il poussa un vif « Aiiieuuuh » Mais savait que c'était pour son bien.

Bientôt, oui, biensure, il sera sur bien, et là….

Pendant ce temps, un autre problème était apparut dans l'organisation du mariage. Une soirée de mariage sans animation n'était pas une soirée de mariage, ainsi, tous c'était mobiliser pour trouver une solution.

« On a qu'a se bourré la gueule et danser !

-Na ! »

Xaldin resta alors silencieux, s'appuyant sur un coude, l'air boudeur, Luxord lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Larxéne elle, sculptait via ses kunais une petite statuette représentant Marluxia et Vexen, destinée a être sur la pièce montée.

Tous restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant.

Soudain Demyx se leva, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Et si ont faisait une soirée Cabaret !!!!

-C'est ça, et où veux-tu qu'ont trouvent les danseuses ? » Lança Xaldin d'un air grognons.

« Ont a qu'a les tirer au sort parmis nous ! »

Xaldin crut s'étouffer, de même que Xigbar qui imaginait déjà son petit musicien dans une tel tenue, il était évidant qu'il ne tiendrai pas la soirée sans lui sauter dessus.

« Moi je suis contre » Lança le borgne.

« Pourquoi Xiggyyy, ça pourrait être marrant

-Ouais, ça pour ça, ça pourrait être drôle ! » Répondit Xaldin en lançant un regard au numéro 2.

Pendant ce temps, Saix était pencher sur la table, écrivant apparemment quelque chose, il se redressa et interrompit la conversation par un « J'ai fini « Sec et froid.

Xemnas ce pencha sur la carte couleur rose pastel, ornée de paillette et écrite en lettre d'argent

_« Vous aimer les jolies choses ? Le choses qui brillent ? Qui vous mettent en valeur ?_

_Rendez vous ce vendredi, à 20 heures dans la salle principale du palais d'illusiopolis pour un grand défiler de costume de soirée et d'accessoire, avec eux, tout le monde vous remarquera ! »_

Xemnas eue soudain les yeux brillants, il observa son berserk d'amour avec des yeux de chat potté. 'C'est magnifique mon Saixounet, c'est si crédible si attirant si…

-Bon si vous voulez lui passer de la crème sur le dos, vous l'faites en privé !' S'exclama Xaldin toujours boudeur.

Saix tendis alors sans un mot, la seconde carte qui elle semblait beaucoup plus sobre.

_« Grand rassemblement de scientifique ce vendredi 20 heures au palais d'illusiopolis, soyez nombre._

Nb : tenue correcte exigé » 

« C'est parfais !!! » S'exclama Larxéne, maintenant, reste plus qu'a demander a Axel de leurs glisser ça sous la porte !!! »

Pendant ce temps, Marluxia, marchant difficilement, ne tarda pas a accomplir sa vengeance. Il était inadmissible que ce scientifique de pacotille ne paye pas les pots cassés dans l'immédiat, ainsi, c'est sans aucunes délicatesse qu'il pénétra dans le laboratoire du blond. Prés a réaliser ses méchancetés.

Ainsi, tout tubes a essais présent fut renverser, tout rapports brûlés et ce sous le regard sadique du numéro 11.

Il posa ça et là quelques plantes de son cru, plante qui n'avait plus reçus le ration de nourriture depuis quelques jours et qui avaient excessivement hâte de goûter à de la viande.

Il se frotta les mains, impatient de voir Vexen subir sa vengeance. Et c'est serein qu'il sortit du laboratoire, allant constater l'avancement de la restauration de ça chambre.

Vexen arriva quelque temps plus tard, plongé dans des pensés scientifique passionnante, il ouvrit le laboratoire dans un état second. Puis, sans regarder, posa sur le bureau son rapport quand il sentit une morsure intense lui picoter le bras.

Il constata avec horreur qu'une plante l'avait mordus. Essayant tant bien de l'enlever, une autre s'était réveillée, et attiré par l'odeur de chair se jeta sur le scientifique qui hurla d'horreur. Un petit post-it vola dans les airs.

_4,_

_J'espère que tu apprécieras mon cadeau, en remerciement de la merveilleuse nuit que tu m'as fait passer hier. Bien a tout, puisses-tu rassasier mes plantes_ .

Un petit dessin satisfait était dessiner dans le fond a gauche.

Quelques temps plus tard, Vexen, le tablier en lambeaux, quelques gouttes de sang coulant sur sa joue, qui sortit fou de rage de son laboratoire.

« Il veut la guerre, il l'aura, il va payer avec des intérêts ce qu'il m'a fait le travelos !"

Il rentra dans ses appartements, claqua la porte violemment, prit un grand morceau de carton et commença son œuvre dessinant le visage de Marluxia, le peignant, faisait des trous pour les yeux et la bouche et ajoutant un élastique derrière.

Il s'observa alors dans le miroir avec le masque sur la tête, satisfait de la ressemblance, il passa à la phase deux. Il sortait quelques produits chimiques qu'il conservait chez lui, puis ouvrit un vieux livre intituler « farces et attrapes par des scientifiques » et l'ouvrit à l'onglet mystère :p

Il était préciser de faire très attention de ne pas se trouver dans les passages lorsque le produit agit, il ricane, il était fier…

Il passa plusieurs heures a préparer l'étrange mixture, la faisant bouillir puis reposer, puis constata qu'elle était réussie, il la mit dans un flacon. Et accourut à la recherche de sa victime. Ne la trouvant pas, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres il claqua des doigts, et le numéro 8 qui apparut.

« Tu veux encore aller chez Marluxia ? »

Vexen hocha la tête face à la tête blasé du simili de feu.

« Non, je voulais te remercier de tes services … »

Axel fronça les sourcils, le scientifique semblait apparemment très sincère.

« Que dirais-tu d'un bon chocolat chaud ? » lui proposa-t-il en montrant du doigt la direction de sa chambre .

Là, il fallait avoué que le blond avait touché son point faible, il hocha la tête de haut en bas, chocolat, depuis le temps qu'il n'en avait pas déguster, en faite, depuis qu'il était devenus l'esclave de l'organisation XIII.

Il entra dans l'appartement du numéro 4, s'installant pendant que le scientifique préparait les tasse, n'oubliant pas de verser la fameuse mixture. Une fumé rosée se dissipa, prouvant l'activation du produit, satisfait y prit le masque de Marluxia et alla se poser prés d'Axel.

Le numéro 8 se hâta de boire le chocolat encore bouillant, tel une drogue.

Vexen mis alors rapidement le masque de Marluxia, voyant Axel divaguer doucement, les yeux de celui-ci se plissèrent…Puis soudain, à la vision de l'être aux cheveux rose, des petits cœurs apparurent dans ses yeux.

« Yes ! Ca marche » pensa Vexen.

« Tu….tu es magnifique Marluxia…Merveilleux….Ooooh….Tu es tel cupidon me plantant une flèche dans le cœur, sauf que je n'en ai pas »

Vexen prit une voix de fille pour le remercier, puis feints une envie pressante afin de retirer le masque. Une voix revenus, Axel rêveur prit un air inquiet.

« Vexen….Ou il est Marluxia ?

-Il est partit, il est trééééés malade… »

Oh, mon ange serait malade ? Je m'inquiet, pardon Vexen je dois aller le voir, tu comprends ? Je l'aimmmme.

-Oui, oui Axel, je comprend, allez, va donc consoler ton oisillons.

-Marluxia, mon amour éternelle, j'arrive ! » Lança t'il en sortant.

Vexen ferma la porte, s'appuyant dessus il pleura de rire à l'idée de la tête de son cher rival.

Décidément, son filtre d'amour allait faire des dégâts .

_**Suite du chapitre 15**_

_Un simili vint toquer à la porte de Vexen, et un autre à celle de Marluxia. Tous les deux lurent la lettre, se réjouissant d'avance. Le scientifique chercha désespérément un vêtement adéquat, pendant que Marluxia fouinait pour une robe. Tout se passe comme ils l'avaient prévus._

Côté Marluxia, il testait ses plus beaux vêtements, hésitant. L'air timide, cherchant à trouver la plus belle. Mais, une chose le tracassait : ses cheveux. Il enleva la perruque, regardant avec horreur qu'ils poussaient trop lentement. Il sera donc contrant de remettre une perruque. Cherchant aussi celle qui pourrait être assortit à ses vêtements. Puis, une chanson se fit entendre au lointain… L'oreille tourné vers cette voix, il s'avança jusqu'à son balcon. Un son de cithare vint se mêler aux paroles. Marluxia crut au début que c'était Demyx qui lui chantait quelque chose. Puis, lorsqu'il se pencha pour voir de plus près, il aperçut Axel étrangement vêtu. Il ressemblait à un poète italien. L'instrument de musique sur ses genoux. Un chapeau ressemblant à un pouf sur la tête, avec une plume. Des vêtements de velours. Il s'était collé deux longues et fines moustaches qui finissaient par s'entortiller.

« Maaaaa que tout est belle rose » prononça t'il d'une voix mielleuse. « Me amooorrrr, je t'offre la plus belle chanson….pour te soigner de tes maux »

L'air interrogateur, Marluxia ne comprit pas le comportement soudain du simili. N'était-il pas habituellement … Blasé ? Il se frotta la tête, du moins, sa perruque. Lorsque la chanson débuta, il crut entendre une mamie hystérique remettre son dentier tout en parlant. De temps en temps les intonations étaient l'équivalent d'une fourchette raclant une assiette, un crissement de frein rouillé, bref une abomination.

« Arrête, tu vas me rendre sourd ! Pauvre demeuré ! » Cria Marluxia en lui balançant un vase (vide)

Le numéro huit disparut à temps, pour réapparaître aux côtés du numéro onze. Il l'enlaça tendrement, le regarde hypnotisé.

« Marlu… Depuis que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que nous étions fait pour être ensemble…. Tu es le soleil de ma vie, la nuit de mes nuits, me amor… Partons ensemble et fondons une famille… Je ne peux plus attendre que cette distance nous sépare ! »

« Axel … qu'est ce qui te prend ? » rétorqua t'il l'air dégoûté, le rouquin embrassaient affectueusement une main, remontant le bras. « Un simili n'a pas de cœur… Il ne peut pas aimer… C'est scientifiquement impossible !! »

« Maaaa rien n'est impossible ! L'amor …. Même une machine pourrait en aimer une autre…. Marlu… Mon tendre amoooor… Ma rose, partons loin d'ici, je te trouverai le plus beau des mondes… Un château rien que pour nous deux et un immense jardin avec les plus belles plantes… »

Marluxia malgré son mal au postérieur, tenta de reculer, fuyant le simili qui se jetait sans cesse sur lui. Prolongeant ses idéaux pitoyables :

« On ferait l'amour sur la plage, chanterons des chansons qui parleront de fleurs, Tu verras, on sera tellement heureux…. »

« Mais, tu es fou…. Ce n'était pas Roxas que tu aimais ? » Demanda Marluxia outré.

« Roxas ?... Il se plaignait sans cesse… il voulait revoir Naminé… Rien de plus… Mais maintenant, je t'ai toi… »

Un hurlement s'empressa dans chaque couloir, sur aigue, témoignant un dégoût profond.

Le monde tournait à l'envers ! Ce n'était pas possible ?! Tout le monde devenait fou… Marluxia ne reconnaissait plus rien.

Côté Vexen, préparatif. Il repassait son costar cravate, de couleur blanc. Bien sur, le blanc rappelait la blouse d'un scientifique. Dans un aspect plus chic, plaisant, une tenu correcte, tel qu'on l'eu demandé. Il relisait sans cesse le papier. Un sourire large. Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir continuer son travail, sans être déranger. Une conférence, parfait ! il se peut qu'ils aient découvert des merveilles en son absence. Riant dans sa barbe, il imaginait avec jouissance des nouvelles fabuleuse, que rêverait seulement un scientifique.

Le lendemain, le jour J, les similis attendaient patiemment l'arrivée des deux à marier. Xemnas regarda avait admiration la décoration. Des fleurs blanches et rouges partout, un décoration digne d'une célébration. Des similis colombes voletaient. Un tapis rouges, des bancs, le tout dans une ambiance d'église.

« Mais pourquoi on est vêtue ainsi » rétorqua Xaldin

« Le jaune de cette robe te va à souhait, belle l'a donnée pour toi » répondit Luxhord. « Regarde la mienne, Cendrillon était sur que ça m'irait ! »

« Te plains pas… C'est pas toi qui porte la robe de Kairi » grognant Xigbar rouge de honte.

« J'ai remarqué une chose Xiggy… » Murmura Xaldin d'un sourire vicieux

« Quoi ? » demanda t'il en tirant la robe rose.

« Tu as un petit cul… » Répondit t'il en ricanant.

Xigbar tomba à la renverse. Et malheureusement, au moment où Demyx arrivait. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, puis, éclata de rire.

« Trop forte cette idée de karaoké… » Annonça t'il en se tenant contre un pilier « je sens que ça va être mémorable »

Le borgne devint rouge comme une tomate. Il se retournant, suppliant Demyx du regard. Le simili courut le rejoindre lui offrant un câlin digne d'un petit enfant.

« Luxhord…

quoi… ?

Dit moi que je rêve…

Non tu ne rêves pas…

Xigbar tu es gay !!!! »

Xigbar tomba à nouveau au sol. Pas à cause de ses talons aiguilles, mais de la stupidité des propos du numéro 3. Xaldin pleurait de rire à son tour. Cependant, Luxhord témoigna sa présence, en passant un doigt le long de la colonne vertébrale du simili, bien lentement.

« TOI ! Tu refais encore ça… Je te jure que tu vas trépasser » hurla Xaldin le nez en sang.

Luxhord prit un air charmeur, battant des cils, imitant une bise.

« Ooooh… Mon grand ! Je lis tes vilaines pensées… Vas y ose »

« Ouua je savais pas que cendrillon et Belle étaient lesbiennes… » Supposa Demyx en scrutant les deux similis.

« Demyx…Hm…C'est pas cela mais… C'est pas de ton âge » soupira Xigbar d'une mine blasé.

Soudainement, les portes s'ouvrirent, Larxene arrivant complètement exténué. Des signes des mains, elle expliqua qu'ils arrivaient. Chacun prirent leur place. Saix en prêtre. Demyx et Larxene en dame d'honneurs. Le reste en plus de similis prenait le rôle de la famille.


	19. 16: Le mariage raté ou presque

Chapitre 16

Ce fut Vexen qui arriva en premier, vêtu de son magnifique costume blanc, il était tel un soleil, rayonnant, impatient de découvrir cet fameuse réunion, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui, détacha sa mâchoire et elle percuta violemment le sol.

« De toute ma vie, je n'aie jamais eu aussi honte.» Souffla Xigbar à Luxord.

« Oh ne te plains pas j'en connais qui devrai avoir encore plus honte que nous.

-A ouais ? Qui ça ?

-Comment, tu savais pas qu'un jour Xaldin avait tellement bu qu'il c'est trémoussé nu sur la place de la cité du crépuscule ?

-Mééééééé, t'avais dis que tu le dirais jamais !!!! Traître !!! » S'exclama Xaldin alors que le numéro 2 lui était partit dans un fou rire silencieux.

Vexen s'avança un instant, bouche bée…Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Et Marluxia, il fout quoi ?? » Demanda Xaldin ? « J'vais pas rester en donzelle toute la soirée.

« Dommage, ça te va si bien Xaldynounet

-Bwaaaaaaaaaahaaaa Xaldynouneeet !!!J'vais la ressortir celle là tiens !!! » Cria Xigbar mort de rire. Le numéro 3 lui, grognait profondément.

Le scientifique avança encore un peu plus, se trouvant finalement face à Saix, toujours stoïque, il n'émit aucun son, Demyx et les autres non plus d'ailleurs.

« Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ??? » Fini-t-il par demander la voix toujours sous l'émotion.

Aucune réponse n'eue le temps d'être donné, en effet, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Maaaaayé que tou est magnifique ainsi Maluxia, Tou me donne l'envie de té prendre là tout dé suite !!

-JE T AI DEJA DIT DE ME LACHER !!! » Hurla t-il alors que les autres membres de l'organisation regardaient la scène d'un air étonné, Xaldin et Xigbar pleurant de rire, Vexen souriant méchamment.

Marluxia n'eue pas le temps d'évaluer la situation, il essayait de se détaché de Axel toujours vêtu du même accoutrement, il s'avança pour être au niveau de Vexen.

Ils se lancèrent un regard fourbe et interrogateur .

« Demyx !! Musique ! » Souffla Xemnas

Demyx commença alors son récital au piano, la marche nuptiale raisonnant ainsi dans tout le palais.

Elle s'arrêta au bout de deux minutes, Saix prit alors la parole d'une voix solennelle .

« Nous somme ici réunit pour unir dans le liens du mariage, Vexen & Marluxia

-QUOI ???? »

Alors que cet exclamation avait raisonné dans la salle, le maître avait littéralement fondus, la voix que Saix avait prise pour incarné le prêtre l'avait fondre comme neige au soleil.

Saix lui, ignorant l'exclamation, poursuivit sans quitter son livre de ses yeux.

« Marluxia, souhaitez vous prendre ici présent Vexen, l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité ?

-HORS DE QUESTION !!!

Mayyyyéééé si qui veut faire sa vie avec moua, n'est-ce pas mi amor ! » Interrompit Axel

Marluxia fut paralysé par la peur. Saix lui, sans relevé les yeux, poursuivit.

« Et vous Vexen, la même chose ?

-Je refuse énergiquement d'être marié à cette….. !!!!

-MAYE OUI QUE JE VEUX !!! » Cria Axel.

Xigbar et Xaldin se regardérent dans air inquiet.

« Laissons faire, ça pourrait être marrant… » Soupira Xaldin.

« Dans se cas, je vous déclare mari et femme » Lança Saix sous le regard horrifier des autres membres qui lui soufflaient de cesser avant la dernière phrase.

Mais c'était trop tard.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la marier.

-QUOI MAIS JE….. !!! »

Marluxia ne pu protester que déjà des mains qu'il ne pensait pas si robustes, vinrent prendre son visage et c'est ainsi qu'Axel et Marluxia, devinrent mari et femme.

«Luxord…

-Oui Xaldin ?

-Tu crois qui met la langue le Axel ?

-Sais pas…

-Ah….En tout cas, super le mariage. »

A cette vision et sans doute a ce goût d'horreur Marluxia s'évanouit dans les bras de Axel.

« Yé té fait tourné la tête ma tourtérelle ! Aaaaah que tou é bô quand tou dors, mouaaa mi amor, partons faire dé petit Marluxia que jè chérirai outant que toua ! »

Axel prit Marluxia dans ses bras, tel un marier amenant son épouse pour la nuit de noce sous le regard ahuri des membres de l'organisation XIII.

« Tu crois que…. »Demanda doucement Larxéne

« Oui … »

Un profond silence s'en suit dans la salle.

« Vous avez voulu me marier à Marluxia !!!??? » S'exclama Vexen choqué.

Aucune réponse

« Bon et c'est quand qu'ont picole nous ????

-Xaldiiiin….

-Ben quoi, ayé il est marié le faux blond ! »

Il déboucha une bouteille de champagne le buvant à gros goulot. Des étoiles apparurent doucement dans ses yeux.

« Ué ! Vive Marlu et Axeeeel !!!

-Et c'est repartit … » Soupira Vexen qui semblait, avec la fête avoir oublier sa mauvaise aventure, après tout, Marluxia allait encore avoir mal aux fesses et il en était ravis.

Demyx intervint alors, impatient de jouer de la platine et surtout de voir son numéro 2 chanter, il proposa après le banquet que la soirée karaoké commence. Xaldin déjà bien amoché accepta avec joie, sa robe un peu démise, on pouvait voir qu'il avait mis des jartelles. Il arriva sur la scène en premier, suivis de Luxord, fier de chanter dans cette tenue et de Xigbar qui ne savait plus où se foutre alors que Demyx, lui, le regardait avec admiration. Il démarra la musique. Qui s'avère être WMCA .

« Hors de question que je chante ça !!!! Ont va me prendre pour un gay !!! » S'exclama Xaldin excédé

« C'est déjà fait… » Lui souffla Xigbar alors que Luxord lui, rigolait comme une fillette.

Il se lancèrent dans la chanson, un supplice assez intenable tant pour l'auditoire que pour les chanteurs, se furent d'interminable minutes qui une fois terminées soulagèrent tout le monde.

Xigbar descendit de la scène rouge pivoine, Demyx accourut pour le félicité, lui faisant des yeux d'ange qui rappelèrent a Xigbar ses envies.

Le numéro 2 décida alors d'aller se changer, le musicien l'accompagna.

A un autre bout de la salle, alors que la musique battait son plein, que les gens rigolaient, que Xemnas était au petit soin prés de son berserk prêtre d'un soir, Zexion regardait la scène au loin. Soudain, il vit un homme en blanc s'approcher de lui.

C'était Vexen.

« Tu ne viens pas t'amuser ? » Lui demanda-t-il

Zexion leva les yeux vers le scientifique, le rouge lui monta aux joues.

« C'est que….j'ai pas trouvé la plaisanterie amusante, alors….je….j'ai pas souhaiter y participer. »

Vexen lui fit un grand sourire, le simili nain lui, cru défaillir.

« Au moins, Marluxia ne sera pas seul ce soir. ! » Lança le scientifique en rigolant.

Zexion eu un petit rire intimidé, le silence revint quand soudain, une musique différent passa dans la salle, une musique romantique, calme, douce, digne d'un slow.

Les deux similis se regardèrent intimidés, comme si un message imaginaire se transmettait par le pupille.

« Euh….J'aime beaucoup cette chanson…. » Souffla Vexen gêné.

« Oui….M…Moi aussi… » Répondit le numéro 6 d'un air tout aussi intimidé.

« Tu….Je….Accepterais tu….Une danse… »

Zexion devint rouge pivoine, il n'en crut pas ses oreilles, Vexen, lui, celui pour qui il avait le plus d'appréciations, venais lui demander de danser avec lui…C'était un rêve, il allait se réveiller.

Le scientifique tendis doucement la main au simili nain…Qui hésita quelques instants avant de la prendre et d'être entraîné par son rêve.

Alors que les numéros 4 & 6 arrivaient sur la piste, ont pouvait entendre en bruit de fond

« Hors de question !!!!

-S'il teeee plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit Saixouneeeet, juste une minute, rien qu'une minute !!! Une petite danse….

-Non !!! Je vous aie déjà dit que je n'aimais pas danser !!!

-Mais juste…

-Non ! »

La scène dura quelques minutes, des minutes bien trop courtes pour Zexion. Il était sa tête poser sur le torse du scientifique, il sentait son cœur battre au rythme de la musique, se laissant bercer par les notes.

Puis la musique s'arrêta, un long silence se fut, Zexion et Vexen se lancèrent un étrange regard, tout deux rougissant, leurs visages s'attiraient tel deux aimants, si proche puis…

« ET MAINTENANT STREAP TEASE TIMEEEE !!!! »

Ils sursautèrent à ses hurlement d'ivrogne, Xaldin était monté sur scène toujours vêtu de sa robe de Belle. Il commençait a en défaire les lanières sous les encouragements de Luxord, une musique disco passant a fond .

« Na Demyx !!! Je me change là !! Tu n'ouvres pas la porte de la salle de bain !!! Non !!!

-Beeeen quoiiiii ? Je t'aie déjà vu en boxer naaa ?

-Je m'en fiche ! Il est hors de question que tu… »

Mais il était trop tard, Demyx avait déjà ouvert la porte et c'était déjà réfugié dans les bras du numéro 2, celui-ci sentant son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

« Demyx, sors s'il te plait…

-Mais pourquoi ??

-Parce que !! Sors ! »

Le musicien ne pu qu'accepter tout en souriant, il déclara l'attendre patiemment dehors.

Un fois sortit, Xigbar n'eut pas le temps de soufflé que déjà Demyx était prés de lui.

Il l'écarta doucement quand celui-ci voulu lui faire un câlin, sentant ses pulsions lui revenir, il avait une question important à lui demander.

« Demyx, huuum, il y a quelque temps, il y a eu un accident, tu te souviens, tu es tombé sur moi et….tu m'as lancé un étrange regard, comme si tu voulais me dire quelque chose ….Que voulais tu me dire ? »

Le visage du musicien vira au rouge, jamais le borgne n'avait vu Demyx dans cet état, il était inquiet, mais mourrais d'envie de savoir.

Le numéro 9 balbutia doucement puis, commença sa phrase après avoir pris son inspiration.

« Parce que….je….t…. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement Larxéne hurla hystérique que Xaldin était en train de faire un streap-tease, et les deux similis coupé dans leur élan, n'eurent pas le choix que d'aller voir.

_**Suite du chapitre 16**_

Quel ne fut pas la surprise de voir un Xaldin bourrée, enlevant la robe l'air félin. Il ricanait sans cesse, sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il titubait de temps en temps, l'équilibre instable. Luxhord siffla, l'air joyeux de voir à présent les petites fesses du costaux. Il lui donna même une tape sur le postérieur, faisant rugir la bête. Larxene , un sourire large, arriva. Elle riait de plus belle, l'air sadique. Il allait encore déprimer le lendemain, lorsqu'il se rappellera de cette soirée ! Vexen trop préoccupé pour les soins du numéro six, lui cacha les yeux. Ce qui ne déplu pas le petit être, il sentait ses doigts osseux le protéger d'une vue sordide. Lexaeus était éprit de cette situation, observant Xaldin faire de la danse du ventre. Xigbar arrivant avec le punk, explosa dans un rire qui s'entendit dans toute la salle. Il fut plié net en deux.

« Très sexy le boxer….qu'est ce que je lis… Mange moi…ça veux tout dire… Il est en manque le Xaldounet ! »

« Chui suuureu queu tuen sera poua cappableu Xigbouar… » Rétorqua Xaldin en se trémoussant devant son publique euphorique.

« Tomber plus bas que tu ne l'es, certainement pas ! » murmura t'il un sourire au coin du visage.

Derrière lui, un Demyx attristé. Le petit être avait raté sa déclaration. Il ne se sentait plus capable de le redire. Il scrutait le sol, l'air d'un chien abattu. Il s'assit à une table, collant lamentablement sa tête sur la nappe. Le borgne s'en inquiéta. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, relevant la tête, pour voir ses yeux.

« Demyx quelque chose ne va pas ?

est ce…Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit… Tout à l'heure ?... Dans la chambre ! »

Xigbar réfléchit, puis hocha la tête négativement. Le petit punk se levant, sortant de la salle sentant des larmes perler son joli minois. Il voulut le rattraper, mais, quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul un instant. Pourtant, il sentit comme un pincement dans sa poitrine. Il avait envie de le rejoindre, l'enlacer dans ses bras, le protéger… Baissant la tête, il soupira, sentant la déprime lui monter à la tête. Xemnas assis un peu plus loin, aux côtés de son berserk, se leva, pour aller le rejoindre. Il lui tapota l'épaule, afin qu'il se retourne.

« Et bien ! Quelque chose te tracasse on dirait !...

mwéééé !

Laisse moi deviner c'est en rapport avec le numéro neuf !

Co- comment le sais tu !? »

Saix arriva à cet instant, l'air constamment froid. Il était bien le seul à être resté normal depuis qu'ils avaient gagnés la bataille. Malgré le fait qu'il soit avec le supérieur. Mais ça tous les membres s'y attendaient. Il y plaça son point de vue, l'air posée :

« Aucune discrétion ! Même pas besoin d'utiliser ses sens pour le deviner…Il en est de même pour Demyx… »

Xigbar ne comprit pas les propos, faisant un œil rond, clignant de l'œil.

« Qu'insinue tu Saix ? » demanda t'il d'un air sceptique.

« Va le rejoindre, il te le dira lui-même » répondit-il calmement.

Figée sur place, il aurait voulu en comprendre d'avantage. Mais c'était évident, le numéro sept resterait silencieux. Il se força donc à aller rejoindre son protégé. Ce n'était pas que ça le gênait, il aurait préféré réfléchir un peu de son côté, puis trouver un moyen pour consoler le petit punk. Il le chercha donc, allant d'abord dans sa chambre, puis la sienne. Rien. Puis, il continua sa route, il entendit des hoquets provenant de son bureau. Le numéro deux hésita à rentrer. Il resta devant la porte. Prit par les sentiments, il se décida à l'ouvrit, regardant avec peine son petit chouchou entrain de pleurer, recroqueville sur lui-même, assis sur son siège.

Il était froid, la salle n'avait pas de chauffage, s'était évident qu'il se gelait sur place. Il lui frotta les épaules, faisant sursauté Demyx. Celui-ci leva la tête pour observer le borgne à ses côtés. Demyx voulut fuir, pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose le retenait, cette chaleur, Xigbar.

Sous un coup de vitesse, il se blottit dans ses bras, pleurant sur son épaule à se vider de toute son eau. Xigbar en rougit, frottant son dos tendrement, protégeant l'être chéri. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, ça lui donnait aussi envie de pleurer. Mais, il se contenta de consoler la petite tête blonde.

Dans la salle de mariage l'euphorie totale. Des vieilles chansons (année 80) avait été mis. Tous se suivaient à la queue leu leu. Xaldin de toute évidence nu, les similis le suivant. Seul Saix était resté assit, malgré l'insistance du Principale. Il sirota tranquillement une boisson alcoolisée, regardant les guignols danser. Par surprise, Zexion avait reprit le goût de la plaisanterie, Vexen le suivant.

« Hey… Si on faisait un jeu de carte… » Proposa Luxhord, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Lequel ? » demanda naïvement Xemnas, la bonne humeur le faisant planer.

« Me dit pas qu'il a comme idée de… » Commença Larxene avant d'être interrompu

« Celui qui perd devra enlever un vêtement » expliqua t'il, un sourire large.

« Attend, faut ramener les deux tourtereaux…. » Déclara Larxene en allant directement les chercher.

Le jeu de carte débuta. Ils étaient en cercle, assis au sol. Des cartes en mains, ils lorgnaient les autres. Au premier tour, Ce fut Vexen qui dut enlever son haut de costar. Il contesta que c'était une triche, mais Zexion lui montra timidement qu'ils avaient tous des cartes plus fortes que les siennes. Il dû enlever son haut. Puis, se fut le tour de Xigbar, Demyx sifflant l'air enfantin avec Xaldin :

« Allezz !! Tu vas finir à poil le borgne » répliqua la bourrée d'un air hystérique.

Enfin Xemnas. Saix regarda net le sol, pour ne pas baver devant la beauté de son torse. Le numéro un, faisant expert de prendre son temps, sentant que son amant était admirateur de sa carrure. Puis, vint le tour de Larxene rougissant de honte, étant la seule fille. Lorsque Saix y passa, Xemnas ne se gêna pas pour faire des remarques sur la belle musculature qu'il avait. Xaldin voulait limite toucher, mais, le berserk plissa des yeux. Signe qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

« Ohhh comme il est mignon le poussin, regarde son petit ventre » témoigna Larxene, en regardant Demyx torse nu.

« C'est pas juste… J'ai froid maintenant » répondit-il d'une voix timide.

Xigbar lui frotta le dos, faisant frissonner le numéro neuf. Luxhord employa les grands moyens, il voulait que tout le monde, sauf lui, finisse à poil.

« Y a un soutif qui va voler dans les airs » témoigna t'il en regardant le lot de carte qu'ils avaient. Larxene rougit et l'enleva devant les yeux des hommes.

« Vous aimez ça ! Bande de cochon va » critiqua t'elle en ricanant.

« Oullla… Mais que vois… Zexiooon va perdre son maillot… » Continua t'il de dire d'un air amusé.

Vexen put voir à quel point son compagnon de route était maigrichon. Il en rougit.

« Attention… Vue de caleçon sur Xigbar » tel fut les paroles du Luxord, toujours aussi amusé.

« Très sexyyyyy mon cher Xiggy ! Les motifs de bateaux pirates vont bien avec ta tête » ricana Xaldin en s'écroulant.

« Mais quel chance…. Xemnas nous suit à présent.. Le numéro un et deux n'assurent pas au jeu » répliqua à nouveau le maître des cartes.

« Je vois que monsieur est coquet… J'en était sur que tu achetais ta lingerie chez Dim ! Pas mal le boxer en dentelles noir… hé hé » décrivit Xigbar en éclatant de rire. Le Supérieur fit exprès de prendre une pose efféminée, afin de faire rire le groupe.

« Mais que vois je, ton petit protégé doit faire de même ! Allé poussin, montre nous ce que tu portes » remarqua Xemnas, un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres.

Xigbar sentit son nez lui piquer à la vue de caleçon hawaïen. Demyx devenant aussi coloré qu'une tomate.

« Oh naaan c'est pas vraiie… » Grogna Vexen l'air déçus. Tous ricanèrent (sauf Saix) en voyant le caleçon motif tube à essaie. Zexion admirant les formes maigrelettes du simili.

« Aaaah, c'est pas vraie…. J'ai que des mauvaises cartes… » Cria Larxene devant malheureusement se dévêtir devant les autres.

« Sympa la ficelle… ça me rappel rose bonbon et sa petite fleur » pouffa Xaldin à voix haute.

La bataille reprit de belle. Ceux qui étaient en lingerie stressaient. Il ne fallait absolument pas qui perde. Ils cherchaient les meilleures cartes. De temps en temps des mines désespérées se lisaient. Et par malchance, Xigbar du se mettre à nu, Demyx rougissant totalement.

« Je suis plus le seul nu à présent » fit remarqué Xaldin en admirant un Xiggy sans feuille.

« Adam et Eve réunit, perdu Demyx » déclara Luxhord.

Bien sur, pudique à souhait, il se cacha illico dans les bras de Xigbar, afin de ne pas montant l'avant, que Xaldin voulait voir. Le borgne sentit son thermomètre interne monter dangereusement, regardant le plafond. Vexen et Zexion suivirent de peu avec Larxene. Xemnas de même qui se cacha derrière Saix. Lexaeus aussi, qui pensait être en avance, perdit toutes ses cartes.

« Hey, arrête de gagner Saix…On veut tout voir » rétorqua Xaldin un air vicelard.

Le berserk plissa les yeux froidement. Puis, se concentra. Xemnas l'enlaçant par derrière, regardait le match, souriant d'avance.

« bien… On va mettre les choses au clair… au prochain tout mon cher, celui qui a le jeu de carte le plus haut gagnera, l'autre devra se mettre net à nu » expliqua calmement Luxhord, un sourire sur le coin du visage.

Un silence s'engouffra dans la salle, la tension montait, mais qui gagnerait ?...


	20. 17: Une partie de pocker qui fini mal

Chapitre 17 

C'est un véritable bras de fer qui allait opposer le numéro 7 et 11, la tension était palpable, une atmosphère lourde et silencieuse régnait dans tout la salle tandis que les deux As du poker se regardait d'un air menaçant, aucun des deux ne voulait dévier les yeux.

Le maître regarda cette scène attentivement, observant son amoureux avec une grande admiration quand soudain…. Il eu un flash

Si Saix perdait….Le berserk devait se mettre nu….hum ?

Ne serais-ce pas l'occasion idéale pour le supérieur de découvrir son Saix en tenue d'Adam sans devoir lui arracher la tunique avec les dents ?

Biensure que si….

Mais pour ça il fallait que Luxord gagne.

Il lança un regard au rival de son Saix, oui, il avait une idée, une très bonne idée même.  
Saix devait perdre… Et il allait s'arranger pour. Se blottissant contre le berserk, il loucha sur son jeu de carte. Le retenant, il devait réfléchir a une stratégie afin que Saix perde a coup sur. Et vite ! Sinon ils allaient dévoilé leurs jeux.

« Moua je suis sur que c'est luxhoard qui va gagné ! » s'exclama Xaldin toujours dans les vapeurs de champagne.

Le maître eu un stress intense, bon sang, si il devait voir Saix nu, c'était maintenant ou pas avant un bon moment, une idééééee, vite, une idéeeee.

Soudain son regard se porta sur le simili nain, il se souvint du pouvoir de numéro 6, mais oui, c'était lui, c'était son homme. Il s'avança vers lui et commença un murmure.

« Je veux que tu changes le jeu de Luxord de manière a ce qu'il gagne d'accord ? »

Le petit simili sursauta puis regarda le maître interloqué, il n'avait visiblement pas trop le choix, il hocha doucement la tête, Xemnas cita le jeu de Saix, Zexion n'avait plus qu'a créer un faux jeu de carte afin de faire perdre le numéro 7.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

La partie débuta alors, Saix devint pale au fur et a mesure que le numéro 11 dévoilait son jeu, victorieux, Luxord leva les mains en l'air, tendis que Saix lui, émit un grognement de mécontentement .

Comme convenus beau bleu, aller vire moi c'qui reste ! S'exclama Luxord heureux de sa victoire .

Le simili berserk grogna de plus belle, se déshabillant doucement, Xemnas du rapidement essuyer un filet de bave qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres, pour finir, il vit Saix complètement nu, un jet de sang sortit de son nez et il tomba raide sur le sol.

Saix s'approcha de lui.

« Maître, ce n'est pas bien de tricher.

-Gnaaaaah aaaah ahhh » Ce fut l'unique réponse de Xemnas.

Saix sourit, il remit doucement ses vêtements, jetant ceux du maître sur le semi cadavre que celui-ci était, Luxord alla célébré sa victoire, une bouteille de champagne à la main, celle-ci rapidement accaparer par le numéro 3

« Rends moi cette bouteille c'est la mienne !

Plus maintenant **hips** Beuah…gné suis pas encore bourré de toute façon !. »

Pendant ce temps, tous c'étaient rhabillés, Xigbar avait une fois de plus perdu de vue son simili adoré…Inquiet, il se remit à sa recherche, dans tout le palais, puis, décida de frapper à la porte de ses appartements.

Il resta un instant figé devant la porte quand il entendait encore le petit musicien pleurer, il était mort d'inquiétude, et surtout d'incompréhension, mais pourquoi pleurait-il. Il frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entré sans attendre la réponse du petit simili, celui-ci releva les yeux et rougit, les larmes coulants sur ses joues.

Le numéro 2 n'hésite pas un seul instant, il s'avance vers son bien aimé numéro 9. Le regard plein d'inquiétude, il lui lance des questions a travers son regard. Le musicien lui, essayait doucement de ne plus sangloter.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas entendus alors… ? »

Xigbar hocha la tête négativement.

« C'est Larxéne….Elle est entrée si brusquement… »

Le numéro 9 serra les dents, laissant ses larmes couler a nouveau, le borgne, lui était complètement déstabilisé face à une tel situation, il semblait si joyeux tout à l'heure, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça recommence ?

« Demyx….Dit moi ce qui y bon sang ! Dit le moi ! »

Demyx sursauta, Xigbar avait élevé la voix sans s'en rendre compte, il rougit doucement…Séchant ses larmes.

« Il n'y a rien….J'avais…j'avais enfin trouvé les mots, la façon, la manière de le dire, et il a fallut que…

-…Qu'avais-tu as me dire ? »

Le petit simili resta silencieux, Xigbar était face à lui, debout tel une ombre, lui, baissa les yeux comme un enfant, il voulait le dire, le lui crier, mais ne pouvait pas pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'y arrive pas ?

Il se mit a pleurer a nouveau, et prit Xigbar dans ses bras, voulant un câlin de son numéro 2, se résignant a n'avoir que ça…

S'en fut trop pour le borgne, serrer une fois de plus son favoris lui rappela ses pulsions refouler. Il l'écarta de lui et regarda une fois encore son visage d'ange avant de l'embrasser sous le regard étonné du musicien, cette étonnement qui ne dura qu'un instant, des larmes de joies ayant remplacé celle du désespoir.

Le numéro 2 porta amoureusement son musicien jusqu'à son lit et ferma la lampe.

La soirée pendant ce temps là, battait son plein, Xaldin avait fini par s'endormir sous une table, luxord lui, était assis sur la dite table a attendre qu'il se réveille, il pouvait entendre a travers le bois, ses ronflements.

Pendant ce temps, le maître essaya de se faire pardonner par Saix, celui ci refusant tout câlin.

« Saiiix je t'en prie, pardonne moi pour tout à l'heureee.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je regreeeeeeetttte !!

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ! »

Le maître désespère doucement, en effet, si Saix lui faisait la tête il perdait sa raison d'être heureux.

« Je t'en prie Saix, je ferai ce que tu veux !! Tout »

Le berserk prit en considération cette dernière remarque.

« Vraiment ?….Tout, tout , tout ?

-Ouiii ….Je t'en prie Saix…Pardonne moi !! »

Il ne sais pas pourquoi, là maintenant, au beau milieu de la nuit, sentant le mur de sa chambre vibrer, Axel ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit lourd comme un ivrogne après une nuit de fête, il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, il se frotta la tête puis les yeux, s'étirant doucement.

Il regarda autour de lui, rien ne semblait anormale, il se sentait juste étrangement léger.

Il tâta alors ses jambes, puis leva la couverture pour ce rendre compte de sa nudité…Et surtout, pour remarqué la présence d'autre jambe dans le lit.

Ses yeux verts remontèrent doucement le long des ses fine jambes pour en arriver au propriétaire, un homme aux cheveux rose, nu, était attaché au barreaux du lit et dormait paisiblement.

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans tout le palais, manquant de briser les vitres.

_**Suite du chapitre 17**_

L'air hautin, Saix snobait sans scrupule Xemnas. Il était pourtant sur d'avoir gagné, après tout, il avait eu des bonnes cartes… Il l'avait vu parler à Zexion. Il connaissait ses capacités. Ne jamais se moquer d'un berserk… Tel est la loi. Il avait certainement trafiqué, Le numéro sept en était sur, il plissa les yeux, n'appréciant s'être mis à nu devant les autres. Le simili partit de la salle, sous les appels du Supérieur. Il fit son possible pour mettre ses sentiments de côté. C'était dur, mais s'en était ainsi… Il devait se ressaisir. Comprendre que son cher Saix n'aime être humilié ! Furieux, le supérieur disputa Zexion, mais Vexen prit sa défense, après tout, c'était lui qui en avait fait la demande. Porter limite atteinte à la pudeur du simili berserk, Xemnas culpabilisa. Le maître suivit son amant. Il l'apercevait au loin, toujours aussi droit comme un I, ne lui prêtant aucun regard. Il le suivit jusqu'à ses appartements. La porte devant, il frappa, le suppliant, tel un chat demandant à son maître d'ouvrir la porte. Il pleura, se laissant glisse, restant assis. Ses yeux étaient la réplique parfaite de ceux du chat beauté. Le pauvre, tellement éprit par sa peine en avait négligé qu'il pouvait se téléporter.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, Saix s'était changé. Une robe de chambre japonaise en soie, aux manches longues, des motifs de lune. Xemnas au sol, admirait son berserk. Les mains posés sur les hanches, il prit mine exaspéré en scrutant le Supérieur, imité le chaton, par son regard. La scène fit légèrement rire le numéro sept. Il se retourna, se dirigeant dans sa chambre, prenant une brosse, pour prendre soin de sa cascade bleue. Il regarda la lune, la baie vitre juste devant lui. Xemnas s'avança lentement, le pas hésitant. Il avait humilié son prince, comment se faire pardonner… il était à quelque mettre, Saix ne le regarda pas, la lune était plus attractive. Il s'assit derrière lui, regardant ses cheveux, cette masse de fils étoilés… Il leva la main, touchant de la pomme la soie bleue. Lentement, l'air amoureux. Il ne se reconnaissait même plus. Autrefois sombre, ténébreux, sans pitié, il fut envahit de sentiments, d'humanité en présence de cet être. Ce berserk, lui qui était toujours posée, aussi intrépide que lui. Saix tentait de l'ignorer, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécier le comportement de Xemnas. Mais, c'était si dur. Cette main qui caresse sa cascade. Il avait arrêté de se brosser, laissant son amour profiter de la douceur.

Il se leva, il avait sentit son cœur battre, ses pensés se ciblé sur lui. Il voulait résister, pourtant, il était déjà en manque de câlin, de ronronner dans ses bras.

« Va t'en » prononça t'il froidement.

Xemnas sentit un pincement de cœur. Il se leva, regardant le simili. Il tremblait, il se sentait mal. Le Supérieur l'avait encore profondément touché. Il baissa la tête, se retournant, délaissant à regret son amant. Saix ne se contrôla plus, un hoquet, il fondit en larme, s'agenouillant.

La nuit était romantique. Un solo de violon en tête. Enlacé, Xibgar et Demyx ne cessaient de se regarder. Les yeux du punk brillaient, tel une nuit étoilée, il souriait. Il se sentait vivre, si bien. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il était comblé. Il ne demandait pas plus. Le borgne avait effacé d'un simple coup de main lent et affectueuse les dernières larmes. Il rougissait. Il se sentait éprit d'un désir, entraînant son petit protégé vers le lit. Il s'imaginait déjà la scène, rassurant le petit être intimidé. Dans sa tête, un grognement de victoire s'entendait. Enfin, il allait pouvoir le poupouner avec plus d'affection. Il le fit basculer sur le lit, se plaçant sur lui, l'embrassant, l'enlaçant. Ainsi commença un long moment. Un mélange d'amour et d'extase.

Courant dans les couloirs, nu comme un verre, Axel. Il n'y croyait pas. Quelle humiliation, il avait couché avec rose bonbon. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrant en grand un placard remplit d'alcool. Il ne prit pas gaffe que c'était la réserve matinal de Xaldin, vidant une par une les bouteilles. Avalant le liquide, afin d'oublier cette odieuse vue. Les yeux exorbités, limite ceux d'un drogué, il suivait l'aiguille de la pendule.

« J'ai couché avec Marluxia, j'ai couché avec Marluxia, j'ai couché avec Marluxia, j'ai couché avec Marluxia… Moi…par tous les similis … Qu'est ce qui m'a prit » rétorqua t'il avec dégoût, entre deux bouteilles.

Il continua, jusqu'à tomber d'ivresse au sol, une montagne de bière, vodka et autres alcools autour de lui. Son ronflement s'entendait dans toute la salle.

Traîné lamentablement au sol, Xaldin. Il était tiré par Luxhord. Trop fatigué, il demanda à des similis de bas niveau de l'aider. Ils s'y prirent à cinq. C'était hideux, un filet de bave pendouillait dan l'air, remontant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration. Et le pire vint, en plus du ronflement, du liquide gluant, une odeur surmontée d'un bruit se fit ressentir. Les similis se figèrent et lâchèrent sèchement le simili. Il avait un sourire de soulagement dessiné sur le visage. Luxhord pinça son nez, l'odeur de pet était pire que celui qui émanait de sa bouche.

« Bon que faire… Ah… Zexion… Vexen… Pourriez vous m'aider !? » Demanda t'il d'un air aisée.

« Désolé, on a autre chose à faire » répliqua Vexen, laissant Luxhord dans une situation misérable.

Dans un lit, les mains liées, Marluxia reprit esprit. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut l'ancien lit d' Axel. Il réalisa illico la situation. Sursautant sur place, tous ses maux se firent ressentir. Il eut une horrible douleur sur le postérieur, le faisant pleurer un instant.

« au secouuuuurs ! Que quelqu'un m'aide… Pitiéééé… je suis attaché… » Hurla t'il désespérément.

Il sautilla sur place, malgré la douleur, afin de trouver un moyen pour se détacher de ses liens.

Criant, hurlant, il s'égosillait complètement.

Dans sa chambre, Xemnas regarda la vitre. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, pelotant sa peluche de Saix. Jamais il ne s'était fait rembarré ainsi. Il se faisait à présent du souci pour son couple. Allait-il tenir ? Il ne souhaitait pas d'être séparé de son berserk. Déjà en manque d'amour, il n'avait que la peluche à câliner. Mais, il aurait préféré l'original. C'est plus grand et sa réagit. Il finit par faire un cercle. Il devait trouver une excuse. Il réfléchit, cherchant un moyen de faire plaisir à son amant. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi…

Un bruit se fit entendre. Illusiopolis étant une demeure immense, haute, imposante, il y avait pas mal d'éco. Là, se fut avec horreur qu'il entendit des grincements de lit, provenant de la chambre du numéro deux. Probable qu'il commençait un jeu. Le Principal s'assit au sol, l'air déprimé :

« Moi aussi je veux une nuit d'amoureuuuuux.. Saiiiiixxxx pourquoi tu veux paaaaas ?»

Il eut encore l'image de la nudité du berserk. Un filet de sang coula, qu'il essuya avant que celui-ci ne touche sa peluche. Il s'imaginait déjà Saix dans des positions de magazines pour lolita, avec robes très courtes, regard de braise. Il secoua vite fait la tête, retirant les images qui se baladaient dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il lui offre un cadeau, n'importe quoi…. Ou faire une action, qui toucherait positivement son amour.


	21. 18: Romance quand tu nous tiens

Ayame et Seph:Merci pour ta revieuw! Oui, ont a caser Zexion avec Vexen, disont qu'ont trouvaient qu'avec Lexaeus ça clochait un peu   
Une fan de Zexion? Héhé, nous ont les adorent tous, Surtout Saix et Xigbar  
Et vi , tu es la seule revieuweuse, et pourtant, ont approche des 900 lectures :(

Chapitre 18

C'est seul que le maître c'était réveillé, et il sentit comme un pincement au cœur a cette idée, eh oui, Saix, son berserk à lui avait décidé de faire chambre à part suite à la bêtise d'hier, le maître c'était donc retrouvé seul, bercer par d'étrange grincement. Ce matin là, il regarda la peluche de Saix, aussi inexpressif que lui et lui sourit tendrement, il devait reconquérir son amour et pour ce faire, il ferait tout.

Il se lève à la hâte, déjà des idées lui venaient en tête, il avait entendus parler des goûts culinaire de Saix, et allait le combler dans ce domaine.

Il se jeta sous la douche, chantonnant un air joyeux du genre « ce souaaar je vais conquérir ton coeuur Saiiix » Puis sortit enfilant son peignoir violet, puis, commençant doucement a se coiffer, le maître ne voulait rien laisser au hasard, il observa son teint brun, qu'il trouvait parfait, puis s'habilla, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il stoppa net à l'entré, voyant le spectacle, un tonne de bouteille était là dispersé un peu partout, un Axel complètement nu dormant a même le sol. Il regarda le numéro 8 d'un air étonné. Ne cherchant plus a comprendre les agissement de ses membres, il l'enjamba, puis partit à la recherche d'un tablier, tombant sur un tablier rose Hello Kitty, il l'enfila sans se poser de questions et se mit au boulot, préchauffant le four préparant les ingrédients amoureusement, tout en chantonnant. Il sortit un plat en verre où il prépara le délicieux repas. Quand soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine.

« MES BOUTEILLLES !!!!! »

Xemnas se retourna en sursautant, le numéro 3 , tête dans le coaltar était entré dans la cuisine et avait constater l'horreur, ses réservent personnelles avaient été complètement vidé.

Il regarda Axel avec rage.

« QU EST CE QUI FOU LA LUI ?? A POIL EN PLUS ??!

-Sais pas, il était là quand j'uis arrivé… » Soupira Xemnas euphorique.

Xaldin réalisa alors dans quel tenue était le supérieurs.

« Qu'est que c'est que cette tenue !!!!???

-Je fais un bon repas pour mon Saix »

Le numéro trois resta silencieux a ses mots, entendant Xemnas chantonner comme un bien heureux, ce demandant ce qu'il foutait entre le rouquin a poil et le maître en Hello-kitty, il décida d'aller pleurer ses précieuses bouteilles ailleurs.

Suite a un réveille plutôt agiter et surtout douloureux, Marluxia criait toujours comme un demeuré en espérant qu'on viennent le sortir de là , toujours attaché a son lit. Il gigotait au point de faire tout trembler, prenant une voix de fillette en détresse. Quand soudain, ont ouvrit la porte.

C'était Vexen.

« Tiennns donc, Marluxiaaaa. Alors la nuit de noce bien passé ? »

Si il n'était pas attaché, il était certain qu'il aurait déjà, il rougit de honte, d'être ainsi devant son pire rival, a savoir, nu et attaché a un lit.

« Ont dirait en tout cas, que vous n'avez pas chômé ! » S'exclama le scientifique mort de rire.

Marluxia se débattait de plus belle.

« Tu vas voir toi, dés que je suis sortit de là, je te fait bouffer tes fioles une par une !!!

-Vraiment ? Voyez-vous ça comme c'est pas mignon, sauf que là, tu es attachés, et complètement nu….Donc tu ne sauras pas faire grand chose.

-DETACHE MOI !!! »

Vexen ricana de plus belle.

« De toute façon, ton filtre ne dois plus faire effet maintenant, c'est terminé ahahahaha !!! »

Le scientifique eue alors un fou rire démoniaque.

« Oh mon petit rose bonbon, et tu crois qu'ont détruit mon laboratoire comme ça en ayant qu'une simple petite vengeance ? Pauvre de toi. »

Marluxia resta silencieux, interloqué par la déclaration du blond.

« Te souviens tu de ta nuit ? A un moment Axel t'as fait boire quelque chose hum ? »

Il réfléchit, effectivement, lui sous le choc avait bu sans posé de question, il avait juste entendus « Bois mi amor cé un aphrodisiaqué, grace a ça yé vé te faire plané touté la nuit »

Il hocha alors la tête négativement, ce qui fit sourire le scientifique, prés à lui faire un révélation sordide.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui avait dans cette substance aphrodisiaaque ? » Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton mielleux.

Marluxia prit peur, mais hocha la tête positivement.

« Et bien, j'ai dit a Axel que cette substance était aphrodisiaque, au moins j'étais sur qu'il te le ferais boire, en faite, c'était un fruit de Paopou passé au mixer…. »

Marluxia blêmit, se souvenant de la fameuse légende qui entourait ce fruit, il devint blanc comme un mort ne cherchant plus a se libérer, Vexen lui, le regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Oooouh que tu es dans la merde rose bonbon, Bwahahahahahahaha»

Il referma la porte, laissant Marluxia seul avec sa révélation.

Il était lier a Axel pour toujours.

Un « Naaaa » raisonna dans tout le palais.

Pour Xigbar et Demyx, la nuit avait été réellement digne d'une nuit de noce, et c'est dans les bras de son numéro deux que Demyx ouvrit les yeux. Le voyant toujours dormir paisiblement, il passa ses bras autour de lui se blottissant de plus belle fermant les yeux de bien être.

Le hurlement de Marluxia raisonna alors jusqu'à leurs chambres, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

Xigbar s'étire doucement tel un chat, tandis que Demyx lui, c'était déjà jeté sur lui pour l'instant câlin.

« Tu as entendus ? » Demanda le borgne.

« Oui, on dirait que ça viens de chez Marluxia » Lui répond le numéro 9 tout en se serrant contre lui.

« Et si ont allaient voir ? »

Demyx releva la tête et la hocha vivement en signe d'affirmation…Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Marluxia.

Un fou rire éclata et raisonna dans tout le palais, Xigbar était effondre contre un mur, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes tellement le fou rire l'avait mis chaos. Demyx lui, se retenait de sourire face a une telle scène, Marluxia était attaché à son lit…Le regard vide et malheureux. Le numéro 9 expliqua quand même au borgne qu'il valait mieux le détacher car il risquait d'avoir des crampes aux bras.

Sitôt le borgne tenta de cesser de rigoler, et ils se mirent a détacher doucement le numéro 11…Larxéne passa alors par là, stoppant net, un fou rire lui venant.

« Ont a eu pitié de lui…. » Expliqua Xigbar « Il est dans un état végétatif et il marmonne la même chose depuis tout à l'heure »

Larxéne toujours dans un fou rire intense, s'avança vers le numéro 11 et tendis son oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il essayait de dire.

« J'ai….parta..ger…un…fruit…de…paopou….avec…Ax…el….j'ai…. »

Elle sursaute, se mit doucement a ricaner.

« Alors ? Il a dit quoi ? »

Elle reprends sa respiration et déclare tout sourire.

« Qu'il a partagé un fruit de Paopou avec Axel !!! »

Un grand silence ce fit dans la chambre…Seul les murmures de Marluxia se firent entendre.

« Je crois qu'il est dans la merde…

-Moi aussi » Reprit le numéro 9….

« Attendez que les autres saches ça !!!! » S'exclame Larxéne en quittant la chambre en courrant.

Pendant ce temps, une odeur de sauce tomate de sauce blanche et de pâtes avait envahit les cuisines du palais. Le supérieur satisfait de son travail, prit le plat et se dirigea vers la chambre du numéro 7 en chantonnant. Il frappa doucement à la porte de celui-c, puis, entrouvrit la porte.

« Saiiiiix ? »

Il vit le berserk assit a son bureau, celui-ci tourna son regard vers lui.

« Je t'aie fait des lasaaagnes, je sais que tu adores ça » Fit-il en posant le plat face au berserk que le regardait déjà en salivant.

« Merci » Répondit sèchement le numéro 7.

De petites larmes coulaient sur le visage du maître, celui-ci s'agenouillant au pied de Saix.

« Saiiix, pardonnne moiii je t'en prie, je ferai tout pour que tu me pardonnesss «

Le numéro 7 lança un regard sadique au maître.

« Ah oui ? Tout ? Et bien, dans ce cas, j'ai une idée… »

Le maître le regarde alors avec un regard plein d'espoir

« Ah ouiii ? Quoiiii ?

-Habille toi en femme »

Il y eu un grand silence.

« Mais….Mais…

-…Tu as dit que tu ferais tout huuuum ? Et bien c'est ça que je veux… habille toi en robe pendant 24 heures »

Le maître dépérit, mais pour son Saix, il n'avait pas le choix

Sidéré, Xemnas demanda plusieurs fois à Saix de répéter ce qu'il désirait. Le berserk rangeant ses dossiers, répétait calmement. Enfin, il s'assit, regardant les lasagnes qu'avait préparées le Principal. Du bout d'une fourchette, il dégusta. Il avait toujours le sens critique, même pour un plat. Il leva la tête, semblant réfléchir si le repas était parfait. Xemnas put lire un vague sourire, il aimait. Intérieurement il était satisfait, il avait réussit à faire un plat qui plaisait à son amant. Levant un sourcil, Saix le regarda d'un air de dire : tu devais pas faire quelque chose ? Xemnas regarda timidement le numéro sept, il avait honte, il sentait que sa journée allait être très poisseuse. Cependant, il se devait d'accepter le supplice. Après tout, il aurait à nouveau le droit de câliner son cher amour. En effet, une fois la torture finit, il irait le voir, se jetterait dans ses bras. Il s'imaginait déjà, réconforté, poupouné et un baisé digne d'un couple. Il aurait voulu plus… Mais Saix était encore très pudique.

Des bruits de bouteilles jetées, Xaldin hurlait rage. Il était à présent de très mauvais poil. Alors comme ça on lui avait bu toutes ses bouteilles, Axel allait voir. Les lances en mains, il traçait, coursant le rouquin, tel un bolide sans scrupule. Pleurant, se forçant de courir, malgré les nausées, il appelait de l'aide. Vexen qui se trouvait dans un autre couloir, traversant celui aux les deux fonçaient, regarda de son visage blasé la poursuite :

« Ça c'est bien les jeunes, ils pensent qu'à boire et ne daignent s'arrêter… Une cure anti alcool s'impose… » Rumina le scientifique en plissant les yeux.   
« On devrait demander aux similis de faire le ménage de toute bouteille alcoolisés ? » proposa Zexion en arrivant, un dossier en mains.   
« J'en connais un qui va déprimer ! » pensa le blond, un sourire malsain au visage.   
« Xaldin… Oui.. Mais ça lui fera du bien, il finira plus saoule à toutes les fêtes » avoua le numéro six.   
« Excellente idée… Je vais lui préparer des produits qui le guériront de ses manques… » Annonça t'il continuant sa route « je pourrais tester ce qu'on m'a envoyer direct d'hollow bastion… »

Les deux similis se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux, afin de préparer quelques dossiers, pour partir dans l'immense laboratoire, travailler pendant des heures.

Dans un tribunal, Larxene se frottait d'avance les mains, elle sentait que les affaires allaient lui plaire. Le nombre de document qu'on lui avait fournit, toutes ces affaires, de la plus banal, au plus mystérieux. Elle allait éclaircir à sa manière. Vêtue du long manteau rouge, la perruque blanche, tenant déjà son marteau en main. Un sourire malsain, les yeux scrutant avocat, jury et publique.

« Bien, la séance commence, que le premier accusé se présente ! » annonça t'elle d'une voix haute et enthousiaste.

Trois coups de marteaux, une petite créature avança, l'air colérique. Phil, il n'avait pas digéré être mis dans une cellule en attendant d'être jugé. Il pensait que Hercule devait négliger son travail sans sa présence :

« Alors, Mr Phil… Vous avez accusé coupable d'avoir agressé un ministre ! Celui-ci ayans remarqué quelques problèmes dans le Colysée ! » Expliqua t'elle.

« Mais, ce ministre a osé s'en prendre à un ami… Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser faire » rétorqua t'il « vous n'aimerez pas qu'on se moque de vous je présume »

« Exact » affirma t'elle

« Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devais les laisser faire… » Grogna t'il.

« Néanmoins, votre ! Ami ! D'après des tests, nous avons décrite qu'il se dopait Voyez vous, on n'a jamais vu une personne ayans ce genre de forme musculaire… Il va devoir être emporté à Hollow Bastion pour un dépistage, afin qu'il soit pur.. Ne vous en faite pas, les scientifiques sauront comment s'y prendre » annonça t'elle, un sourire large aux lèvres.

A Illusiopolis, Xigbar revenait d'un entretient de bourse. Il avait la mine désastreuse, s'était moins amusant qu'il ne le pensait. Le simili devait apporter un dossier au supérieur. Luxhord le rejoint, il avait une pochette tout aussi épaisse que celle du borgne. Une sacrée lecture pour le maître. Il devait en avoir une dizaine de cette sorte, déjà posé par des représentants des royaumes. Le numéro dix s'étira les bras, les passant derrière sa tête :

« Alors ta journée ? Pas trop dur ? » Demanda le blond d'une mine enjoué

« Réunion sur réunion… Pff… Toute la matinée a passé de monde en monde…Et ça à finit plus tard que prévu… » Grogna t'il l'air blasé « quatorze heure… Je risque d'être en retard à une réunion… Vivement que ça se termine »

« Pour passer des moments avec le petit poussin ? » posa t'il levant un sourcil amusé.

Xigbar rougit. Il repensait à son doux réveil, enlaçant son petit protéger :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? » balbutia t'il.

« Bah voyons, fait pas ton innocent… On sait bien que toi et Demyx… Vous formez un petit couple ! » Taquina t'il.

Une fois arrivée devant l'immense porte, Le numéro deux l'ouvrit, il fit figée devant. Luxhord tenta de passé, mais, il fut gêné. Il demanda à Xigbar de se mettre sur le côté, ce qu'il ne fit pas immédiatement. C'était un spectacle digne à être photographié. Xemnas était entrain de ranger des piles de classeurs, vêtue d'un accoutrement féminin. La première chose qui les choqua, se fit la vu de bas de laine blanche, ressortant bien sous les teintes bronzées du Supérieur. Il était vêtu comme l'avait souhaité Saix, en femme ! Des talons aiguilles noir, des bas de laine, une mini jupe aux couleurs écosse, avec des teintes bleues. Un haut blanc à col roulé surmonté d'une chemise élégante bleu marine.

« Supérieur » réussit à articuler Xigbar, l'œil exorbité.

Xemnas sursauta, manquant de faire un grand écart. Il n'était pas bien à l'aise avec ces chaussures, tentant de marcher le plus lentement, afin de se retourner :

« Vous auriez pu frapper avant d'entrer » rétorqua t'il, un dossier en main.

Xigbar ne plaça pas un mot, restant la bouche ouverte, tel un poisson dans son bocal. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait vu. Xemnas en femme, impossible ! Le supérieur, le chef des similis… Vêtu ainsi…Luxhord souriait, il prit le borgne par la main, le tirant jusqu'au bureau :

« Et bien…. En quel honneur ce vêtement ? » Demanda le joueur de carte, l'air amusé.

Xemnas s'assit sur son siège, baissa la tête, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, regardant les deux dossiers qu'on lui avait apporté. Il soupira, lorsque Luxhord insista. Il voulait tout savoir, surtout de l'auteur de cette plaisanterie.

« Oh… Ce n'est rien » grogna t'il au coin de la bouche « bon… que m'apportez vous de nouveau dans ces documents… ? »

Il commença à ouvrir. Lorsque Luxhord prononça le nom de son amant : Saix. Il fut figé net, regardant les lignes. Il prit une mine déprimée, cherchant à rester stoïque, mais comment rester calme en cette situation.

« Il t'a encore fait un sale coup … Et tu te soumets à sa demande… hé bé, tu as du courage ! C'est quoi ça raison pour t'avoir demandé cela ? » Demanda le numéro dix intéressé.

« C'est à cause de l'autre soirée…Il a pas apprécié d'être mis à nu… » Murmura t'il.

Luxhord éclata de rire à plein poumon, il manqua de s'étouffer, tellement il trouvait la raison stupide. Il tapota l'épaule de Xigbar, afin que celui-ci ne tombe pas dans les vapes.

« Il est très pudique ce cher berserk, pour le prendre aussi mal… Avec un corps pareil, je ne vois pas pourquoi il devait se plaindre… J'aurai moi aussi jouer le jeu, qu'elle mauvaise foi… » Témoigna t'il d'un air amusé « mais dit moi, c'est qui l'homme entre vous deux ? »

« Luxhord… Ce genre de chose ne se demande pas ! » Répliqua Xigbar.

« Si je fais ça, c'est pas pour le cafter, mais pour aider notre bon chef désespéré ! » expliqua t'il d'un air franc.

Xemnas ne les regardait même pas, ses mains devaient être radieuse, pour qu'il les regarde autant.

« Hm… Bah ça devrait pourtant être évident, c'est moi… Mais, comme on n'a pas encore… Hmmm quoi… ce n'est pas définissable…certain quoi ! » Répondit-il d'une voix assez basse.

« Vêtu ainsi… C'est à douter ! Si tu es l'homme, tu dois faire l'homme pas la femme… Donc faudrait que tu … Comme dire… Dresse Saix pour qu'il comprenne ! Notre cher Berserk doit bien rire de cette situation.. » Dit Luxhord avec un petit rire.

« J'ai une idée… » Hurla t'il en se levant. Il s'approcha de Xemnas « voilà ce que tu vas faire… »


	22. 19: Le dressage

**Chapitre 19 **

**« Quoi ??? Mais, mais c'est hors de question !!! Tu te rends pas compte, il va… **  
**-Il va vous quoi maître ? C'est vous l'homme oui ou non ? » **  
**Xemnas resta sans réponse face à cette question figé, tel un mort, le numéro 11 ayant frappé là où ça fait mal, il ne savait que dire… **  
**C'est que Saix… **  
**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ça phrase que Luxord reprit. **  
**« Saix n'a rien a dire, c'est a vous de mener la marche, il est tant que ce berserk ravale sa fierté, n'est-ce pas Xigbar ? » **  
**Xigbar regardait la conversation en silence avant de se prendre un coup dans le bras. **  
**« Ah….euh…Oui ! Oui ! Tout a fait, faut savoir les mater c'est bestiole ! » S'exclama-t-il. **  
**« Très crédible chez collègue » souffla le numéro 11. **  
**Xemnas resta un instant silencieux a réfléchir, puis, d'un air révolter il se leva. **  
**« Vous avez raison ! Je vais faire ce que tu m'as dit Luxord » s'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup de poing sur la table. **  
**Luxord applaudit son maître, toujours habillé en fille, il lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer que malgré le ridicule de la tenue, cela lui allait plutôt bien…Et il rougit. **

**« Aller, plus vite foutus reflets ! Sinon, Xaldin va se demander ce qui se passe. » **  
**C'est ce que Demyx entendus a son arrivé prés de la cave de Xaldin, en effet, Zexion était en train de remplir la fameuse cave, les reflets portant des bouteilles entières de champagnes…Assez étonné de la situation, Demyx s'avança… **  
**« Zexion ? Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **  
**-Ont a décidés Vexen et moi de forcer Xaldin a arrêter l'alcool ! » **  
**Le musicien lança un regard étonné au simili nain. **  
**« Vraiment ? Et ça ? C'est quoi ? De l'eau peu-être ? » Demanda-t-il avec ironie. **  
**« C'est justement là que ça deviens drôle ! Suis moi. » **  
**Le numéro 9 en fut bien évidemment contraint , pénétrant dans l'antre du parfait alcoolique, des bouteilles étaient rangées un peu partout, mais la encore, Demyx ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait des bouteilles d'alcools dans le but de désintoxiquer quelqu'un. **  
**« Je comprends toujours pas…. » Souffla-t-il. **  
**« Roooh tu es vraiment nul ! Viens ! » **  
**Zexion s'approcha alors d'une de ses fameuses bouteilles et montra l'étiquette à Demyx qui se pencha pour regarder, le numéro 9 sursauta alors tout en rigolant. **  
**« Du Champony ???? **  
**-Eh oui mon petit Et c'est lui qui dit ça Champony pomme, Champony goût machin, bref, Champony sans alcool !! » **  
**Le musicien ne pu retenir un rire. **  
**« Imagine la tête de notre gros lourdaud quand il va goûter ça. **  
**-Il va recracher recta. » **  
**Le numéro 6 hocha doucement la tête. Le rangement des bouteilles se fut sans encombre et très vite, tout fut remis comme neuf, avant l'arrivé du maître du vent . **

**Pendant ce temps, dans un autre coin du palais, Marluxia avait réalisé son horreur, et, avait tenté de mettre fin a ses jour de diverses manières ( se casser plusieurs ongles en même temps par exemple, pour déclencher une syncope). Assis face a son miroir, il regardait ce qu'il était devenus, un blond qu'ont appelait encore rose bonbon marier avec la servante du palais et qui plus est, lui avait fait manger un fruit de paopou c'était une véritable catastrophe, cependant, l'esprit de vengeance était toujours là malgré la dépression, il allait se venger, oooouuuh oui, ça allait barder pour les fesses à Vexen. **  
**Après tout, il n'avait toujours pas fini son service, il devait éloigner le numéro 6 du scientifique afin que Lexaeus puisse se l'approprié…Et pour ça, il allait y aller sans pincettes **  
**Et si il faisait croire a ce cher Zexion en une relation imaginaire ? Il réfléchit, trop simple…. **  
**Il réfléchit, prenant son temps, l'affront qu'il lui avait fait méritait tout les malheurs du monde… **  
**Soudain, une idée généralissime lui traversa l'esprit…. **

**Larxéne était finalement revenue de son procès, éreintée, elle vit Axel nu se faire courser par un Xaldin fou de rage, mais ne cherchait plus a comprendre…Arrivant dans la cuisine, elle sursauta d'horreur à la vue du supérieure. **  
**« Ma…Maître ??? » **  
**Le numéro un, un soda à la main se retourna surpris. **  
**« Je…Je…rêve ..ou… **  
**-Non tu ne rêve pas et non, ne la ramène pas je te prie…Je cherche un plan… **  
**-Un plan maître ? Pour quoi ? » **  
**Il rougit. **  
**« C'est Saix qui….m'a dit de m'habiller ainsi pour me faire pardonner… **  
**-Et vous l'avez cru ?? Ca à alors….je pensais que c'était vous l'h… **  
**-JE SUIS L HOMME !! **  
**-Ah ben ont dirait pas…. » **  
**Il y eu un profond silence …. **  
**« Et ton procès… ? **  
**-Simple, je l'aie condamné a mort pour offuscations contre un ministre… **  
**-Bien » **  
**Il y eu une nouvelle fois un silence gêné. **  
**« N'empêche maître j'aime beaucoup ce que vous portez… **  
**-Larxééééééneee. **  
**-Bon…Et sinon, a quoi réfléchissiez vous ? **  
**-Eh bien, disons que Luxord m'a conseillé une idée, afin que Saix sache qui est le maître, et je cherche quelque truc… » **  
**Il expliqua l'idée à Larxéne qui sautilla de joie, trouvant l'idée tout a fait a son goût, proposant au maître quelques artifices, celui-ci acceptant. **

**Le maître avait alors disparut, laissant la nymphe seule, se remettant de sa longue journée de boulot, quand à lui, il devait préparer son plan Saix n'allait pas en revenir. **  
**Il cueille des roses dans le jardin privé du numéro 11, puis Luxord, éternelle complice, lui conseille une musique de fond. **

**Il arrive dans le petit nid d'amour, Saix étant absent, il peut tout installer, ainsi, pétale de rose ornèrent le lit, la chaîne hi-fi diffuse une musique douce, quelques bougie ça et là et lui, et bien, lui, allait tout simplement se planquer, attendant avec impatience la venue du Berserk. **  
**Le numéro 7 venait de clôturer ses derniers dossiers concernant la défense nationale, il rentrait donc paisible, le boulot sortit de son esprit …Il était tard, et il était très éreinter, il avait également hâte de retrouver son Xemnas qui avait sans doute vécut la pire journée de sa vie. **  
**Il entra dans ses appartements, personne n'était là, intrigué mais pas inquiet, il se dirigea vers la chambre quand il entendit un bruit sourd venir de cette dernière. Il entra avec prudence et vit avec étonnement l'ambiance de celle-ci. Tamisé de bougie, une odeur de rose fraîche embaumait la pièce… Il continua a avancé quand soudain, il sentit une masse imposante le tirer dans le lit, couche sur le dos, il vit alors Xemnas sur lui, un regard pervers sur les lèvres. **  
**« Il est temps que je te dresse mon petit ! » **  
**Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un rugissement féroce qui s'entendit dans tout le palais. Un « Aïe » très aigus attira alors les foules. **  
**C'est Larxéne qui arriva la première, ne pouvant faire quoique se soit seule elle cria à l'aide, les autres membres de l'organisation XIII accoururent face au spectacle qui se tenaient a eux, quelques courageux essayant de séparer le berserk de son amant. D'autre comme Demyx, préférait rester dehors, c'était aussi le cas de Xaldin, mort de rire. **  
**« Et petit, file moi ta sitar, cette situation me donne envie de jouer une chanson ! » S'exclama-t-il sous les « Aïe » intempestif du supérieur. **  
**Il se mit alors a gratter n'importe quoi sur la Sitar de Demyx, criant comme un barbare « Daaaans la juuungleuuuh terribleuuh jungleuuuh, le Maiiitreee est moooort se swaaaar » **  
**« Oh Xaldin c'est pas le moment !!! »S'exclama Luxord alors qu'ont entendait toujours des grognement et des « aie » **  
**Suite du chapitre 19 **

**Une longue bagarre, Saix était furieux et fatigué. Xemnas n'en pouvait plus, au fait que Saix lui refuse la moindre affection, en plus le griffait et pour terminer, encore une soirée sans lui. Dans la cuisine, Vexen désinfectait les plaies que le berserk avait faire sur la majeur partie de son corps. Là, c'était un véritable supplice. Tout le groupe pouvait voir le Supérieur complètement déprimer. Larxene fit mine blasé, si elle était suffisamment en forme, elle aurait bien été dire deux mots au numéro sept. Xemnas fondit en larme, tel un enfant devant une boutique, convoitant son amant. Une journée sans lui c'était difficile, deux nuits sans lui, c'était une véritable torture. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen afin qu'il passe la soirée auprès de son berserk. Mais, là c'était mal partit. **

**« Et si Saix ne m'aimait pas en fait… » Douta le numéro un, la tête basse. « S'il profitait simplement d'être à mes côtés pour s'amuser… » **

**« On ne sait pas comment il pense aussi… » Remarqua Luxhord d'une mine inquiète. **

**« Moi je suis sur que c'est un grand timide… ça doit être sa première relation ! » supposa Demyx naïvement, cherchant à rassurer Xemnas. **

**« Mais si tu dis vraie ! Alors pourquoi il me fait autant la tête ? » Posa Xemnas commençant à consommer dangereusement les boites de mouchoir. **

**« Je vais aller lui parler » annonça le punk en se levant des genoux de Xigbar, se dirigeant vers la porte. Le borgne prit mine inquiète, il se leva le retenant : **

**« C'est imprudent… Tu tiens à te faire tuer… Saix doit être hors de lui » rétorqua t'il, la mine inquiète. **

**« T'inquiète pas ! » rassura t'il « en cas de danger je me téléporterais » **  
**Il embrassa Xigbar tendrement, cherchant à lui montrer qu'il était sincère. Puis, il se retourna lentement. Xemnas voulut s'interposer aussi, mais le simili contesta. Il ferma la porte avant, courant en direction de la chambre du berserk. Au fond, il était mort de trouille, mais si s'était pour donner un coup de main, il le ferait. Voir le maître aussi embarrassé, l'avait profondément touché. **

**Une sacrée marche, il avait du traversé presque la moitié de la forteresse, pour arriver vers les appartements. Il grimpa quelques escaliers, puis entra dans l'appartement de Saix. Il hésita, l'air timide, il se disait qu'il allait encore faire une erreur, mais il se rappelait sans cesse, il se téléporterait en cas de problème. Il avança lentement, il entendait au loin la musique, c'était celle qu'avait mise Xemnas. **

**Allongé, tourné vers le lecteur cd : Saix. Il ne bougeait pas, son oreille bougea, il avait sentit la présence du musicien. Il se redressa, mais resta assis. Un geste, Demyx était persuadé qu'il se frottait le visage, pleurait' il en silence ? Le berserk ne le regarda pas, il lui demanda de partir net. Demyx prit un peu peur, puis, il se força à parler : **

**« Saix…je sais que ça devrait pas être moi qui devrait te dire ça… Mais vois tu le fait de voir Xemnas en peine, ne peut qu'être insupportable…Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ?... Lui fait du mal ? » **

**Un silence, Saix baissa la tête. Dans ses bras, il serrait une peluche à l'effigie de Xemnas. Demys s'avança doucement, il voulait au moins voir l'expression du simili. Le numéro sept de broncha pas. Il regardait entre une fente des rideaux, la lune en forme de cœur que l'on percevait au loin. **

**« Saix, …Pourquoi tu as rejeté ainsi Xemnas ? Il a voulu se faire pardonner… Ce n'est pas gentil ! » Continua t'il d'une voix douce « il tiens à toi… Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi… » **

**Il put enfin voir son visage. Le berserk avait la tête baisse, restant silencieux, comme un enfant qui voulait rien entendre. Bien qu'une peine se lisait sur son visage. Demyx posa sa moue vers la peluche. Il craqua rien qu'à la voir. Il voulut la prendre, emplit de naïveté, mais, il se ressaisit. Celui qui la tenait était dangereux. **

**« Dit quelque chose ! » insista t'il « c'est ça que tu souhaites ? Tu veux faire souffrir le supérieur ? » **

**Il hocha la tête négativement. **

**« Alors pourquoi tu es comme ça ?… Tu l'aimes au moins ? » Demanda Demyx la mine inquiète. Il osa poser doucement ses mains sur celles de Saix « tu sais… Si je te parle, c'est pour ton bien, pour votre couple… Alors détend toi… Je ne me moquerais jamais de toi » **

**Saix ouvrit les yeux, regardant Demyx. Il se retenait complètement de sombrer dans la déprime. Le berserk n'aimait pas montrer de faiblesse. Là, il en présentait une. Il souffrait autant que Xemnas. Bien qu'il était coupable de lui avoir fait pas mal de caprice. **

**Dans la cuisine, les similis patientaient. Xigbar faisait les cents pas sur le plafond. Xaldin ayans marre de le voir tourner en rond, alla vers sa réserve actuellement vide, d'alcool. Il appuya sur un bouton se trouvant vers la porte du meuble. Un mécanisme s'activa et après quelques minutes, il ouvrit la porte. Oh miracle ! Des nouvelles bouteilles. Il en prit une l'ouvrit. Il en proposa une à Xemnas. Qui accepta volonté. Le Supérieur pouvait rivalisé avec Vexen, il avait une expression aussi déprimante que celle du scientifique. **

**« Santé » déclara Xaldin, un large sourire, s'apprêtant à boire la boisson. Il y eut une exclamation de dégoût, un juron, il jeta la bouteille au sol. **

**« C'est quoi ce goût ! On dirait de la pisse de clep's » grogna t'il dégoûté. **

**« Impossible ! Toi détester l'alcool ! Mais dieu à débarqué sur terre ou quoi ? » Répliqua Luxhord impressionné. Il regarda l'étiquette de la bouteille. Ses yeux passèrent de la surprise et amusement. **

**« ta bouteille préféré en plus » **

**« Beurk… poooaa… C'est infecte » cracha t'il en testant les bouteilles. Toutes repoussantes les une que les autres. Il finit même par boire de l'eau pour faire passer le goût. Il commença à déprimer. « Mes bouteiiiiilllleees ! Où sont mes vodkas…. Mes Rhum chéris…. » **

**Zexion et Vexen ricanaient dans leurs barbes. Ils s'étaient retournés. La main sur la bouche, le visage tendu d'amusement. **

**« C'est pas mauvais » murmura Xemnas, se servant verre après verre le champomy en main. Au moins, il ne finira pas bourré. **

**« C'est pas possible… Où elles sont ? » Implora Xaldin en entrant dans le meuble. Il abaissa la plaque, montrant le prototype inventé. Il voulut se glisser, mais resta coincé. Il tenta mainte fois de sortir, tirant avec ses bras. **

**« Heyyyyy aidez moi… Je suis bloqué…. » hurla t'il. **

**Xigbar éclata de rire, s'écroulant au plafond à la vue des jambes qui gigotait. Il sortit son sniper, visa et tira une flèche. L'attaque eut pour effet de le faire sursauter. Le simili sortant de sa prison, courant dans la salle, puis dehors, la douleur au postérieur. On l'entendit hurler au loin.**


	23. 20 Le piége

Chapitre 20 

Marluxia, quant à lui, jubilait, enfermé dans son bureau, il trafiquait, mais trafiquait quoi…. ? Très bonne question. Devant un ordinateur dernier cri, la langue tiré comme celle d'un sadique torturant sa victime, Marluxia préparait sa vengeance, une vengeance qui allait être on ne peu plus terrible pour le scientifique.

Ainsi, l'écran brillait dans ses yeux, faisait apparaître une lueur de méchanceté dans ceux-ci, il faisait diverses mouvement de souris, souvent les même, mais le résultat qu'il avait sous ses yeux, semblait lui convenir parfaitement…Il avait terminé son œuvre !

Parfois, il se bénissait de traîner dans les lieux compromettant.

A l'autre bout du palais, Saix, lui culpabilisait terriblement de la situation, depuis que Demyx était venus lui parler, personne n'était entré ni sortit de la chambre, et la question se pose si il a ne serais-ce que bouger d'un centimètre…Ce que lui avait dit Demyx lui avait briser le cœur, le maître souffrait, et c'était sa faute…Il n'aurait jamais du réagir ainsi, sa fierté était en train de lui faire perdre ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde.

Il serra un peu plus la peluche du maître dans ses bras à la simple notion de cette idée…

Il savait que Xemnas n'allait pas revenir, pas cette fois avec ce qui lui avait fait, il allait devoir rattraper le coup, et ça, il le savait bien…

Il réfléchit, c'était si difficile que ça de récupérer une personne a qui ont voue un amour sans limite ?

Un semblant de larme semblait couler sur ses joues, mais il l'essuya sitôt.

Il devait trouver une solution….Et vite…

Le numéro 7 soupira, puis se lève doucement, se dirigeant vers la chaîne hi-fi de la musique allait sans doute l'inspirer…

Une musique passa alors dans les hauts parleurs, une musique pleine de mélancolie et de tristesse…Une musique magnifique qui berçait ses tympans et qui lui rappelait.

« Xemnas… »

Il se reposa sur le lit, serrant un cousin dans les bras comme il aurait souhaiter serrer son supérieur, lui dire qu'il était désolé.

La musique continue, qu'elle cesse, se dit-il, qu'elle cesse avant que … Il était trop tard, déjà ses pensées étaient tournées vers Lui. Il s'imaginait avec lui au clair d'une lune merveilleuse…Ah…ça aurait été si simple si…

« Imbécile… » Souffla-t-il doucement.

Il cacha son visage dans l'oreiller, se voilant a lui même, son âme pleine de honte.

C'était certain, il devait rattraper le coup, absolument.

Pendant ce temps, Xaldin sortit de sa mauvaise posture, un pansement sur le front faisait les cent pas…Grommelant comme un troll frustré. Quand arriva Luxord, intrigué de voir son collègue ainsi…S'arrêta pour regarder la scène.

« Ben ça alors….Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le numéro 3 se retourna vers son ami le regard excéder.

« Ma cave a été vidé !!!

-Fâcheux….

-Pire ! C'est une catastrophe !!»

Il continue a tourner, bientôt ont aurai pu voir le sol se creuser sous ses pas.

« Et y a pire, le maître me vide toute ma cave !

-Mais tu as dis que ta cave était vide…. »

Il y eu un profond silence.

« J'ai dit ça ? »

Luxord tomba à la renverse

« Je voulais dire qu'elle était vide d'alcool et remplacé par des imitations que le maître est en train de me flûter !! »

Stupéfait par cette déclaration, il décida d'aller jeter un œil à la cuisine.

Il fit le maître la tête dans les étoiles imaginaires, il regardait le plafond d'un regard vide, son visage défait… Un verre de champony a coté de lui, plusieurs bouteilles vide au sol.$

« Maître ? Vous aller bien ? »

Le numéro un demeura sans réponse face à cette question … Se qui invita Luxord a en poser une seconde.

« Vous en êtes a combien de bouteille ?

-Je m'en fiche, je ne les aies pas comptées, maintenant, je te prie, laisser-moi… »

Ce laisse moi raisonnait comme un glas dans la tête de Luxord, jamais au grand jamais il n'avait le maître dans un tel état, jamais il ne l 'avait vu vider de ses forces ainsi, paralysé comme il l'était.

Il sortit de la cuisine, tête baissée, il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant un Xemnas dans les nuages.

Le numéro 11 s'appuya doucement sur la porte, il poussa un long soupire avant de constater.

« Le maître ne va vraiment pas bien…

-Et moi tu crois que je vais comment ? » Grogna le numéro 3 au bord de la crise de nerf.

« De l'alcool ça peu toujours ce retrouver Xaldin, l'amour de quelqu'un parfois, rester perdu a jamais… » Soupira le numéro 3 contaminé par la tristesse du maître.

« Mais biensure !!! En voilà une idée !!! Luxord ! T'es un génie ! »

Il s'approcha du numéro 3 et serra le numéro 11 dans ses bras, celui-ci rougit fortement.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime toi ! » S'exclama Xaldin au bord de la crise de joie.

Un silence se fut le temps que Xaldin réalise l'énormité de ce qui venait de dire.

« Euhhhh…Oublie le dernier truc ok ?

-Luxord encore tout rouge et sans voix ne pu qu'hocher la tête positivement »

Le numéro 3 se mit a courir, laissant le blond sans voix.

L'idée était brillante.

La chasse à l'alcool avait débutée.

Zexion quant à lui, n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, et se promenait tranquillement dans le palais quand soudain il entendit Larxéne parler presque hystérique.

« Regarde ça Lexaeus ! Tu as vu ? Qui l'aurait cru capable de ça…

-Toi aussi tu as eue ses photos ?

-Un reflet me les a apporter tout à l'heure… »

Zexion ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir, malgré sa petit taille, il se faufila sans peine à l'endroit de la discussion. Larxéne tenait des bouts de papier, il tapota sur l'épaule de la Nymphe pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Comment ? Tu n'as pas vu ces photos circuler ? »

Le numéro 6 hocha doucement la tête en signe de négation.

La nymphe soupira, et tendis les trois photos au maître des illusions…Celui-ci resta sans voix, il s'agissait de Vexen faisant le fou dans la boite gay de la cité du crépuscule, en bonne compagnie.

« T'y aurait cru toi Zexion ? »

Zexion resta silencieux, les photos tombèrent une a une a terre, alors que son regard lui, était figé. Lexaeus le regardait inquiet.

« Zex ? » Demanda la nymphe.

« Laisse-moi !!! » Cria-t-il en courant.

Pendant ce temps, le maître n'avait pas bouger, il repensait a ce qui lui était arrivé, à Saix, et si il ne l'aimait pas finalement ? Il serait déjà venus s'excuser après tout…Si ça avait été le cas…

Une larme coule sur ses joues, il la laisse couler, bientôt d'autres suivirent, il cacha son visage dans ses bras, couché sur la table, son dos était secouer de petits sanglots trop retenus.

La porte grinça soudainement, l'obscurité dans laquelle le maître était plongée fut terrassé par un petit faisceau de lumière venant de l'extérieur…Un ombre se profila à l'entré, le maître la vue inonder par ses larmes, plissa ses yeux afin de voir qui venait d'entré…Il sursauta.

« Saix ? »

Il s'essuya à la hâte les larmes qui coulaient en abondance sur ses joues. Le berserk lui, n'osait pas regarder autre chose que le sol, la vue de maître dans une tel situation n'avait qu'un seul effet sur lui, le faire pleurer.

Le numéro 7 s'approcha doucement de son supérieur…La tête toujours baisser…La honte et la tristesse dans ses yeux, les mains derrières le dos. Puis arriva face à lui.

Le maître renifla un instant, avant de voir apparaître face à lui une rose d'un rouge éclatant.

« Vous….Vous aviez oublié celle là… » Souffla le numéro 7 d'une voix tremblante.

« Saix…. » Souffla doucement le maître en prenant la rose.

Il y eu un profond silence entre le numéro 1 et son berserk, un silence pesant, que Saix finit par briser, ses dent ses serrèrent. Ses lèvres se mirent a trembler.

« Je…Je n'aie même pas la force…de vous dire a quel…a quel point je suis désolé…Je suis…Pardon… »

Xemnas fut horrifier à cette vision, Saix pleurait, il en était sur, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joue, ses lèvres tremblèrent dans le but de retenir des sanglots, son Saix pleurait.

Comme un automate, le maître se leva par réflexe, serra le numéro 7 dans ses bras…Celui-ci éclatant en sanglot sur son épaule. Il le serra de toute ses forces, comme jamais il n'avait étreint quelqu'un auparavant. Sentant le simili sangloter, il caressa doucement son dos. Profitant de cette situation pour respirer son odeur…Il ferma doucement les yeux, des larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne le souhaite.

« Saix…Sache qu'a défaut d'avoir un cœur…je te donne mon âme…Et ce n'est pas des griffes qui me feront te la reprendre… » Lui souffla-t-il doucement.

_**Suite du Chapitre 20**_

L'étreinte fut plus affectueuse aussi du côté de Saix. Xemnas en sentait les griffes du berserk au niveau de ses hanches. Celui-ci se vidait complètement de larmes. Il tremblait du aux hoquets provoquer à les pleures. Le Supérieur était profondément touché. Lui qui se faisait du souci, récupérait son amant. Il ne voulait plus se séparer de lui, plus qu'il y ait de problème pour leur couple. Il ferait tout pour combler son petit chaton. Le visage de Saix se recula, afin de voir celui du maître. Ses oreilles étaient basses, un petit sourire timide se dessinait. Puis, comme prit d'une pulsion, il embrassa affectueusement Xemnas. Le numéro un en fut surprit par le geste. Il crut tomber, reculant, finissant coller à un mur. Illico, le roi simili pensa à une chose, une idée assez perverse dit-on… Mais, il ne voulait pas que ce genre de chose se passe ici ! Dans la cuisine. Il suffit que quelqu'un entre et ils sont incendiés. Il rougit, certes, il appréciait se geste, néanmoins, il tenta d'entraîner lentement son amant …. Vers un endroit plus apte pour se genre de pulsion.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas prévu une chose. Il avait tellement bu, qu'il fut prit d'une envie présente. L'air honteux, il dégagea ses lèvres de celles du numéro sept et lui expliqua timidement :

« Hmm… Heu.. Je crois que je vais aller… aux toilettes… J'ai un peu trop consommé… Je te rejoins dans ta chambre »

Ainsi, il se détacha rapidement, fonçant vers les WC les plus proches. Saix resta figée sur place. Il se retourna, afin de regarder avec effroi le nombre important de bouteilles consommées. Enfin, il partit dans sa chambre.

Enfermé dans sa chambre, recroquevillé dans son lit : Zexion. Il avait refusé de laisser entrer Lexaeus. L'envoyant balader sans scrupule. Il était outré, complètement hors de lui d'avoir vu de tels photos. Vexen entrain de danser avec des gays en string, Celui-ci sirotant avec une vue sur Roxas se trémoussant, une autre où s'est lui-même qui danse sur la barre. Bref, tout un tas d'immondes scènes. Lui, qui pensait qu'il serait parfait, clean, respectable, sérieux, il le voyait complètement ivre, entrain de dévorer, d'autres hommes, des yeux. Enfin, Marluxia toqua à la porte. Il mit un bon instant, avant de réussir à entrer. Il prit la mine attristée, lorsqu'il vit Zexion déprimé, s'éloigner de son lit, trouvant comme excuse la fatigue.

Marluxia avait un sac en main. Il s'approcha du numéro six, lui caressant les cheveux :

« Bah Alors, rien ne va mon petit… ? C'est à cause de cette odieuse nouvelle ? »

« Laquelle ? » demanda t'il d'une mine blasé

« Ne fait pas ton innocent…. Celle sur Vexen… Tu sais… Les photos.. C'est atroce… » Répondit-il d'un air innocent.

Zexion fit les yeux ronds. Attend ! Lui dise de tel propos, mais ce n'était pas le Marluxia qu'il connaissait. Celui qui était le rival de Vexen, qui lui jouait des sales coups, ricanait derrière son dos, manigançait des plans immondes.

« Heu attend… Tu n'aurais pas pété un plomb ? » Posa t'il d'un air méfiant. « Bu quelque chose de travers, ou fumé un pétard ? »

« Non » assura Marluxia d'un air franc « j'admet n'avoir eu de bonne relation avec lui… Mais, après une longue réflexion. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux arrêté de se disputer… »

Il prit un air timide, suppliant Zexion d'avoir confiance en lui.

« Je veux me faire pardonner en t'offrant ceci ! »

Il lui donna un flacon. Le numéro six crus que c'était un parfum, puis à en déduire l'odeur qui s'y dégageait, c'était une boisson. Il hésita énormément, puis, il alla chercher un verre. Il versa le liquide. Regardant la couleur, il en pali.

« Hmm…C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi… Mais j'aimerai bien que tu y goûtes avant ! » Demanda t'il en lui tendant le verre.

Marluxia accepta sans le moindre problème. Il le bu d'un trait. Lui adressa un sourire :

« Si tu croyais qu'il y avait du poison… Sache que ce n'est pas le cas » rassura t'il.

Zexion resta sceptique. Il finit après un long moment de réflexion par se servir et boire. Il ne trouvait aucun problème, puis, ne sachant pourquoi, il s'endormit raide au sol. Marluxia éclata de rire. Puis attrapa le petit simili, le prenant dans ses bras.

« Phase numéro deux … Un cadeau pour Lexaeus… Il a du recevoir mon superbe cocktail aphrodisiaque…. Je lui ramène son petit prince … Après.. Préparation !!! » Gloussa le simili l'air vainqueur.

Dans son bureau, Vexen terminait de classer ses tubes à essaie et rapport. Il travaillait souvent jusqu'à être hors de lui. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il leva un sourcil, qui venait le déranger à cette heure ci ? Enlevant sa paire de lunette, il invita la personne à entrer. Larxene ouvrit brusquement la porte. Le simili resta impassible. Il était bien trop dans le coltars pour réaliser l'amertume de la situation. Des photos furent projetées sur son bureau. Il prit un air questionneur, regardant l'expression outrée de la nymphe :

« Et c'est donc ça que tu fais tous les soirs… On comprend à présent pourquoi tu te pleins tout le temps d'être fatigué » grogna t'elle.

Le visage blasé du scientifique passa de l'incompréhension à la surprise. Ses yeux exorbités, témoignaient d'un trouble profond. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu ce genre de soirée. Il plissa des yeux commençant une longue étude.

« Larxene…Ces photos… Elles sont trafiquées… » Murmura t'il après un long silence « je ne suis pas du genre à passer mes soirées dans des boites de gays… »

Le numéro douze resta sur ses gardes. Mais, elle allait se placer à côté de lui afin de constater par elle-même les fait.

« C'est pas vraie… J'avais pas remarqué cette étrange traie blanc… Mais…ça veut dire… Qu'on s'est fait berné…Attend une minute… Ohhh Je vient de tilter un truc… Zexion.. C'était pour savoir sa réaction » cria t'elle en ayans un flash.

Après s'être vidé avec un soulagement intense. Xemnas avait prit une petite douche, après tout, il s'imaginait des tonnes de chose à présent. Peut- être était ce cette soirée qu'il allait enfin batifoler. Il chantait des chansons d'amour. Puis enfin s'empressa, vêtu d'un peignoir de soie, de partir rejoindre son chaton. Il courut tel un bambi, arrivant rapidement dans les appartements du simili Berserk. Il l'appela, il y eut un blanc. Il s'avança et constata que Saix était allongé, endormit, une peluche à son effigie en mains. Il fit une petite mine dessus, mais, admira l'air angélique du simili. S'approchant à pas de félin, il s'assit, lui caressant une joue. Le numéro sept entre ouvrit ses yeux. Ils se regardèrent. Celui-ci se leva, s'étirant comme un chat et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Xemnas. Il ronronna, ce qui toucha à nouveau le Supérieur. Il s'allongea lentement, reculant afin d'avoir un oreiller. Ils eurent un long moment de câlinage, Saix se rendormant. Xemnas suivant de peu.


	24. 21 l'étrange convocation

**Ayame et Seph : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! En espérant que la suite te plaira autant!**

* * *

Nous avons dépassés les **1 000 lectures!! **Merci infiniment a tous de nous lire !!  
(Et merci a ceux qui mettront des revieuws)

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

« Zexion ?? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?? »  
Vexen semblait intrigué par la déclaration de Larxéne, celle-ci surprise par une réaction si expressive du scientifique baissa doucement les yeux.  
« Eh bien….Disons que quand il a vu les photos….Il a très mal réagit…  
-Il a vu les photos ?? »  
Vexen cru tomber à la renverse, son cher Zexion avait vu des photos truqué qui ne vantait pas le scientifique.  
« Comment a-t-il réagit ? » Osa demander Vexen.  
« Eh bien….Mal…Il n'a rien dit…J'ai même eu l'impression qu'il pleurait… »  
A ces mots le scientifique se figea, Zexion pleurait ? Non, c'est impossible, pas pour lui, pas a cause de lui…Au fond il s'en voulait, mais il en voulait encore plus a celui qui avait osé faire ces photos…  
« De plus, je l'ai vus plus tard dans les bras de Marluxia, endormit et habillé bizarrement…Ils se dirigèrent vers les appartement de Lexaeus…. »  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà le scientifique était partit d'un pas rapide et sans doute fou de rage… Zexion était nulle doute en danger, et il se devait de le sortir de là…  
C'est hors de lui qui se dirigea vers la chambre de Lexaeus

Le simili nain se sentait se réveiller doucement, mais il se sentait surtout terriblement lourd comme si trois kilos de ciment avaient été versés dans sa tête. Sa vue était trouble, il se sentait engourdit, ses jambes picotaient, que c'était-il passé ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus !…Il se souvenait d'avoir pleurer, d'avoir vu Marluxia…Mais pourquoi avait-il pleuré ?  
Son cœur eu un étrange relent a ce souvenir…  
Les photos…   
Vexen…  
Il ouvre doucement les yeux, une silhouette noir se profilant doucement devant lui, il se demandait de qui cela pouvait-il s'agir, grand, très grand….  
Il frotta doucement sa tête, enfin plutôt, il le souhaitait, il se trouva dans l'impossibilité de bouger ses mains…Paniqué ses yeux s'ouvrirent entièrement, et il vit face à lui Lexaeus une expression étrangement lubrique pouvait ce lire dans son regard…  
« Lexaeus…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Tu as bien dormi mon sucre d'orge ?  
-Mon quoi. ?? »  
Le numéro 6 prit panique, il regarde autour de lui et réalise avec une horreur certaine la tenue dans laquelle il était habillé. Une robe excessivement courte et noir, des jartelles et des bottes dans les même ton. L'horreur absolue, la robe dévoilait l'entité de ses cuisses…   
Un cri raisonna au loin, Pendant qu'il essayait de se relevé…Lexaeus s'avançant vers lui comme un pervers lubrique…Il réussit a l'éviter, marchant à 4 pattes entre les jambes du géant, se mettant a courir dans tout la chambre en hurlant.  
Ainsi commença une terrible course poursuite dans tout les appartements du numéro 5…. Entre les cris affamé de celui-ci et les cris de panique du numéro 6.

Le numéro 7 se réveilla doucement, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et aperçus le regard de feu de son ange gardien, Xemnas déjà réveillé depuis un petit temps était rester a coter de lui, s'étant redressé sur le lit, il regarda le Berserk avec amour et tendresse tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Un élan de bien-être parcourut Saix, jamais, oh non jamais il ne c'était aussi bien sentit. Il se rapprocha doucement du maître, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du numéro 1…Celui-ci s'avança pour poser ses lèvres sur le front de son Saix qui ronronnait tel un chat.  
« Tu as bien dormit ? » Lui souffla-t-il doucement.  
Le numéro 7 hocha la tête positivement tout en se blottissant davantage contre Xemnas, celui-ci aux anges, commença et entraîner Saix, le poussant afin qu'il soit sur le dos il l'embrassa doucement, le berserk se laissa faire, cédant totalement a la tendresse de celui dont il avait reconquérit l'amour…Mais une chose l'inquiétait, il avait peur de ce moment toujours plus proche où….Le maître souhaiterait aller plus loin…Il avait si peur, qui sitôt qu'il sentit les mains du maître glisser, il les stoppas.  
Xemnas le regardait inquiet, il lui devait des explications, c'était certain…Et c'était maintenant où jamais.

Pendant ce temps, Zexion s'épuisait de plus en plus face a son poursuivant de plus en plus envieux, c'était fini, il ignorait ce qui allait se passer, mais il s'en fichait, toutes ses pensées allait a Vexen et a ce qu'il avait pu faire….Un élan de tristesse vint alors…Vexen…J'espère que jamais il ne saura se qui lui est arrivé à lui, le pauvre, piégé par Marluxia.

Alors que finalement il se faisait traîner pas Lexaeus, la porte s'ouvrit, le numéro 5 n'eut le temps que de se retourner avant d'être totalement congelé, paralysé, Zexion regardait la scène…Qui avait pu ?  
« Vexen ?? »  
Le petit simili se cacha dans les draps du lit, honteux que le scientifique puisse le voir ainsi…  
Le regard plein d'inquiétude, le numéro 4 accourut prés de son cher Zexion, le prit par la main et le fit sortir de la chambre du guerrier, refermant la porte. Le simili nain se hâta ensuite de se détacher de la main du scientifique.  
Celui-ci se retourna et vit un Zexion en larme.  
Un gifle retentit sur ses joue, un élan de douleur, mais il ne réagit pas, il pose doucement sa main sur sa joue devenue rouge, le petit simili avait de la force…Enormément de force.  
« Comment tu as pu ! Comment tu as pu, et moi qui cro….et moi qui croyait que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! » S'était-il exclamer a l'encontre de son sauveur.  
Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Zexion, la tenue dans laquelle il était lui importait peu, Vexen était face à lui, et ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable.  
« Zexion..   
-Tais-toi ! »  
Il y eut un bref silence, il aurait pu partit mais il préféra rester là, il voulait tout de même des explications malgré lui, il voulait que le scientifique lui justifie ses actes.  
Vexen s'approcha de lui, il sourit doucement, puis prit les mains du numéro 6 qui grimaça.  
« Si tu veux parler de ces photos…Je les aies vue moi aussi… Et quelques choses m'a intrigué… »   
Les larmes de Zexion coulaient toujours, et alors qu'il pouvait détacher son regard, retirer ses mains de celle du scientifique, il apprécia ce moment.  
« Et qu'est-ce qui t'as intrigué ? »  
Vexen hocha les épaules, ses doigts caressant les mains du petits similis avec une douceur apaisante…  
« Et bien , un étrange trait blanc, signe que ces photos avaient été retouché… »   
Zexion fit les yeux rond, puis, détourna la vue de son scientifique adoré.  
« Je ne te crois pas, tu dis ça parce que tu t'en veux n'est-ce pas ? C'est faux ! »   
Vexen délia alors ses mains de celle du simili numéro 6 et glissa dans sa poche.  
« Si, regarde, là, tu vois ? Regarde de plus prés… »  
Zexion regarda les photos avec attention, il n'y croyait pas, vraiment pas, il approcha ses yeux, mais oui, c'était ça…Impossible, comment avait-il pu… Il se sentait ridicule, ses mains tremblaient, il avait honte d'avoir giflé si violemment Vexen …  
Il baissa les yeux au sol…  
« Je….je sais pas quoi dire » balbutia-t-il….j'ai vraiment…  
Des mains longues et fines se posèrent sur ses épaules, il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Vexen.  
« Alors…Ne dit rien… »  
Comme par magnétisme…Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Et ce qui suivis fut un doux baiser entre les deux similis…

Un silence religieux, une étreinte, les lèvres se séparèrent, réalisant la situation. Rouge pivoine, Zexion regardait le scientifique. Il n'y croyait pas, il ne réalisait pas la situation. Dans ses bras, Vexen cherchant à rassurer le petit être. Au loin, Lexaeus resta sidéré. Il les avait vu s'embrasser. Il se retournant, partant refroidit. Ne sachant quoi répondre, Le numéro six baissa la tête, tirant un peu sa robe qui lui allait limite au ras des fesses. Il était mal à l'aise, vêtu comme une femme. Une mauvaise situation. Il cherchait un moyen, n'importe quoi, juste histoire de se changer. Vexen leva un sourcil :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?... Tu sais ! Tu es très attirant ainsi… »

Zexion rougit d'avantage, sa mèche de cheveux cachait à présent tout son visage. Vexen l'enlaça, ses mains innocentes sur le postérieur du simili.

« Vexen…  
- oui ?  
- Hmmm… Tes mains !  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit…  
- Si mais…Là vois tu… ça va soulever la robe  
- Où est le problème ?

Zexion regarda Vexen, les yeux ronds :  
- ce n'est pas un lieu pour ça !!!! »

Un simili vêtue d'une tunique de facteur arriva avec un paquet de lettre. Il les posa sur la  
Table de cuisine. Xigbar et Demyx qui se trouvait dans la salle vinrent chercher leurs courriers. Le numéro deux soupira d'ennuie rien qu'à voir la pile de dossier envoyer. Il manqua de s'asseoir sur une chaise et déprimer. Demyx lui, il semblait plus enthousiaste, quand une lettre adressé à toute l'organisation XIII attira le simili.

« Tiens.. C'est quoi ? C'est pour nous tous » demanda le punk en étudiant l'enveloppe.

A la vue de l'étrange couleur, Xigbar s'approcha, l'air méfiant :

« Attention, c'est peut- être un piège ! » répliqua t'il « de Diz en plus… Rien de bon…. Rien de rassurant, qui ne dit pas qu'il va nous faire un sale coup ! »

« Diz, ce nom me rappel quelque chose » murmura le numéro neuf, sortant sa petite pile de post-it qu'il avait dans sa poche de manteau.

Tel une expert en bombe, il étudiant chaque millimètre de la feuille. Il sortit un couteau dans un tiroir, puis, découpa tranquillement l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir. Il sauta en arrière, comme si elle allait exploser, ou qu'un sort puissant allait en sortir. Demyx naïvement arriva, enleva tranquillement la lettre, sous un « noooon » inquiet de son amant.

« Chers membres de l'organisation XIII… Nous avons la joyeuse nouvelle de vous faire part que vous avez tous gagné pour participer à un jeu ! » Lit le blond à haute voix « Nous vous invitons à cette adresse ci-dessous et heure, pour débuter ! Bonne chance ! »

« Un jeu ? Diz nous prépare vraiment un piège » grogna Xigbar l'air sceptique.

« Mais nan ! Regarde le titre de l'émission, c'est celle que je regarde ! Ouuuuuaa c'est formidable ! » Répliqua le musicien l'air enthousiaste. Il sautillait sur place, s'imaginant déjà entrain de jouer, réussissant toutes les épreuves aux côtés de son simili adoré.

Enlacés, le torse de Xemnas collé au dos du berserk. Les mains jumelés. Un long blanc. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté ses gestes, n'appréciait il pas cela ? Il ne le comprenait pas, les silences de Saix l'inquiétaient. Il cherchait à le rassurer. Le numéro sept bloquait complètement, cette crainte, pourquoi il la ressentait. Il avait l'air d'un chat face à un océan, fuyant les vagues. Il n'osa pas le regarder, honteux de ce souci. Bien sur, Xemnas n'allait pas attendre longtemps. Il décida de forcer, une manière de l'encourager. Il le désirait, ses pulsions ne pouvant plus tenir. Il humait l'odeur corporelle du simili, lui faisant des bises dans le coup. Il sentait qu'il était stressé.

« Saix… Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit ! Ai confiance en moi… Je t'en supplie » murmura t'il.

Il lui mordit soudainement une oreille, le faisant frissonner. Il ne sut si ce fut la bonne action, mais, les mains se détachèrent, laissant le Supérieur aller plus loin. Enfin, Le maître appréciait cela, il lui montrera avec délicatesse qu'il n'a rien à craindre.

Un peu plus tard, dans la cuisine, la plus part des similis s'étaient rassemblés. Ils discutaient à propos de la lettre. Demyx enlacé par Xigbar l'entraînait dans ses sautillements. Une véritable grenouille, ce qui amusait le borgne. Larxene pensait à des idées malsaines. Elle avait une petite envie d'utiliser ses facultés, afin de gagner bien sur. Elle ricana intérieurement. Xaldin était hystérique, il répliqua d'un air provocateur :

« Vous allez tous vous faire laminer moi je vous le dis ! »

« Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser gagner » répondit Xigbar

« Ha ouéé ! Tu verras ! Vous allez tous en baver ! » Ricana t'il.

« Je doute que tu sois le mieux… ta corpulence risque de poser problème… Tu vas être trop lourd pour des attractions ! Limite à coincer dans d'autres ! » Critiqua Larxene d'un air amusé.

« Et toi avec ta force de blonde, je doute que tu pourras battre un adversaire ! » grogna Xaldin en plissant des yeux.

« Ne juge pas par la couleur de mes cheveux ! Sage que je n'ai pas un cerveau qui trempe dans le l'alcool contrairement à toi » répliqua t'elle froidement.

« Ça sent la baston ! » murmura Zexion assis sur une table.

« Ha ouuééé ! On va voir poupée ! Tu vas en pleurer je te dis ! » Insista t'il.

Les deux similis se lancèrent des éclairs. Le défit était lancé. Demyx jouait les pom pom girl encourageant Larxene naïvement, pendant que Luxhord, Vexen, Zexion et Xigbar faisaient des paris


	25. 22 Le jeu d'aventure

**Chapitre 22**

Une petite voix criarde…Une voix forte et violente, des échos…C'est ce qu'entendait Xemnas une fois les yeux ouverts…Il regardait autour de lui…Ce qu'il vit fut une vrai merveille endormit profondément a coté de lui. Saix…Finalement….

Il ferma les yeux, repensant a ce qui c'était produit, il était fier, il avait dompter l'animal indomptable, mais au-delà de ça, il avait finalement tout partagé avec celui qu'il aimait.

Mais très vite, cette agréable pensée fue projetée au loin par une hausse de décibel, encore des cris qui venait de la salle principale..

Il soupira, ce qu'il c'était passé tout à l'heure ne lui avait donner qu'une envie : Recommencer, mais la curiosité de savoir ce qui font ses disciples.

Il caressa la crinière du berserk, lui ordonnant de se réveillé. Il entrouvrit les yeux et Xemnas lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se lever.

« Il va falloir que tu te lèves chaton…Y a du grabuge dehors. »

Le berserk se contenta de hocher la tête négativement, n'ayant pas du tout l'intention de se levé…Peu être était-ce ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure…Ou par simple paresse…

« Saiiix… ? »

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un grognement, Saix bougeant le moins possible était rester dans le lit, caché sous les couettes.

Seul la tête du maître apparut, le corps dissimulé derrière la porte de la salle de bain, il eut soudain une idée monstrueuse pour sortir Saix du lit.

Vêtu d'un peignoir, y s'avança vers lui, prononçant avec un petit air malicieux le mot « bain » Saix comme par réflexe, planta ses griffes dans le matelas alors que Xemnas le tirait par les pieds…Saix poussant de grognement de chat pas content. Finalement, Xemnas , épuiser, cessa un instant, Saix poussant un soupir de soulagement…Quand soudain il sentit les mains de Xemnas courir sur ses cotes il éclata dans un fou rire franc, puis finalement sentit Xemnas le tirer hors du lit et le traîner dans la salle de bain, le berserk criant un nom discret.

Le bain prés, les vapeurs se dispersant dans la salle de bain, Xemnas jeta son bien aimé dans l'eau, celui-ci grimaçant profondément… Xemnas commençant a lui frotter doucement le dos, il se décontracte…Soupirant d'aise….Fermant les yeux, a deux doigt de se rendormir…Quand soudain il sentit un gros plouf et des bras le serrer très fort, le maître avait retirer son peignoir et c'était jeter tel un sauvage dans l'eau du bain.

**Plus tard..**

Les similis toujours dans la salle continuaient a réfléchir sur l'étrange missive, alors que Demyx était fou de joie, d'autres, semblaient plus perplexe.

« Alors ont va vraiment aller dans ce jeu télé ? » Demanda Zexion.

-Beeen ça pourrait être marrant… » Soupira Vexen «Bon et est-ce que quelqu'un peut leurs demander qu'ils la boucles, j'en aie marre de les entendre gueuler. !

En effet, Xaldin et Larxéne était toujours en plein combat.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment, le maître arriva suivit de Saix, Larxéne et Xaldin en était arriver aux poings et le nuage de fumée qu'il formait se dissipait peu à peu .

« Bon, puis-jesavoir ce qui provoque tout ce grabuge ?? » S'exclama le maître hors de lui. « C'est vrai quoi, vous nous avez dérangé et….

-Maître…Ont a pas besoin de savoir… »

Saix rougit de honte, et très vite ont pu voir que malgré son teint bronzé le simili suprême semblait lui aussi au bord du rouge tomate…

« Bon…Soit, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

-On a reçu une lettre, d'un jeu téléviser, nous demandant de tous y participer » Expliqua Larxéne.

« Oué, et ont va tous y participer ! » Ajouta Xaldin d'un ton motivé

Le supérieur prit violemment le bout de papier et se mit à le lire. Saix posa sa tête sur le bras du supérieur, lisant lui aussi l'étrange missive… Xaldin ne manqua pas de préciser que c'était mignon…S'en suivit un coup de coude de Luxord qui manqua de le faire tomber.

« Ca m'a l'air intéressant, mais restons méfiant …Nous aller y aller… »

Tous appréhendaient un peu ce départ, hors mis Demyx, qui avait hâte de voir le plateau de sa série préféré… Xaldin et Larxéne eux, souhaitaient qu'une chose, s'affronter.

Ainsi, ils arrivèrent tous le lendemain sur le dix plateau.

« Ouaaaaaaaaah » S'écria Demyx « Comment c'est….Ouaaah »

Il s'agissait du plateau où ont résumait les aventures des candidats, décors très kitch ressemblant a une plage… D'étranges hommes les emmenèrent alors voir le patron, une loge plutôt jolie dont la porte était rouge, les lettres D.I.Z étaient gravées à l'or.

Tous entrèrent, le supérieur n'ayant pas prêté attention a l'écriteaux sursauta d'horreur à la vue de l'homme face à lui…Habiller de sandales, d'un short a fleurs et d'une chemin du même acabit, Diz, le regardait, l'horreur de Xemnas se reflétant dans ses lunettes de soleil.

« Vous ??? » S'exclama Xemnas surprit de revoir son ancien mentor ici, et dans une tel tenue…Mais, mais comment ???

Il tira doucement ses lunettes dévoilant ses yeux, il regardait en billet le simili numéro 1

« Buisness is buisness Xemnas…Depuis que tu m'as trahit, il faut bien trouver un autre emploie. »

Xaldin se mit a rire en voyant le vieil homme, en effet, lui aussi le connaissait. Il était un des chercheurs de Xehanorth.

« Oh, je vois que tu es fidèle a Dilan, tu as plus de gueule qu'autre chose… »

Xaldin sursauta à ses paroles, et prit d'un élan de rage, il eut envie de tuer …

Diz se mit a rire aux éclats.

« Mais assez parler de vous, parlons de ce que vous faites tous ici !

Il présenta alors le plan aux similis, ceux-ci, intrigués et méfiants le regardait avec étonnement.

Voilà le but de ce jeu : Survivre ! Vous allez devoir subir toute une série d'épreuve qui vous feront progresser jusqu'à la fin du jeu, biensure, vous serez filmés, 24h/24, 7 jours sur 7.

Il y eut un profond silence …

« Cool » fini par ajouter Xaldin… « Et c'est quand qu'ont commence ? »

Diz eut un sourire sadique, appuyant sur un bout.

« Maintenant ! »

Le sol sous leurs pieds s'affaissa et les similis se retrouvèrent quelques mètre plus bas.

Le maître fut le premier a se relever, il avait amortit la chute de Saix, celui-ci étant toujours couché sur lui.

Xigbar après s'être rassurer sur l'état de Demyx, se leva et observa les horizons, le décor était celui d'une île avec un château. Les autres membres de l'organisation XIII se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers le lieu de leurs aventure.

Un mot était collé a un des murs…C'est Xemnas qui le prit et le déplia.

« Alooors ? Ca dit quoi ? » Demanda Demyx impatient

« Veillez choisir celui qui passera la première épreuve … »

Il y eut un profond silence… Quand soudain ils répondirent à l'unanimité :

« Marluxia !

-Maaaaais, pourquoi moi d'abord ??

« Parce que, si y en a un qui dois s'faire tuer en premier, c'est bien toi ! » Expliqua calmement Xemnas

« C'est dégoûtant »

-C'est la vie… » Soupira Vexen fou de joie.

Une porte s'ouvrit alors soudainement…Marluxia du y entrer sous les regards inquiets des autres similis…hors mis Vexen qui espérant qu'il n'en sorte pas.

La porte se referma alors…Le noir le plus complet

Marluxia avait peur….

_**Suite du chapitre 22**_

La salle était entièrement noire, il avançait d'un pas nonchalant, se méfiant de tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Ayans fait apparaître sa faux, il tapotait délicatement autour, afin de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de piège. Il se prit plusieurs fois des piliers, rallant. Pourquoi il fallait que ce soit lui qui commence en premier ? La misère, il n'aimait pas ça, il ne voulait pas mourir et encore moins finir ridicule. Enfin, il trouva un mur, il palpa la parois, jusqu'à trouver un bouton. Il appuya dessus. Un flash aveuglant vint, la lumière dévoila l'endroit. Des peluches, partout, si mignonne apparurent. Il craqua, criant de joie, sautillant sur place. Il observa avec admiration les visages des créatures faites de tissus et coton.

Dehors, Le reste attendait. Xemnas enlaçant Saix regardait la porte d'entrée. Xigbar assis, Demyx sur ses genoux, il regardait le temps. Xaldin ricanait intérieurement, il s'imaginait déjà rose bonbon mort. Bien évidement, dans une souffrance immonde. Luxhord regardait avec des yeux de braise le numéro trois, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Xaldin prit un air questionneur, ne comprenant pas ces regards. Larxene scrutait Vexen qui était entrain de manigancer un plan avec Zexion. Elle tendit l'oreille cherchant à entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient.

« Il va crever je te le dis ! Pas un seul ne doute, chochote comme il l'est, il va s'évanouir devant l'épreuve et se faire lanimer ! »Répliqua Xaldin amusé.

« Qui dit qu'il s'amuse pas comme un fou ? » demanda Demyx commençant à s'ennuyer à force de rester sur place.

« Je doute énormément, si Diz affirme que les épreuves seront mortel, il faut bien s'attendre au pire » expliqua Vexen en regardant le groupe d'un air scientifique « théoriquement, j'ai calculé la durée de vie de Marluxia, suivant des situations… Et toutes mon mené à en déduire qu'il ne survivra pas lus de deux minutes et quarante secondes !

« Mais noooonn, dans cette émission ce sont de jeux de folies, on rigole plus qu'autre chose ! On voit que vous n'avez pas de culture côté jeux télévisés ! » Critiqua Demyx en secouant son index devant les autres.

« C'est pas moi qui regarde teletubbies tous les matins » fit remarqué l'air amusé Larxene.

« Quoi, tu regardes encore ça ? » posa Xigbar l'air surprit.

« Naaaan, je zappais et je suis tombé dessus, comme par hasard Larxene est arrivé, elle a crus que je regardais ça… Mais la télécommande avait plus de pile, j'en cherchais ! »Rassura t'il d'un air timide et sincère.

De retour à notre épreuve. Marluxia sur le charme s'approcha de la masse de peluche. Toutes avec des têtes à faire fondre les enfants. Il sautillait, hésitant à les prendre :

« ooooh un bambiiiii, j'adooore bammmbiiii… Woaaaaaa trop mignon celle làààà…. Et celle là, avec ses grands yeux…. Ohhhhh Un petit poneyyyy, on a penser à moi c'est pas possible »

Les peluches étrangement s'animèrent, s'approchant d'un pas innocent Marluxia avec des miaulements affectif :

« ooooh, petit lapin… Tu veux un câlin ? » Demanda t'il d'un air d'enfant « et toi aussi Bammbiii… vous tous, je vous ferais pleins de câlin et poutou poutou… »

Le cercle se referma peu à peu autour de Marluxia, l'air enfantin, il caressa quelques peluches. Quand soudain, celles-ci se mirent à hurler, prenant une expression horrible. Des crocs, les yeux exorbités, elles se jetèrent tous sur le simili. Des bouts de vêtements sautèrent de par et autre de la salle. Il cria d'un son sur aigue. Il en attrapa une par le pied, tournoyant sur lui-même. Les autres se faisant éjecté. Réalisant la situation, Marluxia prit un air amusé et provocateur :

« Vous voulez la bagarre ! Très bien vous l'aurez ! » Grogna t'il avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Il jeta son manteau en salle état en l'air, le dévoilant sous une tenue en tutu rose. Ainsi, une musique de ballerine débuta, sous des pas de danse, il éjecta les peluches. L'air souple, il sortit sa faux et continua tout en souplesse. A la fin, une motte de coton se trouvait derrière lui.

Dehors, un ennuie totale. Saix s'était endormit dans les bras du Supérieur. Celui-ci fut obligé de s'asseoir, afin de ne pas finir écraser sous la masse du berserk. L'être mordillait gentiment un pouce d'une main de Xemnas. Le numéro un par moment faisait des grimaces, sentant un croc du numéro sept.

« Qu'est ce qu'on se fait chier… » Soupira Demyx baillant. Il regardait l'amant de Xemnas dormir, commençant à suivre.

« Et si on allait voir ce qui est arrivé à Marluxia ? » proposa Xaldin qu'on ne voyait plus à force de faire les cents pas. Ils acceptèrent. Xemnas étant contrains de réveiller son chaton d'amour. Celui-ci grognant un peu, puis se leva lentement. Ils ouvrirent la porte, avec une grande surprise, ils purent apercevoir Marluxia étendue sur une motte de coton. Celui-ci leur adressa un « salut » d'une main. Xaldin fit les yeux ronds, comme Vexen. Tous les deux pensaient qu'il était mort. Visiblement, tout c'était bien passé :

« Ça c'est bien Marluxia ! À force de le traiter de faiblard ! Vous négligez qu'il est redoutable » répliqua Larxene d'un air victorieux.

« Parce qu'habituellement, il se plain dès qu'il se casse un ongle ! » fit remarquer Xaldin en ricanant.

« Tu t'es pas vu avec tes bouteilles d'alcools ! Quand tu en as plus tu râles pendant des heures ! » Critiqua t'elle cherchant à le provoquer. Des éclairs furent lancés.

Marluxia tourna son visage vers la porte en face de lui. Il ria puis nomma la prochaine victime pour une épreuve :

« Xemmmmnnasss chouuuux c'est à toiiii »

Xemnas plissa les yeux l'air mécontent :

« Quoiiiii ? Mais tu peux rêver ! » Rétorqua t'il

« C'est le gagnant qui choisit le prochain joueur ! » expliqua t'il un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Le maître tourna son visage vers Saix :

« Je vais revenir t'en fait pas » lui murmura t'il avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Il se dirigea vers la porte, aux regards inquiets de son amant. Xigbar tapota l'épaule du berserk, lui disant :

« T'inquiète pas ! On ne peut pas douter de lui, c'est le plus fort ! Il va les niker en moins de deux ! »


	26. 23 La phobie du Maître

Alors, tout d'abord MERCI a vous deux pour vos revieuws de la part de Saix et moi

**Rukia Uchiwa: **Argh! Mince, ont est découverte! C'est vrai qu'ont pourraient faire un effort, mais par flemme je crois que ni Saix ni moi ne daignons relire un tant soit peu...Du fait que hors mis en vacance je n'aie pas internet la semaine beuuuhPour Saix prit pour un chat...C'est une idée de Saix (co auteur de la fic) mais j'le trouve trés mignon comme ça...C'est pour rapeller son coté Berserk  
Na ne t'en fait pas, ont ne se défoulera pas trop sur Maluxia...Nous c'est Axel et Roxas nos tête à claque:p

**Ayame et Seph :**Nyahaha! Excellent! Vives les peluches :p Y sont mimi hein Vexen et Zexiiooon nyaaa  
En tout cas merci pour les compliments :D

Chapitre 23

Xemnas entra dans la porte qui lui était destiné, anxieux et à la fois serein il se demandait ce qu'il allait devoir subir, lui.

Il entra dans une pièce sombre…Juste la lueur du jour permettait de voir amplement la pièce… Il leva les yeux, regarda a gauche puis a droite, rien, il n'y avait strictement…

Rien…

Il continua a avancer au centre de la pièce…Il fit alors un pilier avec un parchemin …

Il le décrocha et lu.

« Tu dois vaincre ta phobie pour ouvrir la porte »

Il regarda un instant le parchemin d'un air hésitant…Une phobie…Lui

« Bwahaha ! Encore faut-il que vous m'en trouviez une de phobie !!! »

Soudain, son regard se tourna sur son épaule…Une petite chose noir, velue et multi-pattes avait escalader son dos et c'était installé sur son épaule. Il hurla comme une fillette, se débattant de l'emprise de la petite bestiole noir, la jeta à terre et l'écrasa.

Une araignée.

«J'ai peuuuur des araignéééééééeess !!! « Hurla le maître donnant plusieurs coup de pied à la bestiole déjà morte .

Soudain il entendit d'autres petits pas étranges…La peur le prit au tréfonds de son estomac…

Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et se retourna.

Le maître hurla tout ce que ces cordes vocales pouvaient hurler…Une horde d'araignée fonça sur lui…Les larmes aux yeux, pleurant comme une fillette, le numéro 1 tenta d'escalader le pilier…Mais ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est que les bestioles aussi savaient monter le pilier.

Il fut prit d'une peur pleut hurla se laissant tomber à terre, se roulant comme une fou, criant telle une chochotte, il tenta d'écraser le plus d'araignées possible.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, tout le monde s'impatientaient, effectivement, les hurlements du maître n'arrivant pas a traverser la porte, personne ne ce doutait de l'horreur de la situation.

« Je m'ennuie…C'est quand qu'ont ce bat ? » S 'exclama Xaldin d'une voix lourde.

« C'est peu être l'épreuve suivante… » Suggéra le numéro 6.

« Je me demande bien ce que nous réserve ce jeu » soupira Xigbar prit d'un profond ennuis.

Xaldin se leva alors, tapant son poing dans son autre main.

« J'en ai marre, et si ont démolissait la porte ?!! »

Tous le regardèrent étonnés, et alors que Luxord allait émettre une objection, Xaldin ce jeta de tout son poids sur l'épaisse couche de bois.

Biensure la porte ne cède pas du premier coup, grommelant légèrement, se frottant l'épaule, Xaldin était sur le point de recommencer quand Luxord se décida a se joindre à lui…Ils reprirent l'assaut, en vain…

D'autres se joignirent à eux, mais toujours rien, la porte ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, sentant leurs épaule faiblirent…

« Cette porte est en acier où quoi ?? » S'exclama Xaldin.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule …Il se tourna et vit le numéro 7 les yeux fermé qui s'avançait vers la porte.

« Tous aux abris les gars !!! »

En effet , le numéro 7 trop impatient de revoir son Xemnas passa en monde Berserk…

Ainsi la porte ne fit pas long feu face à la violence de ses coups…Elle explosa littéralement.

C'est là que les similis virent la scène avec amusement.

« Aidezzzzz-moiiii, Aidez-Moi, Aidez-Moi, Aidez-Moi, Aidez-Moi, Aidez-Moooooooooooooooi » Hurlait le numéro 1 se roulant a terre pour éliminé les intruses .

Si certain se mirent a rigoler, (tel était le cas de Xaldin , Marluxia et Xigbar) D'autres, accoururent aider leur supérieur visiblement un mauvaise passe. Ainsi tous piétinèrent le sol, les petites araignées apeurées prirent alors la fuite …

Xemnas continua alors a se rouler à terre, hurlant à la mort après des secoures, les similis le regardèrent choqué, avant que Vexen ne déclare.

« Maître….C'est bon…Elles sont parties là…. »

Il y eut un profond silence…Le maître regarda autour de lui et ne vit plus une seules bestioles, sitôt, il se releva victorieux.

« Et voilà encore une fois, le maître des similis a triomphé.

-Euh maître…C'est nous qui avons tuer les araignées, vous, vous vous rouliez a terre comme un possédé en hurlant à la mort…Vous vous en souvenez ? » Demanda le scientifique…

Le maître resta silencieux, il rougit et regarde le sol, les autres eux, se dirigeait vers la prochaine épreuve…Sauf Saix.

Le maître regarda son amant puis lui adressa un timide sourire.

« Alors…Comme ça tu as peur des araignées ? »

Le numéro 1 sursauta, le teint vira au rouge alors qu'il baissa à nouveau les yeux de honte.

Saix embrassa doucement son front, puis, lui adressa un grand sourire.

« C'est mignon…

-C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ? »

Le berserk hocha la tête .

« Mais je te le redis…C'est toi la femme dans notre couple »

Le maître sursauta face à cette déclaration, le berserk lui avait déjà prit la direction de l'épreuve suivante.

« N'en profite pas pour la simple raison que j'ai peur des araignées !! » Cria-t-il a son amant qui se retourna pour lui adresser un grand sourire .

Le maître se dit alors qu'une fois rentré, il lui prouverai qui est l'homme.

La bande arriva alors dans une salle, qui justement, n'en était pas une, en effet, il s'agissait cette fois d'un terrain en pleine airs .

Ils avancèrent, regardant autour d'eux le décor paradisiaque.

« Ouaaaah C'est trop beauuuu, tu trouves pas Xiggy ? »

Le borgne se contenta de répondre à son Demyx en hochant la tête positivement, trop prit dans son observation…Ce qui l'intriguait n'était pas le paysage mais ce qu'il y avait au centre.

Une aréne.

Il s'avancèrent encore …Jusqu'à arrivé tout prés de celle-ci…En regardant le contenus, Zexion eut un frisson d'horreur.

« De la boue ?? » S'exclama le numéro 6 profondément choqué.

« On dirait bien, ajouta Vexen…. »

Lexaeus décrocha alors un bout de papier accrocher a un arbre.

« Eh, amenez-vous tous, ont a des consignes !! »

Tous les similis accoururent prés du numéro 5….Celui-ci commençant à lire d'un air solennelle.

« Par équipe de 5…vous allez devoir vous affronter dans un duel a mains nue dans cette aréne… Voici les règles : Une seule personne par l'équipe sera sur le ring… Celui qui arrivera a garder son adversaire au sol durant 10 secondes aura gagner….

Veillez s'il vous plait, désigner votre arbitre, son but sera de venir compter les secondes lorsque un des deux combattants sera au sol.

Ils réfléchirent, se fut finalement Lexaeus qui s'y colla, beaucoup trop grand, il risquait de favoriser l'équipe dans laquelle il serait.

« Les autres règles sont ; Ils n'y a aucunes règles »… Acheva le numéro 5.

« Géniale !!! Enfin de la baston ! » S'exclama le numéro 3 fou de joie.

Vexen resta un instant a réfléchir, oooh non, il ne sentait pas du tout cette épreuve… Zexion, sentant le numéro 4 inquiet s'approcha de lui le regardant d'un air inquiet. Le scientifique posa sa main sur la tête du simili nain, ce dernier ne se gênant pas pour le serrer dans ses bras, un petit sourire angélique sur les lèvres.

« Aaah non ! Me dites pas que…Eux aussi !!!! » S'exclama Xaldin.

« Xaldin…

-Oui Luxord ?

-La ferme…. »

C'est ainsi que l'épreuve commença, il ne restait plus qu'un détail : Composer les équipes !

_**Suite du Chapitre 23**_

Après un long moment de délibération, Les équipes furent formées. D'un côté Demyx, Saix, Xigbar, Larxene et Xemnas, de l'autre Xaldin, Luxhord, Vexen,Zexion, Marluxia. Le numéro douze provoquait sans cesse Xaldin, le traitant. Ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver. Il manqua de prendre le premier qu'il voyait pour le balancer sur elle. Il se contenta de se mordre les doigts. Puis, une voix se fit entendre :

« Mes chers amis… Le combat va débuter, choisissez celui qui combattra pour l'équipe »

Les deux groupes formèrent un cercle. Des chuchotages, enfin les deux équipes se confrontèrent du regard. Alignés, le regard provocateur, cherchant à énerver celui qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Alors ! qui sont les combattants ? »

Xaldin s'avança, regardant d'un air vainqueur Larxene :

« Nous avons choisit Luxhord »

« Quoi moi ! Maiis… Ok.. J'y vais » murmura le simili, s'attendant au pire.

« Nous, on a choisit Demyx » devoilà Xigbar d'un air fier, la tête haute.

« Bwahaha… Si tu crois gagner avec ce minus… C'est mal partit pour vous » ricana Xaldin en tombant au sol.

Demyx prit un air attrister. Xigbar frotta gentiment le dos de son petit protéger, afin de le consoler.

« Ne critique pas Demyx ! Je suis sur qu'il te battra ! Regarde bien où ils se battent ! Il y a du liquide.. Demyx à un avantage ! » Fit remarquer Larxene, un sourire sur le visage.

« Alllezz à poillleeeuuh » hurla Zexion lorsque les deux similis se dirigèrent vers l'immense flaque de boue.

« Ouuuéééé ! Tout nuuuu » approuvèrent Xigbar et Xaldin. « On veut du vrai catch avec de bô mâles ! »

« OOOOooooh ! Petit coquin » murmura Luxhord en imitant la beauté féline, battant d'un cil posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Tu veux voir mon arrière train avoue le ! »

Il posa sa main sur les lèvres, faisant un bisous à distance, ce qui chauffa Xaldin. Ce geste lui étant adressé.

« Pourquoi tout nu… Je vais avoir froid moiii » gémit Demyx d'un air timide, les joues prenant la teinte tomate.

« Joue pas ton timide ! On sait que tu es craquant à souhait » répliqua Larxene après un ricanement.

Ainsi, Les deux similis se déshabillèrent, mais juste pour frustrer deux pervers qui en bavaient d'avance. Ils gardèrent leurs caleçons. Le combat commença. La boue gicla dans tous les sens, les deux hommes finissant de temps en temps au sol.

« Oh putain ! Le cul de Luxhord une merveille… Un petit cœur renversé ! Croquant à souhait » décrivit Xaldin sentant ses narines brûler.

« M'en parle pas… Demyx… si mignon ! Il a de la force quand même… Attention Demy chou ! Tu perds ton caleçon !!! » Avertit Xigbar l'air admiratif.

« C'est attrayant comme mission tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je suis totalement de ton avis… je me sens tout bizarre »

« Tu as le même effet !... »

« Xaldin ? »

« Oui, Xigbar ? »

« Tu es gay maintenant toi ? »

Xaldin toussota, il manqua de s'étouffer sur place. Il lança un regard noir au borgne, les joues empourprées. Le numéro deux éclata de rire, s'écroulant. Il avait eu un flash. Xaldin sautant avec affection Luxhord. Celui-ci miaulant de plaisir.

« C'est pas vrai » grogna Xaldin d'un air irrité

« Joue pas ton innocent.. » taquina Xigbar en pouffant de rire

« Oh mon dieux ! Luluuuu tu as perdu ton basss » cria Larxene ivre d'admiration

Le numéro trois tourna la tête à en avoir le torticolis. Lorsqu'il aperçut la situation, il tomba rade au sol, une fontaine de sang coulant pas ses narines. Luxhord pour se venger du punk tira l'étoffe de celui-ci… Donnant des airs de :

« Ouuuuua Demy tu portes des strings maintenant » gloussa Marluxia. « ça te va telllllement biennnn »

Xigbar suivit Xaldin dans l'overdose. Ils eurent du mal à se relever, tellement le combat virait à des positions sordides avec des petits cris.

Non loin, Xemnas câlinait affectueusement Saix. Celui-ci raide comme un poteau, la tête posée sur une épaule de son amant. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il se laissait faire, tans que ça n'allait pas trop loin. Une caméra cachée dans la broussaille était tournée vers eux.

Dans son bureau, Diz regardait la scène affective du couple. Xemnas si heureux, Saix posée, se reposant l'air paisible. Un mouchoir en main, le chef de l'émission pleurait.

« Oh Xehanort… Même si nos chemins se sont séparés.. Quand tu n'étais qu'un humain… On était si bien ensemble… Tu ne te souviens plus de nos escapades… Mais qui est dans tes bras.. ? Où est allé le petit garçon que j'aimais… ? »

Il passa son index sur l'écran, comme s'il caressait le visage de Xemnas :

« Un jour… Je te récupérais… On revivra les mêmes aventures… Et même lui ! Il ne vaudra plus rien à tes yeux »

Le combat de boue devint très euphorique. Demyx s'amusait comme un fou, même s'il ressemblait à un homme des marais, de la boue partout. Son adversaire était prit de fou rire, comme lui. Malheureusement, ce fut la raison qui mena à Demyx de perdre. Il ne vit pas Luxhord lui fait un croche patte. Celui-ci le plaquant avec force contre la boue. Lexaeus compta les dix secondes. L'équipe deux avait gagné le premier match. Larxene ralla, ne comprenant ce qui s'était passé. Zexion sautilla de joie. Vexen admira la prouesse de Luxhord.

« Maintenant, second match… Il vous en reste plus qu'un après celui-ci… »

Les deux cercles formés… Ils réfléchirent.


	27. 24 Baston et coup monté

**Agonoize **

**Ayame et Seph: **Bwahaha Xemnas le maître est une fillette craintive mouahaha . Et Axel, je crois que ça va être ZE dépression nerveuse!  
**Rukia Ushiwa :**Merci beaucoup de nous lire Et merci pour les revieuws, héhé le catch c'est trop bien, a pleurer de rire

**Saix  
**Merci pour les coms. on ne fait pas exprêt d'écrire des bons chapitres ) On est juste dans nos délires x3

* * *

Meeeerci pour vos lectures et vos revieuws! N'hésite pas a mettre ce que vous pensez de la fanfic, on ne mort paaaas :D:D **  
**

Chapitre 24.

Après plusieurs minutes de concertation, le nom des futurs combattant finirent par être décider.

« C'est injuste !!! J'ai déjà fait une épreuve !!! » S'exclama le numéro 11

« T'as pas encore fais tes preuves mon p'tit, là, c'est le moment. » S'exclama Xaldin remit de ses pénibles émotions.

« Nous avons choisit Marluxia » Déclara le porte parole de l'équipe numéro 2… A savoir Zexion.

_Et vous équipe numéro 1 ? Avez vous choisit ? _Demanda la voix dans le haut parleur

On a choisis le maître ! S'exclama alors Xigbar, un morceaux d'ouate dans chaque narines.

Xemnas s'avança triomphant vers l'aréne de boue, s'échauffant doucement sous le regard inquiet de son Berserk, il ne manqua pas de lui faire signe de la main…Celui-ci répondit timidement, avec un sourire tout aussi discret.

Marluxia, râlant s'avança a son tour vers la dite aréne… Xaldin se pencha alors soudainement vers son Luxord.

« 20 Munies que son string est rose… »

Luxord ricana doucement

« Ca serait trop facile mon lapin, moi je te dis qu'il est mauve clair aujourd'hui…Et je mise 50 Munnies… »

Le numéro 10 afficha un grand sourire…Xaldin grimaça.

« Moi je parie 100 Munnies que son string est rose pastel avec des fleurs bleues…

-Va pour 100 munnies, mais moi je te dit qu'il est mauve…

-C'est c'qu'ont verra beau blond ! »

Luxord eut un petit rire aigus à ses mots.

Les deux adversaires avancèrent sur le ring … Marluxia toujours grognons, Xemnas prêt a lui mettre la pâté de ça vie.

« Alors…Comme ça t'as voulut trahir tonton Xemnas hein ? Ben pas de bol…Je vais te faire payer » Souffla-t-il.

Il enleva ses vêtements, dévoilant un corps bronzé merveilleusement sculpté, Saix fronça les sourcils a cette vision, il ne devait pas faire paraître quoi que se soit.

Marluxia lança un regard défiant au numéro un et, commença a se dévêtir.

« Le moment d'vérité ! » S'exclama Xaldin en donnant a coup d'épaule à Luxord.

Marluxia retira doucement son pantalon et dévoila ainsi son sous vêtement…Un string très fin de couleur mauve…Le numéro 3 se décrocha la mâchoire…Regardant d'un air halluciné le spectacle s'offrant à lui.

Il avait perdu.

Un silence lourd se leva entre les deux similis, Luxord regardant son collègue d'un air victorieux .

« Si tu veux, tu peux payer en nature choupinou »

Le sang coula doucement le long des narines du numéro 3, celui-ci se hâta d'ailleurs de poser un mouchoir sur celles-ci avant que Luxord ne s'aperçoive de la situation.

Pendant ce temps, le numéro 11, toujours sur le rebord de l'aréne hésita a plonger dans la masse boueuse.

« Je vais me saliiir, je vais me saliiir, bon sang….Que faire ? Que faire…

-Bon tu te dépêches oui ou non ?? » Cria un des similis de l'équipe adverse.

Marluxia regarda une nouvelle fois la masse boueuse, il devait sauté… Il entama alors un compte à rebours de 5 secondes, puis, se jeta dans la boue, une grimace de dégoût sur son visage.

Le maître lui attendait de pied ferme le signale…Prêt a se jeter sur le numéro 11, davantage concentrer sur la saleté de la boue.

Il y eut un profond silence…

« Allezzzz Maaaaîîîîîtrreuuh

-Vexen…T'es sensé encourager Marluxia, lui il est dans ton équipe ! » Fit remarque le simili nain.

« Moi ? Encourager Marluxia ?? Hors de question ! J'préfère que l'équipe adverse gagne tiens ! » S'exclama le scientifique en continuant ses encouragements.

Le combat commença alors, Xemnas se jeta sur Marluxia qui hurla au contact de la boue sur son visage, les cris d'encouragements s'émanaient des deux cotés de l'aréne. Marluxia chatouilla le maître se qui eut pour effet de se dégager de son emprise . La boue vola encore et encore, Zexion évitant quelques gouttes. Marluxia se jeta sur le maître, mais celui-ci réussit a se dégager de l'emprise.

« Je meurs d'envie d'intervenir

-T'as pas le droit Vexen ! » S'exclama le simili nain.

« Je sais…Mais c'est pas l'envie qui manque de renvoyer rose bonbon dans le monde de la boue »

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre coté de l'aréne, alors que tous soutenait le maître dans se lutte, Saix regardait, pire, il scrutait, non, encore pire, mais ça, il ne l'aurait jamais avouer, il buvait l'apparence du maître presque nu enduit de boue qui faisait briller sa peau…A vrai dire, si il ne c'était pas retenus, du sang aurait couler de ses narines…Mais non, au lieu de ça, il restait immobile, les yeux clignant le moins possible, afin de voir le plus possible des mouvements du maître…Ce combat était si….sensuelle…si…

Bon après il y avait juste rose bonbon qui faisait tâche.

« Oh nom d'un simili !!! Il à lâché !!! »

Non, ce n'était ni de Xemnas, ni de Marluxia que cette déclaration, sortie par Xigbar parlait…Non…Elle parlait d'un bout de tissus mauve (ou du moins qui était mauve jadis) qui venait de voler dans les airs et de tombé sur le visage du numéro 3.

C'était évidemment le string de Marluxia qui venait de faire un vol plané de première et qui, par malchance, était atterrit sur le visage de Xaldin .

Celui-ci poussa un cris d'horreur, enlevant la chose de sa vue, celle-ci tomba à terre non loin de lui .

Par pur vengeance, Marluxia se jeta comme un obsédé sur le caleçon du maître, celui-ci se retrouva alors entièrement nu dans l'aréne…Saix n'ayant rien louper de la scène crut tomber à la renverse, son Xemnas était dorénavant complètement nu dans la boue…

Insoutenable….

Et d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que pour lui, en effet, une des caméras prêt de l'aréne avait apparemment fait un zoom, au vus du bruit qu'elle avait fait. Dans son bureau, penché sur l'écran tel une sangsue, Diz, observait la scène…

« Xehanort….Tu n'as pas changé… « Soupira-t-il un filet de sang coulant de ses narines. La commissure des lèvres brillantes de bave .

Il continua a observer le numéro 1 luttant contre son adversaire en tenue d'Adam.

Dans l'aréne, chacun était essoufflés et déterminés a faire perdre l'autre… Le combat reprit, tel un vrai match de catch, tout les coups semblaient permis… Quand soudain, sans prévenir, Xemnas se jeta sur Marluxia… Lexaeus s'avança alors et compta ….jusqu'à la fin…Toute l'équipe du maître éclata de joie, ainsi que Vexen qui ne pu se retenir de voir Marluxia défait en train de manger de la boue.

Alors que le maître revenait vers ses coéquipier, il se fichait des félicitations et s'avança vers Saix pour l'embrasser, celui-ci le repoussa violemment… C'est un regard inquiet que lui lança le maître.

« Pas avec la boue ! » S'exclama Saix horrifié.

Xemnas éclata de rire, prit le visage du berserk dans ses mains et amena ses lèvres aux siennes. Le numéro 7 s'écarta rapidement, mais le mal était fait, il était entièrement barbouillé de boue, Xemnas ne put retenir un rire franc.

« Eh bah, maintenant je sais pourquoi les fans l'appelle Mansex !

-Xaldin enfin !!! » S'exclama Luxord

« Ben quoi ? »

_**Suite du chapitre 24**_

Saix se débarbouilla en sortant de sa poche de manteau un mouchoir, qu'il utilisa pour enlever la boue. Xemnas, Marluxia, suivit des deux combattants précédents se ruèrent vers des cabines, afin de se nettoyer et avoir des vêtements propre. Demyx aurait bien voulut embarquer Xigbar, Xemnas lui Saix. Mais les deux préférèrent attendre sagement. Après tout, ils ne voulaient pas se salir. Une fois les quatre de retour, ils formèrent les cercles. Un dernier combat décisif, ils cherchèrent pendant un moment pour enfin nommer les duellistes.

« Dans l'équipe un ! on a choisit Larxene ! » Annonça Demyx d'un air euphorique.

« Nous, on a choisit Xaldin ! » répliqua Vexen, l'air pensif.

Une confrontation du regard vint. Les deux jetèrent leurs vêtements. Larxene ricana, commençant à provoquer Xaldin :

« Alors ! On pense gagner ! Mais bien sur… Vu le petit potentiel que tu as ça va être vite ! »

« C'est marrant comme j'ai la tentation de t'écraser ! Tête de fourmis ! »

« Je préfère mieux ressembler à une fourmis qu'avoir une absence aberrante de matière grise ! »

Des éclairs furent lancés. Le combat débuta d'une telle violence. Même les deux précédents ne valaient pas une telle violence. Ils se griffaient, mordaient et donnaient des coups. Le public hurla de joie, des paris commençants, au bonheur de Luxhord. Des jurons s'entendaient, bien évidemment censure pour que le public ne soit pas outré par un tel langage.

« C'est une âme de barbare ! Regarde moi ça… Il va se faire dresser en moins de deux » répliqua Xigbar impressionné par la prouesse de Larxene.

« Elle a toujours été violence » affirma Demyx blottit dans les bras du borgne.

« Hmmm… Très érotique ! Jolie balancement de cul… Xaldounet j'adoooore » déclara Luxhord en dévorant la scène. « Continue comme ça…. Te laisse pas amadouer par cette peste ! »

« QUOOOI moi une peste ! Mais tu veux que je te crame !!! » Hurla t'elle en ayans tout entendu.

Laxerne pour pimenter la situation provoqua des piliers de foudre. Xaldin ne tolérant cela invoqua les tornades. Les autres similis se reculèrent d'une vitesse pour ne pas être prit dans la tempête.

« Ouuuuuaaaa attention rafale de boue droit devant ! » avertit Zexion en courant.

« Et dire que je venais à peine de me laver » grogna Marluxia en s'en recevant sur l'épaule, tel une fiente de pigeon.

Dans leur coin, Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar et Demyx lorgnaient la situation. Ils entendaient encore les jurons des deux duellistes, en plus de bruit provoqué par leur don.

« C'est pas près de finir ! » supposa Xemnas avec un rire amer. Il protégeait Saix dans ses bras, la tête du berserk sur son épaule.

« Dite moi, c'était pas interdit les pouvoirs ? » demanda Demyx d'un air naïf.

« Il y avait pas marqué sur le papier ! » répondit Xigbar

« Je crois que c'est la raison qui a mené Larxene à être aussi hystérique ! » répliqua Demyx, raclant sa gorge.

« Non, je pense plutôt que ces deux là peuvent pas se sentir ! » rectifia Xemnas en regardant le musicien. « Ils n'étaient pas entrain de se bagarrer durant notre absence ? »

« Oui… Ils se provoquaient sans cesse ! » Affirma Xigbar. « Ooooh magnifique, regardez ! Elle lui met le pâté !!!! »

Les quatre similis tournèrent leurs regards en direction de la marre de boue. Xaldin complètement encrassé était allongé, plaqué par Larxene. Lexaeus compta. Le numéro se débattit s'enfonçant d'avantage.

« Ahhh tu l'as sens bien ! Elle a bon goût j'espère !!! » Cria t'elle l'air victorieux.

Xaldin chercha à parler mais que des bulles sortirent du liquide aux couleurs de déjections. Luxhord arriva, le pas félin, un sourire aux lèvres. Il aida le numéro III à se relever. Le joueur de carte ria. La figure du simili ressemblait à un monstre d'halloween. De la crasse dans ses cheveux. Il se moqua de lui.

Au loin, les quatre similis s'avancèrent. Deux couples, tenant son uke par la hanche. Saix comme Demyx avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant, l'air calme. Le numéro neuf avait un grand sourire, pelotant le postérieur du borgne, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir :

« Nan… Pas iciii … » murmura Xigbar le teint pivoine.

« Et bien, en voilà un sacré petit jeunapant » fut les paroles de Xemnas amusé en voyant la main innocente du punk, bien placé.

Xigbar eut un petit rire amer, répliquant d'une voix entre gêne, petite pulsion et calme, bref une difficulté à se contrôler :

« Oui… Mais il est tout le temps comme cela !... Je vois que ton cher Saix est très calme »

Le Supérieur rougit net, tournant son regard vers le numéro sept. Celui-ci lui adressant un sourire à peine visible :

« En effet ! C'est un amour… » Répondit-il.

« Hey Saiiiixxx ! Soit plus affectif !!!!! » Murmura Demyx en le regardant « Avoue quand même que tu as maté lorsque Xemnas était nu ! »

Le maître toussota, puis éclata de rire. Saix resta le plus détendu possible, ne répondant pas.

« Hohohoooo fait pas ton innocent ! » répliqua t'il en tirant la langue au berserk.

Celui-ci rougit un peu, tournant la tête pour qu'on ne voie pas cette teinte.

Soudainement, une plaque s'ouvrir sous Le couple du maître simili. Saix et Xemnas tombèrent, la plaque se refermant avant même que Xigbar est eu le temps de la ploquer. Il entendit leurs cris diminuer, signe qu'ils tombaient bien bas. Il chercha le moyen de soulever, mais visiblement c'était épais. Il regarda Demyx, puis accourut vers les autres.

Dans son bureau, Diz se leva, il demanda à une assistante de le remplacer. L'air pensif, un sourire malsain, il annonça d'un air machiavélique.

« Enfin… Le jeu deviens commence à être intéressant… On va voir ce qu'il en adviendra des autres… En attendant… Je vais m'occuper de ce cher couple… Je vais récupérer mon bien… Mouhahahaaa.. »


	28. 25 Balade dans les bois

**Ayame et Seph: **Mdrrr Trés jolie insulte :p je note XD Ui tu vera que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid .. mwahaha et pour Marluxia, tu n'es pas la seule a être ravie de sa racler :p merci pour la revieuws :D

**Rukia Uchiwa : **héhé, patience patience, et merci du compliment

**Nmfrter: **Et bien, disons qu'il y a plus d'idée dans deux têtes que dans une :D

**Et voila la suite!**

**Chapitre 25.**

Le maître et son numéro 7, se relevèrent brusquement…Apeurés par la pénombre Xemnas attrapa instinctivement les mains de son berserk, qui lui, avait grogné doucement …Sentant une menace.

Il lui caressa doucement les mains, essayant de le rassuré, mais en vain, il se sentait menacer, pire, il sentait Xemnas menacé, et ça, il ne le supportait pas.

Réalisant qu'ils étaient dans une pièce close, les deux similis tentèrent de trouver une sortie, en vain, il n'y avait vraiment rien, hors mis la pénombre la plus totale.

Soudain Xemnas lâcha les mains de Saix, il s'approcha du mur, la tête pleines de pensés, pourquoi étaient ils la ?

Le numéro 7 s'approcha de lui, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais le maître n'y prêta aucunes attention, plongés dans sa tête.

Soudain il sursauta, bouscula Saix et cria.

« Salaud !!! »

Saix sursauta, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du maître, pourquoi une telle insulte là maintenant…

Il attendit qu'il se calme…Il le voyait trembler, la bas, à l'autre bout de la pièce…Xemnas…Mais qu'avait-il ? Il se hâte vers lui, mort d'inquiétude…Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, celui que l'on lance lorsque l'on est inquiet pour la personne que l'on aime …

Le maître lui avait alors adressé un sourire faux, chose tellement inhabituelle, qu'il fini par délier sa langue et a supplier Xemnas de lui parler.

Le numéro 1 retira doucement les mains de Saix, les prenants dans les siennes, le teint rouge, il avait honte, mais de quoi ? Saix le regardait toujours inquiet…

« J'ai quelque chose a te dire, quelque chose…D'important »

Il sentait le ton gravissime dans la voix du maître…Il était inquiet, son estomac noué, l'impression d'être engourdit, les mains devenus congelées….Bref, la peur, jamais il n'avait vu Xemnas aussi inquiet et honteux d'une déclaration, il avait de quoi être inquiet….

Mais le maître resta silencieux…Quand soudain, une trappe s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Saix, celui-ci tentant de s'accrocher au maître…En vain, des griffes arrachèrent des morceaux de tissus de la tenue du numéro 1…Il entendait impuissant son chéri tomber dans un gouffre.

« Et merde ? Et maintenant ont fou quoi ?? »

Xaldin était excédé, en effet, depuis que le maître et Saix avait disparut, personnes n'avaient bougés, réfléchissant a un plan.

« Ont devraient peu être continuer non ? » Suggéra le simili nain

« Ouais ! Bon plan ! » Constata Xigbar.

Le silence régna

« Bon ont y va oui où mince ? » Ragea Xaldin en tapant du pied.

La bande de simili quitta alors l'aréne de combat, les caméras toujours sur leurs routes scrutaient tout les fait et geste de l'organisation XIII… Quand soudain, après avoir marchés encore, encore et encore… Zexion stoppa… Les autres qui le suivaient, stoppèrent également .

« Qu'est-ce qui a le nain ?? » S'exclama Xaldin toujours excédé.

« Vous avez pas l'impression qu'il n'y a que des bois ici ? »

Il y eut un profond silence

« Ont est dans une forêt ? » Constata Larxéne…

« Et où est l'épreuve ? » Demanda alors Vexen sur un ton inquiet.

Le silence régna un instant.

« Ont en dans l'épreuve je crois, elle est autour de nous »

Et effectivement, ce qu'avait fait constater Demyx, s'avéra exacte…Le but de l'épreuve était de survivre pendant 48 heures dans les bois.

« Formidaaable » Soupira Xaldin, « Voilà qu'ont doit être scout »

« J'uis sur que le costume t'irai bien mon sucre d'orge ! » Ajouta Luxord en lui donnant une légère frappe sur l'épaule. Se qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le numéro 3.

« Bon alors si j'comprends, bien, ont doit vivre ici, 2 jours… » Soupira Xigbar…. »Et bien ont va s'organiser…

« J'm'en occupe ! » Lança alors le simili nain.

L'organisation était un jeu d'enfant pour le simili nain, en effet, avec sa réputation, la stratégie était pour lui un jeu d'enfant.

Ainsi, ce furent Luxord et Xaldin qui partirent chercher du bois pour le feu dans la forêt, tandis que les autres, préparait le campement, à la grande joie de Demyx.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire du camping !Tu trouves pas ça super Xiggy ?

-Mouais »

Le numéro 9 se jeta alors dans les bras du borgne.

« On va dormir a la belle étoile tout les deux, tu imagines ? »

Le musicien lança un regard tendre au numéro 2…Un regard plein d'étoiles qui en disait long sur son rêve…Le borgne souris tendrement a son amant, le prenant doucement dans ses bras.

A genoux, il était a genoux, la trappe c'était refermer alors qu'il cria son nom.

Saix…

A genoux, les poings serrés, il savait qui était le responsable de ce coup monté …Il rageait, la peur au ventre…il était sur le point de tout lui dévoilé, et lui…Lui lui vole ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde.

Le maître se releva finalement déterminé a faire payer le monstre…Il était inquiet, mort d'inquiétude… Il fit alors qu'une porte c'était dévoilé… Dépourvut d'autre solution il entra dans la pièce…Un écran géant…

« Saix !!! »

Il s'approche du moniteur de commande, oui, c'était bien lui qui était là, devant lui a travers cette écran, il avait l'air d'aller bien, mais…Que faisait-il…Des photos ?…

Il vit alors la fonction zoom sur le panneau ce commande, l'enclenchant, il vit l'horreur. Ces photos….

C'était de photos….De lui, enfin, plutôt de Xeanorth et de Diz, à leurs belle époque, a cette époque ou lui et Diz n'était pas ennemis, et beaucoup plus que chercheur et sage…

Et Saix les avait vus !!!

Le maître s'effondra sur le panneau de commande.

« T'as pas l'impression qu'ont tourne en rond toi ? »

Xaldin, les bras pleins de branches d'arbres, essoufflé par tant de marche, supplia Luxord de lui dire où il était

« Mais non mon sucre d'orge, encore 5 minutes..

-Ca fait une heure que tu me dis ça… »

Quelques heures plutard.

« Bon…J'crois qu'ont est perdu… » Soupira Luxord.

« Sans blague ? Bravo ! Excellent sens de l'orientation ! » Hurla Xaldin .

Il y eut un profond silence .

« Luxord…

-Oui Xaldy-chou ?

-Nous sommes seul »

Un autre silence suivit, seule le bruit des criquets raisonnait dans la nuit

« Oui…Effectivement… » Constata le numéro 10.

Quelques instants plutard.

« Bordel, je m'enmerde…

-Moi aussi Xaldin, moi aussi … »

Les deux similis se regardèrent un instant…leurs regards se détournant assez rapidement pour à nouveau se croiser…

Pour finir, le blond s'approcha doucement du numéro 3….

« Dit…

-Quoi ?

-Sa te dirai…de payer ton pari maintenant ? »

Xaldin eut une bouffé de chaleur…Comme si en un instant toutes ses valeurs étaient inhiber sous une simple provocation du blond, sans plus attendre, il se jeta dessus tel une bête, l'embrassant a pleine bouche…Luxord émit un « Xaldin ! » D'une voix hystérique tout en gloussant

Ailleurs….

Diz lui, regardait ses écran avec lassitude, profitant du désaroi de son ex amant.

« Mwaha, pauvre Xeanorth…Te voilà mit a nu…Ahahah , je me demande comment il va réagir ce petit aux cheveux bleu, oh, MAIS MAIS QU'EST CE QUE ??? »

Il se pencha sur un des écrans, activa plusieurs fois le zoom, il croyait rêver, non, c'était IMPOSSIBLE, pas là quand même !!

Et pourtant non il ne rêvait pas, il assistait a une scène de reproduction de simili sauvage.

Le sang coula doucement de ses narines…Hystérique, il désactiva toutes les caméras afin que ces images soit diffuser sur toutes les chaînes puissent admirer…Lui scotcher devant l'écran ne clignait plus des yeux.

« Il faudrait que je me reconvertisse… » Pensa-t-il tout haut

_**Suite du chapitre 25 **_

« Diz ! Qu'est ce que tu manigances encore… » Rétorqua Xemnas mécontent « pourquoi tu as fais cela ? »

Celui ci tourna son siège pour regarder Xemnas. Il l'admirait. Et oui, dire qu'autrefois, ils sortaient ensemble. Il se souvenait des délicatesses … De ses gestes sensuels… Son cher petit Xehanort ! Pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés ? Pourquoi… Il se leva, s'approchant dangereusement du Supérieur.

« Souviens toi comme nous étions heureux ! » commença ça t'il d'une voix douce, cherchant à toucher le visage du simili. Celui-ci évite, ne remarquant pas le mur qu'il colla rapidement. Il rougit, pas d'affection, mais de honte…

« C'est finit… Finit depuis longtemps » grogna t'il d'un air irrité. « Ansem… Tu sais bien là raison pour laquelle j'ai cassé avec toi !»

Diz se retourna, posant sa main sur le front

« Oui j'avoue ! J'aimais le roi… Il était SI affectif ! Et ces grandes oreilles… Je les admirai ! Mais, il est sortit avec Pat… Résultat, me voilà seul à nouveau… Quand je t'ai revu… Si beau si fort… Je n'ai eu qu'un désir … Ressortir avec toi ! »

Il colla Xemnas, commençant à avoir des gestes obscènes. Celui-ci le repoussa, hurlant à pleins poumons :

« J'aime Saix ! Je l'aime ! Personne ne prendra sa place ! »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? » rétorqua le vieil homme d'un air frustré.

Xemnas rougit, l'image du beau berserk entrain de coiffer ses cheveux.

« Il a tellement de chose que tu n'as pas… » Répondit-il en s'éloignant. Il prit un air sérieux « Ansem… Libère le… Il n'a rien à faire là dedans ! »

Plus loin,

« On se fait chier » se plaignit Demyx à force de regarder le ciel étoilé. « Je sais pas comment vous faite pour regarder ça pendant des heures ! »

« Tu ne trouves ça pas romantique ? » posa Xigbar, l'air décontracté « regarde… Si on relis les étoiles ça fait des dessins… »

Demyx l'air naïf regarda la main du borgne dessiner dans le vide.

« Vexen… »

« Un soucie Zexion ? »

« Oui…. J'ai froid »

Le numéro six grelottait sur place, se frottant de ses petites mains. Le scientifique fut touché en voyant la petite frimousse désespérée. Il l'enlaça lentement, profitant de cela pour humer l'odeur du cou du jeune simili.

« C'est sympa les nuits blanches… Sauf à cette température… »

« Tu vas pas faire un caprice ! » rétorqua Larxene

« Comment tu fais pour pas de tes peler ? » demanda Zexion se réchauffant dans les bras du numéro quatre.

« Simple ! Je suis tellement formidable ! Haha… grâce à l'électricité qui circule dans mon corps… Je suis automatiquement réchauffée ! » Expliqua t'elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Luxhord et Xaldin ? » demanda Marluxia allongé dans une énorme rose qu'il avait fait pousser.

« Je crois qu'ils sont partit un peu plus loin » répondit Xigbar d'un air détendue.

« Je paris qu'ils font des choses pas clair » suppose Zexion l'air pensif.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda le numéro deux.

« Oui j'avoue ! Tu n'as pas remarqué… Le comportement de Luxhord, vis-à-vis de Xaldin ? » Répondit Demyx d'un air naïf.

« Une étude ratée… Un accouplement de simili » ricana Vexen, avec une grimace témoignant d'un amusement scientifique.

« Cela ne devrait tarder ! » répliqua Larxene

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda le scientifique après avoir toussoté l'air surprit.

« Joue pas ton innocent… Tu as un cobaye parfait dans tes bras » répondit-elle l'air enthousiaste et provocateur.

Vexen regarda le jeune simili qui s'était endormit dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça au niveau des hanches. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il lui frotta le dos, comme le ferait un couple. Larxene gloussa, comme Marluxia. Vexen en rougit. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à se moquer de lui ? Zexion ouvrit un œil, les rires le dérangeaient pour se reposer. Mais, il chose lui fit vite fait perdre l'attendre des deux similis prit d'un fou rire. Il regarda le numéro quatre avec un tel timidité. Leur deux visages se rapprochèrent, un baisé tendre commençant.

« Ouuuuuua ils sont mignooonnns »

« Demyyyyx laisse les … » murmura Xigbar en posant sa main sur ses lèvres.

« Mais …. J'apprends des choses…. Et puis, ils sont si adorables… Un joli couple » répliqua timidement le musicien.

Ouvrant les yeux, Le numéro sept sortit de ses vapes. En effet, il s'était sèchement cogné la tête lorsqu'il tomba. Le simili étant resté inconscient pendant pas mal de minute. Il se frotta le crâne, un mal de tête insupportable le prenant. Il examina la salle. Très sombre, il n'y décelait rien. Anxieux, il appela son amant, criant, espérant qu'il l'entende. Il décida de faire apparaître sa claymore, frappant contre les murs d'une brutalité barbare. Mais, rien, ils étaient résistant et il abandonna au bout d'un bon quart d'heure d'acharnement. Les oreilles basses, il n'était pas rassuré. Il décida de se téléporter, mais fut repousser par une onde. Comme un bouclier invisible. Puis, il sentit une odeur. Au début, il pensait à un parfum… Puis… Il commença à se sentir lourd. Il lutta, entendant des paroles :

« Un méchant chat que voilà… On va t'apprendre les bonnes manières… »

Il tomba au sol, retenant ses paupières qui étaient horriblement lourde. Il maudissait la situation.

« Xemnas… » Murmura t'il, avant de s'endormir. Une porte s'ouvrit, des gens arrivèrent, tirant le corps inanimé du simili.

« Et bien… Un beau lot ! On va faire quoi de lui ?»

« Le directeur nous a donner une mission ! On la met au point…. »

Plus haut, Xemnas insista pour qu'il le libère, hurlant à plein poumon. Il voulut faire apparaître ses sabres. Mais rien. Il réessaya… Toujours pas.

« Oh…. J'ai oublié de signaler ! J'ai fais un pacte avec Hadès ! Il m'a offert un chouette dispositif qui bloque les pouvoirs »

Diz s'approcha du Supérieur, l'air pervers.

« Si tu le veux biens ! On va commencer à s'amuser ! »

« Quoi !? Hors de question ! » Rétorqua Xemnas irrité « libérez le !!!! Rend moi Saix ! »

« Lui ! Ne t'en fait pas… Oublie le ! » Répondit-il en sortant un tube à essaie remplis d'un liquide « pense à nous deux… On va reformer le couple d'autrefois ! »


	29. 26 Mais quand ce jeu va t il finir?

_**Ayamé et Seph: Eh bien, pour le roi, ont réfléchissait a une prochaine apparition, par exemple , dans le prochain repas de Saix :D **_

_**Chapitre 26**_

Un sifflement agréable était parvenus à ses oreilles, ceux de l'herbe soufflé par le vent…Il faisait claire et c'est ce qu'il le poussa a ouvrir les yeux, en effet, le numéro 10, décida de se réveiller quand il sentit l'herbe lui gratter le dos. Il entre ouvrit les yeux, la vue encore floue, il se demandait qui était à coté de lui… Quand soudain le visage du numéro 3 apparut, Il sursauta…Surpris, puis, se souvenus de cette nuit, ou, il fallait l'avouer, ils avaient passés le cap.

Les yeux pétillants, il resserra son étreinte contre la brute épaisse qui produisait un horrible bruit de locomotive a vapeur à chacune de ses respirations… Il serra davantage son étreinte et sentit la locomotive dérailler.

Il se réveillait.

Tel un animal satisfait de sa nuit, il s'étira de ton son long, se rendant compte de sa nudité et de celle de Luxord, il sursauta.

« Luxord…

-Oui Xaldin ? » Répondit-il sur un ton mielleux.

« C'est moi où ont l'a fait dans une forêt ? »

Luxord hocha la tête, les yeux clos a deux doigts de verser une larme

« Oooh oui mon sucre d'orge ne trouves-tu pas ça meeerveilleuux ? »

Xaldin regarda le paysage autour de lui

« Ouais… »

Luxord sursauta, la réponse n'était pas celle qu'il souhaitait.

« T'es…T'es pas heureux ?? » S'exclama-t-il sous le choc.

« Si, mais…. »

Luxord le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« J'ai perdu ma bouteille de Vodka dans l'acte… »

Le numéro 10 tomba à la renverse…

« Mais, maisss…Xalldiiin ? C'est….c'est notre première fois..

-Peu-être, mais là j'vais finir déshydraté !!

Il commença à chercher dans tout ses vêtements, en vains, il n'y avait rien qui puisse attisé sa soif.

« Et t'as jamais pensé a boire de l'eau ?

-De l'eau ? Poah ! Tu t'fous d'moi j'espère…Moi boire de l'eau, non mais n'importe quoi ! »

Il ne trouva finalement rien…Luxord se décida finalement à lui proposer de rejoindre le campement, après tout, les autres les avaient peu être attendus toute la nuit…Ils étaient peu être mort de froid.

Tout deux se rhabillèrent et Luxord attrapa le bras de Xaldin, c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent au campement …

« Oooooh regarde…. » Souffla Luxord.

La scène qui s'offraient a eux était tout simplement touchante. Alors que Demyx avait élu domicile dans les bras du numéro 2, le serrant d'un bras et suçant le pouce de l'autre… Zexion et Vexen avaient eux trouvé le sommeil enlacé profondément, sans doute le froid qui avait fait ça, quoiqu'il en soit , Larxéne elle, avait élu domicile avec personne, elle dormait seule, et elle était persuadée que cela était mieux ainsi.

Leurs regards se tournèrent alors vers un couple terriblement étrange…En effet…Il semblait que…

« Ca alors…J'aurais jamais pensé… Marluxia et Lexaeus ? » S'étonnait le numéro 10.

Et en effet, Marluxia avait prit place, serrant le corps de Lexaeus dans ses bras…Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le numéro 5 se réveille en sursaut, poussant un hurlement qui réveilla l'ensemble du campement.

« NE ME FAIT PLUS JAMAIS CA ?? » hurle-t-il.

« Mééé…J'ai pas mon bisounours alors…. »

Luxord eu un petit rire doux quand il se fit empoigné par Larxéne.

« Ont peu savoir où vous étiez ??? Ont se les est gelés durant votre absence ! »

Xaldin lança un regard à son amant.

« Ont c'étaient perdus…

-Ouais ouais, biensure… » Souffla Larxéne. « Bon, je veux sortir de cette forêt !!»

Le campement commença alors et se réveiller pour de bon, et très vite, ils reprirent la route.

« Lâche moi vieux pervers !!! Tu n'as pas encore comprit ? J'aime SAIX, J'AIMEUH SAIXEUH »

C'est ce que hurlait Xemnas tout en se débattant des attaques de plus en plus vicieuse du vieux Diz.

Il ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs, il était perdu, et Saix ? Oh bon sang…Saix où était-il en ce moment ?

Il tenta de s'écarter de l'emprise de Diz, Il s'écarta courant à l'autre bout de la pièce…Evidement, toutes issues étaient condamnées…

Il essaya tout de même d'ouvrir la porte…En vain, des mains calleuses reprirent ses hanches et les attirèrent à lui.

« Saaaaiiiix… » Souffla-t-il.

« Mais je t'aie dit de l'oublier Xeanorth…Regarde, nous sommes dorénavant réunit pour le meilleur et pour le pire…Et puis, bientôt ton Saix ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

Xemnas se retourna, se retrouvant face a son ancien mentor, lui lançant un regard intrigué.

« Et bien disons que mes assistants s'occupent bien de lui ahahah » S'exclama-t-il fière de sa révélation.

« Que veux tu dires ?

-Disons que nous testons l'impact d'une mort en direct ! »

Cette phrase n'eue qu'un effet, rendre Xemnas fou de rage…Enragé comme il ne l'a jamais été.

Ses muscles tremblaient, il devait faire quelques choses…Alors que Diz revenait à la charge, une idée brillante lui vint à l'esprit.

Il n'avait peu être plus ses sabres, mais il avait ses genoux…

En espace d'un instant, un coup violent arriva dans l'entre jambe du vieux Diz, celui-ci resta un instant sans bouger…Paralysé, avant de s'écrouler au sol sous le regard victorieux du numéro1

« Alors ça calme hein ? Hahaha »

Il sentait que le vieil homme retenait un cris de douleur, il ne pouvait plus bouger, tremblant.

Il apprécia ce moment de faiblesse, mais très vite, son amour pour Saix reprit le dessus, il fouilla Diz, trouva un trousseau de clefs et prit la fuite.

Le numéro 1 courut dans les couloirs, Saix….Pourvus qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard… Il traversa l'entièreté de l'étrange domaine pour finalement arrivé à la dite porte.

Il hurla son nom, aucune réponse, prit de panique il chercha la clef parmis celle de trousseau, après plusieurs il trouva finalement la bonne, la porte s'ouvrit sur un berserk au sol…

Paniqué le numéro accourut prés de son amant, il était intoxiqué… Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant comme une mère serrait son enfant, et, tout deux sortir de la pièce.

Il le posa au sol, le suppliant de se réveiller…En vain…

Il continua à l'appeler, encore et encore, lui donnant quelques gifles, rien toujours rien, il ne répondait pas.

Ses larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues, non, Saix ne pouvait pas être mort.

Il serra le corps inanimé du Berserk dans ses bras, prit d'incontrôlable sanglot, quand soudain, il entendit un voix.

« Xem…Xemnas ? »

Il s'écarta du Berserk, il le fit ouvrir les yeux…

« Où…Où suis-je ?. »

Saix sursauta quand le maître le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort…Des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues…

_**Suite du chapitre 26**_

Saix était un peu dans le coltard, affaiblit par le gaz. Il regardait de mine inquiète son amant. Celui-ci versant des larmes de soulagement. Le Supérieur aida le berserk à se lever. Le tenant fermement, les deux se dirigeant vers la sortie. Du moins, la cherchant. Quand soudain, la porte que Xemnas s'apprêtait à s'ouvrir se brisa, éjectant les deux similis sous le choc.

« Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? » rétorqua Xemnas en se relevant.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » répliqua Saix, se forçant à se lever.

Il fit heureusement aidé par Xemnas. Les deux plissèrent les yeux afin de voir qui est ce qui apparaissait face à eux.

« Xemmmmnnaaass ! » cria Diz, s'étant remis de ses maux « Je te récupérais ! Même s'il me faudra faire les pires folies ! »

« Je te l'ai répété ! J'aime Saix ! » Grogna Xemnas mécontent

« C'est l'homme sur les photos » murmura Saix d'un air pommé. « En plus vieux… »

« Oui… nous sommes fiancés ! » assura Ansem le sage d'un air prétentieux.

« Fiancé… » Sortir Saix de sa gorge avec difficulté.

« Ne l'écoute pas ! Il dit n'importe quoi ! Ça doit être la vieillesse et frustration qui lui monte à la tête » réfuta le maître simili d'un air blasé.

« Bah voyons ! Tu devras savoir que tu as des problèmes de santé mon cher disciple ! Tu es amnésique ! » Rappela t'il.

« Tu es amnésique ? » demanda le numéro sept d'un air curieux et perdu.

« Non non ! Du moins, Hmm… Je me souviens du moment de mon réveil à maintenant » expliqua t'il d'un air gêné.

« D'ailleurs ! C'est quoi cette bague ! » Montra t'il d'une des mains de Xemnas « voilà la preuve ! »

« Xemnas » cria Saix outré, commençant la tête.

« Maiis.. Chaton..Quoii, mais je l'avais pas ! » Répliqua t'il en câlinant un Saix de mauvaise humeur. « c'est pas possible… Comment je pourrais l'avoir… Tu l'aurais remarqué … »

Puis, il se tourna vers Diz, lui balançant la bague en pleine face :

« Tiens, je te rend cette bague ! Et garde là éternellement. »

Du côté du groupe. Tous étaient à présent réveillé, continuant leur route à travers le bois. Visiblement, ils cherchaient un indice.

« Xaldin »

« Oui Xigbar ? »

« Tu pus ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

« C'était pas dans ce sens là ! Tu empestes le fauve !»

« Mais ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas lavé » demanda par curiosité Larxene en s'incrustant dans la discutions.

« Heeeu, excellente question…ça doit faire depuis que je suis simili ! » répondit Xaldin réfléchissant à leur question. Il finit par ricaner l'air débile.

« Poaaa… tu dois être recouvert de bactéries et impuretés en tout genre ! » répliqua Vexen d'un air subjugué.

« Et quand comptes tu te laver ? » posa Larxene l'air écœurée.

« Quand je trouverais que je sens très mauvais » répondit-il en levant un bras, hument une aisselle. « Actuellement sa sens bon ! »

Une épaisse fumée verdâtre s'envola, Zexion et Marluxia furent frappés synchro tombant raide au sol. Ils avaient pâlis, ressemblant à deux cadavres sans vie. Vexen accourut, après avoir sortit une épingle à linge pour se protéger de l'odeur, attrapant le corps inanimé du nain. Visiblement, l'odeur était redoutable.

« Heee merde ! Tu as assommé Marluxia, qui est ce qui va passer devant nous maintenant, quand on aura une épreuve ? » Demanda Xigbar irrité.

« Attend je vais le réveiller » proposa Lexaeus en s'approchant de Marluxia. Il le souleva d'une main par le col, le secouant comme un cocotter en hurlant son nom à en faire trembler le sol. Rien ne se passa. Il décida d'employer les grands moyens, il le gifla sèchement :

« Aie… Je le plein.. Soit doux ! Bon sang, tu as le tuer… Urgl… Je le plain, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant mal pour lui » dit Xigbar d'un air inquiet.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! C'est un pur spectacle, j'en verse une larme… D'extase… » Avoua Vexen, l'air admirateur. « Regarde moi ça… Quand il va se réveiller, il va ressembler à un hamster ! »

« C'est mignon les hamsters ! Diiiit Xiggy je pourrais en adopter un ? » Demanda Demyx d'un air suppliant.

« J'ai déjà un hamster en face de moi » répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Ah ouéééé oùù çaaa ? » posa Demyx cherchant le fameux hamster.

Dans le souterrain, Diz pleurait comme un nourrisson, regardant la bague de fiançailles.

« Mais où est passé mon tendre amouuurr ! C'est de ta fauteeee tête bleue ! »

« Saix, il s'appel Saix » rappela Xemnas blasé. « Bon si tu le veux bien, on va aller rejoindre mes sbires et rentrer chez nous ! »

« Ah nan pas si vite ! J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter avant ! » Répliqua Ansem le sage en empêchant Xemnas de passer. Il sortit de sa poche une télécommande appuyant sur un bouton.

« Qu'est ce que tu me prépares encore ?» ralla Xemnas lasse, reprenant dans ses bras Saix.

Une personne arriva lentement, Saix plissa les yeux, puis souffla en tournant de l'œil :

« Un jumeau du maître… Ce n'est pas vrai ! »


	30. 27

_**Ayame et Seph:** Héhé, mystére, pour dingo il reviendra prochainement_

_**Rukia uchiwa:** En faite, pour Axel, étant donné que c'est un traitre, il est devenus l'esclave, il es resté au bercail pour faire le ménage _

_**Chapitre 27**_

**Quelques heures plus tard**

« Vous croyez qu'ont va quitter cette forêt un jour ? » Demanda le simili nain tout en étant accroché au bras du numéro 4.

« Tu parlerais moins tu irais plus vite ! » Cria Xaldin qui était quelques mètres plus loin. « Mais au faite, pourquoi dois-je me tenir si loin de vous tous ?! »

« T'occupe et marche ! » S 'exclama Xigbar « Surtout si tu veux pas qu'ont agrandisse la distance de sécurité, déjà là j'ai du mal… »

« Oui mon Xaldy-chou, il sera temps que tu ailles prendre un bain en rentrant ! Surtout avec nos petites péripéties ! Huhuhu » S'exclama Luxord.

Il y eut un profond silence, les seuls bruits de fond entendus étaient des craquements de feuilles et de branches sous les pas des similis.

« J'aurais préféré être sourde plutôt que d'entendre et d'imaginer une chose pareil » Soupira Larxéne.

« Ca veut dire que vous l'avez fait dans la forêt ?? » Demanda Zexion d'un air choqué

Le silence continua, hors mis quelques grognements de fatigue.

« Luxxxxooord » Cria Xaldin un bonne dizaines de mètre plus loin.

« Oui Xaaaaldin ?

-La feeeermmmmeuh »

Ils continuèrent leurs marches quand soudain, ils entendirent des bruits étranges venir d'un autre coin de la forêt, ils changèrent tous de direction … Bien trop curieux pour les ignorer et arrivèrent a un clairière. Un poteau était planté en son centre avec, dansant par les petites rafales de vent , un parchemin usé.

« Quoi ? Encore ? » S'exclama Xaldin.

« Il semblerai que ça soit notre ultime épreuve . » Pensa Zexion

-Ultime ? Déjà ? Mince… »

Tous ce demandèrent la raison pour laquelle ce qui semblait être leurs dernières épreuve ce trouvait dans un endroit si désert . Ainsi, ils décidèrent finalement d'avancer vers le parchemin.

« Bon ? Qui le lit ? »

Il y eu un grand silence.

« Je m'y colle…. »Souffla Xaldin en s'avançant vers le poteau

L'appréhension ce lisait sur tout les visages, mais qu'allait-on encore leurs demander ? Très bonne question à laquelle le mot ne répondit pas.

« Si vous voulez partir, vous allez devoir les affronter »

Mais affronté quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, Xemnas regardait d'un air étonné son double…Celui-ci le regardant un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Et tu crois m'impressionner avec cette marionnette ?! » S'exclama le numéro 1 à l'intention de Diz.

Le vieillard éclatât de rire, tandis que l'homme qui ressemblait énormément à Xemnas, lui, ne changeait pas d'expression.

« Marionnette ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis le vrai Xeanorth ? »

Non mais, mais pour qui il se prend lui !! Se disait Xemnas dans son fort intérieure tandis que son sosie le narguait d'un sourire de tyran. Diz regardait admiratif cet homme bronzé et musclé qui avait su faire émané de son Xemnas de la colère. Il trouvait que ce sentiment lui allait si bien qu'il souhait le voir sans cesse en colère.

Sans autre forme de procès, le sosie se jeta sur le simili berserk qui encore faible, ne pu se défendre face à une tel masse de muscle.

Xemnas tremblait de rage face à cette scène, non, il n'avait pas le droit de faire souffrir Saix non ! Mais que faire ? il ne pouvait utilisé ses pouvoirs en ses lieux.

Il paniquait, alors que pendant ce temps Saix était incapable de hurler, les bruits sourds venant de sa bouche fermer le rendait fou, pire encore que ce regard et ce sourire que lui affichait Diz.

« Tu as vu ? Ils s'entendent à merveille ! Alors laisse le et rejoins moi Xeanorth »

Xemnas tremblait, les poings serrer il eut finalement une idée. Il se tourna vers son double et se jeta sur lui comme une bête sauvage se serait jeter sur sa proie. L'homme hurlait de toute ses forces quand les dents du numéro 1 vinrent percer sa peau mat . Ainsi commença une bagarre féroce, les deux hommes dissimuler sous un nuage de poussière. Diz regardait la scène d'un air blasé se disant que les hommes étaient vraiment des sauvages mais que mine de rien, il adorait ça …

Finalement, la situation pencha en faveur du double, Xemnas fut éjecter contre un mur, le corps mutilé d'égratignures.

Il avait perdu ?…

Impossible…Et qu'allait-il devenir ?

Saix….

Pendant ce temps, la troupe des bois, elle, cherchait ce que signifiait l'énigme…

« On va devoir vaincre quoi ? » demanda finalement Marluxia inquiet.

Soudain, ils entendirent la terre trembler dans toute son entièreté…

« Regardez !!! Là-bas ! » Cria Demyx. « C'est…. »

« Des monstres !!!! » Cria Larxéne.

Et effectivement, des bestioles a 4 pattes firent leurs apparitions à l'autre bout de la clairière, le troupeau produisait derrière lui un nuage de fumée couleur terre.

« Il nous fonnnceee desssuuuuuus !!! » Hurla Marluxia en se jetant à terre.

« Fuyoooons » cria Xaldin en se mettant a courir.

« Tous à terre !!!! S'exclama Vexen

-Quoi ? Mais, tu es complètement fou ??? » Répliqua Zexion paniqué.

« Fait ce que je te dis !! Tu vas comprendre !!! »

Ecoutant son numéro 4 adoré, Zexion se jeta au sol, le troupeau passa devant eux sans se soucier qu'ils étaient au sol. Au loin ont entendait Xaldin hurler.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de se lever.

« Mais…Mais pourquoi… »

Vexen mis ses mains derrière le dos et souris. Le borgne lui semblait avoir cerné la situation.

« Mais biensure !! » S'exclama-t-il. « L'odeeeur !!! » C'est bestiole son aveugle, elle ne s'oriente qu'avec l'odorat !!

Vexen hocha la tête

« Exactement, je crois que Xaldin nous a sauvé la vie »

On entendit un Naaaaaoooon raisonner dans la forêt.

Xemnas était impuissant, il semblait avoir des difficultés a se relevé alors que son adversaire lui, victorieux, regardait le numéro 1 d'un air hautain. Diz jubilait, Xeanorth allait lui appartenir.

Le coup de grâce allait sonner, Xemnas ferma les yeux, il s'en fichait de souffrir, tant que Saix lui était sain et sauve…Il sentit une faux imaginaire s'abattre sur lui, il ferma les yeux quand un bruit de métal vint interrompre l'horreur…Il réouvrit les yeux et un seul mot sortit de sa bouche

« Saix !! »

En effet, le simili berserk avait interféré entre les deux adversaires et avait bloqué l'arme du sosie avec ses mains…Du sang coulait sur le sol sous les regards ébahit de Diz et surtout, de Xemnas.

Les crocs sortit, il regardait le sosie d'un air menaçant avant de se jeter tel une bête féroce sur sa proie. Après quelques hurlement de la part du sosie, Saix l'abandonna inconscient, sa rage allait se déchaîner sur l'unique responsable.

Diz .

On entendit un vieillard hurler dans les locaux .

Quelques minutes plus tard, Saix entraîna Xemnas hors de cet endroit, celui-ci s'inquiétant pour les mains du berserk qui semblait terriblement saigner.

Il le stoppa net. Lui demanda d'attendre. Le numéro 1 arracha deux morceaux de tissus de sa robe et enroula amoureusement les mains du berserk dans ceux-ci…Et Saix lui souris…

Les yeux du supérieure furent inondés de larme.

Ce sourire était sans doute son cadeau le plus précieux…

**Suite du chapitre 27**

Saix n'étant plus dans son état berserk s'entait les blessures le brûler. Il s'était forcé d'avoir un sourire rassurant, pour son amant encore sous le choc. En effet, il avait cru la fin de sa vie. Le couple chercha de vue où ils se trouvaient. Visiblement dans une immense clairière. Un cri au loin les interpella. Xaldin, toujours d'un air minable se faisait poursuivre par une horde de cochon géant. Tous épris d'une admiration pour son odeur putride. Xemnas enlaça Saix, voulant se rassurer que tout était terminé, qu'ils pouvaient enfin marcher ensemble. La vue du simili désemparé, au lointain, le fit rire. Saix aurait voulut essuyer ses larmes. Malheureusement ses mains lui faisaient trop mal. Il décida de laper le filet d'eau sur ses joues, terminant par un baisé langoureux.

« Heeeeyyy les amoureux ! Au lieu de vous bécoter venez m'aiidezzz ! »

Xemnas ria de plus belle, pelotonnant affectueusement le postérieur du berserk, le numéro sept se trouvait blottit dans ses bras. Celui-ci les yeux fermés, la mine fatiguée.

Les créatures rosâtres écrasèrent avec affection le simili. On l'entendit au loin agoniser, jusqu'à ce que fou de rage, il décida d'en faire des brochettes.

« Tu es vraiment débile, tu aurais pu le faire depuis longtemps ! » rétorqua Vexen en se relevant.

« Hey le vieux squelette ! Fait attention, sinon tu vas finir comme eux ! » Grogna Xaldin entrain de dévorer une des bêtes, comme un animal affamé.

« Le vieux squelette te fais dire que rester dans cet état crasseux risque de t'apporter des maladies mortelles ! » expliqua le simili scientifique. Puis, il lui énuméra des tonnes de maladies.

« Vexen tais toi ! » tenta de dire Larxene équerré.

« Stroummmphuuuu » hurla Marluxia

« Quooouuaa ? » demandèrent tous les similis en le regardant.

Visiblement, le simili rose bonbon avait les joues tellement enflées qu'il n'arrivait plus à articuler un mot.

« Répète s'il te plais ! » demanda Zexion se frottant la tête.

« Stroummppphuuuuu » répliqua le numéro onze désespérément.

« À tes souhaits » déclara Xigbar amusé par la situation.

Marluxia tenta mainte et mainte fois de se faire comprendre, se forçant à articuler, bien que cela ne lui permit que de sortir des mots incompréhensibles :

« Je crois qu'il a faim » Supposa Demyx.

« Je pense plutôt qu'il réclame sa poupée » pensa Vexen

« Moi je dirais qu'il essaye de communiquer avec les fougères » proposa Luxhord

« Mais non regardez ! Il secoue des mains, on dirait un enfant qui réclame son repas » fit remarquer Demyx.

« T'en veux un bout ? » proposa Xaldin en tendant une cuisse épaisse du cochon cramé.

Marluxia tomba dans les vapes. Lexaeus voulut le gifler à nouveau, mais Zexion lui conseilla de le laisser au sol.

Plus tard, le simili à la mine de hamster se réveilla. Tous étaient penchés vers lui. Comme une personne qui allait raconter un conte pour enfant.

« Crommmphuuuu hummmmm » recommença t'il à dire.

« Je comprend rien ! Je ne sais pas décris ! » Demanda Xigbar l'air perdu.

« Et si on lui donnait de quoi écrire ! Ça serait plus simple ! » Proposa Saix, assis sur ses genoux du numéro un.

« Excellente idée » affirma Luxhord. Celui-ci s'approchant de Demyx, lui empruntant un post-it, le retournant, sortant un stylo de sa poche et le donnant au rose bonbon.

Le simili écrivit et donna le papier au manieur de carte :

« Regardez derrière vous ! » lit-il à haute voix.

« Xeemmmnnass je savais pas que tu avais un jumeauuu » annonça Demyx en regardant en même direction que les autres.

« Bon sang ! Je croyais lui avoir donné sa patté » grogna Saix mécontent.

Xemnas retint au niveau des hanches Saix, l'empêchant de se lever.

« Je suis juste venu pour vous donner la dernière mission… » Répliqua t'il d'une voix blasé « j'ai pas tout mon temps ! Mon vaisseau m'attend »

« Une minute ! On devait pas avoir finit le jeu après ça ? » Demanda Zexion sidéré.

« Bah non ! Vois tu c'était un papier mi comme ça pour vous mener à une mauvaise piste » répondit-il.

Il lança le papier « voilà la véritable mission ! »

Ainsi, Larxene ramassa le morceau de papier. Le sans cœur partant. Elle commença à lire, quand ses antennes se figèrent. Elle était complètement figée sur place, tel une statue de marbre. Elle se retourna l'air zombifié vers les autres :

« Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Xemnas

« Oh putain ! Superbe pause, ça me rappel une peinture » répliqua Xaldin

« Tu as une âme d'artiste toi maintenant ? » posa Luxhord et Xigbar

« Noan ! Mais dans une boîte de nuit, il l'avait mis dans les toilettes ! C'était les motifs de papier cul » répliqua l'air abrutit Xaldin, avec un grand sourire.

« Xaldin

Oui Luxhord

Tais toi »

« Bien j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi Larxene ne répond plus ! » rouspéta Xemnas l'air intrigué

« Larrxouuuuuuuune ! Hey tête de fourmie debout ! » Cria Xaldin en poquant Larxene « je crois qu'elle est paralysé face à ce papier ! Puissant ! Je devrais demander la marque à ton jumeau master ! »

« Et bien tu as qu'à lire ! » proposa Xemnas blasé.

« Pardon ? »

« Ah j'avais oublié que je lui lisais ces rapports » murmura Luxhord.

Celui-ci s'approcha de Larxene de marbre, retirant le bout de papier.

« Ohhh mon dieuuu »

« Quoiiiiii » demandèrent les autres.

« On… On… On va participer…à un … »

« Un quoi ? »

« Karaoké !!!! »


	31. 28 L epreuve final

**Chapitre 28**

« Un karaokwaaaa ? » S'exclama Xaldin

« Un karaoké… » Souffla Zexion, « Tu sais, où tu prends un micro et que tu chantes.

« Aaah ouééééé…. »

Il fallait bien évidemment tirer au sort celui qui allait commencer la marche…ainsi que l'ordre de passage …Ainsi, il tirèrent a la courte paille et ….

« Chouette !!! C'est moi qui commence ! » S'exclama Marluxia fier d'ouvrir la marche

« Pitié, non…. » Soupira Vexen, une main vint alors se poser sur son épaule, celle de Zexion qui lui lançait un regard réconfortant . Ce fut ensuite Xemnas, Xigbar, Saix,Zexion, Vexen, Demyx, Larxéne, Luxord, Xaldin et pour finir Lexaeus.

Une fois cette ordre déclaré, le décor changea en piste de chant…Un écran face a une scène, un micro et des chaises, mais des choses plus intrigantes…

« Des sceaux ? »

Effectivement, plein de sceaux étaient posés prés des chaises, intrigués, ils en vérifièrent le contenus…

« Des roses ? » S'exclama Xaldin

« Des tomates ??? » S'étonna Zexion…

Luxord intrigué reprit alors le parchemin….

« Vous avez le droit de juger la personne sur scène, si vous apprécier des roses sont a votre disposition, sinon, des tomates très mures seront la pour exprimer votre méprit …»

« Géééniaaaaal » S'exclama Xaldin

_« Que le premier s'avance »_ Cria une voix.

Ainsi Marluxia monta sur scène, les autres similis eux, s'installèrent, Marluxia se racla profondément la gorge avant de s'exclamer qu'il était prés …Ainsi, une musique enjouer commença…Marluxia hystérique ne pu s'empêcher de crier que c'était sa chanson préféré.

« Ma petiiiite fleeeeur de vannilleuux, que j'ai raaapportéééé de mamiiiieuh, ne feraaa jamais de vanilleuuuh car elle a froid quand elle est loin de son pays MA PETITE FLEUUUR » cria-t-il en esquivant une tomate

« Vexen…t'exagère il chante bien… »Souffla Zexion

« Tu peux pas savoir comme c'était tentant… »

Il continua la chanson, des « oh mamamamamamamia oh mamamia oh mamamia » enjouer raisonnait dans la salle alors que Xemnas et Vexen ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire aux éclats voyant rose bonbon enjouer et a fond dans sa chanson.

« Xemnas…. » Souffla Saix en lui tapotant le dos « tu vas t'étouffé… »

« Je sais bien, mais…Roh bon sang c'est terrible, m'en remettrait pas…ça va le poursuivre toute son existence »

Soudain la musique devint beaucoup plus calme.

« Ma petiteeee fleur de vanilleuuuuh, ne t'en vas paaas reste auprès de moi, car tu faiis partie de la familleuuuh et que je sais que je n'pourrais vivre sans touaaa » Une larme coula sur les joues de Marluxia alors que la musique diminuait doucement, signe qu'elle était terminé.

« Beeeeeuh, la tite fleur elle est morteee !!!! » S'exclama Marluxia en essuyant ses larmes et en descendant de la scène.

Le maître entra alors sur scène…La musique se mit en route…

« Quand j'étais petit j'étais un Jedi ! Tellement nerveux que lorsqu'il pleuvait je m'électrocutaaais » Il esquiva une tomate, puis une seconde…Marluxia qui voulait visiblement se remonter le morale. Des grognements nerveux se firent alors entendre, et aucun autres tomates ne fut jetées .

« J'ai rencontré un Berseeeerk en forme de beautéééééé () Tellement nerveux que lorsqu'il me griiiffaiiit, mon dos, ma peau se transformait en pyrogravure. When i was child i was a jediii »

Il chanta durant toute la chanson, une fois terminé, il se racla la gorge et salua son publique, Saix applaudissant avec joie son Xemnas. Xigbar monta sur scène.

« Armez les tomates les gars ! » S'exclama Xaldin

« Toi ont verra quand tu seras sur scène qui rira le dernier !.

La musique se mit en route, et les paroles commencèrent a défiler sur l'écran…Xigbar n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche qu'une tomate vola sur le mur.

« Mais Xaldy-chou, il a pas encore commencé. » Souffla Luxord.

« Je sais, héhéhé, j'm'entrainais au tir »

Xigbar commença finalement

« C'est un fameux trois-mâts fin comme un oiseau  
Hissez haut Santianooooo. Dix-huit noeuds quatre cents tonneaux  
Je suis fier d'y être mateloooot »

Des tomates volèrent encore en provenance toute droite de Xaldin, le borgne, excéder, en prit une au sol et la retourna a son envoyeur, celle-ci éclatant en plein figure du numéro 3 il tomba en arrière assommé par celle-ci sous l'hilarité de l'assemblée. Xigbar termina alors tranquillement sa chanson avant de quitter la scène .

Quand ce fut le tour de Saix, personne ne prépara de tomates a lancer…Bien évidemment, tous craignirent ça réaction et aussi celle du maître qui regardait admiratif son berserk monter sur scène. Cependant, un appréhension était cachée au fond de sa tête…Quelle chanson allait-il chanter…

Un grand doute persista jusqu'à ce que la musique ce mettent en route…Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

Il allait mourir…

« I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me » Commença le berserk dans une voix suave.

Xemnas sentit le sang couler de ses narines…L'overdose se préparait c'était évidant, quel misère, qu'allait-il faire ?? Il cacha son nez

« Oooh regardezzzz, on dirait que ça fait de l'effet au maître ! » S'exclama Luxord en montrant Xemnas du doigt .

**Il aurait pas pu la fermer lui ??** pensa Xemnas alors que tout les regards étaient rivés sur lui.

La chanson continua alors « I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk »

Xemnas ne pu s'empêcher de lancer tout son sceaux de rose sur la scéne alors que la chanson continuait encore et encore . Pour finir Saix quitta la scène sous les applaudissements de tout les similis…C'était au tour de Zexion d'y passer, mort d'appréhension et surtout, stressé par le regard de Vexen, il commença doucement sa chanson

() Chanson modifier pour la fan fiiic :d :d

**Suite du chapitre 28**

« _Haut comme trois pommes, Tom Sawyer est un joyeux garçon, Qui n'aime pas l'école  
Et préfère pêcher les poissons ! _»

« C'est marrant on dirait quelqu'un » murmura Xaldin dans sa barbe.

« Un problème ? » rétorqua Vexen en plissant ses yeux de colère.

« Rien rien, c'est juste que Zexion est comment dire ! Verticalement désavantagé ! » Expliqua Luxhord calmement.

« Horizontalement ça doit être pareil » ricana Xaldin.

« _Haut comme trois pommes…Tom Sawyer rêve de liberté…Il ne craint personne…Faut pas lui marcher sur les pieds_ »

« Ah bon ? Il va faire quoi ? » Ricana Xaldin complètement ivre de rire.

Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, Vexen lui jeta une rose. Le petit simili s'empourpra rapidement.

« WOOOOO l'amouuuuuur !!!!» grogna affectivement Luhxord amusé.

Le nain regarda Vexen entrer en scène.

« Attention, la chanson qui tue ! Préparez vos oreillers ! » Annonça le numéro trois.

Le scientifique sortit sa paire de lunette pour lire le texte.

« Bon sang ! Fallait que je tombe sur ça » pensa le numéro quatre d'une mine blasée.

La musique commença :

_« 3 minutes pour se laver les dents  
3 minutes frotter du rouge au blanc  
3 minutes pour se laver les dents  
3 fois par jour c'est bien long… vraiment !_

_Faut astiquer les gencives  
Faire briller les incisives  
Bien récurer les canines  
Mais pour les molaires  
Il faut du savoir-faire_ »

Presque tous furent prit par un fou rire. Vexen faisait en plus la mimique, tel un professeur enseignant à une classe de primaire.

_« 3 minutes… 3 minutes…  
3 minutes… le temps d'un arrêt en gare  
3 minutes… le temps d'une pause pipi  
3 minutes… le temps d'un œuf à la coque  
3 minutes… one two three o'clock_

_Si j'pouvais faire comme Mamie  
Les laisser tremper la nuit  
Dans un joli verre à dent  
Avec une pastille dedans_

_Mais bien sûr en attendant  
Sortez tous vos brosses à dents »_

« Prend en de la graine Xaldin ! » répliqua Larxene d'un air malicieux.

Zexion adressa un sourire, offrant une rose à Vexen lorsqu'il sortit de la scène. Les deux similis se regardèrent en silence un instant. Demyx sautilla sur place, il se rua sur la scène. Comme un enfant, il adressa un sourire naïf. Il plissa les yeux, témoignant une joie intense. Il farfouilla dans ses poches cherchant dans ses post-it des paroles d'une chanson. Xigbar utilisa la gravité pour retourner le petit musicien, une pile important de papier sortant de ses poches interne et externe. Une fois le fameux papier trouvé, il commença a chanter :

"_dididi da didodo do di padi di do  
didido dido dodi dodo dodido do do de do_

Yee Ha !  
here we go  
dididi da didodo do di padi di do  
didido dido dodi dodo dodido do do de do

That's it !  
dididi da didodo do di padi di do   
didido dido dodi dodo dodido do do de do

Let's always do it

All right everybody now here we go  
It's a brand new version of the Do Si Do  
Just stomp your feet and clap your hands   
Come on everybody it's the Hampster Dance!  
Bounce in time to the beat  
Hey ! You don't even have to move your feet  
Just shake your thang, like to see you move  
Now spin around and feel the groove  
Yee Ha ! "

Xigbar resta sur place visiblement surprit par les paroles. Il crut au bout d'un moment que le numéro neuf portait des oreilles de hamster. Xaldin riait comme un porc, ne tenant même plus en place.

Enfin fut le tour de Larxene visiblement pas motivé, elle sentait le pire venir. Lorsqu'elle vit des paroles déjà prête pour elle, elle manqua de s'évanouir.

« Allez tête de fourmi ! » encouragea Xaldin, se relevant du sol, ayans glissé tellement les fous rires le mettait hors de lui.

« Toi tu vas voiirr… » Grogna t'elle.

La musique commença…Larxene irrité commença à chanter :

« _Moi j'ai besoin d'amouuuuuuuur  
Des bisous, des câlins  
J'en veux tous les jouuuuuuuurs  
J'suis comme ça.._ »

« Je l'a comprend dans le fond… Elle se retrouve dans un clan de gays ! » Avoua Luxhord d'un air amusé.

« Ah ouaiii j'avais pas remarqué ! Mais en fait, qui est hétéro dans le groupe ? » Demanda naïvement Demyx, blottit dans les bras de Xigbar.

« Heuuuuu » tous se regardèrent un instant. Zexion rougit timidement. Vexen passant délicatement sa main derrière le dos du numéro six. Xemnas enlaçait Saix tout comme Xigbar et Demyx. Luxhord était proche de Xaldin, les deux accoudés à un mur, Lexaeus au loin déprimait en silence. Marluxia quand a lui regardait les bacs de roses, l'air admiratif.

Par compassions tout le monde envoya des roses à Larxene.

Enfin, Luxhord prit place, d'un pas félin, il commença sa chanson. Il regarda l'air malicieux et provocateur Xaldin, passant délicatement un doigt le long de sa langue. Le simili sentit ses narines le brûler, retenant désespérément du sang qui désirait couler.

«_Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister  
Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister  
Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister  
Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister_

Do you fancy, ah, hitting the sack?  
That's my kitty cat, is all that  
And then son, you are the one  
Gotta represent, gotta go the whole run

We can play all night, gotta do it right  
Snuggle up, huddle up, nice and tight  
My place or yours? Gotta be raw  
Don't really matter once you get in the door

Coochi, coochi, yaya, dada  
Coochi, coochi yaya, here  
Mooka-chooka, latta, yaya

Where you think you're sleeping tonight? _(oh)_

Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous couchez avec moi?  
Voulez-vous couchez avec moi?  
Voulez-vous couchez avec moi? »

Durant la chanson, il entamait des déhanchements provoquants. Xaldin tomba net dans les vapes, dans une marre de sang.

« Pour une déclaration, c'est une déclaration ! » avoua Xigbar impressionné.

« Moi aussi je peux la chanter » répliqua Xemnas. « Pour mon bébé »

Saix devint rouge, cachant son visage dans la chevelure argenté de son amant. Celui-ci sentant ses griffes se planter sur son postérieur.

« Chaton… ça fait mal » tenta t'il de prononcer doucement sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Ah l'amour barbare » souffla Xigbar en regardant la mine de Xemnas.

Des applaudissements retentirent, puis, Xaldin entra dans la piste. Xigbar innocemment fit apparaître son sniper, le remplissant de tomate.

« La revanche héhé » murmura t'il, près à viser.

Aussi, le numéro trois entama sa chanson, évitant les tomates :

« _En coeur, d'une voix tonitruante, et on fini tous les verres cul sec à la fin.  
Nous étions quinze matelots sur le Coffre du Mort, YOHOHO !  
Et une bouteille de Rhum !  
La Boisson et le Diable se sont chargés des autres, YOHOHO !  
Et une bouteille de RHUUUM !_ »

Bien évidement, la chanson termina sous une lancé de tomate, Xaldin finissant rouge.

« Le fiinnalllllll » hurla une voix « le clos du spectacle ! La meilleure de toutes les chansons ! »

Lexaeus fit mine boudeuse. Pourquoi il devait chanter ?... Mais, au regard des autres, son silence légendaire sera brisé. Il s'avança donc, regardant d'une mine déçus Zexion. Il avait perdu toutes ses chances avec lui. Il soupira, regardant le texte. Il crut tomber à la renverse et commença :

"_Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy._

Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a." 


	32. 29

**Chapitre 29**

Bouche bée

C'était le terme parfait pour définir l'état des autres membres.

Ils étaient bouche bée face à ce qu'ils voyaient… Lexaeus chantait très bien c'était un fait, mais il était tellement imprégné dans la chanson qu'il faisait d'étranges mouvements de bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faiit ? Xiggyyy y fait quoi

-T'occupe… » Souffla Xigbar

La musique atteignit son finale et tous applaudire le dernier candidat, Marluxia lança une rose a Lexaeus et celui-ci lança en réponse qu'un regard méchant.

Il descendit de la scène

« Ont a enfin finit cette connerie ! » S'exclama Xaldin.

« Oui…

-Pourquoi tu te marres ? »

Luxord riait effectivement dans sa barbe

« Mais pour rien mon lapinou, c'est juste que le rouge….ça me fait de l'effet »

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, les numéros 3 et 10 se retournèrent

« Bon, ça va là ? Ont peu y aller ? » s'exclama Xigbar.

Ainsi s'acheva le fameux jeu télévisé….

Enfin…pas tout a fait…

« Aïeuh ! Fais attention !

-Pardon maître

-On voit que tu sais pas ce que c'est de se faire griffer par un berserk ! »

Diz assis sur une chaise se faisait bander ses blessures par le clone de Xeanorth

« Ne vous plaignez, au moins, maintenant, vous aurez une raison de porter des bandelettes partout… » Soupira ce dernier

« Oh la ferme ! »

Il resta assis, tête appuyer dans ses mains a attendre que son cher disciple aie terminé

« On se retrouvera Xeanorth ! Et cette fois ! Tu seras à moi, Ahahahahahaaa…Aîeuuuh »

Les membres de l'organisation XIII rentrèrent finalement tous indemne à Illusiopolis … Biensure, arrivé sur place, une aventure tout autres les attendaient.

Le mois de février.

Il était déjà très tard à Illusiopolis quand une porte grinça doucement. Une petite tête de cheveux blond hérissés sortit de cette dites porte et regarda autour de lui.

Rassuré, le numéro 9 sortit finalement vêtu d'un pyjama beaucoup trop grand pour lui orné de petit nounours brun et de petit nœud. Un gros sac en main il se faufila tel un espion à travers les couloirs du palais, puis arriva finalement devant une porte visiblement close. Il frappa doucement au rythme d'une chanson et un verrou tomba automatiquement. Il entra dans la pièce éclairé d'une lampe. Assis à terre parmis des cousins Zexion, Luxord et Saix tous vêtu d'un pyjama. Alors que Saix portait un pyjama jaune orné de Lune rouge, Zexion portant un t-shirt bleu avec en son centre un petit bateau brodé et un short rouge. Luxord lui, avait fait classique et c'était vêtu d'un pantalon rose et d'un débardeur que les même tons.

« Tu t'es fais voir ? » Demanda Zexion

« Non, personne… » Souffla Demyx qui vint s'assoire entre Luxord et Saix.

« Bien, Luxord, fermons les rideaux, cette soirée est secrééééteee »

Le rideau de la chambre tombèrent automatiquement.

« J'ai apporté des cookies !! » S'exclama Demyx en mettant le plat au centre du cercle !

-Bien le but de cette soirée pyjama et de discuter de nos cadeaux de St valentin… » Souffla Zexion .

« Ouii !! J'ai hâte de vous montrer les miens ! » S'exclama le petit simili aux cheveux blond.

Un peu plus loin dans le palais, le maître vêtu d'un pyjama rouge, marchait sur la pointe des pieds en direction d'une porte. Arrivé à celle-ci il frappa et une voix forte lui dit d'entré. Arrivé dans la chambre, des bouteilles de rhum étaient posées au sol.

Xaldin, Xigbar Et Vexen était assis en cercle, tous vêtu d'un pyjama.

« C'est quoi ses pantoufles ?! » S'exclama Xaldin mort de rire à la vue des pantoufles à peluches rose que portait Xemnas, elles étaient également brodé d'un cœur en leurs centre.

Le maître ne répondit pas alors que Xaldin lui était toujours hilare

« C'est Saix qui les lui a offert…Et puis tu peux parler, t'as vu ta tenue ? à ta place j'aurais honte ! » S'exclama Xigbar en montrant le short presque pas moulant que portait Xaldin.

« Mon short est trééés bien, en tout cas, beaucoup mieux que ton pyjama de pirate !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de pirate mon pyjama ?

-Tu as vu ta chemise, je suis sur qu'ont pourrait l'arracher avec les dents

-Tu essayes et c'est toi que j'arrache avec le dents… »

Il y eut une violente dispute, Vexen lui était plongé dans le dernier « Science et Vie : Le cœur, savoir le manipuler »

Finalement se fut le maître que instaura le calme.

« Bien, nous somme ici ce soir pour discuter de ce que nous allons acheter a nos chéris

-Il serait temps, c'est juste après demain ! » S'exclama Xaldin. « Et je trouve rien a offrir à Luxord…Que faiire ? »

« Oooooh !!! »

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Vexen, l'origine de cette étrange exclamation semblait venir de lui.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? T'as une idée ?

-Ils ont enfin découverts comment appréhender un cœur ! Je vais pouvoir continuer mes recherches.

Il y eut un silence de mort

« Xigbar, passe moi cette bouteille de rhum »

Sans un mot le borgne lui donna, il la déboucha d'un doigt et en but une grosse gorgée.

« T'avais pas dit à Luxord que tu arrêtais de boire ? » Demande Xemnas.

« Si…Mais là il est pas là

-D'accooord… »

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Zexion et des autres, les rires allaient bon train.

« Tu vas vraiment lui offrir çaaaa ? » S'exclama Demyx en voyant deux bout de papier dans la main de Luxord. Le numéro 10 hocha vivement la tête.

« Biensure ! Il va A.D.O.R.E.R ! Surtout que je vais l'y accompagner…

-C'est trooop mignon ! » S'exclama le numéro 9 attendrit .

-Et toi Zexion ? Tu vas lui offrir quoi à Vexen ! » S'exclama Demyx.

Le numéro 6 rougit doucement. Il n'aimait pas qu'ont parlent de lui et Vexen ouvertement comme l'avait fait Demyx .

« Et bien…J'hésite…En faite j'en ai deux…J'ai un kit de chercheur et un nouveau tablier blanc…J'ai glisser une lettre dans la poche ….Puis….L'autre je préfère pas en parler…

-Aaaaaah c'est trooooooooop mimiiiii » S'exclama Luxord.

Soudain, tout les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme aux cheveux bleus, celui-ci se sentant observé leva la tête.

Il était piégé.

« Et toi Saix ? Tu vas offrir quoi au maître ? »

_**Suite du chapitre 29**_

Saix baissa le visage, regardant la peluche à l'effigie du maître. Un sourire à peine visible se dessina. Il avait une petite idée, les trois autres intrigués le supplièrent du regard :

« Allleeez diiit leee » demanda Demyx, limite à secouer les épaules.

« Fait pas ton innocent ! » répliqua Luxhord se faisant quelques idées.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore acheté ! Mais j'ai trouvé dans une boutique ! »

« Oulalaaaa s'il y a autant de mystère ! C'est que tu lui prépares quelque chose d'érotique ! »

« Hanlalaaaaa » répliqua Demyx l'air curieux. Celui-ci poquant la peluche que serrait le numéro sept.

« Absolument pas ! » répondit le berserk d'une voix calme.

Côté Seme, les hommes buvaient de l'alcool tout en ricanant. Xaldin trouva une idée. Il regarda les autres d'un air provocateur :

« Hey ! D'après vous ! Qui a la plus grosse !? Je suis sur que c'est toi Xigboar qui la plus petite »

« Je doute fortement ! » riposta le numéro deux.

« Je demande à voir » insista le numéro trois d'un air provocateur.

Vexen leva la tête d'une mine blasée. Alors comme cela, ils allaient quand même pas…

« Qui mesure le preemiiiiiier ?» cria Xaldin en présentant une règle.

Xigbar osa, voulant prouver qu'il n'avait pas la plus gringalette. Le Supérieur suivit, Vexen après et enfin Xaldin. Celui-ci resta figée, le regard impressionné.

« C'est pas possible ! J'ai du me tromper…. Je dois plus savoir lire ?... J'ai… »

« Assumé que tu as la plus petite ! » répliqua Xigbar amusé.

« Je dois faire un cauchemar… » Continua Xaldin en s'asseyant, ne comprenant pas.

« Remarque, scientifiquement, une personne qui a la plus petite, à le moins de problème pour les érections ! » expliqua Vexen l'air neutre.

« Au moins, tu as pas de problème pour mettre le préservatif » enfonça Xigbar en se retenant éperdument de pleurer de rire. « Et d'en trouver dans les centres commerciaux »

« Dit moi ceux que Luxhord t'a offert ! Ils n'étaient pas trop grands ? » Demanda Xemnas.

Xaldin, un nuage sur la tête, vida deux bouteilles pour se calmer, entendant les trois autres rires.

« Et toi ! » rétorqua t'il froidement à Xemnas « tu dois certainement faire une commande spéciale ! Tellement elle est… opulente !»

« J'ai pas besoin de ce truc froid ! » avoua le Supérieur buvant une gorgé de sa bière.

« Mais, tu ne sais pas les risques que tu prends ! Si ça se trouve tu as des maladies ou Saix en a ! »Souffla Vexen les yeux exorbités.

« Ha çaaa ! J'ai vérifié depuis longtemps ! Nous ne détenons pas la moindre maladie » rassura le Supérieur.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué une chose, en retournant à Xaldin » annonça Xigbar « sympa les piercings ! C'est pour t'assurer que tu le maintiens bien ? »

« Bah c'est pas pire que Xemnas ! Je doute que la siège rentre » défendit le numéro trois en provoquant « on dirait que tu l'égorges ton chéri ! »

« Que j'en sache ! Il n'a pas de problème de ce côté-là ! » Exprima t'il avec douceur.

« Naaaan, mais c'est trop migggnnnooon pour Xemnas !!!! » répliqua Demyx l'air admirateur.

« Je le vois déjà vêtu ainsi » déclara Luxhord l'air amusé « Encore faut-il qu'il le reste ! Il semble que mister ait pas mal de pulsion en ta présence ! »

« Maiiiis tu avais pas entendu parlé d'un fantasme du maître Lulu ? » demanda Demyx naïvement.

« Ouuuuiii ! Xaldin et Xemnas discutaient ensemble et j'ai pu entendre dire ! Qu'il aimerait tans te voir vêtu comme une femme ! » Affirma le joueur de carte.

Saix pâlit d'un coup. Il ne s'imaginait même pas dans ce genre de tenu !

« Allleeeezzzzz tu dois être mignon avec ! Déjà que les rubans que tu portes te vont tellement bien » insista Demyx en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de Saix.

« Hors de question ! Je ne réaliserais jamais cela…ça ne ferait qu'éveiller ses pulsions ! » Grogna le berserk, rougissant de honte.

« Tu es pas le seul à subir cela ! » rassura Zexion.

« Ahhhh toiii ausssiii !!!!? posa Demyx sautillant comme un enfant.

Le numéro six prit un cookie, le mordant, répondant la bouche pleine :

« Exact ! Excepté que moi j'avais déjà la robe…à cause de cet abrutit de Marluxia !»

Retour dans la chambre des semes. Ils avaient changés de conversation depuis le temps, bien que l'alcool les mettait dans un état difficile de déterminer s'ils étaient bourrés ou conscients.

« Revenons au sujet de départ, quel genre de cadeau avec vous prévus pour votre amour !? » demanda Xigbar.

Tous sauf Vexen se grattaient la tête. Le numéro trois eut une idée. Il en frappa ses mains, ricanant de plus bel.

« Toiii tu as quelque chose en vue ! » pensa le borgne en voyant la mine perverse du dernier.

« Rooh oui ! Vous connaissez les sous vêtements qui se dévore ! Je pense que ça va être le plus beau cadeau ! » Répondit Xaldin riant d'avantage.

« Non… Mais je sens que ça va grincer fort ! » Supposa Xigbar.

« Remarque…ça va grincer tout court » affirma Xemnas « Et toi mon vieux ? Tu as une idée ? »

« Oui ! Une place de concert d'un groupe de métal ! » Affirma t'il, l'air enthousiaste. « Et toi chef ? »

« Ah moi ! Je vais assurer à mon avis ! Tête à tête romantique avec une belle vue de la lune ! Et… Hmmm… J'ai pensé lui offrir une bague ! »

« Ouua… On voit que tu joues le grand jeu » dit Xigbar d'une mine enjoué.

« Tu vas le demander en mariage ? » posa Xaldin.

« Pas encore ! maiiiis… J'ai trouvé que ça de très romantique ! » Répliqua Xemnas le teint rosie.

Du côté des Uke, une bataille de polochon commença. Demyx s'était rué sur Zexion, celui-ci se défendant. Luxhord s'en prit à Saix, qui manqua de l'assommer à plusieurs reprises. Des plumes volèrent, comme des cookies. Jusqu'à ce que le numéro neuf propose d'une mine enthousiaste :

« Et si on se vêtissent tous en filles lors de la saint Valentin ? »

« Bonne idée ! » répondit Luxhord

« Ok ! » murmura vaguement Zexion

« Vous pouvez rêver ! » rétorqua Saix.

Les trois similis scrutèrent ce dernier d'un air amusé. Une idée titillait en tête. Le berserk grimaça, il avait comprit. Tous les trois se jetèrent sur lui.

« Demain ! On va aller voir la nouvelle boutique de soin et bien être pour simili !... Tous épilés !!!! » Annonça Demyx

« Heeyyy, vous vous épilez ! Moi je fais juste les ongles et massage ! » Riposta Luxhord.

« Nan nannn, touuus ! On va devoir séduire nos mâles ! » Força Demyx.

« Ok ok, mais dans ce cas !!! Tous subit ! Pas de privilège ! Saix ! On sera en robe » approuva finalement le simili

« Naaaan… Jamais ! Hors de question » cria Saix l'air dégoûté.

« Hmmm.. Je pense que tu y seras contrains ! » Dit Zexion d'un air amusé « si c'est pas toi ou nous, c'est mes clones qui te vêtiront héhé !!! »

Saix fronça les sourcils, l'air insatisfait. Il refusait de porter un tel accoutrement.


	33. 30

Ayame et Seph : hihi j'imagine bien le Marlu ecrasé comme une mouche XDXD

Quand au nombres de chapitre...Euh...Jusqu'ou nos délires nous ménerons? XD Là ont est en train de faire le 34 éme :)

Chapitre 30

Du côté des mâles ( des vrais) la discussion allait bon train, et l'alcool coulait à flot. Si bien qu'une fois la conversation surprise, on pouvait se poser des questions quant au sujet abordé.

« Et là j'lui ai dit qu'il allait souffrir et baaam » balbutia Xaldin.

« A oui, oui…Passionnant… » Soupira Xigbar… « Vexen, tu reveux un peu de rhum ? »

Le scientifique à l'apparence d'autant plus blasé qu'a l'habitude ne répondit pas et tendis son verre a Xigbar qui lui versa sa portion de rhum.

« Vexen saoul…Qui aurait cru ? » Murmura le maître à l'oreille du borgne.

« Ne te plains pas, je sens qu'il va débiter pleeein de choses ce soir…Tu sais bien que l'alcool inhibe tout principe …

-En parlant de ça ? tu n'es pas saoul toi…Et…Et moi ? »

Xemnas regarda le borgne d'un air étonné, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette « non-ivresse » Celui-ci lui lança un regard malicieux et s'approcha de son oreille.

« J'ai remplacer le contenus de notre bouteille par de l'eau ! »

Xemnas sursauta et regarda Xigbar d'un air étonné.

« On va en avoir des choses a raconter demain … » Lança le numéro 2 un regard sadique au maître qui éclatât d'un fou rire aigus.

« Bwééé, personne m'écoute quand je déballe mon coeeeur…

-Xaldin, tu n'as pas de cœur… » Soupira Xemnas.

« Ué…sais bien…Mais Luxoard…c'est quand même un sacré coup…

-Ont en doute pas… »Commença alors Xigbar.

« Raaaconteee… » Demanda alors le maître d'un air sadique.

Xaldin assit se leva alors brusquement.

« J'vais faire mieux que vous raaaconter… » Il dévia doucement de sa trajectoire et se jeta sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire qu'est…..ce qui… ? » commença Xemnas

« Boh, si ça devient trop insoutenable, ont abrége. »

Le numéro 3 prit un cousin tout en racontant le contexte « Ont étaient lui et moi perdus dans la forêt, puis je sais poaaa, envie soudaine Bwéhéhé… Et puis voilà ont a fait comme ça » Continua-t-il en prenant le cousin comme assistant « puis comme ça »

« Comment fait-il pour être aussi souple ? » Demanda le maître d'un air étonné.

« Avoue que t'aimerai bien tester sur Saix huum ?

-Quoi ? Mais, mais noooon »

Xaldin continua ses gesticulation, le lit grinçant de temps à autre alors que Vexen, lui, semblait lutter.

Le numéro 3 remarquant ça, se jeta sur lui.

« Et toua Vexy, avec le p tit Zexion pas trop dur ? »

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors vers le scientifique.

« Dur kwa ? »

Ils tombèrent à la renverse.

« Béhéhé Fait pas l'innocent Vexen ont sais que tu sais que Kwa ont paaarle ! » S'exclama Xaldin en lui faisant l'accolade.

« Ben j'ai rien fais..

-QUOI ? Naaaaa ? Vous Vous !!! » S'exclama Xaldin en manquant de tombé

Vexen hocha la tête

« Ben ont attends nous, puis Zexion il est prude alors….Xigbouar ! Re sert moua un verre, j'ai soif ! »

-Bwééé mais ça tu t'en fou !! Regarde moi avec Luxord j'ai paaas de problème …Et puis »

Vexen but coup sec son verre sans écouter un mot du maître du vent.

Pendant ce temps, ont rigolaient de bon cœur chez les Uke, s'imaginant déjà devenus des beautés tandis que Saix lui, tira la tête jusque par terre.

« Tu seras obligéééé Saix ! Faut que tu t'y fasse !

-Rêvez ! C'est hors de question ! »

Demyx lui chatouilla la tête

« Tu vas être trooop mignon !!

-Mais laissez moi !!! »

Soudain Luxord hors de la conversation lança une idée.

« Ont joue a action ou véééritééé ? »

Demyx approuva sitôt en frappant dans ses mains, Zexion ne répondit pas et Saix grogna. Une bouteille de Ice Tea vide fut la roulette, en tournant sur elle même elle désignera la première personne qui devra choisir.

« Demyx ! » C'est a toi de commencer ! Alors tu choisis qui ? » S'exclama Luxord .

Demyx posa un doigt sur ses lèvres prenant une pause de réflexion

« Saix !!! Action ou Vérité ! »

Saix savait qu'il était évidemment prit aux piéges, se doutant du genre d'action a subir il décida.

« Vérité….

-Xemnas il est comment au lit ? »

Il regretta aussitôt son choix.

« C'est personnelle…

-Allez quoi ! Ont est entre nouuus » S'exclama Luxord « Puis t'es obligé ! »

Saix resta un instant silencieux….

« Il est bien, bon, a mon tour c'est ça ?

-Naaaon, tu peux pas répondre QUE ça ?! » S'exclama Luxord déçu

-Si je crois qu'il peut… »

Saix se tourna alors vers Zexion

« Alors Zexion, action ou vérité ?

-…Vérité..

-Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de Vexen ? »

Sur cette question le Simili nain resta de marbre rougissant comme une tomate mur.

« Depuis…. »

Les 3 autres similis avaient le regard rivé sur lui attendant sa réponse.

« Depuis la première fois où je l'aie vu…. » Souffla-t-il gêné

« Kyaaa trooop mignoooon » S'exclama Luxord !! « Vraiment trooop mignon !

-C'est dingue, ont a jamais remarqué que t'avais un faible pour lui ! Tu cachais bien ton jeu hein ! » S'exclama Demyx en lui prenant le bras

« A mon tour c'est ça ? Eh bien je choisis Saix !

-QUOA ? S'avez pas le droit !!

-Siiii ont l'aaa !!! Bien joué Zex ! » S'exclama Luxord en frappant dans la main du petit simili.

« Action ou véritééé… »

Saix grogna avant de répondre « Vérité »

« Tu vas nous expliquer avec des phrases composés de plusieurs mots comment est le maître au pieu…

-Hors de question !!

-Siii sinon, nous employons la force ! » S'exclama Demyx..

« Ah oui ? et me faire quoi ? «

A peine avait-il dit ça que les trois similis se jetèrent sur le berserk.

**Pendant ce temps.**

« Bouaar un petit coup c'est agrrééééaaaableuh , Bouaaar une petit coupp c'est touuuut » Etait chantée en chœur par Xaldin et Vexen se tenant par le bras et ses balançant comme deux pirates, un portant un verre de rhum et l'autre la bouteille à la main sous le regards abasourdit du numéro 1 et 2 .

« Je crois qu'ont va vraiment en avoir des choses a raconter demain…. » Souffla Xemnas

Xigbar se contenta d'hocher la tête.

_**Suite du Chapitre 30**_

Saix se défendait pas mal, après tout, c'était le bras droit de l'organisation. Il n'était pas du genre à se montrer faible. Il les maîtrisa. Mais, lors de la bagarre de polochon, son maillot s'était soulevé. Naïvement Demyx poqua sur l'une des balafres qui parcourrait le ventre du berserk, un cri féminin s'entendit.

« Nan mais ça va pas !!!! » rétorqua le numéro sept se retenant dans son élan. Il s'apprêtait à le gifler, mais paralysa sa main, restant figée dans le vide un instant.

« Maiiiiis on dirait celles de Xiggy !!!!! Il est sensible lorsque je les touche ! » Expliqua le musicien d'un air timide.

« Visiblement, il n'y a pas que lui qui soit sensible a cela ! » remarqua Luxhord. Saix remettant son maillot en place. « Je suis sur que Xemnas aime les toucher … Voir les laper !»

Le numéro sept prit une longue inspiration, plissant les yeux, l'air trèèès pudique.

« Il était pas censé nous dévoiler avec des mots ! En quoi notre cher Xemnas est si bon au pieu ? » Rappela Zexion.

« Pourquoi vous tenez tans à le savoir ? » grogna le berserk.

« OOOOH, juste parce qu'on est les petites femmes de nos hommes ! Et puis… Entre femmes, on discute des tous ! Alors pourquoi ne pas détailler !!!!!? Tout le monde y passera de toute évidence ! » Expliqua Luxhord en tapotant l'épaule de la lune divine. « Allez joue pas ton timide ! Je sais que tu l'as fait qu'une fois ! »

Saix rougit.

« QUOI ? D'où vous le savez ! » Cria t'il l'air surprit.

« Et bien, Illusiopolis a des plafonds tellement hauts par moment, que les échos y passent ! Et donc…il se peut que des fois, quand les ébats sont trop… Comment dire ! Intenses ! On entend. » Fit remarqué Demyx l'air timide.

« L'orientation du son permet de déduire qui passe d'excellents moments ! » approfondit Luxhord, faisant des mimiques témoignant de sa bonne humeur. « D'ailleurs Demyx… vous feriez pas cela sur le plafond ?»

Le jeune simili tourna au rouge pivoine. Il sifflota en l'air. Luxhord ricana

« Naaan !!!! J'en étais sur !!! Ma chambre est juste au dessus, et j'entends comme si quelqu'un tape, signalant que je fais trop de bruit ! Hors généralement, je suis en plein jeu de carte ! »

« Maiiiiis… C'est pas ma faute, s'il maîtrise la gravité » répliqua le numéro neuf d'un air intimidé.

« Oh oooh…ça doit être très acrobatique !!!!? » demanda Luxhord, visiblement intéressé.

Demyx s'empourpra d'avantage, riant nerveusement. Il tourna son visage vers Saix :

« Et toiiiiii ! Se fut sportif je paris ? »

Le berserk tourna le regard sur le côté. Il reprit sa peluche qui était tombé, l'enlaçant, pliant ses genoux, presque recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Sensuel » répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

« Ouuuaaaaahhh ! J'imagine l'ambiance ! Des bougis autour du lit, pétales de roses et le maître qui t'emporte avec douceuuuurrr » inventa Luxhord.

« Et toiiiiiii Luluuu ? » posa Demyx, un sourire enfantin sur le visage.

« Xaldin ! Aaaah, comment dire ! C'est la bête ! Il cherche à te faire monter au septième ciel ! Mais d'une manière ! C'est intense ! Profond ! » Raconta t'il avec grand joie.

« Ouuuaaaaaaaaaa ! » répliquèrent Zexion et Demyx synchro.

« Mais je vous le dis pas ! Sous ces traies d'alcooliques, se cache en fait ! Un homme qui s'y connaît au lit » affirma le joueur de cartes.

« Ça doit pas être dur côté odeur ? » posa Saix d'un air sceptique.

« Pendant l'acte on ne pense plus à ça ! » répondit le simili en riant.

Côté mâle, les vraies les durs, les deux bourrés dansaient la sirtakis. Xigbar et Xemnas en pleuraient littéralement de rire. Jusqu'à ce que les deux similis bien rincés s'écroulent, le ronflement s'entendant.

« Pitoyable ! Le réveil va être joyeux ! » Répliqua le Supérieur, essuyant une larme de joie.

« Dit moi, quand j'y pense ! Dans le jeu…Pourquoi Ansem voulait te récupérer ? » Demanda Xigbar l'air intrigué.

« C'est une assez longue histoire » commença t'il prenant un air pensif. « On sortait ensemble quand j'étais humain… Mais, il était jamais clair avec moi, résultat, quand je l'ai surprit avec le roi, j'ai préféré mettre un terme à notre liaison ! »

« Je vois ! Et depuis quand tu as ce faible pour Saix ? » Posa le borgne, après avoir bu une gorgé d'eau.

« Depuis un long moment…Il était mon cobaye et plus j'étais en sa présence, plus j'avais le besoin de le sortir de sa coquille ! De plus, il m'a toujours attiré physiquement ! Son monde a été détruit, il n'a plus de repère… Alors je voulais qu'il en ait un !»

« La plus part de nos mondes ont été détruit ! Mais je trouve cette action remarquable ! » Répliqua l'air enthousiaste le pirate.

Xemnas adressa un sourire à son ancien bras droit.

« Et toi ? Quel raison ta mené à entamer une relation avec ce petit gaillard ? »

« Demyx ! Son rayonnement ! Il est toujours fou fou, enfantin, et sa musique me calmait ! Au début, je pensais qu'il ne faisait que nous déranger ! Ralentissant nos missions ! Mais plus je l'ai vu ! Plus je me suis sentit proche ! Il m'a redonné le sourire ! »

« Ils sont attendrissant ! Un simple regard et on a envie de les protéger ! »

« J'ai eu mal…oui, j'ai ressentit de la douleur… Je n'y croyais pas ! Quand j'ai cru l'avoir perdu ! J'ai eu ce pincement, comme si c'était lui mon cœur… heureusement que tu étais là »

« Je sais ce que c'est !...Saix s'était sacrifier, je n'avais pas réalisé ! Pour moi c'était un cauchemar et que je me réveillerai ! L'idée de ne plus jamais le voir, m'avait donné un goût amer.. »

« Mais, comment tu as fait pour nous ressusciter ? »

« Avec le Kingdom Hearts ! Je n'ai pas pu redonner nos cœurs ! Mais, j'ai redonné la vie à ceux qui m'était précieux ! »

Tous c'était endormit. Saix allongé, la tête sur un oreiller, Demyx utilisant son ventre comme coussin, Luxhord celui du musicien, Zexion celui du joueur de carte. De véritables chatons. Quelques heures ainsi. Deux similis entrèrent. Xigbar et Xemnas furent attendrit. Ils s'approchèrent furtivement du groupe somnolant. La tentation était trop forte. Xemnas avança vers son amant, s'asseyant doucement à ses côtés. Il regarda Xigbar pour voir s'il était près. Une fois le signale lancé, Xemnas souleva doucement le maillot de manière à voir une balafre.

Un cri féminin s'entendit. Saix eut le réflexe de s'asseoir, réveillant Demyx, et les autres pas la même occasion. Tous assis.

« Saix… » Rétorqua Zexion, se frottant la tête.

« Quelqu'un m'a chatouillé » grogna t'il.

« Hahaha… Petit sensible va ! » Répliqua Xemnas.

« Alors les petits, on pensait avoir trouvé la super planque ? » demanda Xigbar en s'approchant de Demyx.

« Maiiiis comment vous avez trouvé ? » demanda ce dernier en enlaçant son borgne adoré.

« Un de nos gardes vous ont repéré » répondit le numéro deux.

« Vous êtes pas discret » termina Xemnas en faisant une bise sur le cou du berserk. Ce qui est pour effet de le faire frissonner. Le maître enlaça son amant, posant sa tête sur le cou, humant son odeur.

« Où sont nos chéris ? » demanda Luxhord

« Aux toilettes ! » répondit Xigbar

« Disons, qu'ils ont fait la fête ! » contourna le maître. « Et ils n'ont pas digéré le rhum ! »


	34. 31

_**Ayame; Nous? Arretez? Nonnn, je viens de terminer ma partie du chapitre 34, donc, reste pu qu'a Saix d'écrire la sienne, Allez! Ont l'encourage! Saix ! Saix!**_

_**BaBlog: Ont a été super touchées par ton commentaire! Un tout grand merci, Agonoize te remercie particuliérement pour les commentaire posté sur L'amour Sans coeur et Receuil de Simili. :) Et ont s'excuse pour les fautes!**_

_**A vous tous! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 31  
**_

_**Chapitre 31.**_

La nuit était passée un peu trop vite, enfin, c'est sur qu'ils avaient tous très peu dormit. Saix, endormit tel un chat sur un oreiller. Il rêvait sûrement de son cher et tendre qui était à nouveau partit avec Xigbar discuter de chose « top secrète »

Donc notre cher berserk dormait suffisamment bien pour ne pas se rendre compte que 3 ombres se profilaient a l'horizon…Finalement, il sentit un présence et ouvrit doucement les yeux . Les têtes de Demyx, Zexion et Luxord était juste au dessus de lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'hurler qu'ils lui sautèrent dessus.

Le lendemain matin, les Semes avaient disparut de la circulation à Illusiopolis, en effet, Xaldin étant venus les réveiller chacun leurs tours afin d'aller chercher leurs cadeaux.

C'est un Vexen avec des poches de 10 centimètres, un Xigbar et un Xemnas étrangement frais et un Xaldin en panique qui déboulèrent dans les rues de la cité du crépuscule.

Soudain le numéro 3 stoppa net et se retourna en direction

« J'dois me rendre dans un magasins asseeeez, spéciale ! » S'exclama Xaldin.

« Et alors ? » Demanda Xigbar avec un grand sourire.

« Beeen c'est que Luxord est spécial et que….

-Fait pas ton innocent ! Ont sais où tu vas ! » S'exclama le maître un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Le numéro 3 visiblement vexé, tourna les talons et se mit a marcher hâtivement.

« Ehh tu crois qu'ont va te laisser y aller seul ??? » S'exclama le borgne

« Quoi ??? C'est hors de question !!!

-Sisisi, allez ! Fait nous voir ce qu'il aime Luxord ! »

Saix ne pouvait que gémir, un foulard dans la bouche, pied et mains liés, il ressemblait a un énorme sac de pomme de terre. Il sautillait tant bien que mal pour essayer de ce libérer, mais biensure, c'était vint, des cadenas attachaient les chaînes qui le tenait paralysé.

Il se voyait ce faire traîner dans la cité du crépuscule par Demyx, Luxord et Zexion qui semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher. Il se débattait comme il pouvait et d'ailleurs, Zexion avait prit son pied dans la figure. Finalement ils arrivèrent aux lieux dit.

« Centre de beauté et de remise en forme… » Souffla Luxord

A ses mots, le berserk se débâti de plus belle se secouant de droit a gauche en gémissant fortement.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Saix ! » S'exclama Demyx, « Pense que Xemnas va être heureux de te voir ainsi »

Le regard de chat suppliant n'y changerait rien, et ça, il l'avait comprit, et le fait de devenir un berserk non plus. Il franchit le seuil du lieu maudit accompagné de ses trois bourreaux, Autour de lui, des odeurs de parfum et des produits de beautés en tout genre. Il se débat une fois de plus, espérant échapper au sort que l'ont lui réserve.

Pendant ce temps, les Semes avaient suivit Xaldin dans ça recherche de cadeau, ce qui les avaient entraînés dans une boutique étrange, le rideaux fermés, une odeur d'encens et des drôles de bruit de fond. Sur les étagères des choses aussi bizarres qu'étranges, des lanières, des martinet et autres accessoire de douleurs, mais aussi des tisane aphrodisiaque et autres objets étranges.

Justement, le maître en prit un en main et le regarda attentivement, essayant de réfléchir ce que pouvait être cet objet long et très coloré.

« Ahhhh je saiiis, tu viens ici pour pouvoir compenser tes attributs ! » S'exclama Xemnas en regardant l'objet … »Oooh y a un bouton là, qu'est-ce que c'est …Waaah !!»S'exclama le numéro un en lâchant la chose, surpris de la vibration qu'il en émanait.

Le borgne était alors arrivé prés du numéro un, regardant l'objet vibrer au sol ils éclatèrent d'un fou rire

Pendant ce temps, Xaldin semblait rapidement trouver son bonheur et, vérifia qu'il n'était pas observer avant d'aller payer ses cadeaux et de sortir rapidement .

« Héééé Xaldin, tu le prends paaaas ? » Cria Xigbar en pleure tenant l'objet qui émettait toujours des vibrations. « Je t'assure qu'il va adorer le Luxord !!!

-Va te faire voir ! Inquiète toi plutôt de se que tu vas offrir a Demyx !!!

-Ne t'en fait pas, Demyx sera comblé de cadeau demain…. »

Les trois similis erraient alors dans les rues , cherchant des idées cadeaux pour leurs chers et tendre quand soudain, le maître stoppa net, la figure collé à la vitre d'un magasin

« Xemnas, tu fais ventouse là… »Soupira le borgne.

Il prit Xaldin et Xigbar par les cols et courut dans la boutique.

Pendant ce temps, Saix était assis, une serviette autour de ses hanches, une enroulant ses cheveux il se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver, ses traîtres l'avaient emmener de force dans un institut de beauté. Il vit passer Luxord le visage couvert de boue, deux morceaux de concombre en guise d'yeux et sursauta.

Soudain, un homme fit irruption avec un pot et une spatule, paniqué, mais toujours dans l'impossibilité de s'enfuire, il le regarda impuissant étaler une étrange substance sur ses jambes.

Il posa ensuite une feuille de papier qui en recouvrit l'entièreté . Et c'est ainsi que, horrifier le Berserk comprit le sort que l'ont resservait a ses précieux poils.

Il commença a se débattre et a crier le martyre il ne voulait clairement pas de ça, et les traites allaient le payer une fois qu'il les recroiseraient.

« Prêt ? » Demanda l'homme.

Saix secoua vivement la tête pour exprimer son désaccord, mais ignoré, le compte à rebours commença. A trois, l'homme tira sur le morceau de papier.

Un énorme cris raisonnait dans l'institut, tandis que Zexion et Demyx était allongé sur des tables se faisant doucement masser.

« Aaaah….ça commence ont diraient… » Souffla Zexion à l'écho du cris

Demyx hocha la tête.

« Oui là c'était la première jambe ! »

MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOUUUU

« Là c'était la deuxième… » Soupira Zexion.

Ils y eut un profond silence, les deux similis allongés sur leurs tables regardaient en direction de la salle d'épilation.

« J'ai hâte de voir le résultat…

-Oui, et surtout la robe… »

A ce moment Luxord arriva plus rayonnant que jamais, le masque et les concombres enlevé

« Tu tombes à pic, ont voulaient te demander quelle robe tu lui avais choisis… » Demanda Zexion.

Le numéro 11 se mit a rire comme une fillette à cette idée, il sautilla de joie.

« Il va être si beaaauuu dedans !! Je vous explique, courte et en cuir !!! Quand je l'aie vuuue j'ai craqué recta ! »

Le regard des deux similis s'illuminèrent d'une lumière commune : L'impatience .

Les deux similis face à l'interlocuteur éclatèrent de rire, ils s'imaginaient déjà la scène, Saix vêtu d'une robe, chose habituellement impossible à penser. Après tout, il était le plus masculin de la troupe, morphologiquement parlant. Bien qu'il était la petite femme du Supérieur, il avait gardé sa froideur légendaire.

Demyx et Zexion se regardèrent, puis, admirèrent la masse importante de poils blonds de torse, des bras et des jambes du simili.

« Tu comptes quand même pas te vêtir en robe avec cette vue trèèès sexy de poils ? » posa Zexion l'air amusé.

« Quoii çaaa c'est rienn » répliqua Luxhord s'empourprant.

« Allléééé ! À ton tour de souffrir le martyre ! Toi aussi faut que tu te fasses épiler ! » Ordonna Zexion le regard malsain.

« Tu rêves ! » grogna t'il.

« Ta ta taaaa ton joue pas l'innocent ! Monsiiieur vous avez oubliez d'épiler un client ! » Répliqua Demyx.

Un homme à la longue chevelure argenté se tourna. Luxhord pâlit, il rétrécit.

« Fifi… c'est fifiroth » murmura le numéro dix ayans petit son sourire.

« J'ai oublié un client, je suis confus ! Placez vous sur un siège, à côté de votre ami ! » Répliqua Sephiroth avec son habituel sourire énigmatique.

« Ouuuaaa il parait qu'il est hyper connu ! » déclara Demyx enthousiaste.

« C'est normal, il est dans tous les magazines de gays, il a été le personnage principale de film pornographique ! » expliqua Zexion.

« Ça j'étais au courant, j'ai vu toutes les vidéos » avoua Luxhord en se dirigeant honteusement vers la table.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de celle-ci, il aperçut Saix assis, regardant avec horreur des jambes morphologiquement très féminin. Il avait une mine assombrit, grognant sans cesse.

Un jeune homme s'avança, la chevelure blonde épine, lui adressant une expression accueillante.

« Et bien, en voilà des belles jambes ! Cachés par une redoutable masse de poil ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'elles sont plus belles à présent ? » Demanda t'il l'air enjoué.

Saix avait un regard assassin. Luxhord ria dans sa barbe.

« Ouah, n'empêche il n'a pas tord ! Regarde moi ça…. Avec la robe ça va faire femme fatale ! » Dit le joueur de carte, en admirant les jambes.

« Toi je vais te la faire bouffer ta robe ! » menaça le berserk, sentant sa balafre le brûler tellement il bouillonnait de rage.

« Pas de violence ici » répliqua Sephiroth de sa voix mielleuse. « Cloud, il serait temps que tu te préoccupe des ongles de monsieur ! »

« Tout juste ! »

« Quooii ? Hors de question ! Je tiens à mes griffes ! » Grogna Saix mécontent, protégeant ses mains.

Cloud commençait à s'occuper des pattes du simili, pendant que Luxhord se préparait au cauchemar : la perte de ses poils.

Du côté de mâle, chacun avait trouvé leurs présents. Vexen ricanait dans son coin en voyant ce que comptait offrir Xaldin.

« Alors là je t'aurai jamais cru ainsi numéro trois ! » répliqua le scientifique

« C'est pas ma faute si les passions de Luxhord son particulière ! » riposta Xaldin

« Avoue quand même que tu aimes ça ! » insista Xemnas.

« Ouais et alors ? » grogna t'il « je suis sur que sous tes airs de maître ! Tu n'es qu'un vicelard lorsque tu dois voir l'arrière train de Saix »

« Où est le problème ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'admirer les belles formes de mon chaton ? » Posa t'il d'un air amusé.

« Mais en fait, qui est le plus vicieux du groupe ? » demanda Xigbar l'air malicieux.

Un silence, tous les regardèrent. Puis, leurs regards se tournèrent vers le numéro trois.

« Quoi ? Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? » Posa t'il irrité.

« On va dire que lorsque tu bois trop, tu dévoiles une certaine bestialité qui montre plus le taureau en pleine action ! » expliqua Vexen.

« Tiens mais qui voilà ? » posa Xemnas en montrant au loin une personne s'approcher d'eux.

« Axellll… ça fait un moment qu'on t'a pas vue ! »

« Alors ça a été les quelques jours avec Marluxia et Larxene !? » demanda Xigbar.

« Une horreur ! » grogna t'il. « Insoutenable ! »

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » posa le borgne.

« Marluxia se plein de ne pas fêter la saint Valentin ! Il m'a fait une crise ! Limite à se laisser traîner en me retenant ! » Ralla t'il

« Et qu'en advient il de Larxene ? » demande le Supérieur.

« Elle a commencer à boire ! Elle répète sans cesse que nous sommes tous des gays ! » Expliqua t'il. « Elle a faillit me réduire en tas de cendre ! Avec un rot électrique !»

« Dit moi ! Tu sais où il est mon port manteau !? Luxhord c'est plein hier qu'il ne le retrouvait plus ! » Demanda Xaldin intrigué.

« Et bien, il passe souvent devant la tombe des trois héros ! » répondit le numéro huit. « Après, il se pomme pas mal dans les couloirs ! »

Retour au centre de beauté.

Une fois les petits soins terminés, tous durent se rhabiller. Au désespoir du berserk, il dût accepter son sort. Demyx avait opté pour une vêtement gothique lolita de teinte orange et blanc, avec le petit sac, la robe à froufrou dentelle, les bottines. Une peluche hamster en main. Il attendant les autres arriver. Vint l'arrivé de Zexion. Très lolita, mais plus vers l'infirmière.

« Ouuuaaa ! Les robes te vont trop bien zexyyyy » répliqua Demyx attendrit.

Zexion rougit, faisant un cercle avec le pied :

« Merci… »

« Ouuaa tu as même la seringue ! » découvrit Demyx avec curiosité.

« saluuut les amiis ! Hooo très sex tout cela ! » Avoua Luxhord arrivant face aux ukes. « Hamster magna et infirmière, pas mallll »

Luxhord avait une robe très moulante, fendue sur le côté, pailletée. Il avait un déhanchement très féminin. Chaussé de talons aiguilles. Il prenait des airs de belle dame.

« Ouuuaaaa ! Mais y en a un qui va en baver » répliqua Demyx impressionné.

« Y a pas que de la bave… » Murmura Zexion.

« Bon, on attend le minou ! Alléééé sort de ta cachette ! Je suis sur que tu es très belleeuuuuh » insista Luxhord.

Visiblement Saix refusait de sortir de sa cabine. Luxhord décida d'aller voir par lui-même. On entendit un cri de joie. Les deux autres se posaient des questions. Lorsque le berserk fut tiré de force, ils constatèrent que le vêtement donnait à Saix des airs trèèèès félin. Une robe en cuir comme prévu, très courte, avec des bas noir et bottes à talons aiguilles. Il grognait de rage, plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

« Ouuuaaaaa Saix ! Mais Xemnas va plus en revenir » hurla Demyx de joie.

« Je crois qu'il va nous faire une overdose ! » murmura Zexion.

« Pas que ça… Il va en profiter sûrement » répliqua Luxhord en admirant Saix.

« Allé fait pas cette tête ! » supplia Demyx

Saix grogna méchamment présentant ses griffes.

« Gentil le chat… J'ai rien dit de mal »

« Au fait ! On a pas rendez vous devant une pâtisserie ? » Demanda Luxhord

« Tout juste ! Nos hommes nous attendent ! » Répondit Demyx.

« J'ai hâte de voir le résultat » avoua Zexion l'air timide.

« Je ne viendrais pas avec vous ! » rétorqua froidement Saix.

« Quoi ? Mais attend ! Et Xemnas ? » Riposta Demyx « il va être triste ! »

« Ah non, on n'a pas fait tout cela pour que tu partes » insista Luxhord « on va te traîner jusqu'à lui ! »

« Je refuse !!!! » hurla t'il. Visiblement irrité. On aurait pu croire que de la fumé allait en sortir de ses narines tellement il bouillonnait sur place. Les trois autres le poussèrent de force. Ainsi commença une mission pour les trois similis : aller à la pâtisserie avec Saix.


	35. 32

Chapitre 32 

Le soleil brillait sur la citée du crépuscule, les gens étaient joyeux, ils rayonnaient comme a une fête proche. Alors que tous traînait dans une boutique, un lui, vidait une bouteille d'alcool un compagnie d'une autre mystérieuse personnes .

« Alors comme ça personne ne veut te souhaiter la st Valentin… » Souffla une voix grave.

« Personne ne m'aimmeeeee !! » L'homme aux cheveux roses prit son verre cul sec avant de se laisser tomber sur la table, son interlocuteur lui reversa automatiquement un verre.

« Allons, allons, j'ai bien un moyen pour qu'il regrette de t'avoir ignoré….

-Vraiment ?! » S'exclama, et ce vous l'aurez comprit, le numéro 11 d'un air enjoué.

L'homme hocha la tête.

« Super ! » Il avala a nouveau son verre… » Mais au faite, pourquoi vous portez plein de bandelette ? »

L'homme sursauta, effectivement, il était recouvert d'une cape et de bandelettes rouges.

« Oh ça…Eh bien euuuh…Je me suis fait renversé par un camion.

-Aaaaah » Répondit bêtement Marluxia en réclamant son verre…

« Alors, écoute, je te propose que pour la st Valentin, je t'aide a te venger de ces malappris tu en penses quoi ? »

Le visage du numéro 11 en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait, il était d'accord et ça c'était évidant, il hocha hâtivement la tête.

Il régna un grand silence entre eux deux.

« Je dois partir Marluxia, je te tiendrai au courant de notre plan plus tard. »

Alors que l'inconnu partait Marluxia se leva, titubant doucement

« Maaais attendezzz, vous vous appelez commmennt ? »

L'individus masqué se retourna.

« Appelle moi, « Red Mummy »

Et il disparut, laissant le numéro 11 de fort bonne humeur, gambadant dans la ville en chantonnant.

Un grognement se faisait entendre à l'autre bout de la citée du Crépuscule, épuisés, Zexion, Demyx et Luxord était appuyé dos a un mur épuiser.

« Encore…Combien de maîtres avant d'arrivé ?

-Mètres ? T'es gentil là Demyx, mais ont est à a peine cent mètres de l'institut. »

Le musicien regarda derrière lui, voyant Sephiroth et Cloud les regarder d'un air désespéré .

« Donnez-moi une corde » Souffla Zexion.

« Ah non moi petit, on va trouver une solution ! » S'exclama le numéro 10.

Tout trois lancèrent un regard à Saix, celui-ci restait debout, de peur que sa jupe trop courte ne dévoile certains attribut qu'il ne souhaitait pas montrer. Honteux mais ne voulant pas faire un pas de plus, il restait là les ras croisés à attendre l'abandon des trois similis.

« Une corde, c'est une bonne idée ça, qui en a une ? Ont pourraient le ligoter… » Suggéra Zexion.

« Tu crois qu'il se ferait avoir une deuxième fois ?

Zexion réfléchit, regardant ses amis

« Non » Répondirent-ils en chœur.

« Mais ont va faire comment alors ? » Demanda Demyx sur un ton désespéré.

Le simili nain prit alors un moue réfléchie, une idée lui trottait derrière la tête.. Soudain, il eut un petit sursauta.

« j'ai une idée les gars !! »

Tous s'avancèrent vers lui pour en discuter.

Pendant ce temps, les mâles ( inutiles de vous re précisez qu'ils sont authentique.) s'apprêtaient a revoir leurs chers et tendre, aujourd'hui était un jour spéciale pour tous…C'était leurs premières St Valentin.

Le numéro 2 semblait avoir disparut, quand soudain il revint vers ses camarades un bouquet de fleur à la main.

« Ooooh il est romantique le borgne ! » S'exclama le numéro 3 dans un rire gras.

« C'est une bonne idée ça !! T'as été où? » Demanda le scientifique en admiration.

Il montra alors l'échoppe de fleurs au loin et Vexen s'éclipsa. Revenant avec de magnifique fleur blanche.

« Zexion aime bien ces fleurs il paraît… » Souffla-t-il doucement.

Alors que nos quatre amis continuaient leurs chemins vers la pâtisserie, il tombèrent sur un énorme embouteillage, le tram semblait klaxonner tandis que des gens regardaient.

Soudain, il aperçurent alors la raison de tout ce bazar.

« Mais…Mais c'est Larxéne ??? » S'exclama Xemnas étonné

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout au milieu de la route comme ça ? » S'étonna le numéro 2.

« Je pense que ça doit être les litres d'alcools qu'elle a but »

Ils accoururent.

« Jeeeeeu ne veuuut plussss êêêêtreeee seeeulleeeeuh hips Wooohooo, ouh, qui c'est qui fait bouger le sol comme çaaa ? »

La numéro 12 semblait effectivement assez loin.

« Larxéne ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?? » Lui demanda Xaldin « tu gênes »

« Je m'en hips Fouut, personne ne m'aaaimmeee »

Sur ses mots, et sans lui demander son avis, Xaldin la porte sur son épaule et l'entraîna hors de la route.

« Wé, ça va pas ! Lâche moi vil singe Momosexuelle ! hips »

Poser sur le sol, elle manqua de tombée, retenue cependant par Vexen et Xemnas.

« Mais t'as bu ?? » S' exclama le numéro 2

« Wé et alors ?! De toute façon tout le monde s'en fiche, je suis toute seule pour la st Valentiiin !

-Oh mais ne dit pas ça, je suis sur qu'il y a des gens qui seraient intéressé..

-A wé ? et qui ? »

Vexen réfléchit doucement, soudain, un éclaire de lucidité vint a son esprit.

Pendant ce temps, Saix semblait rassurer de ne plus voir dans les alentours ses 3 amis, ils semblaient avoir laissé tomber…Et c'était parfait. Tout à coup une ombre se profila derrière lui.

« Et bien…En voilà un accoutrement ! »

Il sursauta, en se retourna, il vit alors un homme beaucoup trop familier, il grogna violemment.

« Tu n'es pas content de me revoir…ça j'en suis sur, par contre…Je pense que Xeanorth, lui va être ravis…Surtout si il me voit à ta place durant le rendez-vous »

Sur ces mots Saix hurla, serrant ses points, ce vieillard n'en avait pas encore eux assez ?

Diz rigola a grand éclata. Puis se mit en direction de la pâtisserie.

« Pauvre de toi, quand tu auras décidé de voir Xeanorth, il sera dans mes bras ! »

L'homme disparut, Saix hurla tout en se mettant a courir.

Alors que derrière le centre de beauté…

« Brillant Zexion, Brillant ! » S'exclama Luxord qui n'avait pas raté une miette.

« Oui, impressionnant, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à le suivre !! » S'exclama Demyx en se mettant à courir.

Les autres le suivirent, direction, la boulangerie, décidément, les clones avaient du bon et les témoignages héroïques du maître aussi…

_**Suite chapitre 32**_

Et oui, ils s'approchaient dangereusement de la pâtisserie. Saix les avait devancé, ils n'arrivaient même pas à le suivre. Jusqu'au moment où ils se rendirent d'une chose. Saix s'était arrête quelques bâtiments avant. Il s'était aperçut de la supercherie et leur adressa un regard féroce. Il en bouillonnait à nouveau. Décidément, pour lui la saint valentin passait dans les mauvaises ondes. Il avait remit ses bottes, les ayans enlevé avant la course.

« Alors là ! C'est la totale ! Mais je n'y crois pas ! Ça vous suffit pas de m'humilier » grogna Saix hors de lui.

« Maiiiis…. Tu y étais presque » répliqua Demyx une mine attristé.

« Bah voyons, je ne bougerai pas d'un poil de cette place ! » annonça t'il en s'asseyant sur le banc, afin de bouder dessus.

« Bon, on laisse tomber ! Si monsieur fait la tête, qu'il l'a fasse ! Nous on va s'amuser » déclara Luxhord « je refuse de rater ma saint valentin à cause de son sale caractère ! »

Il snoba le numéro sept, marchant en direction de la pâtisserie. Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules et dure le suivre.

Une fois arrivé, ils firent des pauses très féminines face à leurs compagnons. Luxhord adressa un clin d'œil à Xaldin, Demyx et Zexion firent leurs timides. Les trois admirèrent, un filet de bave dans la commissure des lèvres. Mais, Xemnas prit une mine anxieuse.

« Saluut les mâleesss » déclara le joueur de carte en s'asseyant gracieusement sur les genoux de son gorille. « Alors on va manger une petite glace, ou pâtisserie ? »

« Rohhh… Demyx…Tu es.. » Commença t'il, l'air ébahit « mais… ravissant ! »

Demyx enlaça son borgne, prenant place sur ses genoux.

« Merci mon pirate ! »

Vexen était plutôt discret, mais son regard porté sur Zexion était tendre. Ils se rapprochèrent timidement l'un vers l'autre.

« Booh soit directtt vexennnn » grogna Xaldin un sourire au lèvre, en poussant Zexion sur les genoux du numéro quatre. « Nan mais c'est quoi ce couple timide. »

Les trois couples roucoulaient, pendant que Xemnas cherchait de vue son félin. Visiblement qui n'était pas avec eux.

« J'ai oublié de te dire, désolé Xemnas… Mais Saix a fait son grognon… Il nous a pas suivit » déclara Luxhord un peu gêné.

Le Supérieur baissa un peu la tête. Son amant était trop sensible…

« Où est –il ? » demanda t'il

« Un peu plus loin là bas » montra Demyx « assis sur un banc proche d'une fontaine ! »

« Très bien ! Je reviens ! »

Ainsi le Supérieur courut chercher son chaton.

Assis sur son banc, Saix regardait le sol. Il laissait ses nerfs descendre. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi se vêtir, comme une fille, était amusant. Au contraire, il était mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que tous les gens le regardaient. Mais, dans le fond, il s'en voulait. Il aurait aimé faire plaisir à Xemnas. Cependant, il avait fait trop de gaffe.

« Pfff… Journée de merde » grogna t'il.

Il se leva, vérifia si sa robe était correcte. Puis, il tourna les talons, commençant à remonter le chemin, afin de s'éloigner de la pâtisserie. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui attrape un de ses mains. Il tourna le visage et aperçut Xemnas. Celui-ci reprenait son souffle. Le numéro sept rougit. Il détourna son visage n'osant pas le regarder. A la fois, il s'en voulait, mais il ne voulait pas que le Supérieur lâche sa main.

« Saix… » Murmura t'il en se plaçant en face de lui. Xemnas était sous le charme. Il enleva sa main pour la porté au visage de son amant.

« Pourquoi être resté ici ? » demanda t'il tout en lui caressant lentement le visage.

« Je, je n'aime pas être ainsi » répondit-il avec hésitation.

Le numéro un resta figée, puis enlaça Saix.

« Tu es parfait… » Dit-il avec tendresse.

Il lui vola lentement un baisé cherchant à consoler le mal du simili berserk.

« allé ! on va voir les autres ! »

Saix accepta, marchant aux côtés de son maître adoré, une main sur sa hanche, Xemnas ayans fait de même.

A leur table. Xigbar regardait la peluche hamster, tout en éclatant de rire.

« Dit moi… C'est normal où j'ai l'impression qu'il a la même bouille que toi » dit-il en ricanant.

Demyx lui pinça une joue tout un prononçant un « maiiiiis » intimidé.

« Hey Zexion !!!! Sort ta seringue ! Ton amouuur est malade ! » Répliqua Luxhord avec un clin d'œil, pelotant innocemment le postérieur de Xaldin.

« Ah oui » commença t'il en sortant d'un petit sac « monsieur a-t-il un soucis ? »

« Oui, je peux avoir un bisou magique !? »Demanda Vexen avec un sourire provocateur.

Zexion rougit et l'embrasse sous les applaudissements des autres :

« Je signale juste que la boite pour les m'amourette se trouve première rue à droite ! » expliqua Luxhord en imitant la voix de gare.

« Direct tu penses à ça ! » répliqua Demyx amusé.

« N'empêche ! Il embrasse bien le squelette ! » Fit remarquer Xaldin.

Vexen rougit et Zexion regard le numéro trois d'un air timide.

« Et toi ! Tu n'en as pas encore fait un à Luxhord ! » Riposta amicalement le numéro six.

« Hé hé moi c'est particulier ! » expliqua t'il

« Oui… Ventouse » termina Xigbar.

« Où est le problème ? » souffla Luxhord.

« Tiens v'la les tourtereaux ! » annonça Xaldin en voyant Xemnas et Saix arriver.

En effet, ils prirent place comme les autres. Du moins, Saix était en position inverse par rapport à Xemnas pouvant ainsi faire un câlin constant, la tête sur son épaule, son nez collé au cou du maître. Celui-ci profitant ainsi de cette posture pour poser ses mains sur l'arrière train du simili.

« Ou la laaaa ! Xemnas pas de sexe en publique ! » Répliqua Luxhord.

« Je ne m'appel pas Xaldin et lui Luxhord ! » répondit il avec un sourire provocateur.

« Provocation attention ! » fit remarqué Xigbar

« C'est pas moi qui masse les petites fesses de Saix ! »Témoigna Xaldin en ricanant « ça peut tourner au sordide ! »

Par chance, le servant arriva, chacun commandant leur pâtisserie.

« Demyx ! Pourquoi un cochon en pâte d'amande ? » Demanda Xigbar

« Maiiiis il est mignnnooon avec la queue en tire bouchon ! »Répondit le punk timidement.

« Moi je dis, y a rien de mieux à partager qu'une glace à deux parfums » répliqua Luxhord d'une voix mielleuse.

« On voit où l'esprit est placé » murmura le borgne.

Le supérieur lui câlinait son félin d'amour attendant une mousse framboise et Vexen éprit par la beauté de son conspirateur, jouait avec ces petites mains, patientant la venu de profiteroles.


	36. 33

_**Chapitre 33**_

Alors que certains savouraient de délicieuse pâtisseries dans le meilleur établissement de la citée du crépuscule, d'autres, eux, préféraient savourer quelque chose de beaucoup plus amer…

La vengeance.

Marluxia, remit de ces tristes émotions buvait les paroles de Diz. Celui-ci lui expliquant pleins de trucs qui lui semblait intéressant.

« Tu dois ruiner la vie d'Axel, annonce lui quelques choses qu'il ne sait pas.

-Comme ? » Demanda le numéro 11 intrigué…

« C'est à toi de voir… » Souffla Diz a travers ses bandelettes.

Le simili aux cheveux roses réfléchit un instant, que ne savait pas Axel ? Peu-être qu'il ne savait pas par exemple, que Roxas était strip teaser dans un bar gay, ou pire…

Il leva doucement la tête…Signe d'une idée machiavélique et lança un sourire sadique a son interlocuteur.

« Et vous ? Quel est votre plan ?

-Mon plan ?…. » Souffla t'il en posant ses coudes sur la table.

« Mon plan….Lui gâcher la vie…A lui… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA »

Il y eut un grand silence

« Hum, bref, un glace à l'eau de mer, ça te dit ?

-Oh oui alors ! » s'exclama l'assassin enthousiaste tel en enfant.

Tout en gambadant vers un marchant de glace Marluxia chantonnait que cela serait sans doute la plus belle St Valentin de ça vie….

Le jour fatidique était alors arrivé…Demyx dormait paisiblement, tel un ange dans un duvet de plûmes quand il sentit le matelas rebondir puis, un souffle chaud le long de son oreille.

« Joyeuse St-valentin » Lui souffla la voix douce et grave du borgne. Le musicien se releva aussi tôt regardant Xigbar avec de grand yeux surprit et heureux, mais ce qu'il regardait surtout, c'était la boite qu'il tenait dans une main et la rose bleu qui allait avec.

« Waaaaah !!! C'est pour moi ? »

Le numéro 2 hocha doucement la tête, esquissant un petit sourire alors que Demyx se jetait amoureusement dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit doucement, humant son odeur.

« J'espère que ça te plaira… » Souffla-t-il en lui tendant la boîte.

Le simili musicien déballa à la hâte le paquet cadeau dévoilant une chose magnifique bracelet très fin de couleur argent, Demyx avoua ne pas en revenir, la bouche grande ouverte, il regardait la petite plaque briller des ses simples mots « Je serai ton cœur pour toujours »

« C'est….magnifiiiique !! » S 'exclama le numéro 9.

« Vraiment ? je…je l'aie acheté à la dernière minute…le premier cadeau ne me suffisait pas pour moi…et puis….celui-là il est spéciale ?… »

Demyx regarda le borgne d'un air étonné, « spéciale ? » Dans quel sens ?

Voyant le regard interloqué du musicien Xigbar dévoila son poignet.

« Regarde…Tu vois, j'ai le même…. »

Demyx n'en crut pas ses yeux, le même bracelet était accroché au poignet de son sniper…

Il regarda le visage du borgne, puis son poignet, puis a nouveau le visage de borgne qui lui souriait, de petites d'émotion apparurent sur ses joues et il se jeta dans les bras du numéro 2.

« Ce n'est pas tout mon trésor… » Souffla Xigbar à son numéro 9…Ce soir, ils organisent une fête au palais…mais nous, ont ira ailleurs ?

Le musicien sécha ses larmes.

« Ahhh ? Où çaaa ?!

-Tu verras bien … » lui dit-il en souriant

Pendant ce temps, le maître venait de se lever. Aujourd'hui c'était un grand jour, il allait prouver tout son amour à son berserk, et ce, loin des foules, restaurant, et autres choses toutes romantique attendait son numéro 7 adoré . Il chantonnait sous la douche, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, il mit le meilleur parfum qu'il puisse trouver en se disant, que rien, mais rien, n'aurait pu perturbé sa journée … Ce soir c'était LE grand soir.

Sortant de sa douche d'un air radieux, il vit son berserk dormir paisiblement, tel un chaton, en boule dans leur lit. Un sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres et l'envie lui prit de se jeter dans le lit.

« Joyeuse St valentin mon amouuur »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un coup de patte violent le projetant contre un mur et un « dégageeee » endormit .

Pendant ce temps, Larxéne n'avait décidément pas envie de s'ennuyer ce soir, ainsi avait-elle organisé une fête pour ceux qui restait au palais…Affluant plusieurs méga litre d'alcool (je sais pas si ça se dit et je m'en fiche XD) pour noyer son chagrin, Axel, lui, c'était isolé, priant pour ne pas croiser Marluxia. Luxord et Xaldin aidait gentiment leurs collègue féminine.

Tandis qu'un certain scientifique était figé devant son miroir.

La mine sur de lui, droit devant le miroir, il s'exclama…

« Zexion !…. Ahem….non….trop sérieux… »

Il stoppa net, devenant mou, commençant a perdre espoir d'arrivé a correctement dire ça phrase.

« Je t'aime Zexion ! »

Vexen resta silencieux un instant

« Raaaaah mais c'est pas vrai ? Est-ce que je peu AU MOINS dire un truc sans prendre cette air blasé ? »

On frappa alors à ça porte, surprit il sursauta, se retournant , se retrouvant face à son visiteur.

Zexion.

Le teint lui monta au joue à la vue du simili nain…il baissa les yeux, lisant dans les penser du conspirateur, se demandait-il ce qu'il faisait debout devant son miroir ? Bref…Reprit le fil de ses idées et adressa un sourire au numéro 5.

« Joyeuse St valentin… » Souffla-t-il timidement.

Zexion sursauta un instant, puis sourit. Tendant un paquet au numéro 4 qui regardait l'étrange colis d'un air surprit .

« Joyeuse St valentin ! »

Pendant ce temps, dans les ténèbres, un homme entouré de bandeaux rouges s'approchait dangereusement du palais d'Illusiopolis .

Caché derrière un mur, il ruminait sa vengeance.

« Xeanorth….Rien, ni personne ne te volera à MOI, tu m'appartiens, et ce…Pour toujours. »

Il marqua un pause

Il marqua une courte pause, avançant encore et encore…S'approchant de sa cible, alors que déjà, la nuit tombait sur Illusiopolis.

« Et ce n'est pas ce foutu Berserk qui m'en empêchera »

Pendant ce temps, Marluxia avait décidé de révélé l'origine du nectar qu'ils avaient bu lui et Axel durant leur fameuse nuit de noces…Ainsi, il pense ne pas faire pire St Valentin pour ce pauvre simili numéro 8…Ricanant d'avance de voir comment il allait réagir.

Ca sera la plus belle st valentin de sa vie….Et il le savait…

« Maiiiiiis » bredouilla Xemnas frustré par le geste de son amant. Décidé à le réveiller, il décida de le chatouiller. Saix se secoua dans tous les sens, se retenant de rire. Il attrapa les mains de Xemnas, ouvrant ses yeux, ceux-ci témoignant d'une petite peine. Celui d'une personne qui a été dérangé pendant un beau rêve. Bien évidement, il lui pardonna, enlaçant le Supérieur. Xemnas l'embrassa tendrement cherchant à exprimer son amour. Il posa avec délicatesse un paquet dans une main un cadeau, qu'il avait avant posé sur la commode.

« C'est quoi ? » posa Saix lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres de celle de son amour.

« Et bien, une partie de mon cadeau ! » répondit avec tendresse Xemnas. Leurs fronts toujours collés, désirant prolonger leurs baisés, éprit d'une petite pulsion matinale. Saix curieux ouvrit le paquet. Il rougit à la vue d'une bague. Le berserk le regarda d'un air questionneur.

« Une bague ? »

« Oui…Je pensais que c'était le symbole qui témoignerait de mon attachement pour toi ! Je veux vivre éternellement à tes côtés Saix… »

Saix sourit timidement, plaçant la bague à un doigt de sa main gauche. Il aperçut que Xemnas en portait une aussi. Ainsi, les baisés reprirent, lentement le maître entraînant son amant dans un batifolage…

Le regard innocent, Zexion scrutait Vexen. Celui semblait comme mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » posa le conspirateur en s'approchant de lui.

« Rien de mal mon petit ! » répondit –il en l'enlaçant « tu viens déjeuner ? »

« Oh… Oui bien sur ! » Approuva t'il.

Mais, ils n'avancèrent pas, se regardant dans les yeux.

« Hum…Ah faudrait peu être qu'on avance ? »

« Oui… »

Les deux similis restèrent figées. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas motivés, surtout de rejoindre les autres.

« Ah, j'oubliais un truc ! » déclara Zexion rouge pivoine. Il tira soudainement Vexen, le faisant courir à travers Illusiopolis.

« Mais où c'est que tu m'emmènes !!!? »

« Tu verras ! »

De leurs côtés, étant de retour dans leurs bureaux afin de faire quelques commandes pour la fête. Le numéro dix en profita pour aller voir son seme, qui avait finit avec un pâtissier. L'ayans menacer de fermer sa pâtisserie s'il ne faisait pas la plus belle pièce montée de sa vie. Afin de Larxene arrête de vider ses bouteilles d'alcools.

Luxhord sortit d'une poche deux billets pour un fameux salons qu'il présenta devant Xaldin, secouant devant lui, afin de le taquiner.

« j'aiii quelque choooose pouur tooooaaaaa !!!!! » répéta-il.

« OUUUA c'est vrai ?... » Il attrapa les billets et regarda tel un enfant collé à son cahier « ! Nan c'est quand même pas ?... »

Xaldin eut un sourire digne d'un pervers.

« Si siiii.. Regarde biiiiienn ! Je t'assure c'est ce que tu penses ! »

« Le salon érotique !... RRRRR depuis le temps que j'avais vu ça aux écrans… Marchiii ma titeuh femme » répliqua joyeusement Xaldin avant d'embrasser Luxhord.

Dans la cuisine, Larxene titubait, elle cherchait encore des bouteilles d'alcool à vider d'un traie :

« Bouteiiilleuuuuh… Taiinn… Où elles sont ces saloperies… ? Axellleuuux… Où sonnt les bouteilles !!!! » Grogna t'elle l'air menaçant.

« Y a un bouton dans le meuble concerné ! »

Elle tenta désespérément d'appuyer dessus, mais visiblement rien n'en sortit.

« Ça marche pppppaaass…. Bouteilllles !!!!! Je veux de l'alcoooooolll… »

Les yeux de Larxenes témoignèrent d'une rage. Elle tourna les talons vers Axel. Celui-ci se fit petit à la vue de filets électriques qui l'entourait.

« Il est cassé ton bouuutonnnn… Donne mwaaaa de l'allcoooolll… » Cria t'elle à le rendre sourd.

C'est à ce mauvais moment où Dingo arriva. Larxene changea de proie secouant l'ancien allier de Sora comme un vulgaire, celui-ci criant des « yunk » sans cesse.

« donne donnne alcoool.. Donne bouteillles !! »

La tête tellement secouée que celle-ci tourna au vert.

« Larxene du calme… Si tu casses le porte manteau de Luxhord, Xaldin va être vraiment méchant ! »

« M'en fichheuuh qu'il vienne ce gayyy »

« Je vais le chercher de ce pas ! » répliqua Dingo, la main devant la bouche.

« Ouuaii ! Une bastooonnn » grogna t'elle.

« Permettez moi de prendre congé…. » Répliqua Axel en fonçant.


End file.
